Studeo
by Rauxel
Summary: Studeo : s'attacher. Ou quand deux âmes liées voient leurs corps liés à leur tour. Désolée en fait je n'aime pas les résumés ça gache les surprises. NaruSasu progressif et d'autres couples en arrière plan.
1. Imprévus

**/!\** Cette histoire contient des **spoilers** du manga! Ceux qui tiennent absolument à lire et suivre la version française, ne pas lire. Par contre, je ne tiens pas compte de l'entièreté des informations que donne le manga non plus. On peut dire que mon histoire ne garde les informations que jusqu'au Tome 43. Les suivants ne comptent plus...

**...Studeo...**

_**Introduction – Imprévus**_

Il s'était fait avoir.

Cette fois il n'avait pas maîtrisé la gueule du loup dans laquelle il s'était jeté. Pourtant il s'en savait capable. Il s'en était cru capable... Il était au sol, vide d'énergie et plus particulièrement en train de se vider de son chakra.

Le combat avait été assez titanesque. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il l'attendait. Il avait finalement été pris par surprise. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la frontière du pays du feu, qui était censé être leur dernière destination, le vieux malade l'avait surpris par une attaque. Personne n'a pu réagir, ils étaient déjà plongés dans une dimension parallèle alors que lui-même se retrouvait face à son propre cauchemar: une forme complexe au centre d'une orbe rouge qui le fixait avec intensité. Trop d'intensité.

« Ne baisse jamais ta garde, Sasuke. »

Il avait alors revu son frère, comme un écho, une image floue se superposant au visage malsain qui lui faisait face, la voix et les paroles se répercutant dans sa tête. Le combat avait débuté, et il avait très vite saisi que ses chances seraient minces. N'en avait-il pas vu d'autres? Il avait vaincu Orochimaru, même si ça s'était avéré facile vu qu'il avait tout planifié de bout en bout, et que le sannin lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait ensuite vaincu cet abruti de Deidara, même s'il avait dû sacrifier Manda pour ça, il l'avait vaincu. Il avait ensuite vaincu Itachi. Il devait l'avouer, ça n'avait jamais été totalement facile, et lui-même n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il était certain de s'en tirer dès le départ, mais il l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi Madara serait-il différent?

Les coups et techniques s'étaient enchaînés, le temps s'était écoulé, et sa seule impression persistante était d'être toujours plus drainé alors que l'autre ne semblait avoir aucune baisse de régime. S'était-il fait piéger? Madara l'avait-il observé, testé, attendant le moment propice pour l'attaquer ainsi comme il l'avait fait avec Orochimaru?

Le combat, devenu sanglant à mesure que les kunais et autres senbons effleuraient les peaux, et plus souvent la sienne que celle de l'autre, avait pris fin au moment où il était tombé à genoux, ses bras soutenant son buste, respirant durement et se sentant très faible. Récemment leur nourriture avait été minimale, ils avaient beaucoup marché et n'avaient bien sûr pas été exempts de visites de courtoisie de la part d'autres ninjas malvenus, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui, son corps aurait dû mieux résister. Bien sûr la combinaison d'illusions, d'attaques au corps à corps et de ninjutsu était épuisante, mais il en avait vu d'autres. Enfin... Il le croyait.

C'est lorsqu'il avait vu les pieds noirs de poussière de son opposant juste devant lui qu'il avait arrêté de penser et avait levé les yeux, lui lançant le regard le plus venimeux que son répertoire lui proposait. L'homme aux traits tirés et légèrement ridés lui souriait de manière toujours malsaine. Puis il posa simplement sa main sur sa tête, et Sasuke sentit à nouveau son corps se vider d'énergie. C'est seulement une fois au sol, ses bras ayant lâché à leur tour, qu'il se permit d'émettre un sifflement de désappointement, seul son qu'il avait émis depuis le début de l'échange. Madara avait alors rit.

« Vois-tu, mon cher Sasuke, naïf et pourtant si intelligent, si je suis toujours parmi les vivants aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement une illusion, ou par l'opération de je ne sais quel ancien dieu. D'anciennes techniques dorment, jugées trop dangereuses par tous les chefs de ce monde pour être apprises, ne serait-ce même que d'eux. Mais j'y ai eu accès avant cela, pour ton plus grand déplaisir. »

Sa respiration se faisait toujours plus difficile, ses yeux même ayant du mal à rester ouverts, depuis bien longtemps retournés à leur noir d'encre d'origine. Il jeta un faible regard aux corps de ses compagnons de route, incapables de bouger, au sol, encore pris dans il ne savait quelle puissante illusion créée par son ancêtre. Lui aspirait-il sa vie? Ça lui paraissait pourtant impossible, si une telle technique existait alors pourquoi aurait-il soit-disant perdu contre le premier Hokage? Un nouveau ricanement attira son attention vers la réalité, qui lui semblait toujours plus floue.

« C'est comme si je t'entendais penser d'ici. Mais penser ne fait que t'épuiser toujours plus. Laisses-toi aller, je prendrai grand soin de tout ce qui t'appartient. »

Encore un fou qui voulait ses yeux...

Il cherchait désespérément autour de lui le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider, il refusait de laisser tomber quoiqu'il en soit. Son regard flou ne rencontra que des arbres autour de lui. Tout d'un coup, Madara laissa échapper un sifflement agacé. Il les sentit aussi, ces vagues traces de chakra qui s'approchaient. Faiblement mais elles étaient là, inconnues pour lui, mais peut-être son seul espoir. Leur combat aurait attiré l'attention? Pourtant il n'était près d'aucune zone d'habitation ou de transit.

Tout à coup, elle lui apparut, comme une lueur dans son esprit embrumé. Une note, comme une légère odeur.

Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il roula sur le sol, se dégageant du contact chaud de la main sur sa tête. L'effort le fit presque s'évanouir instantanément et il sentit tout son corps protester contre l'assaut. Il voulut envoyer un signal, une décharge de chakra, mais se rendit seulement compte qu'il n'avait presque plus rien à envoyer. Plus de chakra, ou plus assez pour faire quoique ce soit sans danger. C'était ça, ou Madara.

...:::...

Naruto était profondément dégoûté. D'abord il s'était retrouvé dans une équipe où il ne connaissait personne pour cette mission, les autres étant tous largement plus âgés que lui, et pour la plupart extrêmement dédaigneux. De ce fait l'ambiance était déplorable, déjà que les missions de ce type étaient chiantes d'habitude... Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'escorte, mais il aurait presque eu mieux à faire. Seulement voilà, l'un des suzerains du pays des nuages et 'ses' femmes devaient rentrer chez eux après un petit voyage touristique. Un suzerain tyrannique qui plus est, selon ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais évidemment il serait fâcheux pour la paix qu'il arrive le moindre mal à cet abruti. Deuxièmement, et bien le pays des nuages était très désagréable. D'abord c'était sec et rocheux, aucun arbre à l'horizon, mais en plus il y faisait relativement froid. Alors quand l'ambiance était pourrie et que le paysage ne donnait aucune envie d'escapade, ça donnait matière à bouder. Mais en plus voilà que, sur le chemin du retour, en chassant à manger, le vieux Kobe entendit une détonation suivit de plusieurs autres qui s'étaient révélées être un combat. Juste à la frontière du pays, mais du côté du pays du Feu. Ce qui signifiait bien évidemment qu'il se devait, en temps que ninja de Konoha, de vérifier qui c'était, et si allié il y avait, s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Vraiment c'était vannant. Il voulait rentrer, manger un bon ramen chez Ichiraku et écouter Sakura lui raconter les multiples derniers potins qu'il avait dû louper.

Le voilà donc qui se déplaçait en direction du combat avec son équipe. Combat qui semblait avoir cessé. Au mieux ils arriveraient devant un champ dévasté vide, au pire devant un charnier. Réjouissant.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le terrain se faisait étonnement plus escarpé, de moins en moins arborisé. Certaines parties de forêt étaient brûlées, ne laissant que quelques souches et troncs calcinés. Naruto accéléra un peu, se plaçant à l'avant du groupe, l'aspect du terrain ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

L'équipier à sa droite fit signe que cinq personnes se trouvaient sur place, encore vivantes. Au moment ou ils allaient arriver sur place, Naruto sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui. Sa course s'accéléra au même titre que les battements de son cœur alors qu'il reconnaissait entre mille la pointe, faible, trop faible, de chakra qui venait de percer l'air. Il l'avait longtemps cherché, il avait apprit à la reconnaître, à la pister même. Ils avaient été sentis pour qu'il lance un appel aussi faible.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent, les huit personnes qui composaient l'équipe se séparèrent. Naruto sauta directement vers le corps à terre de Sasuke, tellement vivement qu'il n'en vit pas l'autre figure dressée à côté de lui. Les autres se dirigeaient vers ce qu'il avait d'un coup d'œil remarqué être l'équipe, soit-disant, de Sasuke. Du moins ils ressemblaient à la description qu'il en avait eu...

Il était trop pâle, trop de sang maculait sa peau et il ne bougeait pas assez à son goût. Telles furent les premières constatations que fit le cerveau de Naruto quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son rival. C'est seulement quand il se prit un violent coup dans le dos qu'il se retourna vivement, canines déjà légèrement sorties.

Il trouva l'homme au masque, qui les avait empêché d'aller retrouver Sasuke alors que celui-ci allait combattre Itachi. Celui qui était trop rapide. Celui chez qui Kakashi avait vu un Sharingan... Immédiatement Naruto envoya d'un geste de la main le signe d'un ennemi trop puissant, qui signifiait qu'il fallait mettre la cible en sécurité (sachant que pour Naruto la cible était bien évidemment Sasuke) et se retirer sans blessés dès que possible. Le blond prit le corps inanimé et anormalement tiède de son rival sur son épaule avant de se déplacer le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers les arbres. Heureusement pour lui les autres comprirent suffisamment vite et empêchèrent l'homme masqué de tenter de le suivre. Sitôt stabilisé dans les arbres, Naruto envoya une salve de clone aider les autres à faire diversion. Il ne les suivrait pas à Konoha, il le sentait. Ils devaient fuir, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Sasuke ne l'avait pas été.

Il prit ensuite plus confortablement le corps contre son torse, calant la tête contre son épaule pour ne pas le blesser encore plus durant le voyage. Au fond tant pis si les vieux y restaient. Sasuke allait revenir à Konoha...

...:::...

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et voulant être sûr de l'origine de cette chaleur pressée contre lui, de lourdes paupières s'ouvrirent sur les pupilles noires. Il ne vit dans le flou qu'une masse tannée avec quelques épis blonds. Un soupir naquit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait définitivement aller.


	2. Peu importe, fais le!

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ voilà la suite. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté sur le peu qu'était l'introduction, ça me fait très plaisir! J'aimerais juste signaler que j'ai plus ou moins inventé ou déduit certains faits à propos du chakra dans cette partie. Je vous prierais de me signaler s'ils vous semblent excessifs et hors contexte. Merci.

_**Peu importe, fais-le.**_

Le chemin jusqu'au village caché lui avait souvent paru terriblement long. En général c'était toujours sur un ton de réjouissance, d'une manière ou d'une autre Konoha lui manquait. Cette fois-ci, c'était encore pire. Le poids trop léger dans ses bras pesait lourd sur son esprit, et même s'il sentait que les autres du groupe peinaient à le suivre, il trouvait qu'ils allaient encore trop lentement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Sakura sous la main, ou n'importe quel ninja médical imaginable. Il allait rappeler à la vieille la nécessité d'imposer l'un d'entre eux dans une équipe...

Les arbres défilèrent jusqu'à s'éclaircir et peu à peu les hauts murs du village apparurent. Ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils avaient trouvé Sasuke. Il s'arrêta en dérapant devant la grande porte ouest, hélant les gardes.

« Équipe d'escorte numéro 12 au rapport, avons un blessé ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps, mais ne pouvait pas passer n'importe comment, ça serait se retrouver avec les ANBU sur le dos, ce qui était à éviter absolument avec le corps qu'il portait. Il vit un visage inconnu se pencher par-dessus le haut de la porte, avant de la voir s'ouvrir lentement dans un grincement. Entre temps les autres l'avaient rejoint et pouvaient enfin poser un regard sur 'l'inconnu' qu'ils avaient sauvé. La plupart écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais... Uzumaki, c'est... »

« Nous n'avions pas le droit de le sauver, on aurait même pu avoir une prime en ne ramenant que sa tête ! »

« Tu ne nous as même pas laissé le temps de le voir ! Quelle idée de le ramener ! »

Les gardes s'approchaient des hommes pour voir de quoi il en retournait, mais dès que l'espace entre les deux portes fut assez grand pour passer sans problème, Naruto s'y engouffra, bousculant légèrement le 'comité d'accueil' et courut droit à la tour du Hokage. Elle comprendrait, elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré et attendu, s'il allait directement à l'hôpital Sasuke rencontrerait plus vite les gardiens de la prison que les médecins. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui ses 'compagnons' lui crier de s'arrêter, de revenir, même certain lui demander de partager... Il ne fit que serrer les dents, sautant sur le premier toit à portée pour faire son chemin plus rapidement et avec plus de tranquillité.

...:::...

Tsunade ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et plaça la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir à l'intérieur. On venait de lui annoncer que le suzerain était bien rentré, dans les meilleures des conditions, et il avait versé l'argent dû dans le même mouvement.

Ca signifiait que Naruto allait bientôt rentrer. Elle se permit de sourire, la mission avait été longue. Elle l'entendait déjà râler.

Elle tourna son siège d'un demi-tour, faisant face à la large baie vitrée qui lui montrait le village dans toute sa calme splendeur. Les demandes de ce mois-ci étaient ridicules, ou alors stupides. C'était tant mieux, ça signifiait la paix pour le moment, bien qu'elle fut éphémère. On attendait encore des mouvements, mais rien n'était venu. Depuis la mort de Jiraya, rien. Elle se permit un sourire triste, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Ce furent des bruits de pas, multiples et violents, qui la sortirent de sa rêverie. Allons bon, Naruto serait déjà rentré ? Elle prépara en se retournant vers la paperasse sa futur sortie concernant un gamin irrespectueux qui avait encore démonté sa porte pour râler contre une mission qui, en attendant, allait lui permettre de manger un ramen après.

A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit avec un mouvement de poignée, doucement, poussée par un genou. Ses sourcils cillèrent alors qu'elle voyait Naruto entrer, un corps dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Vite, tu dois l'examiner, il est beaucoup trop léger ! Il y a un problème ou alors c'est... »

Naruto commença à débiter bien trop rapidement pour elle et à un volume indécent toutes sortes de choses, alors qu'il posait devant elle un... Uchiwa Sasuke ? Elle fronça vraiment les deux sourcils, faisant un geste de la main qui, la surprenant à nouveau, fit taire le blond. Il resta debout, rigide à côté d'elle. Elle sentait la tension émaner de lui.

Rapidement elle passa ses mains, devenues auréolées de vert, sur le corps inconscient.

« Où ? »

« Sur le chemin du retour. »

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Non, il était déjà dans cet état quand on l'a trouvé. Il était contre un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

« Va me chercher Shizune, et dit lui de venir avec Sakura dans les délais les plus brefs, aucun retard ne sera autorisé. »

Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme à la chevelure noire étendu devant lui, elle ne l'avait soigné qu'une fois avant qu'il parte pour de bon, laissant Naruto dans un état psychologique et physique innommable. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'à-priori à son sujet, juste des faits. Il était parti, mais n'avait jamais commis de crime contre Konoha autre que celui-là. Il avait été l'obsession de Naruto pendant trois ans et demi, avant que ce dernier n'ait trop d'autres priorités pour pouvoir continuer de le poursuivre aveuglément. Il restait malgré tout l'un des piliers de la vie du jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme de sa famille.

Elle devait donc sauver ce jeune homme au bord de la mort, puisque c'est ce qu'il était, déserteur ou pas. C'était son devoir, de ninja médical, et de 'grand-mère' .

Elle roula brièvement des yeux à ses propres pensées avant d'augmenter l'intensité du halo de chakra de ses mains, continuant son état des lieux.

Elle avait analysé environ la moitié de la situation quand elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Shizune venir à côté d'elle, ainsi que Naruto.

« Quand Naruto m'a dit qui c'était, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de laisser Sakura en dehors de ça pour le moment. Elle serait trop affectée psychologiquement pour travailler correctement. »

Shizune, toujours efficace et vive d'esprit.

« On ne s'en sortira pas à deux, son état est trop critique. On ne peut pas non plus le déplacer pour le moment. »

Si elle lâchait la prise qu'avait le chakra de sa main droite maintenant, elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme allait tenir. Son apprentie se plaça en face d'elle, légèrement décalée pour pouvoir analyser la deuxième partie du corps, demandant ses constatations de base. Naruto était toujours là, toujours aussi tendu mais hors de son champ de vision. Elle ne faisait que le sentir.

« Son corps a subi une grosse perte de sang, il est en anémie. De plus, son chakra est gravement bas. C'est comme si son corps n'arrivait plus à en produire suffisamment par rapport à son besoin. Le corps cherche à utiliser le chakra pour soigner les blessures les plus graves, et n'a plus rien à puiser. C'est un cercle vicieux. S'il puise trop... »

D'un signe de tête, Shizune montra qu'elle avait compris et commença à s'affairer pour soigner les blessures présentes sur les jambes et les hanches du jeune homme.

« Naruto, sors s'il-te-plaît, c'est particulièrement désagréable d'avoir une boule de nerf dans la même pièce que soi quand on travaille. Va donc prévenir Izumo et Kotetsu que je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, même pas par le conseil. » grogna le Hokage.

Un soupire lui répondit, mais elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement quelques secondes après. Elle déglutit, ça allait être long, et dur, mais elle devrait pouvoir le stabiliser... temporairement.

...:::...

Naruto fit un léger signe de la main aux deux chuunins qui gardaient le bureau du Hokage avant de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée avec un air morose. Le visage le hantait, pâle, presque fantomatique. Tout ça ressemblait plus à un rêve ou à une illusion. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

Du bout du doigt il suivit une tâche de sang qui commençait à sécher sur son pantalon. Son sang... Il serra les poings et leva le regard au ciel. Tsunade était la meilleure, elle le sauverait, et ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'à l'assommer et à l'enfermer dans son studio pour le garder ici.

Bien sûr il savait ses pensées excessives, mais il ne voulait pas projeter. Il n'y avait pas de suite. Sasuke n'était pas venu volontairement, il repartirait sitôt sur pieds... ou ne repartirait pas du tout. Son visage se baissa à nouveau, ruminant ses pensées.

« Joli exemple de morosité. »

Il cligna des yeux avant de lever un regard étonné, son visage changeant pour une expression gênée.

« Hey Sai. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici? » Son ton était gêné et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'une manière caractéristique.

Le noiraud le regarda avec un léger sourire, tenant un rouleau dans la main droite.

« Probablement la même chose que toi, je dois rendre une mission. »

« Oh. Le Hokage est occupée. Il paraît. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il mentait vraiment très mal quand il voulait.

Sai soupira, faisant une légère moue désappointée.

« Ca c'est embêtant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Après deux ans, ce type l'étonnait toujours autant. Il s'était avéré être un compagnon aussi sympathique que les autres, s'intégrant plutôt bien au groupe. Il apprenait vite, heureusement pour lui. Mais parfois ses remarques étaient déplacées, ou alors les émotions qu'il affichait était en décalage total avec le contexte.

« Tu pourrais passer voir Sakura en attendant ! » taquina le blond. Cette fois-ci son vis-à-vis lui fit un vrai sourire.

« C'est déjà fait, mais elle était trop occupée. A crois qu'elle aime mieux son travail que... le reste. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Sakura et Sai, c'était quelque chose de récent, que pas mal de monde voyait d'un drôle d'œil. Sakura avait trop longtemps été raide dingue de Sasuke, et tout d'un coup elle sortait avec lui ? Le mot 'substitut' apparaissait donc souvent dans les ragots les concernant. Naruto n'en avait cure, si ça tenait tant mieux, si ça cassait tant pis. Il serait triste pour celui des deux qui le serait.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, les couples qui se faisaient et défaisaient. C'était normal quand on avait dix-sept à dix-huit ans... Il avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas prendre parti, ou encourager qui que ce soit, les choses se faisaient naturellement. Pour sa part, rien ne s'était encore concrétisé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne se sentait pas encore près. La vie de ninja, et en particulier sa vie à lui, était trop approximative pour lui permettre d'envisager quoique ce soit de durable. Ainsi il avait 'gentiment' décliné quand la jolie Hinata était venue lui déclarer ses sentiments. Ça avait passé, comme le reste. Il s'en était longtemps voulu, jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui fasse voir en face que ça lui avait permis de passer à autre chose en toute quiétude.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sai qui déclarait qu'il allait tenter de revenir plus tard avec un léger sourire. Il lui fit un signe de la main en retour, et l'artiste, comme il aimait bien l'appeler, se détourna pour disparaître dans les rues. Il espérait que personne d'autre ne pointerait le bout de son nez, il n'était pas dans son état jovial normal et détestait ça. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Sai le voyait, alors il allait devoir s'expliquer, développer, et ça ne serait pas bon. En plus il n'en avait nullement envie...

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il se leva et sauta sur le toit de la grande bâtisse, qui était en fait un grand balcon. Au moins, ici il serait tranquille. Il s'assit sur le béton, puis s'allongea complètement. La fatigue le rattrapait... Après trois jours de voyage sans presque de pause et le stress d'avoir ramené Sasuke... Bon, il devait l'avouer, c'est lui qui avait réclamé qu'on se dépêche de rentrer. Il n'allait donc pas se plaindre ouvertement.

C'est avec une dernière pensée pour le corps trop faible de Sasuke que son esprit s'envola, s'endormant sous le chaud soleil de Konoha.

...:::...

Il se réveilla, alors qu'il entendait son nom crié... tellement fort que la personne devait être tout près. Effectivement en ouvrant les yeux il découvrit Tsunade juste devant lui, qui le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

« Alors, on se chauffe au soleil ? »

Il émit un grognement pas réveillée qui ressemblait à une plainte contre les vieilles bruyantes et chiantes avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il attendait. Se relevant d'un geste souple, son visage prit une expression pleine d'espoir. Si la vieille avait le temps de le taquiner au réveil, alors...

Mais le visage de la blonde perdit un peu de vivacité.

« Suis-moi. La situation est très délicate. »

Ils descendirent tous deux du toit, rejoignant le bureau du Hokage. Naruto eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le bureau vide avant que Tsunade ne désigne la petite salle attenante qui était une salle d'archive pour les missions accomplies avec succès. Au sol était Sasuke, couché sur deux couvertures posées là rapidement.

« On a dû le mettre là, je ne peux pas bloquer mon bureau indéfiniment. On va le déplacer dans une des chambres privées de l'hôpital dès que ce sera possible. Il faudra que tu nous aides d'ailleurs. »

Le blond alla s'agenouiller auprès du corps qui semblait n'avoir reprit aucune couleur. Seul le léger mouvement de sa cage thoracique montrait qu'il était encore en vie. Son torse avait été dénudé, une espèce de bulle bleutée englobait son nez et sa bouche alors que son torse luisait faiblement de vert.

« Il est dans un était stable, mais très provisoire. Pour tout t'avouer ce que j'ai fais ne va pas tenir longtemps. »

Il leva deux grands yeux bleus interrogateurs sur elle.

« Après un examen poussé, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait posé un sceau sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas détecter puisque la marque apparente se trouve sur sa fesse gauche. »

Un sourcil blond s'arqua, plein de questions. Quel était le pervers qui lui avait posé un sceau sur le cul ?

« Ce sceau empêche son corps de produire du chakra a un rythme naturel. Je dirais que si toi tu es à 100% de ta production constante de chakra, il est environ à 0,5%. C'est très peu. Le type qui lui a fait ça prévoyait de le tuer, c'est clair. Il semblerait que si la marque apparente se trouve là, c'est que c'est une zone que ni lui, ni les tierces personnes ne doivent voir souvent. Preuve en elle, il s'est laissé avoir. »

Il était clair que la fesse gauche de Sasuke n'était pas franchement quelque chose que les gens devaient voir souvent, et il serait particulièrement malsain que lui-même inspecte régulièrement cette partie de son anatomie. Même Naruto pouvait le comprendre.

« Potentiellement, ça lui fait quoi de pas avoir de chakra ? Je veux dire pour combattre c'est pas optimal mais autrement, ça a une influence ? » demanda le jeune homme à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller le noiraud à ses côtés, alors même que Tsunade parlait à haute voix.

« Ce n'est plus enseigné parce que c'est devenu un fait commun, mais en fait le corps d'un ninja est plus ou moins soumis à une addiction au chakra. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Entre l'âge de cinq et dix ans, ton corps va commencer à produire du chakra en mélangeant les énergies du corps et de l'esprit. Ça dépend des gens évidemment. Ensuite continuellement et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie il va continuer d'en produire, la quantité augmentant jusqu'à tes vingt ans à peu près pour arriver ensuite à ta réserve maximale. Ce chakra circule dans ton corps, comme tu le sais pour avoir fréquenté la famille Hyuuga. Chacune de tes cellules s'en imprègne continuellement et il leur permet d'étendre leurs capacités: force pour tes muscles, capacité sanguine, souplesse, vitesse, chacune de tes caractéristiques physiques peuvent être améliorées grâce au chakra. Même tes sens, en agissant sur les organes olfactifs. » Elle eut un léger sourire moqueur. « Seul les neurones ne peuvent pas être stimulés volontairement par le chakra, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir non ? »

Il lui tira très puérilement la langue. « Arrête de dire des bêtises et continue plutôt ton explication. »

« Tu comprends pour le moment ? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Je ne comprends pas seulement quand ça ne m'intéresse pas et que je n'écoute pas. »

Elle eut un soupir avant de continuer.

« Sans t'en rendre compte, en tant que ninja, tu es constamment en train de faire marcher tes cellules au chakra, au point que comme tous les produits qui vont améliorer tes capacités ton corps en devienne dépendant. En fait nos cellules sont dépendantes du chakra. »

« Mais alors, les Hyuuga ont des techniques particulièrement dangereuses vu sous cet angle là ? »

« Passablement je dirais, mais ils bloquent la circulation et l'expulsion du chakra. Tes cellules sont quand même irriguées par leur propre production. Chez Sasuke le sceau empêche les cellules de produire du chakra correctement, et elles le drainent. De plus, comme la production est insuffisante, son corps puise continuellement dans ses forces physiques et spirituelles, d'où son état de faiblesse extrême. Si ça continue ce cercle va le tuer. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire ce n'est pas un cas vu fréquemment. »

Naruto avait pâli quand elle avait mentionné la mort du jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Mais tu l'as stabilisé, non ? » Son sourire était très incertain.

« J'ai endormi son système en fait, comme ça les cellules ne le drainent plus malgré lui. Le seul problème c'est que je peux le laisser dans cet état au maximum 30 minutes. En fait il nous reste précisément 10 minutes là. Après ça son corps va défaillir par le manque d'activité cellulaire. Normalement son corps ne devrait même pas survivre mais on a trouvé un moyen de le préserver un peu plus longtemps. »

Décidément c'était pas bon tout ça.

« Alors il va mourir ? » La voix de Naruto était restée bloquée dans sa gorge, la rendant un peu plus aigüe que de coutume.

« En fait... » elle se mordit les lèvres « ... avant de venir te retrouver j'ai consulté le maximum de livres sur le chakra, en 10 minutes. Je n'avais pas plus longtemps vu que j'allais devoir t'expliquer... Je n'ai trouvé qu'une chose mais Shizune cherche toujours et... »

« Fais-le ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard déconcerté, il avait retrouvé toute sa voix et la regardait d'un air déterminé.

« Naruto, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire ça, et ça a de nombreuses conséquences, effets secondaires entre autre, sur chacun d'entre vous et... »

« Peu importe ! Fais-le ! Si c'est moi qui doit m'impliquer alors tant mieux, mais fais-le. »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser t'expliquer quoique ce soit ? »

« Je m'en fous, quoi que tu dises je le ferai, le temps presse alors grouille-toi ! »

Elle eut un nouveau soupir profond, avant de se retourner et de sortir de la petite pièce.

« Je vais chercher Shizune. Tu vas le transporter, on va à l'hôpital. Ne te fais pas voir, ça serait vraiment fâcheux. » Ce fut dit depuis le bureau avant qu'un bruit de porte se fasse entendre.

Il souleva Sasuke comme il le pouvait, faisant attention à ne pas le secouer, et quitta furtivement le bâtiment.


	3. Abruti

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ je n'utilise pas les termes japonais tels que 'teme', 'dobe' et 'usuratonkachi'. Je trouve un peu mal utilisé en général en fait, ce sont quand même des insultes, et les européens ont tendance à les utiliser comme des petits surnoms amicaux. Il ne faut jamais oublier que 'teme' = 'enfoiré' voire 'connard' selon le contexte, que 'dobe' = 'incapable' ou 'nullard', selon et que 'usuratonkachi' = 'abruti', 'débile' ou autres choses de ce genre. Personnellement même quand je le taquine je n'appellerais pas mon amoureux comme ça... Enfin chacun son trip =).

Maintenant avec ce chapitre j'espère réussir à introduire quelques notes d'humour, je vous laisserai voir... ^^

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire!

_**Abruti...**_

L'ombre qu'était Naruto arriva par une fenêtre miraculeusement ouverte, il soupçonnait vaguement Tsunade sur ce coup là, dans l'aile de l'hôpital la plus éloignée de l'entrée, l'aile spéciale pour les cas spéciaux, comme aimait bien l'appeler le blond et pour y avoir fait déjà quelques séjours. Heureusement pour eux que c'était le soir, les toits étaient biens moins fréquentés à cette heure-ci ainsi que les alentours du bâtiment.

La petite chambre était déjà aménagée, avec un lit fait et propre, et un brancard posé sur une table témoignait que Tsunade comptait 'opérer' ici. Naruto déposa Sasuke sur la toile tendue, jetant un dernier regard aux faibles lueurs qui émanaient des voies respiratoires et du torse du noiraud. La lumière de la fin de journée s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, jetant un halo orangé à la chambre. Il alla fermer la fenêtre et ferma les stores au passage, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre.

Il se détourna pour voir entrer le Hokage, suivit de son apprentie qui portait un assez gros livre, un peu trop poussiéreux au goût du jeune homme. Elle alluma la lumière au passage.

« J'ose en déduire que c'est pas quelque chose que tu fais tous les jours. » ironisa-t-il.

Elle roula légèrement des yeux.

« C'est juste une technique que je n'ai plus utilisé depuis que je ne travaille plus dans une équipe. Je ne m'en souvenais même plus. Je la pratiquais souvent avant, sur moi-même entre autre. »

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif en marmonnant un « Vieille sénile... » mais se sentit quand même plus rassuré, pour lui comme pour l'autre...

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'en explique les conséquences avant de... »

« Pas le temps. »

Shizune ouvrit le livre juste à côté de Sasuke.

« Bon. Mais je te jure que si tu râles contre quoi que ce soit je te bloque les cordes vocales pour une durée indéterminée, et crois-moi j'en suis capable. »

Il lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Tant que tu le soignes, peu importe. »

« Je vais le stabiliser définitivement. Il me faut du temps pour étudier le sceau qu'on lui a posé. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est presque aussi compliqué que ce que tu as sur le ventre. » Au regard écarquillé qu'il lui lança, elle précisa « Presque j'ai dis. En tout cas ça n'a pas été créé pour être temporaire. »

« Lui saura comment l'enlever, après avoir traîné avec... ton ancien coéquipier. » La voix de Naruto c'était teinte d'amertume mêlée à du cynisme.

« On verra s'il sera en état... »

« Tsunade, il nous reste peu de temps. » signala Shizune d'une voix un peu pressante.

D'un geste de tête elle approuva, et signala à Naruto qu'il lui fallait s'asseoir en désignant une chaise qu'elle venait d'apporter. Il coopéra bien sagement. Elle lui fit poser son bras parallèle à Sasuke, son épaule au niveau du torse maintenant très faiblement luminescent.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au livre, les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent, Tsunade aux côtés de Sasuke, Shizune vers Naruto. Elle lui tendit un kunai en lui demandant de s'entailler le bras, mais de ne pas se le sectionner non plus, avec un ton de moquerie. Il garda un air sérieux, obéissant.

Le Hokage ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il suffisait d'avoir à sauver la peau de Sasuke pour que Naruto soit aussi sérieux et obéissant, il faudrait qu'elle songe à engager le jeune homme. Une manière comme une autre pour son esprit de se relaxer, puisqu'un sourire naquit même sur son visage.

Alors que le sang perlait sur la blessure de Naruto, elle s'en imprégna les doigts et commença à tracer rapidement divers signes dans une forme bien précise sur le ventre plat qui lui faisait face, se référant au livre posé à ses côtés. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus esquissés.

Naruto semblait fasciné par l'apparition des symboles rouges sur le ventre presque blanc, contraste qu'il trouvait beau une fois sortit du contexte. Il se réveilla vaguement en sentant des doigts se déplacer sur son omoplate, songeant qu'on devait lui faire subir le même traitement. Il se demanda si Sasuke était même encore vivant, s'il n'était pas trop tard. Tentant de paraître désintéressé, il glissa son bras jusque contre le corps du jeune homme.

Il se fit vivement réprimander par Tsunade, qui l'informa que s'il le touchait avant qu'on ne le lui demande il ferait tout 'foirer'. Peu importe, il avait sentit le corps à la même température que celle qu'il avait eu précédemment dans ses bras, c'était l'important.

Les deux femmes finirent rapidement les sceaux avant de concentrer une masse de chakra, non pas verte mais bleu dans leurs mains, et de les apposer au centre des figures créées en prononçant fermement « Scellé ! » à l'unisson. Une vive brûlure se fit sentir chez Naruto, qui serra les dents. Le corps de Sasuke ne cilla même pas. Il constata que les symboles se résorbaient petit à petit. Alors qu'il n'en restait à peu près qu'un tiers, Tsunade le héla.

« Naruto, j'ai besoin que tu concentres du chakra dans ta main et au moment où je vais retirer les miennes tu devras la poser à leur place. Juste du chakra pur, compris ? »

A son tour la main de Naruto se teinta de bleu, comme seule réponse. Alors que les derniers symboles allaient rentrer dans celui qui se trouvait au centre, Tsunade retira ses mains et il posa la sienne, comme prévu. Il se sentit soudainement drainé. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus pu retirer sa main, mais que s'il ne la retirait pas il allait se faire aspirer. L'air calme, et même satisfait de Tsunade, le rassura cependant. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. En attendant, il sentait nettement son niveau de chakra diminuer, et à une sacrée vitesse.

« Il me bouffe mon chakra, ce con. »

« Pas encore Naruto, pas encore... »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais aussitôt sa main fut comme relâchée et il la retira prudemment. Le sceau, qui avait maintenant une forme d'étoile à quatre branche plus ou moins, commençait à noircir, légèrement à gauche sous le nombril du noiraud. La brûlure dans le dos de Naruto s'apaisa en même temps, mais il se sentait littéralement épuisé.

« Pose ta main sur son bras maintenant. »

« Encore ? » Une légère moue boudeuse apparut.

« Naruto... pense à tes cordes vocales. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais pourtant en avoir besoin pour des choses plus utiles. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Il s'exécuta donc, et ressentit à nouveau la sensation d'être drainé, mais plus légère, agréable. Il ne se sentait plus paniqué au moins.

« Tu ne le lâches pas jusqu'à son réveil, compris ? »

Ce faisant elles déplacèrent le jeune homme jusqu'au lit, Naruto suivant de près. Shizune lui apporta la chaise avant de prendre le livre et de sortir de la salle. Il s'écroula, sa main toujours sur le bras pâle de Sasuke. Tsunade allait partir mais il l'empêcha.

« Hey! la vieille, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer, par exemple... »

Elle se retourna dans sa direction avec un soupir.

« Tu vas t'endormir pendant les explications... »

« Mais non, allez explique-moi ! Je veux savoir exactement ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

« C'est une technique de... partage de chakra, d'une certaine manière. Pour te résumer tu es le réservoir à chakra de Sasuke, il va puiser dans toi ce qu'il ne peut plus puiser dans son corps. Ça lui permettra de se faire des réserves minimales qui lui permettront de rester dans un était conscient. » Elle prit un air mélancolique, ses yeux ne fixant rien de particulier alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. « A l'époque où j'étais médecin sur le terrain, je prenais toujours un 'réservoir' au cas ou. En général c'était mes apprenties. C'est très pratique pour ne pas être à court de chakra, mais il faut avoir le temps de poser les sceaux au préalable évidemment. »

« Donc ça s'enlève facilement ? » demanda le blond en fixant l'espèce de shuriken artistique sur le ventre de Sasuke.

« Très. Mais je ne vais pas l'enlever avant d'être sûre qu'il soit en état de marche autonome, ou bien ? »

« Non, on va le réparer ! » Il lui fit un sourire espiègle, comme un gamin fier de ce qu'il fait.

« Bon maintenant les conséquences... Et bien au départ, je pense le premier mois grand maximum, tu vas devoir être... toujours en contact physique avec lui. Sinon il va s'évanouir instantanément. Tu es un juste un réservoir, il ne peut pas te pomper du chakra pour faire des réserves, juste t'en prendre pour l'utiliser immédiatement. Je ne pense pas qu'il se construira une base stable de son propre chakra avant au moins deux semaines, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser à quelle vitesse il se régénérait, ce que je t'avais donné n'était qu'une estimation. Seul son propre chakra lui redonnera un peu d'autonomie. »

Naruto semblait avoir fait un blocage.

« Mais... contact physique... » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Mon doigt sur son bras comme ça ça suffit non? » demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

« Oui, mais plus vous avez de surface en contact, plus vite il pourra regagner du chakra. Par exemple ce qui serait optimal là ça serait que tu te couches à côté de lui et le serre dans tes bras, comme une peluche. Là je pense que dans six heures il est réveillé. » Elle lui fit un sourire taquin.

« Vieille perverse, il prendra le temps qu'il faudra ! » dit-il avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Elle avait de drôles d'idées celle-la... C'était Sasuke, oui, mais quand même... Il y avait des limites à tout. Cependant il s'avança quand même plus près, posant sa main sur le poignet osseux, alignant leurs avant-bras.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si j'étais toi je profiterais qu'il soit dans les vapes... »

Il eut un soupir dédaigneux.

« Dégage, si t'as décidé de reprendre le flambeau de la perversité, ne me le fais pas subir. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. »

Elle se croqua le bout du pouce du doigt et fit rapidement les signes de l'invocation, faisant apparaître une 'petite' limace d'environ trente centimètres de long.

« Kyuusoku, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'aimerais que lorsque le jeune homme avec les cheveux noirs se réveillera, tu viennes me chercher instantanément. Compris ? »

« Bien princesse Tsunade. » répondit humblement le petit animal bleuté avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre sans se presser.

« Tu sais, je peux m'en charger. » lui dit Naruto paresseusement.

« On ne sait jamais comment il va réagir, si ça se trouve il aura besoin de soin. S'il est comme toi... » Elle leva une fois de plus ses yeux au ciel, pour montrer sa lassitude, mais fit quand même un dernier sourire satisfait au blond avant de sortir de la chambre, la fermant à clef derrière elle.

Naruto fixa la porte d'un air absent quelques secondes, avant de reporter son regard sur le visage paisible qui lui faisait face. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà repris quelques couleurs. Il tordit un peu sa bouche. Réveillé dans six heures, ça pourrait être sympa. Se coucher contre lui l'était déjà moins. Si on les trouvait? Bon de toute manière si on les trouvait ils seraient tous deux dans la merde, plus éventuellement Tsunade pour avoir caché un déserteur dans l'hôpital. Mais en même temps c'était très gênant, et si Sasuke se réveillait comme ça ? Il s'imaginerait des tonnes de conneries, et ça serait encore lui le bouillon du ramen. Non vraiment, mauvaise idée.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que son esprit dériva. Il n'avait toujours pas fini de récupérer de la mission, et le scellé l'avait fatigué et semblait le fatiguer encore. Sa tête se posa sur son bras et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

...:::...

Tsunade était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Naruto avait une dette envers elle, elle avait déjoué le tour de mort horrible de quelqu'un et elle avait encore pas mal de temps libre devant elle. Sortant tranquillement de l'hôpital, elle croisa Sakura à qui elle fit un bref signe de la main. Elle allait chercher à voir Naruto quand elle apercevrait ses coéquipiers. Heureusement personne qu'elle ne connaissait directement, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour improviser.

Naruto n'arriverait jamais à gérer le stress de devoir mentir à Sakura. Quoique... Elle ne savait pas trop. Peut-être l'urgence de la situation. En même temps la jeune femme était maintenant stable et pourrait prendre la nouvelle avec les distances qu'il faudrait. Peut-être. Mais il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant.

Trop de peut-être étaient en jeux, pour le moment Sakura n'en saurait rien. On ne savait pas en plus comment le bougre allait réagir à son réveil, au pire il partirait dès qu'il le pourrait. Elle devrait ramasser Naruto à la petite cuillère et le monde repartirait comme avant son intrusion imprévue.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue pour se masser les tempes. Elle devait arrêter de penser aussi durement, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Les gamins savaient se débrouiller, ils avaient suffisamment d'épaules et c'était loin d'être une situation de crise. Elle ne pouvait pas tout faire non plus. C'est sûr ces bonnes résolutions qu'elle se décida à aller aux sources chaudes, le pas plein d'entrain et l'esprit un peu plus léger.

...:::...

De retour dans la petite chambre close, un esprit se réveillait lentement au fond d'un corps. Les premières sensations lui parvinrent. En vrac une impression de chaleur et de douceur, avec l'impression d'être particulièrement décontracté. Mais aussi le fait qu'il se sentait incapable de mouvoir, de savoir, de penser. Juste quelques vagues impressions. Le corps pâle émit un soupir profond, seule démonstration physique que le traitement marchait vraiment. Mais Naruto était endormi et ne le perçu pas le moins du monde. L'esprit se rendormit ensuite complètement, savourant la restauration lente mais constante de son corps.

...:::...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été disloqué puis remonté. En état de marche, mais fraîchement achevé. Un douleur sourde parcourait son corps, et seul un espèce d'écoulement constant partant de son bras droit apaisait la chose. Il tenta de bouger les épaules, sentant ses muscles rouler lentement mais de manière satisfaisante. La deuxième tentative furent les doigts de sa main gauche, qu'il bougea à tour de rôle puis ensemble. Réponse parfaite.

Lentement, il souleva ses paupières. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, avant qu'il n'analyse la situation. Une pièce éclairée artificiellement avec...

... une masse de cheveux blonds posés sur son bras.

Brusquement ses pupilles rougeoyèrent tandis que les virgules caractéristiques virevoltaient en leur sein. D'un bon il sortit du lit.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ce bo... » Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche alors qu'avec un bruit sourd il s'écroulait au sol.

Dans un 'pof!', la silencieuse limace qui reposait sur le bord de la fenêtre disparut, partie avertir sa maîtresse, alors que Naruto émergeait difficilement.

La première constatation que fit son cerveau fut que le lit en face de lui était vide. La seconde que ce n'était pas normal. La troisième fut une vague de panique alors qu'il se précipitait sur la porte, pour apercevoir dans son mouvement une masse informe et pâle au pied du lit.

« Oh merde. »

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, complètement déboussolé quant à la marche à suivre, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du noiraud pour le secouer doucement.

« Sasuke ? »

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes les yeux d'encres s'ouvrirent à nouveau, pour se poser sur le visage de Naruto, inquiet, qui le secouait toujours.

« Sasuke, ça va? »

Il bondit en arrière, Sharingan à nouveau activés, manquant de s'assommer contre le lit au passage. Son regard meurtrier disparut rapidement alors qu'il s'évanouissait de nouveau, tandis que les paroles de Tsunade faisaient écho dans l'esprit du blond : _« Tu vas devoir toujours être en contact avec lui durant le premier mois, sinon il va s'évanouir instantanément. » _

Au même moment un cliquetis derrière-lui lui signala que la blonde était justement de retour, bénie soit-elle. Elle entra vivement avant de refermer derrière-elle, constatant ensuite que Sasuke était déjà terrassé au sol.

« Prends le contre-toi de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se barrer. Tu dois être rapide car il devrait se réveiller vite à ton contact s'il vient de se réveiller déjà. Il est encore affaibli, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Ça serait mieux qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas trop, il pourrait se blesser à la tête... »

Naruto souleva Sasuke pour s'asseoir sur le lit en le mettant sur ses genoux, lui bloquant les épaules avec les bras passés sous ses aisselles. Au pire il se prendrait des coups mais l'enfoiré ne bougerait pas de cet endroit. Quelques secondes suffirent avant que le corps contre lui commence à bouger, le faisant grimacer face à la position dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Sasuke n'allait pas apprécier...

Un grognement sourd suivit ces pensées.

« Naruto. Lâche-moi. »

Clair, froid, précis, concis. Sasuke était de retour. Naruto en aurait sauté de joie si la situation l'avait permis, et s'il n'avait pas du tenir le noiraud pour être sûr que ce dernier ne se sauve pas. Un poing ne passa pas loin de son visage. Ça allait mal finir...

« Uchiwa, un merci n'écorche pas complètement la bouche quand on doit la vie à quelqu'un. »

Naruto allait canoniser Tsunade. Non seulement elle avait sauvé Sasuke, mais en plus elle venait de le faire cesser de bouger complètement. Il eut un petit soupir qui lui valut quand même un coup de coude osseux dans les côtes. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme, mais était persuadé qu'il tentait de transpercer Tsunade avec ses yeux.

« D'abord efface-moi ces Sharingans, ils ne te servent à rien, t'épuisent et épuisent Naruto. C'est stupide. Ensuite tu me laisseras t'expliquer la situation sans faire le con, et pour finir tu vas être bien sage jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. C'est bien compris ? »

Un grognement léger se fit entendre avant qu'il n'approuve d'un signe de tête.

...:::...

C'était bien sa veine. Il avait une dette, était bloqué avec Naruto 'pour son propre bien' et ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner sans s'évanouir. Pitoyable. Nul. Il maudissait Madara jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, parce qu'il y en aurait une il s'en assurerait. Il le maudirait ensuite même après sa mort.

Mais il était vivant. Assis dos à dos avec Naruto, mais vivant.

C'était la meilleure position non compromettante mais avec le maximum de surface en commun qu'ils avaient trouvé. Si possible avec un de leur bras collé aussi. Plus vite il récupérerait, plus vite il pourrait se sauver et se... venger ? Ça avait une allure de rengaine déjà entendue, mais ça lui importait peu pour le moment.

Naruto mangeait, allègrement s'il en jugeait de part les bruits qu'il entendait. Lui était simplement assis à ruminer, en contemplant le plafond. Il n'avait pas touché au plat que le Hokage lui avait apporté.

Il y eu un arrêt dans les bruits de mastication.

« Je suis étonné que tu ais tout aussi bien pris. »

« Hum. Comme si j'avais le choix. »

« Oh je peux te ramener dans la forêt et te laisser crever si tu veux, enfoiré. »

La silence s'étendit entre eux deux avant que Sasuke ne réponde.

« Tu ne le ferais pas même si je te le demandais. »

Nouveau silence.

« C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais complètement appelé à l'aide non plus hein ! » fut la réponse cynique du blond.

« Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. »

« C'était très bien comme ça. »

Sasuke allait se lever pour montrer que la discussion était close, mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha... et lui rappela qu'il avait meilleur temps de rester vers Naruto. Pour son propre bien, comme l'avait si bien dit le Hokage.

« C'est chouette de Tsunade de n'avoir rien dit et de t'avoir aidé. J'en attendais pas tant, elle te connais pas autrement que comme l'enfoiré qui charme les serpents en même temps. »

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Moins il répondrait, plus vite Naruto se tairait.

« Je me demande comment on va sortir de l'hôpital. On va quand même pas rester ici éternellement, mais si on ne doit mettre personne au courant ça va être compliqué. Ça serait con qu'après tout ça tu finisses en prison. »

Si au moins il pouvait simplement espérer la prison, mais en général pour les traîtres la sentence était rapide et simple. Il le savait suffisamment bien pour avoir vérifié de nombreuses fois ce que risquait Itachi. Bien que ce dernier avait encore des meurtres sur le dos.

« C'est qui le connard qui t'attaquait ? Un revanchard d'Itachi ? »

Ne se taisait-il jamais?

« Hey ! Sasuke je te parle. Tu pourrais répondre, merde, on est collé ensemble et... »

« C'est pas comme si c'était ma faute qu'on soit collé ensemble. »

« Mais oui mais dit encore que j'aurais dû te laisser crever, même que pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'étais déjà mort parce qu'on avait mis trop long et... »

« Abruti, ferme-la un peu. »

Il tendit l'oreille un moment, mais plus aucun son désagréable ne lui parvint. Il se permit un léger soupir satisfait avant de sentir l'autre bouger dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je me couche. Fous-moi la paix, connard. »

Il se retrouva donc un peu malgré lui entre les jambes de Naruto, celles ci s'étendant de part et d'autre de son bassin. Le blond s'était couché sur le ventre, prenant toute la place dans le lit une place.

« Et moi je fais comment si je veux me reposer ? » grogna le noiraud.

« Tu te débrouilles. T'as cas aller t'évanouir par-terre si je te fais aussi chier que ça. Assume, merde. »

Il allait se retourner pour lui dire sa manière de penser quand il constata que ce sur quoi il allait poser sa main pour se retourner avait failli être les fesses de Naruto. Il oublia donc toute velléité de se retourner et de râler pour le moment. Il allait maudire cette Hokage aussi.

Il se décida donc à s'attaquer à son repas, froid, mais ça lui ferait du bien.

Décollant le bas de son dos de... de Naruto, il veilla à bien laisser ses genoux appuyés contre l'intérieur des genoux de ce dernier avant de commencer à manger.

Il ne finit pas tout. Pas suffisamment faim, pas suffisamment de force. Il se sentait vraiment diminué et c'était profondément énervant. Il avait besoin de dormir, et vraiment dormir, pas être dans le coma. Le peu de la journée qu'il avait vécu éveillé avait été fatiguant. Il avait tiré deux fois sur son chakra, grillant le peu qu'il avait amassé avec son Sharingan, puis les explications, une vie de minimum deux à trois mois avec Naruto pour être vraiment remis, selon le Hokage, et elle avait bien précisé qu'elle parlait d'un minimum, un sceau de merde qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier pour le moment mais qui devait être sur lui depuis un bon bout de temps, si ça se trouvait depuis même juste après qu'il ait tué Itachi. Il n'avait plus combattu depuis... Mais il n'était pas sûr du tout. Deux ans lui paraissaient longs quand même.

Et puis Naruto. Naruto épuisant, Naruto étouffant, Naruto bruyant... Naruto familier. Naruto chaleureux. Un mélange de phénomènes différents qu'il avait apprit à détester, les un autant que les autres.

Se retournant comme il le pouvait en gardant contact avec les jambes du blond, qui dormait paisiblement malgré les mouvements du noiraud, il analysa la situation. Il lui fallait se coucher. Or il n'y avait de place pour lui ni à gauche, ni à droite de Naruto.

L'idée de se mettre sur Naruto, simplement, et d'utiliser l'écart entre ses omoplates comme coussin, lui traversa l'esprit. Ça ferait chier l'abruti. Mais il n'était pas sûr de dormir de manière optimale, et la position en elle même ne l'intéressait... pas plus que ça. Mais vraiment pas.

La solution suivante lui parut mieux et plus simple. Il allait faire chier le blond et être sûr de pouvoir dormir.

Se levant tout en gardant sa main sur la jambe du blond, il se déplaça vers le haut du corps de Naruto, sa main le suivant dans son geste, il ne voulait même pas penser par où elle serait obligée de passer pour le suivre. Une fois à destination, il s'agenouilla sur le petit bout de matelas qui se trouvait à côté du flanc de Naruto... Et de sa main libre donna un grand coup de poing dans le flanc en question. Le blond émit un bruit étouffé et plaintif.

« Pousse-toi débile, je veux dormir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa le blond sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que... le blond en question tombe du lit. Lui échappant des mains. Sasuke eut cette fois-ci le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, de prononcer un « merde » très audible et de s'avancer un peu plus dans le lit pour voir ce qu'était devenu le blond. Mais dès qu'il bougea des muscles autre que ceux de son visage, il s'évanouit, ses cellules remangeant impitoyablement son chakra et énergie en un instant.

Naruto fut complètement réveillé par sa chute inopinée. Il lui fallut à nouveau un instant pour situer que ce n'était pas sa chambre et pour se remettre dans le contexte. Il se releva en se massant le coude et la hanche, près à déverser un flot d'insulte sur le connard qui l'avait fichu en bas du lit.

Ledit connard gisait dans les draps, ce qui fit sourire narquoisement le blond. Celle-là, il n'allait pas la louper. Remontant dans le lit en poussant un peu le corps, il posa la tête aux épis noirs directement sur ses genoux.

En quelques instants, les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent à nouveau, se retrouvant face à un Naruto tout sourire.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, de retour parmi nous ? »

« Je pensais au moins que tu m'éviterais ta culture catastrophique. » répondit-il en se redressant. Naruto avait eu la présence d'esprit de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« N'oublie pas ce que la vieille a dit, enfoiré ! » Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire une imitation de Tsunade parfaitement ratée, mais comme le noiraud n'aimait pas particulièrement le Hokage, ça lui plut quand même. « S'il tombe trop dans le pommes, récupérer un petit capital de chakra sera encore plus long pour lui. C'est à éviter, je compte sur vous pour être adultes et réussir à garder contact malgré tout. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à avoir un prétexte stupide pour rester parmi nous, qui plus est près de Naruto, n'est-ce pas Uchiwa ? »

Pour la fin de la citation, Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir.

« Ca va... j'ai pas fait exprès. Je voulais juste dormir, si un débile ne prenait pas toute la place dans le lit. Tu ne veux pas dormir comme avant, sur la chaise ? »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Si je veux je vais dormir dans mon lit et je te laisse te vider de chakra et d'énergie ici au milieu, alors sois gentil avec moi, hein, 'Uchiwa' ! »

Un grognement digne des plus gros ours de la forêt lui répondit. Il se permit un grand sourire, avant de se coucher sur la moitié gauche du lit.

Sasuke le regarda un moment sans ciller, semblant réfléchir. Le blond lui décocha un regard interrogateur.

« ... Comment tu veux dormir en étant sûr de ne pas m'écraser, de ne pas laisser de vide physique entre nous et de me laisser mon espace vital quand même. »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, je te le concède. »

Il réfléchit à son tour aussi. Maintenant que Sasuke était réveillé, son côté emmerdeur avait pris le pas sur son côté inquiet. Un sourire espiègle prit place sur son visage et d'un geste ample, accrocha la taille de noiraud avec son bras, le clouant au matelas.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une peluche ! Comme ça je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Sasuke repoussa le bras vivement.

« Laisse tomber abruti, jamais tu ne me tiendras dans tes bras comme ça. »

« Fais pas chier, ça va de toute façon finir d'une manière pas plaisante. Ou ça, ou toi évanoui demain matin... voire pire. »

Sasuke détestait ça. Il avait raison. Ce débile avait raison. Il serra les poings. Il se coucha finalement, tournant le dos à Naruto, son poignet toujours en main.

« Débrouilles-toi, fais ce que tu veux... Mais ne me lâche pas. »

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus naturel et plus brillant maintenant que le noiraud ne le voyait plus. Comme prévu à la base, il passa son bras contre la taille fine, rapprochant le corps de l'autre.

« Mais tu fous quoi bordel ?! »

« Je te rapproche comme Tsunade la perverse m'avait proposé de le faire, comme ça je donne tout le chakra qu'il faut à tes petites cellules pour qu'elles soient heureuses et produisent de ton fichu chakra pour qu'on ait le moins souvent possible à dormir comme ça. Ça te va ? »

« C'est toi le pervers pour le moment je te ferais remarquer. »

Il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque qui le fit vraiment écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'une voix qu'il aurait presque qualifié de suave lui soufflait à l'oreille :

« Oh je peux être plus pervers que ça si je veux, j'ai été à bonne école... »

« Arrête ça ! Dégage ! T'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit tu m'entends? »

Le débit et le ton de Sasuke, paniqué et particulièrement gêné, inhabituel, eurent raison de Naruto. Il éclata de rire.

Sasuke se figea.

« Connard. Ne te fiche plus jamais de moi comme ça. » Il n'avait pas vécu chez Orochimaru lui. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'un simple souffle sur la nuque pouvait signifier.

« Pardon, c'était trop tentant. »

Un grognement lui répondit, une fois de plus.

Naruto sourit une fois de plus. Il se sentait content, comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus été. Il avait été content pour les autres, content du déroulement des choses. Mais là il était content juste égoïstement, juste pour lui-même.

« Bonne nuit, enfoiré. »

« Huhum. Bonne nuit. » fut ce qu'il compris à travers le murmure étouffé que prononça Sasuke.

« .. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai plus. »

Il y eu un blanc, long. Naruto commençait à s'endormir. Puis soudain, simplement:

« ... Abruti. »


	4. Prendre sur soi

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Hey les gens qui lisent ma petite histoire! Bon je voulais m'excuser j'ai mis plus de temps mais je pense que ce sera mon rythme de croisière maintenant que j'ai posé l'intrigue ^^ Donc voilà, c'est la suite. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire!

_**Prendre sur soi**_

Sasuke émergeait lentement, toujours dans une salle à la lumière artificielle. Il fut moins déstabilisé que quelques heures plus tôt, bien qu'il n'ait aucune notion du temps qui était passé. Le bras de Naruto enserrai toujours fortement sa taille et le rythme de la respiration dans son dos attestait qu'il dormait profondément.

Il s'étendit comme un chat, sentant certaines de ses articulations craquer. S'il pouvait ne pas bêtement tomber dans les pommes aujourd'hui, ça serait fantastique. Se tournant sur le dos, il resta paresseusement à regarder le plafond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, se faisant la remarque qu'il semblait vraiment avoir rêvé de posséder une peluche, vu comme il se faisait agripper.

« Abruti, réveille-toi. »

Naruto papillonna un instant, remettant Sasuke à sa place dans son esprit une fois de plus. Le réveil était vraiment une chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il s'étira à son tour, baillant fortement. Puis il adressa un super grand sourire au noiraud.

« Hey salut. Va mieux? » Il se frotta les yeux d'un revers de poignet.

« Huhum. »

Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre et Tsunade pénétra dans la chambre, son visage affichant une franche surprise avant qu'il ne se transforme en sourire taquin.

« Comme c'est mignon, on dirait un jeune couple fraîchement formé ! »

Ils rougirent tous les deux, Naruto lui disant de garder ses remarques de perverse pour elle. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke pour l'examiner, décrétant ensuite avec bonne humeur que leur 'petit câlin nocturne' avait nettement amélioré la condition physique du noiraud. Ses blessures les plus fines s'étaient refermées et il avait regagné des forces.

« Je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici et aller vivre dans ton appartement Naruto. Ça vous permettra de prendre l'air au lieu d'être confinés dans cette chambre. Mais prudence, heureusement que tu habites un quartier un peu désert Naruto, hein. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un léger grognement. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Dis, il est quelle heure ? » demanda le blond.

« Approximativement 6 heures du matin. » leur répondit-elle avec une grimace. Ils écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux. « Déboussolant, non ? Allez, bougez-vous, on va y aller. »

« Hum. » Sasuke l'arrêta dans le mouvement par un raclement de gorge. « Je vais me déplacer... comme ça ? » Il désigna son torse nu d'un geste de la main.

Tsunade eut un instant de réflexion, avant de sortir de la chambre pour revenir ensuite avec une simple cape en toile brune.

« Tu prendras des habits à Naruto. Je n'ai rien de mieux pour toi. »

Le noiraud se demanda quand allait s'arrêter l'outrage en se levant, la main du blond toujours sur sa taille alors qu'il crochait le bout de tissu sur ses épaules.

« Tsunade, on va devoir sortir par la fenêtre non ? »

Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il s'approcha alors de Sasuke.

« Tu penses faire quoi là, abruti ? »

« Ben, tu penses pouvoir sauter tout seul ? »

« Merci, mais je suis loin d'être infirme. » Les yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

« Uchiwa, même si tu vas mieux, tu n'es pas encore dans un quelconque état d'autonomie, si jamais. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'empoigner le poignet de la main de Naruto qui reposait sur sa hanche.

« Merci, je suis au courant. »

Tsunade leur ouvrit le store et la fenêtre, pendant que Sasuke voyait Konoha apparaître. Ils montèrent ensemble sur le bord de la fenêtre, puis Naruto sauta sur le toit voisin en entraînant Sasuke. Ce dernier se réceptionna très mal.

« Doucement crétin... »

« Hey, c'est toi qui dit que tu n'es pas infirme, alors on y va... »

Un courant d'air fit frissonner le noiraud, le faisant rabattre un peu plus la cape sur lui-même. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud à Konoha en ce milieu de printemps.

« T'as toujours ton vieux studio ? »

« Non. »

« Tu habites où ? »

« ... Tu verras bien. »

Naruto n'avait pas très envie de savoir la réaction de son vis-à-vis quand il verrait où il avait trouvé une nouvelle habitation.

Ils voyagèrent tous deux de toit en toit relativement lentement pour le blond, devant attendre l'autre qui était quand même loin d'être en forme. Un léger halo bleu entourait la poigne de Sasuke, preuve de la charge de chakra qu'il pompait actuellement.

Quand ils se posèrent enfin devant une porte, ce fut une voix froide et sarcastique qu'entendit Naruto alors qu'il cherchait ses clefs.

« Alors comme ça tu as réinvesti une bâtisse du quartier Uchiwa, hum ? »

« C'était l'endroit le plus calme quand j'avais des problèmes, ici on ne risque pas de venir détruire mon appartement puisque personne n'y vient. Et je n'ai aucun problème de voisinage. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas que par esprit de contradiction avec toi. »

« Tu as de l'esprit toi ? Je ne m'en étais pas encore aperçu. »

C'était un petit pied-à-terre pas bien grand; sûrement une 'maison' de vieux, pensa Sasuke. Il y avait trois pièces, deux chambres et le salon, plus une salle de bain et une cuisine, selon la petite visite que lui fit le blond. C'était plutôt rangé, voir même dénudé à certains endroits. Les meubles étaient simples mais neufs. Naruto expliqua qu'Iruka passait de temps en temps et que depuis qu'il avait un nouvel appartement, ce dernier exigeait qu'il soit rangé.

Au moins, c'était chaud et fermé.

« Les 'autres'... savent que tu habites ici ? »

« Oui, mais ils n'y viennent jamais quand je suis pas là. Normalement, je pense que la vieille dira que je suis reparti en mission. »

« Aucun risque de voir débarquer quiconque ? »

« Euh non, normalement aucun. »

La tension sembla quitter les épaules de Sasuke alors que, tenant toujours le poignet du blond, il allait se poser sur le canapé.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« ... me doucher. »

Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tout ce qui se passait normalement dans la salle de bain allait être quelque chose qu'ils allaient devoir gérer.

« Tu comptes faire comment ? » demanda nonchalamment Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir au sujet.

« Les choix sont très restreints et peu différents. » Le regard de Sasuke était pesant. Il n'avait largement pas l'air motivé.

Naruto se leva, entraînant le noiraud derrière-lui. Ce dernier soupira simplement. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, le blond décrocha la main de l'autre de son poignet pour la poser sur sa hanche, enlevant le simple T-shirt qu'il portait d'un geste ample. Sasuke analysait la taille de la baignoire-douche ainsi que la manière de procéder qu'ils auraient tout le long.

C'était terriblement désagréable cette sensation d'enchaînement, pire encore que la dépendance qu'il avait eu au sceau du ciel du serpent. C'était envers une personne, un... corps. C'était très dérangeant. Une grimace se peignait discrètement sur son visage. Heureusement que ce n'était que Naruto, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça lui soit arrivé avec une fille, ou il ne savait trop qui...

Sa réflexion fut arrêtée par la main tannée qui rentra dans son champ de vision, s'approchant de son cou. Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement sec, dardant un regard noir sur le blond.

« Tu pensais faire quoi exactement ? » Il détourna légèrement les yeux quand il vit que ce dernier était juste... nu. Aucune pudeur.

« Décrocher le truc que t'as sur le dos. C'est pas que je veille pas rester jusqu'à la prochaine guerre debout à poil à côté de la baignoire hein, mais presque. »

Le noiraud émit un sifflement méprisant, avant de repousser la main qui avait fait intrusion dans son espace vital déjà mis à mal pour décrocher lui-même le bout de tissu qui tomba lâchement au sol. Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, et il reprit la sienne pour défaire son bas.

« Détourne-toi au moins, abruti. » lança-t-il, acide.

« Oh la la, on est fait pareillement tu sais, on a déjà été dans les sources chaudes et t'es pas le premier mec que je vais voir comme ça alors vas-y. »

Il grogna légèrement.

« ... tu serais pas un peu excessivement pudique ? »

Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute s'il avait été élevé comme ça. On avait pas tous un manque d'éducation naturel...

« C'est vrai qu'aux sources chaudes tu t'accrochais à ta serviette comme si elle pouvait te sauver la vie. J'avais oublié. »

« C'est bon t'as bientôt fini de me mater? » Le ton n'était plus acide, il était mordant.

« Oh je vois, monsieur se prend pour le centre du monde. Figure-toi que tu n'es pas franchement ce que j'ai le plus envie de mater en ce moment même, que tu n'es pas exceptionnel, que je commence juste à avoir légèrement froid et que je rêve de rentrer sous cette foutue douche ! »

Il lui lança un regard particulièrement noir alors qu'il avait fini de se déshabiller, se détournant pour ne laisser à voir que son dos au blond.

« Il est énorme le truc qu'il t'as gravé sur le cul ! »

L'expression choquée de Naruto finit de l'achever. Il se retourna et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire avec toute la force qu'il put puiser dans le chakra du blond, son autre main agrippant de nouveau le poignet tanné pour être sûr de ne pas perdre contact, son esprit tournoyant avec tout ce que cette simple phrase sous-entendait.

La tête blonde fit un peu moins de 90 degrés. Quand il lui refit face, le regard était plus fade, une lueur amère remplissant les iris bleus. Un mince filet rouge coulait le long de son menton, il avait dû se mordre violemment la lèvre lors de l'impact. Sans un mot il rentra dans la douche, tirant un peu le rideau et allumant l'eau.

Sasuke soupira à nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, tentant de voir ce que le blond avait remarqué. Il vit effectivement un bout du sceau qui trônait là, se demandant vraiment comment il avait pu le louper. D'un autre côté ça signifiait que personne n'avait vu cette partie là de son anatomie depuis longtemps, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

A part le Hokage.

Vieille perverse.

Il entra ensuite derrière Naruto. Ce dernier faisait face au jet d'eau, la tête légèrement relevée et complètement immergée. Les cheveux blonds collaient la peau, dégoulinant dans sa nuque. Il remarqua les multiples cicatrices qui ornaient le dos, certaines qu'il connaissait pour les avoir faites lui-même, en particulier celle qui se trouvait un peu à droite de sa colonne vertébrale, endroit que son poing avait traversé il y a de cela 5 ans. Il y avait aussi le nouveau sceau. Son regard glissa de son ventre à l'épaule de l'autre plusieurs fois. Ils étaient pareils. Ils étaient liés... pour lui sauver la vie.

Le blond bougea pour prendre le savon, se retirant de devant le jet qui alla brièvement éclabousser le noiraud. Il frissonna au contact vif de l'eau chaude, mais détourna le regard pour fixer le rideau sans vraiment le voir. Il déplaça sa main dans le dos du blond, lui libérant son second bras.

Naruto se doucha en quelques minutes avant de lui laisser la place, se séchant. Tout ça sans un mot. Ça changeait.

Il se lava à son tour, se rendant compte que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus profité d'une douche chaude. La main du blond était sur sa hanche mais il ne la sentait même plus. Quand il sortit, la buée avait envahi la salle. Il réceptionna la serviette que Naruto lui envoya dans la figure et se sécha.

Il détourna vivement les yeux quand le blond fit ses besoins aux toilettes. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Il se rendait à chaque geste un peu plus compte qu'il compliquait les choses. Il aurait pu déjà être mort.

« Merci. » Le mot lui échappa faiblement alors qu'il avait posé la serviette sur sa tête pour se sécher les cheveux.

Naruto lui jeta un regard toujours dur mais teinté de surprise. Il ne le vit pas, sa vision bloquée par ses cheveux et le linge. Il ne sut donc pas vraiment si l'autre avait entendu son murmure. Il se sentit ensuite tiré vers l'avant par le blond. Il mit comme il put la serviette autour de sa taille et suivit jusque dans la chambre. Un peu groggy par la douche, il s'appuya contre Naruto pendant qu'il cherchait des habits dans son armoire. Il sortit un jeans et un T-shirt noir qu'il lui tendit, ainsi qu'un caleçon. Sasuke enfila le bas, qui lui tombait un tout petit peu sur les hanches. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et posa distraitement une main sur sa hanche, lui permettant d'enfiler le T-Shirt. Sasuke se disait que Naruto silencieux était peut-être encore pire que quand il parlait. L'ambiance était lourde et il sentait qu'il allait devoir s'excuser. De plus le bas de la joue du blond avait pris une teinte violacée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux habillés, Naruto voulut repartir sans dire un mot mais il fut arrêté d'une prise plus ferme que d'habitude sur son poignet. Il tourna un regard mauvais vers le noiraud qui s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge en détournant les yeux.

« Je... je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé. C'était une réaction démesurée, je sais que tu te bouges le cul pour moi et que tu dois me subir sans protester alors que c'est moi qui suis mal et... et merde arrête d'être comme ça, on dirait que j'ai buté ton chien ! C'est pas la première fois que je te fous un poing ou bien ? »

Naruto le regarda avec un air des plus pas convaincu, avant de laisser un sourire fendre son visage.

« T'es vraiment juste très pudique en fait ? » Le ton était moqueur. Le noiraud regrettait déjà ses excuses.

« Et toi t'es vraiment juste trop con. »

Le reste de la matinée passa lentement et dans un silence relatif, ponctué de quelques questions polies ou des soupirs. Tous deux réfléchissaient. Ils allaient devoir prendre sur eux sérieusement pour faire marcher cette situation, au moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit capable de faire un pas sans que le blond ne doive le suivre comme une ombre.

En s'excusant, le noiraud pensait avoir déjà rempli sa part du contrat. Non pas qu'il se soit forcé à le faire, il avait pensé ses excuses et il savait qu'il avait agit de manière débile. Naruto n'était pas Orochimaru, le contexte n'était pas pareil, et il n'avait pas à se soucier de se faire prendre à revers ou non.

Naruto quant à lui savait qu'il devait ne pas trop provoquer. Mais ça serait ne pas être naturel... Ils devaient se comporter au mieux entre eux. Il devait juste... arrêter de penser.

Peu avant midi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, le blond se décida quand même à reparler de l'incident. Il avait toujours dit ce qu'il pensait, il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

« Dis, c'est pas juste à cause du poing que j'ai pas aimé. Tu penses vraiment que j'allais te mater le cul ? » Il fit une moue de désapprobation.

Le noiraud buta tout net, les arrêtant au milieu du salon, lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes expériences. » Le ton était bas.

Naruto le dépassa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, évitant de justesse le poing qui lui frôla les côtes.

« Ne me refais plus ça, c'est vraiment trop bizarre à regarder et à entendre ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Ben... t'excuser. On croirait presque que tu as des considérations pour d'autres êtres vivants que ton nombril ! »

Un léger coup de coude se fit sentir dans ses côtes, alors qu'il riait légèrement.

« Abruti. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. »

Le blond se retourna et sourit à son vis-à-vis, qui lui sourit très légèrement à son tour. Il avait une impression de chaleur au fond de ses entrailles. C'était comme s'il n'était pas parti. Il y avait malgré tout une note d'amertume. C'était une façade, il n'allait pas rester. Il était forcé d'être là pour le moment.

Notant l'ombre qui voilait tout d'un coup le regard de Naruto, le noiraud le bouscula en tout état de cause, lança un vague « Je meurs de faim, fais-nous quelque chose. »

Le blond secoua vivement sa tête, avant d'aller chercher un paquet de riz dans son armoire.

« J'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour faire à manger... » souligna-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Sasuke soupira et se retourna, plaquant son dos contre celui de l'autre, s'appuyant largement en croisant les bras.

« Fais donc. »

Naruto trouva pour une fois pratique que sa cuisine ne soit pas trop grande, il pouvait attraper tout ce dont il avait besoin sans trop avoir à bouger.

Ils mangèrent ensuite toujours dos à dos leur bol de riz, assis dans la cuisine. Le silence n'était pas pesant, juste confortant.

Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto poussa simplement les bols du pied, il les rangerait plus tard. Sasuke le força à se déplacer pour pouvoir faire face aux photos du mur. Il les observa un certain temps.

« Tu sors avec Sakura ? » demanda-t-il, son regard fixé sur une photo d'eux deux, très souriants. Naruto eut un léger rire.

« Mais non, pourquoi tu demandes ça? En fait, elle sort avec Sai depuis... deux semaines. »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« Euh, c'est celui qui est venu compléter l'équipe après... »

« Ah, c'est le mec qui était avec vous... »

Un léger silence prit place, rapidement rompu par le brun.

« Et sinon, rien de plus à raconter ? J'aurais pensé que je saurais tout, même ce que je ne voulais pas savoir, avant même qu'on ait mangé. » Le ton était très taquin.

Naruto se retourna pour lui jeter un regard étonné.

« Tu tenterais de faire la conversation ? »

« Je tente de ne pas mourir d'ennui dans ton appartement vide, l'entraînement étant à exclure, de même pour les sorties. »

« Attend, je vais te montrer quelque chose alors. »

Le blond se glissa vers la petite télévision et sortit un boitier bizarre avec un grand sourire. Sasuke se pencha dessus.

« Depuis quand tu as assez d'argent pour t'acheter ça toi ? »

« Cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Rapidement la console de jeu fut allumée et une manette placée dans les mains de Sasuke. Ils s'assirent épaule contre épaule devant l'écran.

« Tu sais jouer? »

« Euh non, mais je me souviens en avoir réclamé une du genre quand j'étais petit... »

« Tu vas voir, je suis imbattable ! »

« Comme d'habitude. »

Ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire de défi.

...:::...

Ils avaient joué tout le reste de l'après-midi et, au plus grand désespoir de Sasuke, Naruto s'était vraiment révélé bon, bien que plus expérimenté. Jeux de course ou de combat, il dominait. Pour finir Sasuke avait lancé sa manette au sol devant lui en décrétant qu'il était trop fatigué pour jouer. Il s'était ensuite allongé sur le dos, sa hanche contre celle du blond.

« Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas passer nos journées comme ça pendant un mois... » avait-il dit en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Naruto avait tordu son visage pour montrer son léger désarroi. Non, s'ils passaient toutes leurs journées comme ça ils allaient devenir fous.

« On... va bien trouver quelque chose à faire ! » tenta vainement le blond.

Naruto prépara ensuite à nouveau à manger pour le soir, ils mangèrent calmement et puis tous deux se sentir étonnement fatigués. La pompe constante de chakra, malgré sa grande réserve, consommait de l'énergie à Naruto, et il semblait que c'était pareil pour Sasuke, dont tout le corps travaillait continuellement à remplir à nouveau la réserve.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Naruto alluma la télévision par habitude, zappant gaiement sur les programmes qui ne l'intéressaient en fait pas du tout. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules et finalement perçut un poids plus lourd contre lui et constata que le noiraud s'était endormi, sa tête tombant contre son épaule. Il eut un sourire doux, sa garde s'était vraiment complètement relâchée et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'en sentait flatté.

Il éteignit l'écran et secoua légèrement l'autre jeune qui lui répondit par on grognement en se tournant plus vers lui, toujours endormi. Il soupira simplement et décida de prendre le risque de le porter. Au pire il se reprendrait un coup qui viendrait donner un peu de couleur à son autre joue. Mais non, quand la main pâle de Sasuke bougea, ce fut pour s'accrocher inconsciemment à son T-shirt.

Il alla à la chambre. Heureusement qu'il s'était acheté un lit double, 'au cas ou', comme ils avaient dit avec Kiba. Il déposa le noiraud et dut enlever son T-shirt au passage car il ne voulait pas le lâcher, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller pour un truc aussi stupide. Tout ça en gardant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, ce qui lui pris un certain temps. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon, trop peu confortable pour dormir avec, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité d'aller chercher son pyjama car il ne devait pas lâcher Sasuke. Il retira ensuite le T-shirt de ce dernier, au risque de se reprendre un coup plus ou moins mérité cette fois, qui ne vint pas. Il dormait toujours, bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. C'était incroyable à quel point il pouvait paraître fragile, encore plus maintenant que le blond se sentait sûr de sa force et de ses capacités. Sasuke lui apparaissait comme un être de cristal derrière une grosse muraille, et il était le seul qui avait le droit d'apercevoir le cristal par moments, parce qu'il était le seul qui ne tenterait pas de le briser. L'autre savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Se dire ça lui donna l'impression d'avoir une plus grosse responsabilité encore par rapport au noiraud.

Il grimpa dans le lit, passant subtilement au dessus de l'autre corps, et s'allongea près de lui. Il le prit ensuite comme le soir précédent, sans aucune résistance, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	5. Félin

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Je tenais à souligner que j'ai vu que des auteurs que je respecte énormément et dont j'apprécie les récits ont ajouté mon histoire en alerte ou en favori, et que j'en suis immensément flattée et que je les remercie, ainsi que tous les autres évidemment. Merci aussi encore à tous les revieweurs, j'espère que mon histoire restera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Salutations et bonne lecture ^^

Petite note, vous verrez pourquoi, _Kuroi_ signifie noir normalement. Et dans un chapitre précédent, le nom de la limace, _Kyuusoku_, signifie repos, pause, relâche.

_**Félin**_

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, forts. Sasuke avait vu le blond pâlir, lui-même pas franchement rassuré. Ils semblaient avoir décidé d'un accord tacite de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étouffée ne passe par la porte.

« Naruto, c'est moi ! Le Hokage m'a mis au courant, je suis venu vous apporter de quoi manger. Viens m'ouvrir... »

Ledit Naruto eut un franc sourire rassuré et fit signe à Sasuke de se lever avec lui. Ce dernier se permit de lui faire remarquer qu'il était en calbut' et que, qui que ce fut derrière la porte, il serait peut-être mieux pour lui de remettre un pantalon. Le blond cria alors qu'il arrivait, un regard gêné mais reconnaissant pour son vis-à-vis. Le noiraud ne fit aucun commentaire quant au fait qu'il avait particulièrement bien dormi, qu'il préférerait dorénavant que le blond dorme avec au moins un pyjama et que lui-même désirerait aussi mettre un tel vêtement la prochaine fois car c'était désagréable au réveil. Mais il le pensa très fort.

Après avoir enfilé un jeans, Naruto entraîna Sasuke à sa suite et ouvrit la porte à Iruka, puisque c'était bien leur ancien maître à l'académie qui était là. Celui-ci leur adressa un grand sourire, entrant rapidement pour éviter que l'air frais ne s'engouffre dans l'appartement. Il posa un sac apparemment rempli de vivres au sol avant de frapper son poing contre celui de Naruto en signe de bonjour. Ils échangèrent un nouveau grand sourire brillant, leurs nez se plissant de manière très semblable. Depuis que Naruto faisait la même taille que lui et comme au fond, ils n'avaient pas une si grande différence d'âge, ils en étaient venus à se considérer un peu comme des frères.

Le regard marron glissa un instant sur la joue du blond mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il les connaissait un minimum, et c'était plutôt signe que leur cohabitation était normale. De plus ça lui paraissait vraiment superficiel.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous Sasuke. » Il se tourna vers le noiraud qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là de mon plein gré. »

Sa phrase jeta un léger froid et une ombre particulièrement prononcée pesa sur le visage de Naruto. Iruka sentit très vite le vent venir et commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait apporté.

« Le Hokage m'a dit me faire suffisamment confiance, et en moi, et en mon lien avec toi, pour m'apprendre quelle serait ta nouvelle mission. Comme vous ne pouvez pas sortir à cause de Sasuke, je vous apporterai une fois toutes les semaines ce dont vous aurez besoin. Comme je passais souvent chez toi pour vérifier... ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. »

Sasuke tourna un regard interrogateur vers son hôte. « Vérifier ? ». Naruto lui avait bien dit que leur ancien professeur passait régulièrement, mais il n'avait pas utilisé un ton aussi concerné.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné. « Oui... Parfois, quand je m'absente, des gens qui... n'approuvent pas ma présence en temps que citoyen... » Il fit un geste de guillemets avec une de ses mains, montrant ainsi qu'il citait une phrase de manière ironique. « ... ont tendance à venir voir si quelque chose les intéresserait dans mes affaires, ou si mes meubles ne sont pas en trop bon état. Alors pour éviter ça, comme j'ai dépensé pas mal de mes économies pour meubler cet endroit et le retaper un peu, Iruka passe vérifier quand je ne suis pas là, régulièrement... »

Le blond avait l'air très mélancolique.

« Tu ne peux pas bêtement poser un sceau sur l'appartement ? » demanda encore le noiraud avec un certain dédain.

« Le conseil lui a clairement fait comprendre, quand on a déposé plainte pour dépravation de propriétés, que s'il posait un sceau ça serait considérer qu'il cache quelque chose au village. Il paraît qu'on cherche encore les coupables... » Iruka avait répondu à la place du blond, qui semblait prêt à cracher de l'acide sur l'expression hautaine de Sasuke. Au même moment son visage se changea en surprise.

« Sérieusement ? »

Le brun approuva simplement d'un signe de tête. « On a toujours pas réussi à faire changer certaines têtes du conseil, et certaines personnes sont toujours aussi stupides que bornées... »

L'ambiance était assez lourde et la prise de Naruto sur la main de l'homme aux cheveux noirs particulièrement forte. Malgré tout il lança avec un ton espiègle :

« Certains n'ont pas eu de chance quand même, ils se sont faits attraper par Sakura qui passait par là. Je n'aurais franchement pas voulu être à leur place. »

Iruka rit à son tour.

« Oui, je me souviens. En plus, tu as eu une part de l'argent de leur amende, puisqu'ils se sont fait attraper. Si ça continue, tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent. »

Sasuke leur jeta un regard étrange, il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient en rire ainsi, alors que personne ne semblait rien faire pour aider, ou alors ne pouvait rien faire. Naruto haussa juste les épaules dans sa direction.

« Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. »

Le noiraud soupira. Le blond aurait dû faire de cette phrase son slogan personnel...

Iruka les aida ensuite à ranger les affaires. Sasuke eut le bonheur de voir passer du riz, du poisson, du poulet et toutes sortes de choses comestibles. Il soupira quand même avec un léger sourire en rangeant quelques paquets de ramen instantanés. Son ancien coéquipier semblait avoir développé des goûts plus variés pour la cuisine malgré tout.

« Et oui, je sais même faire à manger. »

Il se retourna vers le blond surpris, ouvrant la bouche pour parler.

« Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées mais ça fait bientôt trois minutes que tu passes et repasses un regard surpris et satisfait sur le contenu du placard. J'en ai fait une déduction. »

« Tu veux dire que tu sais la signification du verbe ''déduire'' ? » Rictus moqueur.

« ... Connard. »

Iruka les regarda avec un sourire en coin. Sasuke quant à lui était passablement surpris. Naruto lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Non pas qu'il y ait grand chose à lire que le blond ne sache déjà, mais quand même. Il sentait le poids de leur lien lui retomber sur les épaules, comme si toujours il avait été là. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Cette histoire allait durer longtemps, il devrait repartir. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il allait devoir se confronter une fois le moment venu.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs techniques pour s'occuper, mais l'entraînement n'était pas de mise en intérieur, les combats non plus, n'allant jamais plus loin qu'un court échange de coups de poing. La console de Naruto avait occupé plusieurs de leurs heures, et leurs parties s'allongeaient car Sasuke apprenait les feintes et les diverses manipulations faibles.

Une semaine passa, ou presque. Le noiraud en eut marre.

Ce matin là, le bras du blond pesa particulièrement sur son flanc, et il n'eut qu'une envie: celle de l'envoyer balader à travers le mur.

Naruto vit bien par la suite l'humeur maussade, les réponses courtes et acides, la cruelle morsure d'un ninja qui s'emmerdait. Il n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais il devait supporter. Il pouvait au moins profiter de son appartement comme jamais il n'en avait encore profité.

A peine en milieu de matinée, il craqua, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le sol du salon.

« Sasuke ? »

La bouche du noiraud sembla se serrer.

« Je te parle, Sasuke ? »

« Quoi. » Le ton était encore acide.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! » Naruto avec presque crié. L'autre était juste à côté de lui, il savait pertinemment que la pression allait sauter.

« Ce que j'ai ? C'est que je suis coincé dans un appartement de merde, sans pouvoir bouger, que je veux sortir et respirer mais que si je le fais je peux dire ''adieu'' à ma tête, que ça fait 6 jours qu'on fait tout le temps la même chose et que j'en ai marre ! » Tout son visage était tendu, son ton était particulièrement haut, ses Sharingan rougeoyaient et il fixait le blond avec l'air mauvais d'un tigre dans une cage en béton. Ce qu'il était plus ou moins, pensa Naruto.

Ce dernier émit un grand soupir.

« Je t'avoue, j'y ai un peu pensé et... j'ai peut-être une idée, mais ça ne va pas te plaire du tout. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil, son expression se détendant légèrement.

« Bien sûr, on va devoir rester en contact... Mais sachant que c'est de toute façon mon chakra qui va y passer... Tu pourrais te transformer d'une manière ou d'une autre, voyant que tu peux aisément utiliser ton Sharingan... » Il eut un léger sourire ironique, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire se fondre le rouge dans le noir. « Mais en quoi ? »

Sasuke sembla réfléchir à la proposition.

« Tu es sûr que le Hokage ne va pas nous mettre en miettes si tu me sors de la maison ? »

Le blond réfléchit à son tour.

« Bah elle n'aura qu'à pas le savoir. Tant que personne n'apprend que c'est toi, ça devrait passer. »

Le noiraud ne pesa pas longtemps le pour et le contre. L'autre avait raison, et il voulait vraiment sortir...

« Je pourrais me changer en quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Compliqué, vu que je dois toujours te toucher, tu vas passer pour la personne avec qui je sors. »

Sasuke eut un regard mauvais à la remarque. « Dis tout de suite qu'on a l'air d'un couple. »

Naruto lui lança regard désabusé. « C'est toi qui est stupide là... »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Je vais pas non plus te demander de te transformer en caillou ou en fleur... » Il se prit une grand tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit rire.

« Un animal alors ? » demanda le noiraud avec une moue.

« Ouais, quelque chose de facile à transporter, je sais pas moi... »

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes, puis se déplaça à quatre pattes jusque sur ses genoux. Naruto eut un regard perdu et surpris. L'autre fronça les sourcils et lui donna encore un coup qui le fit râler.

« C'est pour que je sois sûr de tomber en contact avec toi, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à me transformer. »

Le blond eut alors un sourire taquin et lui ronronna quasiment à l'oreille : « Oh tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte, tu peux juste me dire que tu as craqué pour moi et que tu en rêves depuis... » Il ne put pas finir, le brun lui avait donné un magistral coup de boule, son front rentrant durement dans la pommette gauche de l'autre. « ... mais bordel mais ça fait super mal enfoiré ! »

« Si tu cessais de dire des _conneries_ ! » dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot. Il joint ensuite ses mains, et un nuage de fumée l'entoura en même temps qu'une détonation sourde caractéristique. Naruto la dissipa d'un geste de la main.

« Oh la la Sasuke... mais t'es presque mignon comme ça ! »

Il se fit remettre à l'ordre d'un grand coup de griffe sur la main qu'il avait avancé vers le félin. Sasuke s'était transformé en chat, voire même plutôt en chaton vu la taille de l'animal. Il avait le pelage noir tout ébouriffé et de grands yeux cuivrés.

« Aie, connard. »

Le chaton lui jeta un regard supérieur de sa petite taille.

« Si tu me regardes comme ça on va te reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Comporte-toi en chaton ! »

Pour tout réponse il bailla en s'étendant sur les genoux du blond, planta ses griffes dans son jeans au passage. Le bout de sa queue s'agita légèrement alors qu'il lançait un regard significatif vers la porte. Il se sentit alors soulevé et se retrouva coincé sur le bras de Naruto. Ils sortirent.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sauter du bras de l'autre pour courir au sol. Mais s'il le faisait il allait s'évanouir, s'il s'évanouissait il allait redevenir lui-même. Il ne savait pas où en était sa reconstruction de chakra, celui qu'il puisait à Naruto faussait toutes ses estimations. Il préférait donc attendre que son ''médecin'' lui dise que ça serait bon, il ne prendrait ainsi aucun risque.

Ils se baladèrent un peu dans le village. Un timide soleil les réchauffait un peu, et puis de toute manière le blond portait une veste contre laquelle le chaton était blotti, son regard aux pupilles fendues analysant tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux.

Autant quand Sasuke avait le Sharingan Naruto ne sentait que légèrement le flux de chakra qui lui était drainé, autant là il sentait franchement le noiraud prendre dans ses réserves. Pas au point que ça lui en était désagréable, mais il le sentait au même titre que quand il effectuait des clones d'ombres ou autres techniques.

La blond monta ensuite sur un toit et s'y assit, étendant ses jambes. Le chaton en profita alors pour courir un peu sur celles-ci. La distance était courte, mais sa petite taille compensait. Il s'affaira ensuite à grimper après les vêtements du blond, tentant d'atteindre son épaule mais griffant férocement quand ce dernier tentait de lui apporter de l'aide.

« T'es vraiment chiant et borné hein... » commenta-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Après un certain temps Sasuke réussit enfin son but qui avait entre autre eut l'avantage de le dégourdir dans son manque d'activité. L'escalade de Naruto était chouette, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien planté les griffes dans les vêtements de ce dernier, faisant même parfois de petits trous. Il regarda ensuite le village et les toits autour d'eux.

Tout d'un coup il se figea. Le blond aussi avait senti la présence derrière eux.

« Hey Neji. » lança-t-il nonchalamment.

« Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu étais au village. »

« Hum pas pour longtemps, je repars en mission en fin d'après-midi. »

Sasuke pensa qu'il mentait très spontanément et avec beaucoup de naturel, lui qui avait toujours pensé le blond incapable de mentir. Ou peut-être simplement de ''lui'' mentir... Il redescendit sur les genoux du blond et soutint le regard du nouvel arrivant.

« Tu as un chat maintenant ? »

« Huhum, trouvé dans la rue tout à l'heure. Il me suivait alors je l'ai pris. »

Le chaton lui lança un regard réprobateur, ce qui étonna Neji. Naruto soupira et avança sa main pour le caresser sur la tête, lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Sasuke soupira intérieurement et se roula en boule sur les genoux quand le blond le caressa. Comporte-toi en chaton, comporte-toi en chaton.

« Il est bizarre. » Le noiraud aux yeux blancs s'assit à côté du blond.

« Tu trouves ? Moi je le trouve mignon. »

Le chaton se mit à ronronner, ce qui fit sourire Naruto malgré lui. Il arrêta de le caresser un instant, et Neji voulu essayer. Il se prit un magistral coup de griffe qui le fit siffler.

« Sale bête. »

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Pardon, il doit être un peu sauvage quand même. »

Neji tiqua en fixant le visage du blond.

« Tu as un énorme bleu sur la joue... Tu t'es battu avec un ours ou quoi ? »

« Ah ça... je me suis cogné. La mission a été rude et j'ai pas fais attention à l'appartement. Tu me connais. »

Le chaton s'étendit à nouveau, puis alla frotter sa tête contre le torse de Naruto, tentant de ramener l'attention sur lui. Ce dernier trouvait vraiment la situation bizarre, alors il poussa le chaton, le retournant sur le dos et se mit à lui pincer le ventre. Immédiatement l'autre commença à attaquer ses doigts, griffant et mordant, comme un jeu. Neji sembla ne pas avoir envie d'approfondir la question précédente, mais il était clair qu'il allait dument réfléchir à la situation. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent sur lui.

« Ça va avec Ino ? »

« Bien je te remercie. Et toi ? » Neji avait un léger sourire en coin.

« Oh toujours pareil. Je n'ai pas le temps de toute manière. »

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on a beaucoup de missions de repérage ces temps et les personnes possédant le Byakûgan sont plutôt demandées. »

« Huhum, c'est calme ces temps, à part ça. »

« Presque trop calme. »

Le blond lança un regard interrogateur à l'autre jeune homme.

« Juste un pressentiment. Bon sur ce, je passais juste quand je t'ai vu, ça faisait longtemps. Je profite justement d'un instant pour passer voir... les autres. »

Naruto approuva et lui fit un grand sourire, jouant toujours inconsciemment avec le chaton.

« A bientôt ! »

« A bientôt. Naruto ? »

Il tourna encore une fois son regard vers Neji.

« Fais attention à toi, particulièrement en mission. »

Il le remercia et lui sourit encore, puis la silhouette disparut dans le village et sortit de leur champ de perception.

Naruto se prit alors un coup de dent particulièrement fort et jeta un regard à sa main, passablement abimée.

« Ça va, tu t'es défoulé ? »

Le chaton fit un signe de tête et se fit allègrement les griffes sur le jeans, à nouveau. Le blond le souleva par la peau du cou et l'amena à sa hauteur, laissant son visage à une distance sécuritaire.

« Profiteur, t'es vraiment un enfoiré. » Il afficha une moue boudeuse en disant ses mots, alors que tout le corps de Sasuke était replié comme le font toujours les chatons, ses oreilles couchées sur son crâne et ses grands yeux fixant le visage tanné. « Et n'essaie pas de m'avoir avec le coup du mignon chaton. Tu as déchiqueté mes fringues et ma main. »

Le félin émit alors un miaulement aigu qui sonna particulièrement blasé pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Naruto reprit le chaton dans ses bras et décida de retourner à l'appartement. Il fit un petit détour, se déplaçant très rapidement sur les toits, en profitant pour se défouler lui aussi. Le félin s'accrochait à ses bras, persuadé qu'il allait tomber dans les mouvements presque acrobatiques de l'autre. L'air les caressait plus ou moins fort selon la vitesse du blond.

A la maison, il s'assit sur le canapé avec un grand soupir, posant son bras sur ses yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier. Après un pouf il sentit un poids plus lourd sur ses genoux.

« T'es vraiment un connard, je te sortirai plus jamais. »

« Tu n'oserais pas faire ça. »

Il souleva son bras. Le noiraud lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

« On parie? »

« ...D'accord je le ferai plus. »

« M'en fous, ''on'' le refera pas. »

Sasuke émit un son bourré de dédain, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, sa tête contre le flanc de Naruto.

« Je suis épuisé. » Il sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls.

« T'inquiète, moi aussi. Je dois avoir grillé autant de chakra qu'en une mission normale. »

Le noiraud sentit un élan de culpabilité le prendre.

« ... Je ferai à manger. »

« Tu vas à peine être capable de te lever du canapé vu ton état. Je préfère que tu ne détruises pas ma vaisselle. De toute manière je vais faire des ramen. »

Cette fois-ci c'est un claquement agacé qui sortit de la bouche de Sasuke.

« Tu m'a fait chier toute la sortie, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de manger mon plat préféré ce soir. »

Il y eut un léger blanc.

« Alors comme ça la fille Yamanaka a réussi à avoir Hyuuga ? » Un rictus ornait les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Faut croire que tout arrive. Ils sont assez insupportables et personne ne les aurait jamais imaginé ensemble, d'ailleurs ils se crient souvent dessus, mais maintenant je crois que je ne les verrais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est le seul mec qui ait suffisamment d'épaules pour gérer une nana pareille... »

« Et elle a réussi à se trouver un brun ténébreux à succès. »

« Ne soit pas si ironique, ils s'aiment vraiment. Je les envie des fois, ils ont une relation très saine. Ça fait bientôt un an qu'ils sont ensembles. »

« Tu les envies ? Tu aimerais sortir avec Ino ? » Le ton de Sasuke était fortement amusé.

« Mais non abruti je... »

« Avec Neji alors ? »

Sasuke se prit un magistral coup dans les côtes qui le fit se plier légèrement en deux.

« Doucement, je plaisantais. » Siffla-t-il à travers ses dents.

« T'es vraiment débile. Dors, ça me fera du bien. »

Les iris noirs se levèrent sur le visage de Naruto pour le trouver amer, mais il ne voulut rien ajouter. Le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, il avait juste saisi l'occasion de se moquer encore un peu du blond. Il se massa un peu ses côtes encore douloureuses et sentit ses paupières se fermer à nouveau toutes seules. Il était vraiment épuisé, malgré le fait qu'on était seulement en début de soirée. Il soupira profondément et s'installa plus confortablement, le dos contre le canapé. Le blond lui donna un léger coup de genoux sur la tête.

« Quoi encore... ? »

« Tu me coinces dans l'accoudoir. Laisse-moi de la place, t'as plus la taille d'un chaton ! »

« Je veux dormir. Et tu ne veux pas aller au lit. »

Les yeux bleus semblèrent jauger la situation. Tout d'un coup il prit sa tête noiraude, la souleva et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu..? »

« Ta gueule. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu dors, tu ne commentes pas, chacun a sa place et la position qu'il veut. Si t'es pas content tu te barres. » En disant ça Naruto s'était installé plus confortablement, son dos s'enfonçant dans le dossier.

Le noiraud grogna, souhaitant qu'il puisse encore griffer, mais la fatigue pris le pas sur lui et il s'endormit lourdement en moins de dix minutes. Le blond avait allumé la télé mais jetait de temps en temps des regards au visage paisible sur ses genoux.

Sasuke tint deux jours avant de réclamer pour aller dehors à nouveau.

« Fais pas chier abruti, je veux sortir, on étouffe chez toi ! »

Il était à peine 9:00 AM. Se coucher tôt n'arrangeait rien.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on dirait presque un chien qui gratte à la porte ? » lui demanda le blond, goguenard.

Le poing était parti mais fut rapidement retenu d'un mouvement vif au niveau de son poignet.

« Je l'attendais celui-là. S'il faut qu'on sorte je ne veux pas encore avoir à excuser un bleu, une lèvre fendue ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas censé rentrer de mission avec des petites blessures comme ça. »

Sasuke lui fit un regard mauvais, aussi conscient de sa propre faiblesse en ce moment. Il avait à peine vu le blond bouger et savait pertinemment qu'il lui serait largement inférieur en ce moment. En contrepartie Naruto lui sourit.

« Et t'as intérêt à être un brave chat, sinon je te laisse dans une poubelle et je ne veux pas savoir qui viendra te trouver là. »

Le blond s'assit alors sur le canapé. Avec une moue, le noiraud vint se mettre sur ses genoux, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Il laissa immédiatement place au chaton, qui lança un regard plein d'impatience à la porte. Il miaula vivement pour réveiller son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas motivé à bouger.

Ils sortirent tranquillement et Naruto prit son temps pour fermer la porte. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, ils se retrouvaient dans la quartier de son enfance, désespérément désert même s'il avait été comme lavé par le temps. Il connaissait chaque maison et en avait connu les habitants. Il feula, intimant au blond de bouger au plus vite. Ce dernier sembla réaliser le regard du félin et s'excusa doucement, sautant sur le toit.

« Tu veux aller quelque part de spécial ? Je sais j'aurais dû te le demander avant... » Il eut l'air un peu gêné.

La boule de poils noirs regarda autour d'eux. Il voulait sortir du village, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Sortir serait briser la confiance du Hokage éventuellement, un risque à ne pas prendre. Il remua la queue, mécontent.

« Bah... je peux me balader comme l'autre jour, je trouverai bien un moyen pour que tu bouges plus tard. »

Pour toute approbation, le chaton posa sa tête sur ses pattes.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le village, Naruto faisant de légers signes de tête à des gens que le noiraud ne connaissait pas. Finalement le blond sembla se décider et, à nouveau, ils s'élevaient sur les toits. Très vite les yeux cuivrés reconnurent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le mont Hokage. Le blond se posa lestement sur la tête du troisième après une grimpée ardue qui lui avait quand même valut les griffes du chaton plantées dans son bras. Il s'allongea alors sur le ventre et se débrouilla pour poser le chaton sur son dos.

« Voilà, tu devrais avoir un peu plus de place pour ''t'ébattre'' que sur mes genoux. »

Effectivement Sasuke avait tout son dos, et aussi ses jambes, voire même sa tête s'il s'y prenait bien. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la nuque couverte de cheveux blonds et courut jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, ayant pour défi de ne pas tomber une fois arrivé sur la jambe et le pantalon dont les replis avaient rôle d'obstacles.

Il refit ce parcours plusieurs fois, ne devant en aucun cas sauter car ça serait cesser de toucher le blond. Il avait essayé une seule fois et avait été pris d'un énorme vertige, ayant faillit se retransformer. Heureusement que la gravité l'avait très vite remis en contact avec le dos large et qu'il n'avait fait qu'un petit bond. Il s'était alors arrêté. Naruto s'était vivement retourné, l'attrapant au moment ou il avait failli tomber, trop surpris pour réagir.

« T'es stupide ou quoi ? J'ai cru que j'allais me retrouver avec tout ton poids coincé sur moi. On aurait pas eu l'air con ici, surtout qu'on est à peine voyants. »

Le chaton avait vivement mis les oreilles en arrière mais s'était juste fait les griffes de manière absente sur les abdominaux sous le T-shirt. Oui, il avait merdé, mais il n'allait pas non plus le reconnaître. La main de Naruto passa sur sa tête et il releva un regard surpris. Le blond était vraiment en train de lui... grattouiller la tête ?

Effectivement, et en le regardant qui plus est. Le coup de griffe ne passa pas loin. L'autre éclata de rire.

« T'avais tellement l'air du chaton à qui on a retiré son jouet. La prochaine fois je vais t'acheter une petite balle, tu feras moins l'abruti comme ça. Si je pouvais éviter de me faire inculper de complicité, ça serait chouette. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et bailla, signifiant qu'il voulait rentrer. Son caprice était contenté.

Ils n'en eurent pas vraiment le temps, une silhouette menaçante se dressa devant eux.

« Tiens... Tsunade... Bonjour ! » Naruto tenta un grand sourire gai en se mettant en position assise. « Déjà réveillée ? »

« Uzumaki Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu fous dehors de ton appartement, qui plus est avec un chat, sur la tête du troisième Hokage, alors que tu ne devrais pas être là ? » La voix était vraiment pleine de promesses pas toutes réjouissantes. Ledit chaton essayait de se cacher sous le bas du T-Shirt du blond. Peut-être allait-elle l'oublier ainsi... Il n'avait pas honte, il n'était juste pas en état de faire face à... ''ça''... et surtout encore coincé dans un corps de chat jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité entre quatre murs.

« Et bien on... prend l'air ? »

« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. » Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Le chaton lança un regard accusateur au blond.

« Oh ça va hein, c'est pas moi qui voulait absolument sortir. »

Une fois arrivé au bureau du Hokage, celle-ci les attendait, sérieuse, les stores fermés. Immédiatement Naruto s'assit au sol sous son regard interrogateur et Sasuke revint parmi les hommes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se remettaient debout.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Naruto ? »

« Ben... il voulait absolument prendre l'air, faisait la gueule tout le temps et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me mordre. Alors... on est sorti prendre l'air avec un petit subterfuge. Ça n'a fait de mal à personne. »

« Et au moindre faux pas tu discrédites le Hokage et tu vous déclares, ton meilleur ami et toi, comme condamnés à mort pour cause de trahison ? »

« Ça va n'exagère pas ! On est plus des gamins non plus ! » Le regard mordoré de la blonde ne semblait pas vraiment l'approuver. « Il ne s'est rien passé, il a fait le chaton, tout le monde l'a crû et il ne s'est pas transformé ni rien. »

Elle tourna son regard vers le noiraud.

« Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Uchiwa ? »

« Laisser deux personnes enfermées avec un nombre d'actions particulièrement limitées ne pouvait pas aboutir à quelque chose de positif. » Le regard noir restait neutre et pas le moins impressionné du monde.

« Alors donc tu t'ennuies ? Mais je vais remédier à ça. »

Ils haussèrent tous deux un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation.

« Je demanderai à Iruka de vous acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour vous occuper. Du matériel de dessin par exemple, puisque vous n'êtes pas assez adultes pour vous occuper seuls. Je peux vous envoyer les armes à aiguiser des forces spéciales et de la réserve aussi, ça peut vous donner du travail. Et puis... »

« Vous pouvez travailler sur le sceau pour me libérer un peu et au moins nous permettre d'échanger des coups ? »

Tsunade darda son regard sur Sasuke. Ce type était assez imbuvable dans son genre.

« J'y travaille figure-toi, et d'ailleurs il se pourrait que je vous convoque bientôt pour en enlever une première partie qui te permettrait une certaine liberté. J'ai mis deux personnes sur l'affaire mais je ne peux pas mettre toute l'équipe de décryptage sur le sceau qui va tuer un déserteur, tu me comprends ? »

Leurs regards étaient acérés et elle fut un peu étonnée qu'il en fut pareil pour celui de Naruto qui la regardait sévèrement.

« Maintenant allez-vous-en. Et que je ne surprenne plus une touffe de cheveux blonds vifs par ma fenêtre, c'est compris ''Uzumaki'' ? »

Le ton était professionnel, c'était un ordre. Le blond approuva simplement d'un signe de tête avant de permettre à Sasuke de se transformer à nouveau, prenant le chaton et sortant comme elle le leur avait demandé.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il au félin, qui pour toute réponse se mit à ronronner.

La routine s'était installée. Naruto se réveillait avec Sasuke dans les bras, le réveillait à son tour ou attendait simplement qu'il daigne le faire en paressant. Ils prenaient un petit déjeuner puis s'occupaient toute la matinée, la plupart du temps en s'affrontant dans divers jeux. De temps en temps le noiraud essayait distraitement la technique ''dessin'', puisque des feuilles et des crayons en tout genre leur avaient été apportés par Iruka. Pendant ce temps le blond révisait des techniques dans ses rouleaux, sur lesquels les yeux noirs avaient défense de se poser.

Ils mangeaient ensuite à midi, et passaient l'après-midi à se prélasser devant la télévision. Parfois le noiraud redevenait chaton pour bouger plus, grimpant sur le blond encore et toujours pendant qu'il regardait la télévision. Il finissait toujours par s'écrouler, épuisé, sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Puis ils mangeaient le soir et, éternellement drainés par leurs échanges de chakra, s'endormaient tôt.

Cette fin d'après-midi là avait été plutôt calme quand on toqua à la porte. D'habitude c'était quand Iruka portait trop d'affaires et qu'il ne pouvait entrer de lui-même. Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent ensemble, allant lui ouvrir.

En s'approchant de la porte ils entendirent distinctement la voix de leur ancien professeur mais s'arrêtèrent aux mots.

« Attend Sakura, ce n'est même pas sûr que Naruto soit là. Je dois lui apporter de la nourriture parce qu'avec ses missions il a à peine le temps d'aller faire les courses. »

Le nom de la jeune femme avait été appuyé, et immédiatement ils entendirent aussi sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je veux le voir s'il est là, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le voir ! »

Le blond lança un regard légèrement paniqué au noiraud, son cerveau ayant coincé en comprenant que son amie était aussi derrière la porte. Ce dernier semblait très sûr et quand il s'approcha du blond en pressant sur ses épaules pour l'asseoir au sol, ce dernier avait l'air de ne rien comprendre. C'est seulement quand les yeux cuivrés du chaton le fixèrent avec intensité qu'il tilta enfin.

« J'arrive, excusez-moi ! »

Il fit semblant de faire tourner ses clefs dans la porte et leur ouvrit, ayant au préalable posé Sasuke sur son épaule.

Le problème c'est qu'à peine la porte ouverte, Sakura lui sauta dans ses bras, causant un grand déséquilibre au félin qui planta cette fois-ci complètement ses griffes dans l'épaule du blond avec un feulement prononcé, se hérissant.

« Naruto espèce d'abruti, tu rentres et tu ne passes même pas me voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! Je ne peux pas toujours me bouger je te rappelle que je travaille énormément à l'hôpital, et puis j'ai un copain, moi ! Mais non, tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour. »

« Bonjour Sakura. Je suis désolé. »

Il avait un simple sourire, en même temps il avait l'habitude. Présentement il sentait juste les griffes du chaton se planter douloureusement dans ses muscles et il n'avait qu'une envie c'est pouvoir le stabiliser à nouveau avant que la catastrophe n'arrive.

Iruka entra, lui faisant un faible sourire d'excuse. Apparemment elle n'était vraiment pas prévue au programme. En passant à côté d'eux il poussa un peu le chat pour que celui-ci retrouve un plein équilibre, soulageant grandement les deux adolescents.

La jeune femme consentit enfin à lâcher son ami.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui oui, pour le mieux. Et toi ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle avait noté le chaton qui la fixait avec ses yeux cuivrés d'un air peu aimable.

« Oh, mais il est adorable, tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« Euh... Dans la forêt. » Naruto récupéra vivement le chaton pour le mettre dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Dis Naruto, je peux le porter ? S'il-te-plaît ! »

Tout le petit corps du félin se tendit à cette remarque ainsi que les épaules du blond.

« Désolée Sakura il est très sauvage, il m'a déchiré la main l'autre jour, je n'ai pas envie qu'il te... »

« Oh mais je suis une jeune femme moi, monsieur, j'ai le feeling avec les animaux ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Hein joli minet ? » Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle approcha la main de la boule de poils. Un mouvement rapide, et trois lignes rouges apparurent sur sa main. Le chaton cracha vivement, les oreilles couchées sur sa tête, la fixant méchamment. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh tu as raison, il est vraiment caractériel. » Elle frotta sa main blessée.

Ils s'assirent tous deux au salon, le blond ne pouvant décemment pas la mettre dehors. Elle était une amie très proche, Sasuke râleur ou pas dans les bras. De plus il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé comment tu allais. »

On entendait les bruits qu'Iruka faisait en rangeant la nourriture en arrière fond.

« Oh je vais bien, on a beaucoup de travail mais des choses bénignes. C'est vraiment calme ces temps, et ça fait longtemps qu'une mission n'a pas tourné mal. Heureusement. »

Naruto approuva avec un sourire. Sasuke s'était roulé en boule sur ses genoux et ronronnait alors qu'il le grattait derrière l'oreille. L'illusion était parfaite.

Les yeux émeraudes de Sakura se posèrent sur le chaton une fois de plus avec un sourire doux.

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« Euh non pas encore... »

Elle le fixa un moment alors qu'il se léchait nonchalamment la patte.

« Tu pourrais l'appeler... Sasuke. »

Le chaton manqua de s'étouffer avec des poils alors que Naruto la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle éclata de rire.

« Ne prend pas cet air outré, c'est juste que cette petite boule noire à mauvais caractère ne se laisse approcher que par toi. Il ronronne même. Je trouve que ça lui ressemble non ? »

Le noiraud fit mine de rien, continuant d'agir comme un chaton, comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle avait failli lui filer une crise cardiaque. En même temps sur le moment elle avait l'air de bien le prendre, avoir un allié de plus dans un village qui voulait sa tête n'aurait pas été mal...

« Ah... tu trouves. » commenta le blond, gêné.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Non moi je l'appellerais... Kuroi. »

« Oh, comme tu es original... »

« Je trouve joli et ça lui va bien. Mais de toute manière je ne sais même pas s'il va rester, enfin, si je vais le garder, donc je ne vais pas lui donner un nom. » Il eut un léger sourire. Elle lui avait vraiment fait peur sur ce coup là.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, la nuit était tombée dehors. Iruka était parti il y avait un moment déjà mais Sakura avait voulu rester. Le problème c'était que Sasuke devenait somnolent, et Naruto devait régulièrement le pousser, taper ou pincer pour qu'il reste réveillé. S'il s'endormait il allait perdre sa concentration et s'en était fini de leur couverture. Tsunade les tuerait s'ils annonçaient ça à Sasuke de cette manière un peu brutale...

« Naruto, laisse-le dormir, tu l'embêtes. »

« Oui mais... s'il s'endort maintenant il va être réveillé quand je dormirai et après il va m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit. » argumenta-t-il vainement. « En plus je vais devoir me lever pour te raccompagner à la porte donc je ne peux même pas espérer qu'il continue de dormir. »

Sasuke oscillait entre tuer le blond pour qu'il le laisse dormir et le remercier mille fois pour lui sauver la mise. Ses yeux le piquaient et il voulait juste arrêter de penser, mais les pincements répétitifs l'en empêchaient.

« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer vers Sai ? Tu sais je crois qu'il s'inquiète, des fois il a l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. »

Sakura lui lança un regard surprit. Le blond profita pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

« Il m'a dit l'autre jour, on s'est croisé au bureau de la vieille, qu'il avait l'impression que tu aimais mieux travailler que passer du temps avec lui, et je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'imposer. Tu devrais aller plus vers lui, c'est pas évident avec tous les gens qui colportent ses rumeurs... »

La jeune femme serra les poings. Il se reprit immédiatement.

« Je sais qu'elles sont fausses, mais tout mis ensemble, lui qui est encore... novice dans les relations, il doit vraiment se poser des questions. Tu devrais discuter avec lui. »

Elle approuva lentement, et se leva.

« Ne te lève pas Naruto, et laisse le dormir pour l'amour de nos ancêtres. Je viens te faire la bise. Tu as raison, je vais rentrer vers Sai. »

Elle eut un regard vague.

« Je suis bête, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. »

Elle vint, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le remercia au passage, puis s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Naruto attendit qu'il sente sa présence disparaître pour arrêter d'enfoncer son doigt dans les côtes du chaton, qui instantanément devint un Sasuke endormit sur ses genoux. Il fut très surpris et se sentit un peu coupable, pour qu'il s'endorme comme ça il avait vraiment dû le pousser à bout.

Il voulut le déplacer pour qu'il soit plus confortable, mais il réussit juste à le faire s'écrouler contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Il se sentit stupide et se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il passa distraitement sa main dans ses mèches noires et alluma paresseusement la télévision. Il aurait bien le temps de discuter de tout ça avec sa conscience plus tard. Il se sentait immensément proche du jeune homme, psychologiquement comme physiquement, ce qui était indéniable, et il s'en sentait particulièrement bien. Il décida donc de profiter du moment. Sasuke ne resterait pas...

Les mains du noiraud vinrent s'agripper à son T-Shirt alors qu'un soupir inconscient lui échappait. Malgré lui il commença à sombrer à son tour. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé...


	6. Mélodies

_**Mélodies**_

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient chez Naruto. Trois semaines à s'occuper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ils arrivaient gentiment à bout de souffle.

Deux blocs de feuilles s'étaient évanouis, froissés méticuleusement dans la poubelle. Sasuke ne gardait pas un seul croquis et la seule fois où le blond avait tenté de s'interposer, ils avaient fini par se battre en roulant sur le sol. Dans un moment d'égarement ils s'étaient lâchés, Naruto reprenant in extrémis la main du noiraud, ce dernier allant s'évanouir. Il avait ensuite fallu un moment de calme durant lequel Sasuke s'était senti très nauséeux, tout deux assis côte à côte sur le canapé.

En même temps Naruto savait bientôt ses parchemins par cœur, à la bavure d'encre près.

Un jour que le blond classait ses parchemins, Sasuke laissa son regard glisser sur leurs en-têtes.

« ... Tu as toujours le rouleau pour les clones d'ombres ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Naruto avait tourné un regard étonné vers lui.

« Évidemment non. C'est une technique interdite qu'un abruti m'a fait apprendre. » Son regard devint un mélange de honte et de nostalgie. « J'étais stupide, j'ai sauté dans le panneau à l'époque. Heureusement qu'Iruka m'a sauvé la mise. Enfin peut-être que sans ça je ne serais même pas passé genin. »

« Sans les clones d'ombres ? Tu ne serais pas grand chose mon pauvre. »

Le blond lança un coup de coude taquin à l'autre.

« Quand on utilise une technique héréditaire, je propose qu'on ne fasse pas le fier. »

« Je te bats sans Sharingan quand tu veux, nullard. »

« Je t'écrase sans clone d'ombre n'importe quand, enfoiré. »

Ils se sourirent de manière taquine mutuellement. Oui, dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils s'affronteraient, quitte à ce que ce soit pour savoir si le noiraud allait repartir ou non. Naruto se sentit légèrement mélancolique à cette pensée, une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi cette question au fait ? » reprit-il immédiatement pour chasser toute pensée morose de son esprit.

Sasuke prit un air détaché.

« Oh, je me demandais juste si je ne pourrais pas le parcourir, au moins une fois. »

Le blond leva un sourcil.

« Tu veux apprendre les clones d'ombres ? »

« Ça peut toujours s'avérer utile, vu à quel point tu t'en sers. »

« Ta gueule, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus vu ma manière de combattre. »

Le noiraud hocha légèrement de la tête, lui concédant ce point. Naruto prit un air incrédule.

« Tu es en train de me dire que depuis le temps tu n'as jamais songé à copier ma technique ? »

Sasuke sembla agacé de la remarque.

« On va dire que j'avais mieux à faire depuis le moment où j'ai eu mon Sharingan ? » Le ton était agressif. Bien sûr... Orochimaru, puis l'attaque de son frère, et pour finir son départ... Il avait dû avoir l'esprit occupé.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Mais genre sans que tu te serves de tes yeux, de manière normale... Ça pourrait passer le temps. »

« Tu t'en souviens encore ? Je croyais que c'était devenu une seconde nature pour toi. »

Il lui tira puérilement la langue.

Ainsi les jours suivant ils pratiquèrent, debout côte à côte, se donnant le bras pour pouvoir utiliser leurs mains librement.

Naruto s'amusa énormément alors que Sasuke se sentait passablement frustré. Le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas son propre chakra ne facilitait vraiment pas les choses et, il avait beau être considéré comme un génie, il n'y arrivait pas. Savoir que Naruto avait mis moins de 24 heures à l'apprendre ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment d'infériorité.

Ses premiers essais étaient catastrophiques, donnant des répliques de lui-même d'abord franchement difformes, puis amorphes. Plusieurs fois l'entraînement tourna à la bagarre, le blond roulant de rire au sol et le noiraud tentant par tous les moyens de le faire taire. Il remit à plusieurs reprises en question les compétences de Naruto en temps qu'enseignant, mais ce dernier avait réussi à apprendre diverses techniques à un genin qui, bien que doué, n'égalait certainement pas son niveau.

Leurs journées s'achevaient et il était épuisé et énervé. Le blond ne montrait rien de particulier mais allait dormir avec lui.

Au fur et à mesure des jours il s'énervait, refusant d'aller se coucher quand vraiment il était fatigué au point de redevenir irritable et, cette fois, Naruto ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Juste le taquiner moins, ce qu'il fit.

Le fait est qu'il fatiguait et ne malaxait pas aussi facilement le chakra de son ancien coéquipier que le sien dont il ne pouvait strictement pas se servir. Alors il fit comme d'habitude: ne pouvant s'améliorer, il rabaissait le blond toujours plus violemment. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour entretenir sa fierté. Tous les moyens étaient bons, et il se permettait les coups les plus bas, avec sa voix acérée et froide comme une lame de kunai. Celle qui avait le don pour faire sortir le blond de ses gonds... Au point qu'un jour les choses craquèrent.

Sasuke joignit ses mains, concentrant tout son chakra. Il n'avait accepté que quatre heures de sommeil et, à ses pieds, Naruto râlait dans sa barbe. Lui aussi voulait dormir. Il y eut une petite explosion et de la fumée mais rien derrière.

« Naruto bordel, arrête de bouger tu vois bien que tu me déconcentres. »

Il ne répondit même pas. Ça faisait deux jours que même s'il ne respirait plus il serait quand même de trop, et bientôt déjà deux heures qu'il se prenait des vannes aujourd'hui. En fait s'il voulait être objectif ça faisait exactement 5 jours que Sasuke s'énervait tout seul et qu'il en faisait les frais.

Le noiraud réitéra.

« Sasuke, tu n'es pas assez concentré et je sens bien que tu ne draines pas suffisamment de chakra... Tu aurais dû dormir plus. »

« Ta gueule, lâche-moi la jambe, peut-être que si tu étais moins stupide tu m'apprendrais vraiment cette technique. »

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel le blond se massa les tempes.

« Tu pouvais pas garder ce rouleau ? Je sais pas moi ! Avoir une petite baisse de régime dans ta connerie, ou alors simplement un éclair d'intelligence ? Il a fallu que tu fasses le bon petit chien et que tu le rendes hein, toi qui était pourtant le roi des emmerdeurs ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit hier ça. »

« Ben je le redis, débile ! »

Il réessaya encore.

« Je comprends pas comment un incapable comme toi a pu réussir si facilement ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

Le noiraud serra les poings, puis un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

« Oh bien sûr, tu as de l'aide, tu as ton cher démon. Tu as tellement de chance Naruto, pauvre incapable à qui on a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde hein ? Tu ne serais juste rien sans tout ça en fait... Rien du tout. »

Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Oui, il savait tout ça. Il voulait y croire en tout cas. Mais ce jour là c'était trop, il était trop fatigué pour prendre une fois encore sur lui, il avait vraiment besoin de lâcher sa pression. Il attrapa le poignet du noiraud d'un geste rapide et brusque, le tirant sur le sol à ses côtés par surprise.

« En chat. Tout de suite. »

« Tu ne vois pas que je m'entraîne là ? » Il commença de se relever.

Des pupilles fendues dardèrent le visage de Sasuke alors que celui-ci perdait légèrement contenance. L'air autour de Naruto se chargeait, faisant bouger lentement les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Je n'aimerais franchement pas rameuter les ANBU ou les villageois, alors tu te transformes maintenant ou tu restes ici. »

Le noiraud déglutit lentement, le pour et le contre se rétablissant assez vite dans son esprit.

Quelques secondes après à peine, Naruto se dirigeait vers chez Iruka, le chaton dans les bras. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus rouges mais le félin sentait maintenant, un peu trop tard soit disant passant, toute la tension dans le corps de l'autre. Ses oreilles étaient basses sur sa tête. Le blond ne salua personne dans la rue cette fois.

Quelque part il savait qu'il avait eu tort, mais il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Il n'aurait pas su faire autrement. Il était en position de faiblesse constante. Jusqu'à maintenant ne pas l'admettre était facile et, dans les pires des cas, c'était juste Naruto qui était chiant à le coller comme ça. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé ce stupide entraînement, qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer, chaque jour il avait des preuves tangibles de sa dépendance au blond en ce moment. Tout était poussé à l'extrême.

Ses pensées furent coupées nettes quand ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la porte du tuteur de Naruto. Ce dernier frappa, peut-être un peu trop fort par rapport à ce qui était considéré comme normal. Le brun vint ouvrir.  
« J'ai besoin de la clef. »

Iruka haussa un sourcil mais, analysant rapidement l'état et le ton de celui qui lui faisait face, il alla fouiller dans une petite armoire plus loin et ramena ladite clef.

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus besoin pour le moment ? » demanda-t-il en la lui tendant.

Naruto la prit et soupira, se retenant de partir dans la seconde.

« Je croyais aussi. »

« Bah, ça ne fait pas de mal. Profite bien. » Il fit un léger clin d'oeil au chat qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir.

« Si je pouvais... je te le laisserais... » La voix du blond était acide et il s'évanouit ensuite à nouveau dans le village, ne laissant pas le temps à Iruka de répliquer et laissant ce dernier songeur sur le pas de la porte... Encore eut-il pu le garder qu'il l'aurait quand même envoyé voir Naruto.

Sasuke remarqua que leur prochain arrêt était l'académie. Le blond entra et descendit au sous-sol du bâtiment, de manière mécanique. Il s'arrêta devant une porte au fond et la déverrouilla d'un tour sec de clef, entra et referma aussitôt derrière lui. Quand il s'assit au sol le noiraud reprit son apparence normale et ils se levèrent ensuite.

C'était une petite pièce toute boisée, pour ainsi dire presque vide. Son seul ''meuble'' : un piano noir mat qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une horloge au mur. Aucune fenêtre, juste du bois.

Le blond s'avança vers l'instrument et d'un mouvement sec en fit tourner le banc. Il s'assit au bout, permettant à Sasuke de s'asseoir dans son dos.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, le regard incrédule.

« Tu... joues du piano ? »

Naruto souleva le couvercle.

« Non, non, je coupe du bois pour te construire un bûcher. » Les yeux bleus se levèrent imperceptiblement au ciel et dès qu'il fut installé correctement, ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches.

D'abord des sons hésitants s'en élevèrent, dissonants par moment. Puis très vite des mélodies harmonieuses suivirent, courtes, variées, toutes relativement mélancoliques.

Sasuke s'appuya contre Naruto de manière à ce qu'ils soient dos contre dos, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre du banc, écoutant distraitement la musique.

Les premiers ''morceaux'' étaient rapides et parfois désordonnés. Il sentait les muscles de l'autre rouler sur son dos et était secoué de droite à gauche en fonction des aller-retour du blond dans les aigus puis dans les graves. Puis, avec le temps qui passait, il sentait la pression quitter le corps de l'autre en même temps que la musique gagnait en ordre et en rythme.

Les yeux de Sasuke glissèrent sur l'horloge. Déjà une heure et demi qu'ils étaient là. Étrangement il se sentait aussi apaisé que semblait l'être Naruto.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano. »

Quelques notes douces lui répondirent avant le blond.

« Normal. Je ne jouais pas avant que tu partes. »

Il soupira doucement en se grattant la tête.

« Ça va, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal... C'est Iruka qui t'as appris ? »

Il sentit le cuir chevelu de Naruto frotter le sien alors que ce dernier hochait négativement la tête de droite à gauche. Il haussa les deux sourcils, surpris, et se retourna, se mettant à genou sur le banc et attrapant le blond par les épaules, le déstabilisant dans sa mélodie.

« Tu veux dire que t'as ''aussi'' appris ça tout seul ? »

Les yeux bleus semblaient ennuyés, gênés, presque un peu éteints. Il soupira à son tour.

« J'étais mal. Je n'avais personne. On est partis trois ans avec ... Jiraya... mais quand je suis revenu il n'y avait plus rien. Personne sur qui m'énerver. Rien sur quoi me défouler. » Ses yeux se levèrent au plafond, renversant légèrement sa tête. « J'étais, enfin je suis toujours... Un gosse avec un démon dans le ventre, et pas dans le bon sens de la considération. » Sasuke sentit une certaine culpabilité lui prendre les entrailles à ses mots. « J'étais aussi un éternel incapable, jamais assez fort. En plus j'avais quand même échoué... J'avais promis que tu reviendrais. » Sa voix baissa et il marqua une pause.

« Rester au village n'était vraiment pas pratique, mais j'avais réintégré une équipe et tout ce qui allait avec. Je ne pouvais pas me défouler quelque part, évacuer... Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça non plus. Je ne connaissais que le combat et l'entraînement, mais à un certain niveau je devais monopoliser des jounins pour m'aider si jamais je perdais le contrôle dans les deux cas. Je ne pouvais pas être un danger. Je ne pouvais pas non plus être un poids. J'ai beau avoir le Hokage de mon côté, elle n'a pas tout pouvoir et... bref. » Il s'arrêta, semblant se perdre lui-même dans ses explications.

« Alors, sur conseil d'Iruka, tu t'es mis au piano. » Sasuke avait plus ou moins fini son récit.

Naruto eut un sourire mélancolique.

« Au début ils ne voulaient pas me filer les clefs, surtout la prof' des filles à qui appartient le piano. Le seul moyen de la faire accepter a été que ce ne soit pas moi qui les ait justement, mais Iruka. Il ne doit me les donner qu'en cas de besoin ''extrême'', selon leurs termes, mais bon, il me les donne un peu quand je veux. C'est fou quand même que, quand la nana a compris que si j'avais pas cette clef je faisais imploser le village, elle a tout de suite accepté. » Il passa lentement un doigt sur le bord des touches. « Au début j'en faisais rien sortir, c'était immonde. » Il rit doucement. « J'ai dû apprendre à me calmer et à prendre mon temps avec ce truc. Maintenant on se connaît bien et j'arrive même à lui faire faire des choses agréables à entendre. »

« De toute manière, tu as l'art d'apprivoiser tout et n'importe quoi. » Le regard de Sasuke s'était fait vague à cette remarque qu'il avait prononcé à voix très, très basse.

A nouveau il y eut un blanc et puis le noiraud soupira à nouveau.

« Naruto, je... »

« C'était débile d'essayer de t'apprendre une technique dans ton état. Faire une technique sans utiliser son propre chakra est super dur, crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose vu que je dois régulièrement utiliser celui du démon, alors vu que tu te fatigues vite et tout et tout... J'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait comme ça. On recommencera quand tu pourras de nouveau utiliser ton chakra, non ? »

Le visage du blond était maintenant tourné vers l'autre qui était encore tout surpris d'avoir été coupé alors qu'il venait de se résigner à s'excuser. Il se sentait d'autant plus stupide... Il eut un léger rire en secouant la tête, puis approuva en plantant son regard dans les iris bleus de Naruto. Il le détourna ensuite légèrement et se pencha en avant, avançant sa main par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour aller appuyer presque timidement sur l'une des touches blanches de l'instrument.

« Et ça, tu m'apprends ? »

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge et se gratta la nuque en tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'instrument. Il avait eut un léger blanc mental en voyant le noiraud se pencher comme ça vers lui sans prévenir.

« C'est que... je ne sais déjà pas exactement comment je fais, alors je me vois mal t'apprendre. »

Sasuke fit la moue mais reprit sa place dans le dos du blond.

« Dans ce cas, sert au moins à quelque chose et rejoue un morceau. »

L'autre rit de bon cœur et se remit à jouer doucement une mélodie qu'il avait déjà jouée auparavant. Le noiraud haussa un sourcil même si son visage était invisible de Naruto.

« Pourquoi tu rejoues ça ? »

« Tu aimes pas ? »

« ... Si justement, j'aime bien ce passage. »

« Bah alors ferme la. »

Naruto sourit pour lui-même, sentant Sasuke s'installer confortablement dans son dos, les cheveux noirs lui chatouillant légèrement la nuque. Il se sentait mieux, et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le même effet à l'autre abruti. Il s'en sentait presque fier. Il avait presque eut peur que le noiraud se fiche de lui... Mais non. Il revit le visage de Sasuke qui se penchait sur lui, et se gifla mentalement.

Naruto fut brusquement réveillé par un violent coup de coude dans son ventre. Il allait vraiment râlé quand il vit que Sasuke se débattait contre lui, la respiration forte. Le noiraud marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles mais bourrées de convictions. Le blond le secoua doucement mais rien n'y fit. Il l'appela alors plus fort, continuant de se prendre des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il le bloque contre le matelas et lui donne une gifle. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent immédiatement, perdus.

« C'est rien Sasuke, t'es là, je suis là, je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais c'est pas grave. »

L'autre le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés, le souffle encore un peu erratique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Que ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais pas, tu cauchemardes, tu me fiches des coups et il est... » Il chercha l'heure du regard. « ... 3 heures du matin et des poussières et j'aurais bien voulu dormir encore un peu. »

Sasuke hocha lentement de la tête. Le blond se recoucha à côté de lui.

« Tu rêvais de quoi ? »

« Je... je ne me souviens plus. » La voix était encore mal assurée et Naruto pariait qu'il dormait encore à 90%. Ça se confirma quand le corps encore en sueur de l'autre se retourna contre lui pour se... blottir?

« Eh tu...? » Il n'osa pas continuer plus lui, l'autre semblait déjà dormir. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer, c'était peut-être un peu trop proche... Il le repoussa gentiment. L'autre grogna.

« S'il-te-plaît... J'veux plus... Pas... » furent les mots désordonnés du noiraud.

Le blond se maudit intérieurement pour oser ne serait-ce que penser un peu en dehors du chemin de la pure amitié. Sasuke était juste en mode enfant apeuré et il avait besoin d'un soutien. Mais en même temps lui-même restait un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens et un corps blottit contre lui, une respiration contre son cou ou autre chose de ce genre alors qu'il était endormi lui donnaient forcément des idées...

Il se frappa le front de la main, se forçant à arrêter le cours de ses pensées. Il tenta encore malgré tout de retourner l'autre jeune homme mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Il abandonna donc et, avec un soupir, laissa sa main s'enrouler autour de Sasuke et ses songes le happer à nouveau, se demandant malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux Hokage – à part gribouiller sur leurs portraits de pierre dans le passé – pour mériter tout ça.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, des coups forts furent frappés à la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes émergèrent lentement, et Naruto sentit à nouveau un poing s'écraser dans son ventre. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« Connard, pas au réveil... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sasuke le fixait avec un regard outré. Le blond remit les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre.

« Oh la, doucement, c'est toi qui t'es blotti comme ça. »

« Mon cul oui, je ne me suis pas endormi comme ça ! »

« Non mais tu as fait un putain de cauchemar, tu m'as frappé dans ton sommeil et quand j'ai eu la gentillesse de te réveiller, plus ou moins, tout du moins j'ai stoppé ton mauvais rêve, tu as cru bon de te mettre comme ça ensuite alors... »

A nouveau des coups furent frappés. Naruto se leva, entraînant le noiraud qui le fixait toujours, dubitatif.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda le blond.

« Naruto, le Hokage veut vous voir dans 15 minutes dans la même chambre que l'autre fois à l'hôpital. On a trouvé comment retirer la première partie du sceau. Si tu te fais chopper par quelqu'un, dit que tu vas pour un contrôle de routine. »

Immédiatement les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec cette nouvelle, surtout Sasuke qui soupira de soulagement.

« Ça roule Shizune, à toute ! »

Immédiatement ils allèrent se laver brièvement et s'habiller, le noiraud prenant ensuite son traditionnel camouflage pour sortir. Durant tout le trajet, il ronronna dans les bras de Naruto, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de ce fait. Il devait vraiment être content de retrouver un peu de liberté. Ils pourraient peut-être même aller pisser tout seuls, qui sait !

Sans encombre le blond arriva à la chambre. Il fut accueilli par Tsunade seule qui avait préparé une simple table longue au milieu de la salle désinfectée. Il s'assit au sol, permettant une fois de plus à Sasuke de redevenir lui-même.

« Uchiwa, tu enlèves ton bas et tu te couches sur le ventre. » ordonna la blonde en fermant les stores.

Sasuke envoya un regard acéré à Naruto, qui détourna le regard pour éviter un esclandre devant la vieille, surtout avec leur réveil de ce matin. Une fois le pantalon et le caleçon du jeune homme au sol, ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Alors que le noiraud s'allongeait comme demandé, le blond s'assit vers sa tête. Il put ainsi poser ses mains sur ses épaules et être confortable, posant dans le même mouvement sa joue droite contre la surface froide, fixant la porte.

Pour rien au monde Sasuke n'aurait avoué qu'il voulait qu'elle se dépêche parce qu'être exposé comme ça le gênait. Pourtant il le pensait extrêmement fort. Pourquoi diable ce connard de Madara n'avait pas flanqué ce fichu sceau sous son pied, par exemple. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il simplement pas mis de sceau tout court, tout bien réfléchit. Il sentit le Hokage se poster à ses côtés.

« Ça risque de brûler un peu, je te préviens. » Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel elle exécuta les différents signes avant de poser ses mains sur le sceau, se concentrant pour défaire les mécanismes alors que l'écriture se teintait de gris.

Les mains du noiraud se serrèrent sur les épaules de Naruto alors qu'il sifflait de douleur. Ce dernier posa une des siennes sur celle dont les jointures blanchissaient, la caressant inconsciemment du pouce. Il pensa ironiquement que c'était toujours mieux de partager sa souffrance que de la garder pour soi, et aussi qu'il aurait de jolies marques rouges après ça.

Puis tout se calma et la poigne de Sasuke diminua alors qu'il soufflait comme s'il s'était retenu durant l'opération.

« C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, et tu devrais même pouvoir le faire sans Naruto si tout se passe comme prévu. »

Avec une légère hésitation il leva ses mains et alla s'habiller, presque surpris de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'autre. Le blond semblait partager ses sentiments, le regardant avec effarement.

Ils s'assirent ensuite côte à côte sur la table, comme Tsunade le leur demanda.

« Le sceau est enlevé au tiers. Ça signifie qu'il n'y a plus strictement besoin de vous toucher tout le temps. Malgré tout vous devrez rester proches, je doute que tu puisses être indépendant plus d'une heure, maximum. Ton niveau de chakra est bien remonté Uchiwa, j'en déduis que vous avez appliqué à la lettre les consignes ! » Elle leur fit un sourire mesquin. « Sauf celle de ne pas sortir évidemment, mais on en a déjà parlé. Je suis incapable de déterminer avec précision combien de temps tu peux rester sans Naruto donc reste sur tes gardes. Je le redis, maximum une heure. Entraînement en solo à prohiber encore pour le moment donc. »

Sasuke approuva et se leva, testant sa nouvelle liberté. Ça faisait quand même maintenant aux alentours d'un mois qu'il était collé au blond, mois qui avait passé lentement. Il fit quelques mouvements et étirements. Ça faisait plaisir...

Naruto quand à lui le fixait, un sentiment indéfinissable grandissant en lui. La seule constatation que son cerveau faisait était que le noiraud allait bientôt partir. Il allait retrouver sa liberté. Il n'avait presque pas écouté la vieille, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Une impression de vide intérieur persistait depuis le moment où Sasuke avait lâché ses épaules. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés en étant assis. Plus de léger drain, légère gêne. Plus de toucher. Plus de présence à ses côtés.

Il le regarda s'étirer, faire quelques mouvements de combat. Une partie de lui criait qu'il refusait ça. Sasuke ne pouvait pas partir. Ne pouvait pas repartir... Il ne le supporterait pas. C'était terriblement égoïste, l'autre était fort et débrouillard, et ne poursuivait plus sa vengeance de manière malsaine vu qu'il avait triomphé. Il ne pouvait plus dire que sa place était à Konoha. Il n'y avait que pour lui-même qu'il restait une éternelle place vacante pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait des coéquipiers, qu'il avait lui-même choisi et qui devaient être puissants, selon les quelques rumeurs qu'il en avait entendu. Il n'avait plus d'immonde serpent comme maître... Les faits contradictoires à ses sentiments s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et son cœur tambourinait une mélodie qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Il refusait d'imaginer que bientôt il se lèverait seul, qu'il mangerait seul, que l'autre ne serait plus là, qu'ils ne se chamailleraient plus. Il voulait que Sasuke reste vers lui, quitte à le cacher dans sa maison pour toujours et en faire un chaton ronronnant aux yeux des autres, continuer de se doucher ensemble même. Il voulait...

Tout d'un coup devant son regard le corps de l'autre vacilla dangereusement alors qu'il portait sa main à son front. Il se leva, par réflexe, et alla prendre le poignet de l'autre, le faisant dans le même mouvement retrouver son équilibre.

« Uchiwa, dès que tu as un vertige de ce genre, c'est le signal de ton corps pour dire que... »

« Je n'ai plus suffisamment de chakra pour être autonome. Je sais, j'avais remarqué. »

Elle émit un grognement en croisant les bras, se retenant de lui envoyer une droite pour son comportement aussi hautain.

« Mais alors tu... as encore besoin de moi ? » Les iris bleus de Naruto semblaient perdus en passant de la blonde au noiraud.

« Naruto... tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien écouté ? »

Tsunade lui lançait un regard excédé alors que Sasuke le regardait bizarrement, semblant seulement remarquer que le blond n'avait pas été dans son état normal jusqu'à maintenant. Il était resté amorphe sur la table à le fixer avec un regard de poisson. Maintenant qu'il y repensait cette image lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Abruti, évite de te perdre dans ton cerveau, ça ne devrait même pas être possible vu sa taille. » lança-t-il pour décharger l'air.

L'autre se gratta encore la nuque, l'air vraiment gêné.

« Excusez-moi... J'étais vraiment complètement ailleurs. »

La blonde eut envie de demander s'il était perdu dans la contemplation de son ancien coéquipier mais se retint au dernier moment. Autant ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Bon, on rentre ? » proposa le noiraud en jetant un regard au blond.

Naruto lui rendit un regard incrédule, avant de tilter et de s'asseoir au sol. Sasuke se transforma à nouveau, se promettant de faire cracher le morceau à l'autre une fois à l'appartement.

« Uchiwa, cette transformation te sied à ravir. J'avais oublié de te le dire l'autre jour. »

Le chaton lui lança un regard appuyé depuis les bras du blond puis, trouvant que c'était encore mieux, fit mine de bailler et s'installa plus confortablement, plongeant son museau dans le pli du coude de son porteur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Tsunade regardait Naruto intensément alors qu'elle le voyait disparaître dans le matin. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui parler de cet effet secondaire là... Mais ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé.

« Quand on reste éloigné si longtemps de quelqu'un qu'on estime à ce point, et qu'on s'y retrouve ensuite collé durant un certain temps... Il est rare qu'on accepte facilement le départ. Or ne plus accepter le départ de l'autre par égoïsme... » Elle murmura pour elle-même, mais fut interrompue par Shizune.

« Tsunade ? On t'attend pour la visite des autres patients et pour les sorties. »

Elle se retourna avec un soupir, laissant là ses réflexions au sujet des deux jeunes hommes.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui et Sasuke retransformé, le blond et le noiraud se rendirent au salon, testant encore cette nouvelle possibilité de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Le chakra de Sasuke se régénérait nettement mieux qu'avant, même s'il n'était toujours pas à son rendement maximal.

« Alors, tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda le noiraud avec un air détaché.

Naruto fut un peu pris de court.

« Oh à vraiment rien d'important. Je me disais que la vieille avait vraiment été rapide, moi qui pensait qu'elle avait tendance à passer ses journées à signer des papiers et qu'on serait pas rappelés avant au moins trois mois... »

« Tu devais être vachement optimiste quant à nos chances de survie. » Au fond de lui Sasuke se rappelait pertinemment des mensonges faciles de l'autre face à Sakura et préféra ne le croire qu'à moitié pour le moment.

Le blond, voulant vraiment parler d'autre chose que de son absence d'esprit due à sa réflexion à propos de sa - nouvellement connue et à peine avouée - profonde dépendance à la présence du noiraud, se jeta sur lui pour une bagarre amicale. Ils roulèrent au sol, se rouant de coups légers, juste pour faire perdre l'équilibre et le contrôle de la joute à l'autre, le coup le plus fatal étant les chatouilles.

C'était un jeu stupide qu'ils pratiquaient parfois après les entraînements étant plus jeunes, et Naruto avait toujours adoré ces moments légers entre eux. Une manière comme une autre de fêter leur nouvelle indépendance mutuelle.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : mutation en fin de chapitre parce que je ne voulais pas faire de révélations... Si vous êtes intéressés, les morceaux au piano qui m'ont particulièrement inspiré pour ce chapitre sont _Piano Duet_ et _Victor's Solo _de la bande originale des _Noces Funèbres, _ainsi que, pour le morceau que Sasuke aime particulièrement, _To Zanarkand _de la bande originale de _Final Fantasy X_ (je sais je manque d'originalité, mais ce morceau est tout bonnement sublime et existe en plusieurs dérivées qui m'arrangent bien!), entre autre... Après libre à vous d'utiliser des pièces que vous appréciez particulièrement. Merci encore d'avoir lu =)


	7. Réflexions

_**Note de l'autre**_ (parce que c'est plus rigolo qu'auteur) : Désolée ce chapitre à mis long, je suis en plein dans mes examens et examens + fêtes + vie sociale = très peu de temps pour écrire. Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience =) Si des passages vous paraissent confus ou contradictoires, c'est normal, ce sont des pensées.

_**Réflexions**_

Quelques temps après leur petite bataille, Naruto s'était mis à cuisiner alors que Sasuke faisait le poirier dans le salon.

« T'es vraiment pas possible, ça te manquait tant que ça de bouger ? » demanda le blond en l'observant par la porte.

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point. »

Intérieurement Naruto était en train de prendre la décision de travailler à laisser Sasuke partir. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui et rester ici signifierait la mort, ou de la prison avec un très, très long procès... S'il était un vrai ami il penserait au bien-être du noiraud et à respecter ses choix. Ainsi il devait absolument garder en tête les choses telles qu'elles seraient. Sasuke allait partir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se renversa la moitié de la casserole d'eau bouillante dessus et siffla de douleur. Merde, ça faisait mal.

Le noiraud arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« T'es vraiment maladroit. A quoi tu penses encore ?! »

Il lui prit la casserole des doigts avant qu'une autre catastrophe n'arrive et la posa sur le plan de travail, avant de se retourner vers lui et de le fixer de manière critique.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils et fit un sourire.

« Quoi ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Sasuke fit une moue que signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas le dernier des imbéciles.

« Tu es dans la lune, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil, tu n'es pas concentré sur ce que tu fais et tu as déjà fait brûler les œufs une fois. »

Le blond soupira et baissa la tête, mais pour voir la casserole entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Tiens, j'aimerais bien réussir à manger avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Je vais te chercher un T-Shirt sec. »

L'autre fit craquer sa nuque et se remit au travail, remettant l'eau à chauffer et tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Naruto ? Je ne vais pas m'envoler. » commenta Sasuke dans son dos. Le blond s'arrêta de bouger quelques secondes avant d'avoir un sourire triste invisible pour l'autre.

« Pas encore. »

Le noiraud s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Non. Pas encore. »

Sasuke n'était pas stupide. Le comportement du blond avait fini par être clair dans son esprit. Entre son air perdu à l'hôpital, le fait qu'il n'ait rien écouté des recommandations du Hokage, le fait qu'il était plus maladroit et plongé dans ses pensées que d'habitude et ses regards presque constants sur lui...

Il soupira. Pour le moment il pouvait se conforter de l'obligation de rester. C'était pratique, il n'avait aucune décision à prendre. S'il s'était réveillé sans entraves il serait parti sans le moindre scrupule. Maintenant, après avoir vécu avec Naruto pendant un mois et sûrement plus, il préférait ne pas y penser. Ne pas imaginer. Ça ne pourrait de toute manière pas se finir 'bien'.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et piocha un T-Shirt dedans. C'était terrible, il savait bientôt où se trouvait chaque chose dans cette appartement, même les rouleaux de papier toilette et l'anti-moustique.

Retournant sur ses pas, il sentit un vertige. Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas. C'était vraiment dur de compter combien de temps il pouvait rester seul... En arrivant dans la cuisine, il se jeta presque sur Naruto.

« Wow doucement enfoiré si tu veux vraiment que je... Sasuke ça va ? »

Il se retourna, jetant comme il pouvait un regard au noiraud affalé contre son dos.

« Plus d'chakra. » marmonna-t-il dans un fort souffle en lui tendant le T-Shirt.

Le blond le prit et lui donna un coup de coude. Il grogna mais se laissa glisser au sol, s'appuyant contre les jambes couvertes de jeans de l'autre, permettant ainsi à Naruto d'enfiler l'habit propre et sec sans gêne. Il soupira en s'installant mieux.

« Hey t'as plus de pile ou quoi ? » Le T-Shirt mouillé tomba à côté de lui.

« ... préféré venir plus vite que t'appeler... »

« Un jour je vais vous retrouver, toi et ta fierté, étalés au milieu du couloir inconscients. Ce jour là on aura beau dos tiens. »

« Ta gueule. »

Naruto finit calmement de faire son riz l'esprit serein, avec Sasuke lové contre ses jambes. D'ailleurs quand il le remarqua il se maudit. Merde, il pouvait quand même faire cuire du riz sans... sans avoir à être à vers lui! Merde.

« Merde. »

« Hum ? »

... Il avait juré à haute voix.

« Non rien. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de récupérer un parchemin que j'ai prêté à Sai. »

Il se prit un grand coup dans l'arrière du genou qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Arrête de me mentir, abruti. Ça commence à me saouler sérieusement. »

Le blond ne souligna pas et s'éloigna pour aller mettre la table. Autant profiter, ils se toucheraient le moins possible si c'était comme ça.

« Hey, j'ai pas fini de récupérer ! » se plaignit le noiraud en se relevant et en allant poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Ils mangèrent en silence, dos à dos. Quand Sasuke posa son bol il eut un grand bâillement.

« J'ai l'impression de pas avoir bien dormi cette nuit... »

« C'est vrai que se servir de moi comme punching-ball en plein milieu de la nuit c'est pas très reposant. »

« Ca va hein... Je me demande si c'est pas aussi l'effort de restauration de chakra en plus qui fatigue mon corps. »

Sasuke fit la vaisselle cette fois et Naruto alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé, cherchant les dernières nouvelles. Il n'était vraiment au courant de rien. Les choses avaient-elles bougé ? Il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas, ça le ferait chier de devoir combattre avec Sasuke lié à lui. Qui plus est, ça serait dangereux pour le noiraud, il pourrait se prendre un coup perdu...

Ce dernier revint justement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, allongé, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de Naruto.

« Hey mais te gênes vraiment pas ! » pesta le blond en secouant sa jambe. Non il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que l'autre le colle quand lui-même devait se persuader de ne pas le faire.

« Bordel Naruto fait pas chier, t'as quoi tout d'un coup, tu voudras que j'me barre ? T'en as marre de devoir t'occuper de moi ? »

Le blond se passa la main sur le visage.

« Mais non enfin... »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais chier ? Ça fait un mois que, quand je dors, je me mets comme ça et t'as jamais rien dit. J'suis crevé et j'aimerais bien profiter de ton chakra pendant que je pionce. Alors merde, va te faire foutre si t'es pas content. »

Naruto soupira. Bordel, les choses étaient trop compliquées pour lui et il n'allait pas en ressortir vivant. Ou pas entier... Il zappa la télé, ne se préoccupant plus de l'autre qui, après un regard mauvais, se recoucha et se mit à son aise, s'endormant presque instantanément.

Le blond osa un regard au visage posé sur sa cuisse, qu'il voyait de profil. De nouveau ce calme qui se dégageait de l'autre, cette sérénité. Son regard suivit la courbe d'une paupière, les cils longs, le nez droit puis la courbe des lèvres et pour finir celle du menton.

Il fit une moue.

Et s'il lui demandait, il accepterait de rester ? S'il le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants, lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas de le revoir partir ? S'il osait, pour une fois, faire preuve d'un profond égoïsme... Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de lui courir après, le héler, le supplier de rester, une fois encore ? Lui démonter le portrait pour le faire revenir ?

Ou alors, aurait-il le courage de tout lâcher et de le suivre ? Son esprit se ferma hermétiquement à cette pensée. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait trahir le village, et puis il ne voudrait pas de lui. Pas dehors, pas dans le nouveau monde qu'il s'était certainement construit.

Il serra le poing sur l'accoudoir. Non, il n'y avait rien. Sasuke était son ami, a-mi. Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête, rien n'avait changé, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter comme si ? Il le fallait.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il s'installa plus confortablement et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du noiraud. Il faisait tout le temps ça, et ce n'était pas parce qu'un sourire idiot avait envie de tordre ses lèvres et qu'un sentiment de bien être au fait d'avoir Sasuke dormant contre lui naissaient que c'était vraiment différent.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, Naruto dormait à ses côtés, une main sur sa tête. Surpris, il se dégagea doucement et se redressa. Il se mit debout au milieu du salon et tenta de faire un clone d'ombre, reproduisant exactement ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Il réussit. Un seul bien sûr, mais du premier coup. C'était vraiment un problème de type de chakra. Son clone lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Ben voilà, tu vois le génie. » Les deux noirauds se retournèrent d'un coup, Naruto se frottait paresseusement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Fallait pas te mettre dans un état pareil l'autre jour, tu y arrives très bien. »

Sasuke dissout le clone, ne voulant pas utiliser son chakra plus que ça, et offrit un petit sourire au blond. Il s'étendit, faisant craquer certaines de ses vertèbres.

« On va se doucher ? »

Un signal d'alarme s'alluma en Naruto. La douche était une très mauvaise chose. Une future source de conflit intérieur. Un moment peut-être même embarrassant pour lui même. Non c'était mieux pas.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un air léger. « Tu peux pas y aller tout seul non ? »

Sasuke parut légèrement déstabilisé de la réponse.

« Si. » finit-il par renvoyer. Bien sûr, c'était stupide, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se doucher à deux. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Bon ben, très bien alors. Je t'attends ici. »

Le noiraud se détourna, prit une serviette et des fringues propres au passage et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dévêtit et profita d'être seul pour examiner le sceau dans le miroir en grimpant sur le bord de la baignoire. C'était vraiment immonde, même en sachant qu'une partie en était maintenant effacée. Il en profita pour contrôler le reste de la zone, histoire que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Il entra ensuite dans la douche et ferma le rideau, faisant couler de l'eau chaude.

Il resta sous le jet, tête baissée, laissant l'eau arriver sur sa nuque. Il allait pouvoir prendre son temps et ne pas avoir à faire attention à l'autre abruti. Heureusement qu'il lui avait rappelé qu'ils pouvaient le faire indépendamment. Il se lava ensuite longuement les cheveux.

Petit il adorait prendre des bains ou des douches. Être dans l'eau chaude était un véritable ravissement pour lui. Il entendait encore sa mère lui dire de sortir après deux heures dans un bain, qu'il exagérait. Une boule lui monta dans la gorge, qu'il ravala immédiatement par habitude. Se souvenir n'était pas son fort.

Frottant vigoureusement son crane et démêlant ses mèches en passant ses doigts dedans, la mousse aidant, il eut un vertige.

« Merde. » énonça-t-il tout haut. Le clone d'ombre lui avait grillé plus de chakra qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il ne devait pas récupérer tant que ça au final, il avait quand même dormi contre Naruto pendant un bon bout de temps. Bon, il ne savait pas non plus quelle quantité de chakra demandait exactement la technique, puisque seul le blond la pratiquait souvent et il était une quantité quasiment inépuisable de chakra. Ça ne comptait donc pas.

Il se rinça les cheveux à la va-vite, tenant quand même absolument à finir de se doucher. Il prit un peu de produit et commença à laver son corps mais il perdit l'équilibre quand, en soulevant son pied pour le laver, il eut un nouveau vertige en même temps. Il se releva durement et resta agrippé au bord du bain.

« Naruto ! » appela-t-il. Il serra les dents. Il se sentait nauséeux et si ça continuait il allait rendre son repas. Pas un bruit ne lui répondit cependant.

« Naruto ! » appela-t-il plus fort. Il souffla quelques fois, tentant de récupérer son self-control.

« Naruto !!! » Cette fois il avait hurlé, sa voix cassant sur le 'o', mais il entendit un bruit de course se répercuter dans le sol puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le blond entra dans la baignoire, se faisant tremper par le jet, et dès qu'il vit l'état du noiraud le prit contre lui. Mais Sasuke le repoussa, se pencha en avant et rendit directement tout son repas dans l'avant de la baignoire. Naruto se tint derrière lui, lui soutenant le front d'une main, la taille de l'autre.

« Merde pardon, je ne t'avais pas entendu. » dit-il d'une voix blanche. Il attendit que les spasmes du noiraud passent. Quand il se redressa Naruto lui essuya la bouche du pouce, lavant ensuite son doigt sous l'eau qui leur coulait toujours dessus. Sasuke se laissa aller contre lui, vidé de ses forces.

« Désolé, c'est ma faute. J'aurais pas dû te dire d'y aller tout seul. Pardon. J'aurais dû savoir qu'après un clone d'ombre... C'était trop vite. » La litanie d'excuse du blond n'en finissait pas jusqu'à ce que le doigt tremblant du noiraud se pose sur ses lèvres.

« Ta gueule. » prononça-t-il doucement. « Sors-moi de là. »

Naruto déglutit mais souleva le noiraud, toujours aussi nu, fermant l'eau au passage. Il l'emballa dans le linge sans le lâcher.

« J'suis trempé. Je peux te piquer ces fringues sèches ? »

« Huhum. »

Le blond s'assit sur les toilettes fermées et se changea comme il put. Finalement il ne changea que de haut, le bas était trop compliqué avec Sasuke sur les genoux. Il les amena ensuite au salon, pour changer, se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le canapé.

« T'es plus blanc que ton linge. » commenta-t-il. Le noiraud répondit juste par un sifflement désapprobateur, se lovant plus contre l'autre. Il tremblait toujours un peu et le goût de la bile lui restait dans la bouche.

« Je voulais finir de me laver. » rétorqua-t-il simplement.

« Te trouves pas d'excuse, j'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller tout seul. Mais tout va bien non ? »

Il grogna.

« Parle pour toi. »

« Le canapé va être trempé. »

Sasuke passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Naruto.

« Mais... tu ? »

« Pas un commentaire. Tu as dit que c'était ta faute, assume. Je me mets à l'aise. »

Pour tout dire le noiraud ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et trop faible, il avait juste envie de s'accrocher à la personne, peu importe qui elle était, contre laquelle il était et s'endormir, oublier la bile, oublier qu'il avait rendu son repas et qu'il avait mal au ventre, oublier qu'il tremblait et qu'il avait failli, en voulant finir de se laver, remettre à zéro un mois et des poussières de rétablissement. Il posa donc sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, tentant de calmer sa respiration et son corps.

La voix éraillée de Sasuke avait empêché Naruto de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. En plus l'enfoiré avait raison... Il déglutit, se disant que vraiment, il était dans une situation chiante. Il finit quand même par refermer ses bras autour du corps tremblant, lui transmettant le plus de chakra possible. Sasuke s'était fait peur. Vraiment peur. Il lui avait fait peur aussi...

« La prochaine fois, tu gueules direct au premier vertige, t'attends pas d'être au bord de l'inconscience. »

« Huhum. »

Le plus stupide, pensa le blond, ça serait que l'un d'entre eux tombe malade maintenant, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu essuyer le noiraud comme il faut et qu'il était nu mise à part une serviette. A cette dernière pensée, Naruto sentit ses joues le chauffer un minimum. Merde, il espérait aussi que personne n'aurait la merveilleuse idée de venir voir comment ils allaient, pour ne pas les citer Iruka ou Tsunade.

Il repoussa vivement le fait que Sasuke était accroché à lui avec presque rien comme vêtement pour se concentrer sur la peur qu'il avait eut et le fait qu'il n'oserait plus le laisser seul trop loin. Le voir gerber tout dans la baignoire, son visage tordu de douleur...

Peu à peu le corps de l'autre cessa de trembler, se reposant plus sereinement contre lui. La poigne des bras autour de sa nuque se déserra un peu sans pour autant lâcher et la tête noiraude tomba plus franchement dans son cou. Sasuke s'était endormi, et Naruto se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'il pourrait simplement rester comme ça toute sa vie. Il mit doucement son nez dans les mèches noires en train de sécher, rebiquant doucement sur le crâne de leur propriétaire. L'autre avait beau utiliser son shampooing, il ne sentait pas comme lui sentait après la douche. C'était un peu plus âpre, un peu plus fleuri aussi...

Il était stupide, le noiraud venait de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie et tout ce qu'il trouvait à penser c'était divaguer au sujet de son odeur... Merde, Sasuke était son meilleur ami, est-ce qu'on était censé réfléchir à comment sentait son meilleur ami ? Non ! Est-ce que Neji se souciait de l'odeur de Lee ? Ou Shikamaru de celle de Chôji ? Ça l'étonnerait énormément, et si on lui disait le contraire, il penserait immédiatement que quelque chose était sous-entendu par là.

Mais quelque part son esprit ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Analyser chaque sensation, toucher, odeur, image qu'il avait de l'autre en ce moment même. Il avait tout d'un coup envie de pousser le corps, de l'éloigner de lui.

Oui il avait cherché ces sensations, il les avait voulues. Mais pas maintenant. Pas par rapport à lui... Surtout pas. Il n'osait pas déserrer les bras ni même bouger. S'il le faisait il pourrait avoir une réaction qu'il regretterait dans un sens ou dans un autre. Soit il enverrait Sasuke à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied bien placé, soit... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

C'était trop soudain. Non ça ne l'était pas... Ils avaient dû se rapprocher à cause de ce lien de chakra, ils avaient fait naturellement ensemble des choses qui n'étaient pas naturelles, mais qui l'étaient devenues. Dormir ensemble, enlacés... Comme si c'était normal. Manger dos à dos, se doucher ensemble. Aucun des deux n'avaient râlé. Ça faisait un mois. Maintenant il ne voulait plus que ça change, mais ça n'était pas normal ! Et ça n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient être entre eux ! Un peu malgré lui il resserra encore sa prise autour du corps de Sasuke.

Il était dans la merde. Et une fois de plus imprévisible... Enfin il l'espérait. Il eut un gros soupire et vit la peau de l'épaule devant lui frissonner au passage de l'air. Il resta un moment fasciné par la manière qu'avait l'épiderme de se tendre puis de se détendre doucement. Il espérait que l'autre n'avait pas trop froid...

S'il ne venait pas de faire une sieste il dormirait volontiers, mais il était entièrement réveillé. Il se mit donc à compter aléatoirement d'abord combien de bols de nouilles il engloutirait dès qu'il pourrait sortir librement. Puis il se mit à compter les photos sur le mur en face de lui, à essayer de deviner qui elles représentaient, à se souvenir. C'était encore le mieux, se souvenir. Instinctivement ses mains dessinaient de petits cercles contre le dos de Sasuke alors qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées.

Son regard se fixa sur une des images. Ah, cette fameuse photo où il faisait du Shôgi avec Shikamaru. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas présents avait crié à la simulation, mais il avait effectivement essayé d'apprendre. Bon, contre l'autre professionnel on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait gagné, mais il avait compris les règles et faillit battre Sai le tour d'après !

Shikamaru était quelqu'un avec qui il aimait bien passer un peu de temps. Ce mec ne se posait jamais trop de questions, ou jamais les mauvaises. Il ne jugeait pas, et tant qu'on ne l'emmerdait pas trop il était présent et agréable. Quand il avait juste besoin de se vider l'esprit, ou après avoir joué du piano, il aimait bien aller le rejoindre sur un toit quand il n'était pas en mission. Maintenant par exemple, il irait bien voir le brun.

Il imaginait aussi Sakura qui retrouvait Sai. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il lui avait dit avait vraiment fait mouche et il n'avait, en y pensant, qu'une seule envie: c'était vérifier. En fait il avait profondément envie de sortir et revoir tout le monde.

Chôji, parce que c'était la seule personne à posséder des chips au goût barbecue bien particulier qu'il adorait à un point inimaginable. Il avait été jusqu'à faire un gage stupide – aller piquer une bouteille de sake au Hokage, transformé en renard – juste pour en avoir une poignée. Et puis Chôji était sympa, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui...

Ino, même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'atomes crochus avec la blonde. Ils avaient un peu trop le même caractère parfois... Ça ne les empêchait pas de se taquiner... Bon d'accord Ino ne lui manquait pas trop. C'était surtout la meilleure amie de Sakura, et c'était principalement pour ça qu'ils étaient souvent amenés à trainer ensemble.

Hinata, parce que même s'il lui avait envoyé un vent ils s'entendaient très bien maintenant. Il lui donnait quelques tuyaux parce que la jeune femme semblait avoir décidé que Kiba serait le prochain après lui. Elle était toujours très gênée et certaines fois, il lui proposait des choses qui la faisait se ratatiner sur place mais, c'était pour ça qu'il l'adorait. Hinata faisait aussi particulièrement bien la cuisine, et il la vénérait rien que pour ça. Cette femme était la femme parfaite en quelque sorte. Mais pas pour lui.

En parlant de Kiba, ils entretenaient une relation particulière. Le chien et le renard, comme les taquinait souvent Sakura. Proches, mais pas pareils. Quand il s'agissait de faire une connerie ou la fête, ils étaient toujours partants. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'entrer en compétition aussi. Mais ce n'était pas de la rivalité. Naruto se permettrait ouvertement de dire qu'il ne se sentait en aucun cas menacé par Kiba. C'était plus ou moins vrai... Aussi bon que le brun soit, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Sans être prétentieux. C'était même Hinata qui le lui avait dit !

Son esprit passa rapidement sur Shino. Trop étrange. Il avait pourtant une confiance infinie en ce type, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui et c'était un combattant hors pair. Mais... définitivement trop étrange. Impossible de discuter avec lui, de le dérider... La meilleur partie de cette histoire c'était qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les ramener, lui et Kiba, quand ils étaient saouls.

Tenten était une fille sympa, d'autant plus qu'elle aiguisait les armes comme personne d'autre. Une fois par mois il allait la voir et ils buvaient un thé ensemble, profitant pour poser ses armes chez elle. C'était aussi quelqu'un de confiance. Tous étaient de confiance en fait, enfin il l'espérait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout, car Tenten était LA personne chez qui aller pour avoir tous les derniers ragots. Cette nana était incroyable, elle écoutait tout, avait des contacts avec beaucoup de gens et se faisait toujours un plaisir de les partager avec lui. C'était un moment du mois qu'il chérissait... Et qu'il n'avait pas eu le mois dernier, ni le mois d'avant. _Shit._

Lee, avec qui il sortait de chez Ichiraku bras-dessus bras-dessous, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'amitié était la plus belle des vertus et que la flamboyance de la leur dépassait l'entendement. C'était fou à quel point crier des stupidités de ce genre était drôle, surtout quand l'autre y croyait profondément. Il ne se moquait pas hein ! Simplement il fallait savoir s'adapter... Et Lee était très agréable une fois qu'on était adapté, il pouvait même dire des choses intelligentes cachées sous des formulations stupides.

Neji aussi, même s'il l'avait déjà revu entre deux. Ils avaient apprit à s'apprécier, se respectant mutuellement. Il avait particulièrement envie de jouer à 'celui qui balancera le plus de vannes froides à l'autre'. C'était un jeu sympathique, ça lui rappelait Sasuke...

Sasuke... A nouveau le corps lourd sur lui se rappela à son esprit. Merde, il était si bien à penser aux autres... Et il commençait à avoir des fourmis ! Il relâcha ses mains, voulant qu'elles retombent d'elles même de chaque côté sur le canapé mais à la place l'une d'entre elle glissa tranquillement jusqu'au ceux des reins du noiraud...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas tombée plus bas que ses deux mains étaient maintenues au-dessus de sa tête par une poigne de fer et que les Sharingan tournoyant de Sasuke le fixaient avec un air... plutôt méchant.

« C... calmos Sasuke. Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès, je pensais juste qu'elle allait pas tomber là et je... » Il se sentait con... Mais à mesure qu'il parlait l'expression de l'autre devint plus perdue.

« C'est juste toi... » souffla-t-il. Il lâcha les poignets du blond et porta sa main à sa tête.

Naruto était complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Tu nous fait une nervite aiguë en plus là ? »

Le noiraud ne répondit pas, détournant le regard et remontant son linge sur ses hanches. Le blond le fit descendre de ses genoux pour l'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'ai des fourmis plein les jambes. » expliqua-t-il avant de les étendre et de les faire bouger avec un sifflement. Merde, c'était vraiment désagréable comme genre de truc.

Sasuke se sentait encore complètement vidé, dans tous les sens du terme. Il se laissa lâchement reposer contre le côté de Naruto.

« Ça va ? »

« Hum... Mal partout et un peu faim. »

« Non je veux dire... par rapport au fait que tu m'ai positivement agressé alors que tu dormais profondément. »

« Réflexe. »

« ... Réflexe ? Allez merde, raconte. »

Le noiraud ne répondait pas et l'autre commençait à perdre un peu patience.

« Soit tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi tu es comme ça, soit tu arrêtes tout de suite, j'aimerais bien savoir quand et pourquoi je risquerai une agression au Sharingan. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que j'étais bon pour la pire illusion de ma vie ! »

Le visage de Sasuke se tourna vivement vers Naruto avec une expression extrêmement énervée et peut-être une pointe de gêne.

« J'ai vécu chez Orochimaru, ça ne te suffit pas, il faut que je te le rappelle ? »

« Quel rapport avec le fait que tu sois allé chez ce connard de serpent pervers de mes... » Le blond s'arrêta tout seul, se plaquant la main sur la bouche. « T'es pas en train de me dire que cet enculé t'as... euh... »

« Non ! » réagit vivement le noiraud, paraissant encore plus énervé qu'avant.

Naruto aurait pu fondre de soulagement à l'instant même.

« Merde, tu m'as fichu les boules. »

« J'me suis pas laissé faire. »

Il y eut un très gros blanc, le blond ne sachant strictement pas quoi dire et se voyant mal se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un câlin réconfortant. Sasuke semblait trop réveillé pour ça. Ce dernier n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Héhé... Désolé. » fut tout ce que Naruto trouva à sortir finalement. « Et si... on allait te chercher des fringues ? J'ai aussi besoin d'un nouveau froc, et tu vas tomber malade si on reste comme ça. »

« Et après on mange. » approuva le noiraud.

« Tu manges. Moi j'ai pas faim. »

Sasuke tourna son regard vers l'horloge et grogna.

« J'ai dormi quasiment six heures aujourd'hui... »

« T'as intérêt à dormir ce soir, sinon je discute pas je t'assomme. »

Une fois Sasuke dignement habillé, Naruto dument changé, ils étaient retournés à la cuisine où le blond avait fait des boules de riz au saumon à son ami. Ce dernier lui piquait du riz ou des bouts de saumon à tout bout de champ, se cachant dans le dos de l'autre et attaquant de chaque côté aléatoirement pour ne pas se faire attraper. Ça avait failli se terminer en bataille de nourriture jusqu'au moment où Naruto s'était rappelé combien il avait taxé pour le saumon alors il évita.

Au final, Sasuke n'eut que deux boules de riz, ayant déjà mangé le reste avant. Il fit un sourire satisfait au blond qui était mi-boudeur, mi-amusé. Manger lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il se sentait nettement mieux.

« Dis, Sasuke... »

Ils étaient devant la porte-fenêtre du salon du blond qui donnait sur une cour intérieure où il n'était apparemment jamais allé.

« C'était comment là-bas ? »

Le noiraud émit un profond grognement.

« C'est pas important. Laisse tomber. »

Naruto émit un sifflement de dédain. Il se sentait un peu blessé. Il pensait sincèrement que l'autre lui en parlerait au moins un peu... Des impressions...

« C'est ni passionnant, ni intéressant, ni agréable à raconter. Laisse juste tomber. » Sasuke s'était senti obligé d'ajouter quelque chose vu la tête qu'avait poussé le blond.

Ils soupirèrent à tour de rôle, et Naruto rit légèrement.

« Je crois que pour changer on s'ennuie. »

« Je t'avoue que sortir ne serait pas contre ma volonté... »

Et avec un sourire narquois il vint se poser sur les genoux du blond. Trop près à son goût. Juste avant de se changer en chaton. Naruto lui plaqua la tête sur son genoux, comme vengeance pour ne pas le prévenir. Merde, il devait avoir les joues cramoisies, il ne s'y attendait pas. L'autre avait été tellement près... Il sentait le petit félin qui se débattait derrière sa main, crachant occasionnellement, mais il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses pensées.

Se sentant clean, il relâcha le chaton qui lui envoya un magistral coup de griffe, oreilles couchées sur la tête.

« Oh désolé... t'étais là ? » demanda-t-il pour relâcher sa propre tension.

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit dans la petite cour, le machin noir toujours fâché dans ses bras. C'était complètement encombré de mauvaises herbes, les buissons allaient dans tous les sens mais au moins ils y seraient tranquilles et la vieille ne pourrait pas les voir...

Il s'assit, les herbes lui grattant légèrement les bras et posa la bête sur ses genoux. Ce dernier tenta immédiatement de s'éloigner de lui, avec succès. Il gambada un moment autour du blond qui le regardait chasser les fleurs avec un sourire, puis revint sur ses genoux en ronronnant mais en marchant pas droit.

« T'iras pas te faire vomir en chat, j'ai pas envie de ramasser... »

Le félin lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire tellement c'était peu naturel et pourtant ça lui allait si bien. Il s'allongea sur le dos, laissant l'animal sur ses genoux en soupirant et fermant les yeux.

« T'es vraiment ridicule en chaton quand tu t'y mets. »

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il sentit un poids plus lourd sur lui, puis nettement plus lourd. Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à engueuler le jeune homme de se retransformer comme ça et se retrouva nez à nez avec une panthère noire aux yeux flamboyants.

Il émit un cri très peu digne de lui qui fit retrousser les babines de l'animal, sûrement un espèce de sourire.

« Bordel tu m'as fichu la trouille enfoiré! Ah mais tu m'écrases ! »

Le grand félin s'allongea un peu mieux sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son long.

« Sasu... Kuroi t'es lourd. Bordel t'es lourd ! »

Il bailla, dévoilant des jolies dents, et s'étendit en grattant le sol de ses longues, trop longues griffes pour le blond.

« ... S'il-te-plaît. »

En deux bruits caractéristique le chaton était de nouveau là, ronronnant plus que gaiement, un air de pur satisfaction sur le visage.

« Caractériel. » grogna Naruto en se grattant l'épaule.

Cette nuit là ils se couchèrent plus tard que d'habitude. Sasuke était, étonnement, en pleine forme... Il avait cherché quoi faire toute la soirée, faisant le tour des techniques de Naruto qu'il pourrait apprendre pour s'occuper, regardant toutes les photos de l'appartement sans poser de questions pourtant, bien que ça le démangeait, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ce fichu village de nouveau, et demander des nouvelles de ses habitants serait une très mauvaise idée au final.

Le blond, lui, fatiguait sérieusement et pour une fois ce fut lui qui s'endormit sur l'épaule du noiraud. Ce dernier s'était trouvé bien embêté. Il allait devoir le porter jusqu'en haut ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été réveillé une seule fois alors qu'il s'endormait là chaque soir mais... Il restait lui-même et il n'allait pas porter le blond.

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et reçut un 'enfoiré' étouffé en réponse.

« Réveille-toi, on monte au lit, sinon tu dors ici. »

« Et tu crèves durant la nuit. »

Naruto le regardait avec une grosse moue, les yeux mi-clos. Merde, quel connard, il aurait au moins pu le monter ou faire preuve d'un minimum de gentillesse. Sasuke lui fit un sourire doucereux.

« Oh qu'est-ce qu'il y a abruti, tu aurais voulu que je te porte ? Boude pas va ! »

Le blond se maudit pour être un livre ouvert au réveil, surtout avec ce genre de truc là.

« Même pas vrai, mais t'aurais pu je sais pas, me secouer l'épaule au lieu de me déplacer trois côtes. »

« Petite nature. »

Et alors que Naruto allait répliquer il se sentit soulevé par les bras pour reposer contre le noiraud.

« Eh mais... Merde lâche-moi! Lâche-moi ! » Il se mit à gigoter alors que Sasuke le portait comme un enfant sur son dos.

« Arrête de bouder et tais-toi. Rendors-toi c'est encore ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Naruto continua de se débattre tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Ils allaient devoir dormir ensemble, encore... Ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes et là, soudainement, ça en devenait un. Pourquoi tout d'un coup devait-il se poser des questions débiles ?

Il tomba lourdement sur le lit alors que Sasuke le lâchait sans autre forme de procès pour enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il regarda l'autre avec un air incrédule. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

« Pourquoi tu m'as porté ? »

Le noiraud soupira.

« Fais pas comme si tu étais traumatisé. J'ai sommeil, on va dormir, je t'ai porté pour aller plus vite. C'est un problème ? Tu me portes tous les soirs il me semble non ? »

« Ouais mais... non rien laisse tomber. »

Naruto se leva pour retirer ses habits sauf son caleçon et se glissa sous la couverture alors que Sasuke faisait de même. Trop de choses pour une petite journée... Trop de changements. Alors qu'il restait stoïque de son côté du lit, le noiraud le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne boudait quand même pas vraiment ? Depuis ce matin le blond lui apparaissait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le poignet de l'autre et l'attirer dans sa direction, pour s'en draper.

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était normal, l'autre pouvait dormir tranquillement s'il le tenait. Mais c'était pas normal en même temps. Il se laissa glisser contre Sasuke, restant quand même à une certaine distance, avec un soupir. Ne pas penser. Ne pas 'y' penser.

Sasuke le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Abruti. Lâche-moi. »

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

« T'as pas compris ? C'est fini Naruto. Le Hokage a enlevé le sceau. Arrête d'être à côté de la plaque, tu savais que ça allait arriver. »

« Mais... Sasuke... »

« Ta gueule. »

Le noiraud retira son bras d'un geste vif et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de disparaître par la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Sans attendre Naruto bondit à sa suite, dérapant légèrement sur le bord de la fenêtre dans sa précipitation. Merde, l'autre allait vraiment vite. Il le poursuivit jusque dans la forêt, ne voyant même pas le paysage défiler autour de lui. Au moment où il allait le rattraper, Sasuke se retourna et lui envoya son pied dans le ventre, le faisant reculer de 10 bons mètres et s'écraser contre un arbre. Sa jambe émit un craquement sinistre. Il gémit de douleur avant de se relever. Sa jambe avait une courbure plutôt bizarre...

« Sasuke ! » hurla-t-il. L'autre s'arrêta sur une branche, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. « Pars pas... » Sa voix était faible, cassée. Bordel il sentait qu'il allait pleurer. L'autre ne se retourna même pas.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse. Que je laisse ton village me butter ? »

« Non... non... » Le blond baissa la tête, la secouant frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Surtout pas...

« Alors quoi, tu veux m'enfermer comme un animal de compagnie ? »

« Non ! » Ça non plus il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Sasuke était fier... Sans ça, Sasuke n'était plus Sasuke...

« Alors quoi ?! » Le ton du noiraud était énervé, tous ses muscles tendus. Il allait partir.

« Me laisse pas ! » hurla Naruto. « S'il-te-plait... je... je... »

« Naruto... »

« Je t'en prie... Je veux pas... » Il se sentait pleurer depuis tout à l'heure. Merde, il était toujours tellement stupide...

« Naruto !! »

Il passa sa main sur son nez, l'essuyant et essuyant les larmes au passage. Avec sa jambe cassée il ne pourrait pas le suivre... Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas... Il n'avait pas le droit... C'était...

« Naruto, bordel Naruto réveille-toi ! »

Il sentit une brûlure sur sa joue et se surpris à ouvrir grands les yeux. Le décor s'effaça pour faire place à un semi obscurité. A nouveau face à lui les iris charbons de Sasuke. Inquiets. Il était retenu contre le matelas par le corps de l'autre. Sa respiration était saccadée et à la sensation, il pleurait vraiment...

« C'est rien. » parvint-il à articuler doucement.

« Non c'est pas rien ! Putain tu chiales alors me dit pas que c'est rien ! » Il avait crié, relâchant la pression sur le corps de Naruto pour essuyer d'un geste brusque les larmes d'une joue. Les différents sentiments du rêve revinrent en vague au blond qui s'agrippa tout d'un coup de toute ses forces à l'autre.

Sasuke déglutit un peu de travers au geste inattendu. Il avait plutôt prévu de se faire jeter en dehors du lit quand le blond aurait remarqué qu'il pleurait. Maladroitement il passa sa main dans les mèches dorées.

« Tu peux dire que je t'utilises comme punching-ball, toi tu fais un bruit d'enfer... » marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Naruto avait son nez dans la jonction de l'épaule et du cou du noiraud et inspirait à plein poumon, se répétant intérieurement que 'il était toujours là'.

« C'est bon t'es calmé ? » demanda Sasuke après un moment. Le blond hocha doucement mais positivement de la tête, consentant à lâcher l'autre.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il à son tour. Ou comment être en dessous de tout en une nuit. Le noiraud le regardait avec une moue, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes sur son épaule.

« Je suppose que je ne vais pas demander de précisions ? »

« Non. »

Il lui semblait que chaque fois qu'il intimait à son esprit de se taire, les sentiments lui revenaient dans la gueule avec plus de puissance et de manière bien moins discrète qu'avant, et quelque part ça le faisait profondément chier. Il eut un gros soupir.

Sasuke quant à lui était profondément perturbé. L'autre s'était quand même mis à pleurer pour rien en pleine nuit. Bon avant il avait gémit de douleur, avait remué par mais et avait marmonné des choses qui ressemblaient à des protestations. Il avait beau savoir que le blond avait ses propres douleurs et cauchemars, c'était toujours dérangeant de voir Naruto craquer. D'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il se recoucha.

« Viens, dors... Je te réveillerai encore si jamais. »

Le blond était encore dans ses pensées mais acquiesça.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » murmura-t-il.

Le noiraud claqua de la langue de manière agacée en chassant l'air d'un coup de main, montrant que c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment.

Naruto se coucha dans son dos, s'installant plus près que quand il s'étaient couchés précédemment, poussant l'audace jusqu'à poser son nez sur l'épaule de l'autre. Attendant de se faire remettre à sa place alors que rien ne vint, il se permit un nouveau soupir et laissa son sommeil doucement reprendre possession de lui.

_**Note de l'autre**_ : wow une au début et une à la fin... Juste pour dire que personnellement je vois Sasuke comme quelqu'un qui, lorsqu'il est trop faible, soit renforce son mur et surpasse la difficulté en s'endurcissant, soit se laisse complètement aller et se comporte comme un enfant. On lui a trop volé et piétiné son enfance pour qu'il n'ait pas des réminiscences... Voilà. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me justifier mais je voulais quand même le faire =).


	8. Complications

_**Note de l'autre**_ : histoire de brièvement vous raconter ma vie, je me suis pris un virus dans les dents en début de semaine passée et ai vu mon ordinateur fichu... Mamamia. En pleine section d'examens. Je suis maudite... Bref, nouvel ordi et merci le disque dur externe, j'ai pu sauver mes dossiers. Je m'excuse aux reviews auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, c'est que je les ai lu sur un ordinateur qui n'était pas le mien depuis le mail et que depuis j'ai oublié =S mais ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

Voici donc la suite de Studeo. Pour information j'ai mis dans mon profil des liens sur lesquels vous pourrez trouver une illustration pour la fiction ainsi qu'une playlist où j'ai mis les morceaux au piano du chapitre correspondant, comme par exemple pour les morceaux de Final Fantasy je ne les avais pas trouvé en blog sur le net... Voilà pour les infos. Bonne lecture.

_**Complications**_

La nouvelle vie, avec cette possibilité d'éloignement, mit un peu de temps à se régler mais certaines habitudes furent vite prises. Naruto allait régulièrement faire les achats de nourriture maintenant, prenant une petite demie-heure et ramenant ce dont ils avaient besoin. Iruka passait quand même de temps en temps vérifier s'ils ne manquaient de rien d'important - et accessoirement parce que la Cinquième lui avait demandé de surveiller ces deux là. Ça permettait au blond de revoir occasionnellement des amis, même s'il devait surveiller le temps qu'il mettait au risque de retrouver Sasuke dans un état pitoyable.

Le noiraud, pendant les absences de l'autre, faisait des katas dans le salon, le but étant de ne rien casser et de récupérer le peu de souplesse qu'il avait perdu.

Quand Naruto rentra de course ce jour là, il trouva Sasuke dans une position improbable: la tête et les bras passés entre ses jambes depuis la position du pont, le noiraud semblant tenter de faire craquer une vertèbre particulièrement récalcitrante.

« Jolie démonstration de souplesse.

-Ça va hein...

-J'ai rapporté des prunes au vinaigre »

Le regard noir se leva sur son - pour ainsi dire - colocataire, une petite lueur flottant au fond des iris sombres. Sasuke n'aimait pas les sucreries, mais il aimait les prunes dans le vinaigre, c'était indéniable. D'une traction abdominale et dans un mouvement fluide, il se redressa, suivant le blond dans la cuisine et piquant le bocal en verre dans le sachet de ce dernier.

« J'ai pas dit que c'était pour maintenant... »

Ignorant la remarque, il retourna au salon.

« Ramène-toi... »

Naruto finissait sans se presser de ranger ce qu'il avait acheté. Il allait mettre le dernier sac de riz dans l'armoire quand il sentit une présence puis une pression dans son dos.

« Je t'ai dit de te ramener.

-A court ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-T'es sorti assez longtemps je te ferais remarquer »

Les iris bleus glissèrent sur l'horloge murale. Presque une heure... Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ça allait lui couter une fois...

« J'ai rencontré Kiba » se justifia-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une justification en fait...

« Et alors ? »

Naruto se retourna vers l'autre, voulant lui faire signe de se diriger vers le salon. Il y eut un bruit de succion alors que Sasuke mettait une prune entre ses lèvres, aspirant le liquide puis engloutissant le fruit. Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, bloquant tout mouvement musculaire. C'était une chose qu'il lui avait fallu apprendre à faire, calmer la spontanéité de son corps, dans tous les sens du terme... Sa gorge qui voulait déglutir, ses joues qui voulaient s'empourprer, ses poings qui se contractaient et autres petites choses auxquelles il ne voulait même pas penser; voilà ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Beaucoup des gestes du noiraud, autrefois anodins, prenaient des significations, des connotations. Ceci en était un exemple. Là où Sasuke bouffait une prune comme un gamin autrefois, maintenant il... merde.

Naruto secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant d'attraper l'épaule de l'autre et de le traîner au salon.

« Il t'a dit quoi, Inuzuka ? » La prononciation était légèrement déformée par la prune dans sa bouche. Comme chaque fois Naruto rencontrait des gens, ou presque, Sasuke voulait toujours savoir ce qui s'était dit. Souvent c'était des trucs marrants, ou des stupidités.

« Oh rien, des nouvelles des gens, le fait que Hinata se comportait vraiment bizarrement avec lui ces derniers temps... Il est encore plus bouché que moi je crois.

-C'est possible ? »

Sa joue moins déformée, il ne devait plus rester que le noyau.

« Ah non mais je te promets. Il rentrait de mission aussi, il m'a un peu raconté. C'était sympa.

-Ils étaient ensembles en mission ? »

Nouvelle prune dans la bouche.

« Non justement. Il était juste avec Shino je crois.

-Pas de chance. Au moins ils ont vraiment dû être efficaces.

-Ferme-la, Hinata a beaucoup progressé. En plus toi t'es incapable de quoi que ce soit sans m'avoir vers toi en ce moment, alors arrête de te la péter »

La fierté de Sasuke était toujours un point faible en pleine exposition. Le tout était de savoir l'atteindre de la bonne manière. Dans le pire des cas, on se prenait la vengeance de ladite fierté dans la tronche, ce qui était rarement agréable car douloureux. Dans le meilleur des cas, on avait tapé très juste et l'autre se taisait de manière boudeuse. Naruto était de ceux qui savaient exactement comment taper dessus. C'était aussi un bon point pour lui car quand il était lui même mal à l'aise, il avait toujours un moyen de faire bouder Sasuke pour le camoufler.

Le bruit de mastication des prunes était la seule chose qui flottait dans l'air.

« T'as dessiné quelque chose ? »

Le blond s'évertuait maintenant à voler les dessins de l'autre avant qu'ils ne finissent détruits. Il n'y avait pour le moment pas eu grand chose d'intéressant, le noiraud avait dessiné des rouleaux, la plante verte du salon et le canapé. Il avait relativement bien dessiné, mais Naruto s'était aperçu qu'il mémorisait l'image de l'objet d'une seconde de Sharingan bien placée. Ce n'était pas du jeu... Depuis, régulièrement, il lui lançait de petits défis, dessiner ceci ou cela. Récemment c'était un bol de nouille.

« Non, rien.

-Tu devrais faire un vrai dessin une fois, pas une reproduction au crayon de papier d'un truc que t'as déjà vu.

-C'est toi qui me demande des trucs débiles.

-C'est pas moi qui t'avais demandé de faire le ficus.

-Je ne sais pas dessiner »

C'était quelque chose que Sasuke répétait souvent, comme si c'était une tare, sa faiblesse personnelle. C'était un peu comme quand lui-même disait à Sakura qu'il ne savait pas faire des tresses. En fait il n'avait jamais essayé, mais c'était un truc stupide de faire des tresses, un truc de nana qui plus est. Donc il ne savait pas.

« La prochaine fois dessine vraiment quelque chose, avec un décor et tout et tout...

-Ou sinon...?

-Je ne t'achète plus de prunes au vinaigre »

C'était un coup très bas, il le savait. Le noiraud remplissait un manque viscéral, car ce n'était pas chez Orochimaru qu'il grignotait des prunes toute la journée. De ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il en mangeait toujours avec sa mère au goûter étant petit. C'était presque une tradition. Il n'avait plus osé une fois ses parents morts, une sorte de deuil personnel; mais maintenant qu'ils étaient vengés il voulait en remanger à nouveau.

Enfin, ça, c'était l'histoire pseudo officielle qu'il avait sorti quand il avait demandé à Naruto de lui en rapporter. Le blond se savait sensible aux histoires de famille de Sasuke et au traumatisme qui en découlait, mais sur ce plan là il soupçonnait un peu le noiraud de le prendre encore plus pour une bonne poire que d'habitude.

« T'es rien qu'un connard, un profiteur, un enfoiré, un...

-Arrête de faire ton outragé et bouffe tes prunes.

-Je ne te savais pas manipulateur comme ça.

-J'essaie d'empêcher que tu te fasses trop chier, pour moi recopier mécaniquement un objet c'est pas s'occuper... c'est de la merde. Et ne me traite pas de manipulateur parce que je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu de ton histoire bizarre à propos des prunes.

-Tu devrais pourtant »

Naruto observa l'autre manger ses quetsches jusqu'à ce que le bocal soit vidé au quart. Là, il lui prit le récipient.

« Fini »

Sasuke lui lança un regard blasé, la joue déformée par la forme d'une prune. Il était rationné en plus... Le blond alla ''cacher'' les fruits dans la cuisine, laissant l'autre savourer celui qu'il avait dans la bouche. Naruto revint ensuite, faisant craquer ses doigts à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai envie de jouer du piano.

-Je te fais chier ? demanda Sasuke en levant les yeux vers lui. Le blond fut très surpris.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Tu es énervé ? Excédé ? Saoulé ? »

Il se leva.

« Mais non pourquoi ? »

Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Tu veux jouer du piano.

-Mais rien à voir, j'ai le droit d'en avoir juste envie, non ? Je te demande pas si t'es déprimé quand tu te goinfres de prunes moi »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke récupéra le goût du vinaigre qui avait séché sur ses lèvres du bout de la langue et Naruto se retourna d'un geste rapide, faisant craquer son dos dans le même mouvement. Il ne pouvait en fait plus vraiment voir la langue du noiraud faire ce genre de gestes. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir parce qu'au milieu des autres, Sasuke reprendrait son masque hautain, ne parlerait que pour rabaisser et se ferait plus discret. Une partie de lui appréciait énormément qu'ils soient aussi à l'aise et naturels ensembles. Il avait découvert certains aspects de son ancien coéquipier jusqu'à maintenant insoupçonnés et ça lui plaisait. L'autre partie criait au scandale et que tout ça n'était pas bon du tout pour sa santé mentale.

Il se retourna légèrement, découvrant Sasuke toujours assis par terre qui le fixait.

« Quoi ? lança Naruto.

-Je réfléchis, puisque tu veux que je ''dessine'' quelque chose.  
-Tu réfléchis en me faisant un trou dans le dos du regard ?

-Idiot.

-Tu y tiens à tes prunes hein... »

Le blond fit un grand sourire taquin, ce à quoi le noiraud répondit avec un rictus méprisant.

-----------------------------

Sasuke s'était remis à dessiner mais refusait de montrer à son ami quoique ce soit. Ça se soldait en général par une bagarre qui devenait souvent improbable, des clones d'ombre rentrant en jeu pour se bloquer mutuellement. Le noiraud tenait bon: l'autre ne verrait rien. Il avait même trouvé un moyen de cacher son matériel dans l'appartement, en sécurité, pour quand il était lassé de dessiner. Naruto avait beau cherché, dans son propre appartement, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'esquisse tant convoité.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva: Sasuke n'eut plus de prunes. Comme il s'était effectivement mis à dessiner et ce toujours sur la même feuille, Naruto ne pouvait pas faire valoir sa menace, pourtant il n'avait non plus aucun moyen de prouver que le dessin était ce qu'il souhaitait. Le noiraud finit par convaincre le blond de ramener les précieux fruits, de toute manière ils n'avaient plus de viande non plus et il fallait aussi racheter des nouilles...

Après les recommandations habituelles, Naruto sortit de l'appartement. Il inspira et expira un grand coup avant de partir d'un pas guilleret. Sortant du quartier Uchiwa, il croisa une personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un long moment.

« Hey Konohamaru ! »

Le jeune ninja de rang moyen lui fit un grand sourire.

« Naruto ! Ça faisait super longtemps, t'étais où ?

-Mission, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est ce que font les boss de leur temps.

-Te vantes pas trop, je vais bientôt te rattraper !

-Haha... tu as autant de chances de me rattraper que la lune en a de rattraper le soleil va. Mais je consentirai à faire de toi le prochain Hokage si je meurs trop vite.

-Pff, tu es increvable de toute manière »

Ils se tapèrent mutuellement dans la main. Le brun était encore un peu plus petit que Naruto mais pas de beaucoup et avait toujours le même sourire espiègle. Sur ses joues se creusaient deux petites fossettes quand il riait aux éclats. Il avait aussi beaucoup progressé et différenciait son apprentissage de celui du blond.

« Et tu vas ou comme ça ?

-M'entraîner pardi. Je dois retrouver Udon et Moegi, on doit mettre au point un truc tous les trois pour la prochaine mission. »

Naruto le couva du regard. Le garnement avait vraiment bien grandi et allait faire un ninja fantastique.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda le brun sur un ton taquin.

Konohamaru taquinait souvent le blond sur son célibat.

« Acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir, simplement. D'ailleurs je vais me dépêcher, je dois être prêt à repartir ce soir.

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais... »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire semblable avant que le brun ne disparaisse.

Naruto marcha jusqu'à l'échoppe du coin et fit tranquillement ses achats.

Il prit un bocal de prunes puis en avisa un qui avait une taille légèrement plus grande à côté. Il sourit et prit le plus imposant des deux. Il piqua encore quelques petites choses de droite et de gauche puis alla payer, saluant poliment le vendeur avant de ressortir du magasin. Comme d'habitude sur le chemin du retour son esprit vagabonda sur la situation. Il avait appris à gérer ses nouvelles réactions à la présence constante de Sasuke pour le moment. Tout était devenu problématique pour rien... Maintenant ça commençait à aller mieux. Il avait accepté certaines choses et les avait juste classé dans la catégoriede celles qu'il voudrait mais n'aurait jamais. Pour le moment ils étaient biens comme ça, le noiraud ne faisait jamais de remarques sur ses changements de comportement, et puis...

« Naruto ! »

Il sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il était plongé pour voir Konohamaru, à nouveau, qui courait vers lui. Il avait l'air assez paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Aussitôt qu'il fut à portée, le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre alors que ce dernier reprenait sa respiration.

« Je... j'ai... »

Il semblait avoir du mal et donnait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du village en donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Naruto attendait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être aussi important. Konohamaru déglutit avant de se redresser et d'esquisser un demi sourire.

« J'ai attrapé Sasuke Uchiwa en train de fouiller chez toi, j'ai été chercher les ANBUs avant de venir te chercher ! »

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta de battre, ou du moins il se sentit exactement pareil que si c'était le cas.

« Co... comment ? »

Le sourire du brun était immédiatement retombé en voyant son grand frère de cœur devenir extrêmement pâle.

« J'ai pas fouillé tu sais hein, mais en me rendant dans la forêt je suis passé tout près de chez toi et j'ai senti une présence, faible mais y avait quelqu'un. Pourtant je venais de te croiser dans la rue donc ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Alors je me suis rapproché et j'ai vu une ombre, mais au moment où je suis arrivé devant la fenêtre il n'y avait plus personne. Mais j'étais sûr d'avoir vu une ombre, alors je me suis tapis sur le côté de la fenêtre et j'ai caché ma présence et là, il est sorti, il était chez toi tu te rends compte ?! Alors j'ai quitté ton terrain et je suis allé prévenir le professeur Ebisu parce que moi, j'suis pas assez fort contre un gars comme lui tu sais alors... »

Naruto avait déconnecté. Sans réfléchir et coupant Konohamaru dans son récit, il se mit à courir comme un perdu en direction de chez lui, son sac de courses battant contre sa jambe. Derrière lui, le ninja de rang moyen suivait, complètement perdu.

La porte était grande ouverte en arrivant devant la petite maison et en entrant dedans il ne trouva qu'un ANBU, personne d'autre. Il était un peu essoufflé mais sans plus.

« Où est Sasuke ?! demanda-t-il vivement.

-Conduit en cellule pour le moment Uzumaki. T'as de la chance, il a rien eu le temps de te piquer, je sais pas ce qu'il cherchait, heureusement que le petit l'a repéré parce que tu n'y aurais vu que du feu »

Le blond essayait de remettre les pièces dans l'ordre. D'accord, il n'était pas accusé de trahison, heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas été trouvé avec le noiraud dormant sur ses genoux. Tsunade ne risquait donc rien non plus de ce fait. En même temps, s'il avait été là, Konohamaru n'aurait pas pensé à venir voir puisqu'il aurait juste cru que c'était sa présence qu'il ressentait.

« On te redonnera des nouvelles, on lui fera cracher ce qu'il est venu chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Naruto écarquilla sensiblement les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'autre ninja avait disparu. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Au sol il y avait les affaires de dessins de Sasuke, éparpillées. Un crayon était cassé... Une trace de sandale marquait une feuille blanche un peu plus loin, et la page qu'il était en train de crayonner était encore plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il faisait un blocage, ses jambes ne pouvant pas bouger pour le moment. Il baissa les yeux sur le cornet qu'il avait à la main, apercevant le bocal de prunes entre les anses.

« Merde »

Sa voix était légèrement cassée.

« Naruto ? »

Konohamaru n'osait pas trop s'avancer, ayant le net pressentiment d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Naruto ne réagissait pas de manière normale. Il aurait dû crier, bouger, suivre l'ANBU pour aller voir Uchiwa et le questionner lui-même. Il aurait dû... émettre un bruit, n'importe quoi.

Le blond se retourna lentement vers l'autre ninja qui l'avait suivi sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et lui fit un sourire, qu'il voulait normal mais qui ne fut que pauvre.

« J'ai fait une bêtise, c'est ça ? demanda le brun en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir » fut tout ce que répliqua le plus âgé.

Il se dirigea à la cuisine et rangea mécaniquement les affaires, laissant juste le gros bocal de prunes sur le bord de l'évier, puis il revint au salon et entreprit de rassembler les affaires. Sur la feuille qu'il avait convoité, il y avait énormément de croquis tracés, apparemment des esquisses humaines qui n'avaient jamais de formes définies. Il y avait aussi l'ébauche d'un chat et celle d'une plante à nouveau, ainsi que de la chambre cette fois. Et puis dans un coin il y avait deux bonshommes bâtons, l'un avait des traits de chaque côté du ''visage'' et se faisait apparemment frapper par l'autre. Visiblement Sasuke galérait pour son défi. L'idée le fit brièvement sourire. Puis il rangea la feuille sur le tas.

En en ramassant une autre, il constata que ça devait être celle sur laquelle le noiraud dessinait avant l'arrivée des ANBUs.

Le croquis n'était pas raturé, il y avait les débuts d'un corps humain. Il se fit la remarque que ça devait être lui-même car la seule chose qui transparaissait sur le visage, à part une ébauche de nez, c'était les marques de ses joues. Le corps et surtout les jambes du personnage semblaient avoir été effacés et refait un nombre incalculable de fois et il ne put s'empêcher de visualiser l'air alternativement froissé puis concentré de Sasuke alors qu'il dessinait. Il posa la pile de feuille non loin des rouleaux sur l'étagère et alla mettre ce croquis particulier là dans la chambre.

Quelque part il ne voulait pas percuter, courir chez Tsunade pour qu'il lui annonce... Non, quoiqu'on lui annonce ça n'allait pas être bon. Mais s'il ne faisait rien ça serait peut-être encore pire. Il retourna dans le salon pour voir Konohamaru triturant le bas de son T-shirt. Il s'approcha de lui et réussit cette fois à lui faire un beau sourire réconfortant.

« C'est pas grave je t'ai dit.

-Tu le cachais ?

-En quelque sorte, oui... non, tu as raison, je le cachais. Il est... pas au meilleur de sa forme et avait besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer.

-Mais...

-Tsunade est au courant, mais chut, c'est un secret ça. Maintenant que tu as révélé sa présence, si on sait qu'on le cachait, ça va compliquer les choses »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le brun semblait un peu décontenancé mais se ressaisit assez rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver alors ? »

Naruto déglutit, il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait peur de la suite. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer de faire devant Konohamaru. Il approuva donc silencieusement et partit d'un geste leste.

Assez rapidement il arriva au bureau du Hokage. Son esprit semblait vouloir rester vide et pour une fois ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il dépassa les gardes de la porte et entra sans frapper chez Tsunade. Quelque chose retomba en lui, il avait presque espéré trouver Sasuke ici. Cependant la blonde semblait l'attendre, un air grave peint sur ses traits.

« Tu es au courant alors.

-Il est chez moi quand même. C'est Konohamaru qui l'a trouvé par un concours de circonstances stupides... Il pensait me faire plaisir... »

Tout ça à cause d'un bocal de prunes...

« Il est dans une cellule pour le moment, en attente d'un interrogatoire et d'un procès correct. Ils ne veulent pas le faire déplacer jusqu'à la prison s'il doit être mis à mort »

Le mots étaient crus et atteignirent tous Naruto en pleine poitrine comme une série de shurikens très pointus.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle fit ''non'' de la tête. Il déglutit.

« Il faut que je le vois, sinon il va se sentir mal, vomir et s'évanouir.

-Vomir ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« On a pas été prudents l'autre jour et... bref, il semblerait que son corps supporte pas et il vomit.

-Il s'est évanoui ?

-Non. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Mais c'était vraiment limite »

Il y eut un long moment de blanc durant lequel Tsunade ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'examiner pour pouvoir le faire passer inapte médicalement à rester en cellule et à avoir un procès »

Naruto la fixa, ses yeux bleus profonds.

« Tu peux faire ça ?

-Normalement oui. Mais pour ça, il faut que je puisse l'approcher ou envoyer quelqu'un qui ferait un rapport, dans le meilleur des cas, toi.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps.

-Relaxe Naruto, je vais trouver un moyen »

Elle ne pouvait pas agir sans prendre le conseil en compte, même si elle avait les rennes dans les mains. Agir comme si elle défendait directement Sasuke Uchiwa serait très mauvais de manière générale. Il fallait agir finement.

« Je vais t'envoyer pour l'interroger à mon compte. Ça, ce sera la raison officielle. Tu vas voir comment il va, t'occuper de lui, lui restaurer son chakra. Tu dois rester calme et froid tant que des gardes seront présents, ne pas montrer que tu es un allié. D'autant plus que, face à Sasuke, beaucoup doutent encore de tes réactions. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Elle attrapa un papier, écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus, le signa, y apposa le sceau des Hokages avant de le rouler et de le lui tendre.

« Il te faut te rendre à l'établissement qui jouxte le quartier général ANBU. Tu sais où c'est ? »

Nouveau signe positif de la tête. Elle sourit intérieurement, il réagissait comme pour une mission officielle. Il la salua respectueusement et disparut.

En peu de temps il arriva devant l'austère bâtiment en béton. Pas de bois ici, rien qui puisse se pénétrer facilement. Rien ne devait pouvoir passer ces murs, aussi bien pour le quartier général que le bâtiment carcéral.

Il se présenta devant les deux gardes, restant de marbre et tendant son ordre. Il se sentit jaugé malgré les masques mais fut quand même autorisé à entrer. Deux autres ninjas l'accompagnèrent et ils passèrent de nombreux niveaux de sécurité. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne prenaient vraiment pas Sasuke à la légère.

Son guide s'arrêta devant une énième porte gardée.

« C'est ici. Reste prudent, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. On surveillera de l'extérieur. Tu as maximum trois heures selon l'ordre de la Cinquième »

La voix était impersonnelle et froide, il ne connaissait pas l'ANBU.

Les gardes le laissèrent passer et il se retrouva dans une partie sombre du bâtiment.

Plusieurs cellules vides l'entouraient.

Finalement il aperçut la forme qui devait être Sasuke dans l'une d'entre elle. Sa cellule n'était pas fermée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Le noiraud avait les yeux bandés par un morceau d'étoffe noir et serré. Un autre bout de tissu était enroulé autour de sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler de manière compréhensible. Ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes lourdes dans son dos, sans espace entre ses poignet; il en allait de même pour ses chevilles. Les menottes étaient elles-mêmes reliées au mur par des chaînes. Il était allongé sur le côté et n'avait même pas tressailli quand il était entré dans la cellule.

Naruto resta un instant interdit devant ce qu'il voyait, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé voir Sasuke dans un était pareil un jour. En s'approchant encore un peu il vit que du sang tachait le sol en béton ainsi qu'une partie des vêtements de l'autre. Il déglutit lentement.

S'agenouillant près de l'autre, il voulut quand même signaler sa présence.

« Sasuke, c'est moi... »

Pour toute réponse, le corps du noiraud se souleva pour un soupir. Naruto avança ses mains pour détacher la bouche de l'autre. Elles tremblaient légèrement.

Le coin des lèvres de Sasuke était légèrement blessé. Il l'aida ensuite à se redresser un peu mais le noiraud sifflait régulièrement de douleur car ses liens étaient vraiment étroits. Finalement le blond se glissa derrière l'autre, le soutenant et lui permettant d'avoir une position plus confortable à la fois.

« Ça va ton chakra ? demanda-t-il une fois correctement installé.

-Il était temps que tu arrives...

-Je suis tellement désolé... »

Avec ses mots la pression dans le corps de Naruto s'écroula et il sentit qu'il pourrait pleurer d'un instant à l'autre.

« J'ai été con. Je l'ai senti venir trop tard et après j'ai juste cru qu'il s'entraînait pas loin alors je me suis mis à découvert. Je reconnaissais pas la personne mais elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse.

-Tu n'as pas tout ton chakra. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, c'est tout... J'aurais dû faire attention... J'aurais dû...

-Arrête de te flageller, tu devais aller acheter de quoi manger, c'est tout »

Un petit blanc passa puis Naruto craqua et serra le noiraud contre lui.

« J'ai cru que j'allais tomber sur place quand il est venu me chercher pour me dire qu'il t'avait livré aux ANBUs.

-Tu... me fais mal là.

« Pardon » Il desserra immédiatement sa prise. « Ils t'ont blessé ? »

-Pas chez toi. J'ai eu assez de présence d'esprit pour, une fois entouré par une douzaine d'entre eux, me laisser faire. Par contre, ils ont voulu savoir ce que j'étais venu chercher et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à improviser pour qu'ils arrêtent.

-Ces enfoirés... »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc durant lequel Sasuke gesticula un peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, mais c'était mieux que le béton.

« Je t'ai racheté un plus gros bocal de prunes »

Naruto n'avait pas trouvé quoi dire de mieux, il voulait pouvoir rassurer le noiraud, lui dire qu'il allait le ramener à la maison et le sauver, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, mais lui même n'était pas certain. Il sentit Sasuke rire doucement contre lui.

« Ils vont me tuer ? »

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer quand l'autre lui demanda ça.

« Non, bien sûr que non, la vieille a déjà une idée, on va te dire inapte à subir un procès pour le moment et...

-Ça ne fera que retarder les choses.

-Oui mais on aura le temps de réfléchir jusque là et puis... »

Naruto passa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, inconsciemment, cherchant ses mots.

« Je vais pas les laisser faire de toute manière »

Sasuke pouffa doucement à nouveau. Sacré Naruto... Mais il était trop tôt pour penser à l'après, tout deux savaient pertinemment que si le noiraud se sentait en danger il allait quitter Konoha, purement et simplement. Mais le blond refusait d'y penser pour le moment, donc le formuler était inimaginable et Sasuke savait très bien que c'était le genre de chose dont il ne valait mieux pas parler s'il voulait ne pas mettre du venin entre eux-deux.

« Tu veux que j'enlève le truc que t'as sur les yeux ? demanda Naruto pour changer de sujet.

-Non ça va, tu vas avoir des ennuis sinon. D'ailleurs tu me remettras le bâillon après aussi »

Le blond fit la moue, pas convaincu du tout mais en même temps, il savait que l'autre avait raison. Il décida d'essayer de se rendre utile quand même.

« T'as mal où ? Je peux regarder si les blessures sont pas moches ou si...

-Arrête juste de bouger et ce sera parfait...

-Tsunade m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de voir comment tu allais et...

-Et même si elle ne t'avait pas demandé de le faire tu l'aurais fait et je t'aurais répondu pareil. Laisse-moi juste me reposer un moment avant de retourner me démonter le dos sur du béton et que le Hokage et toi finissiez toute la paperasse pour me faire sortir »

Le noiraud donnait l'impression d'être très fatigué et las, alors Naruto obéit juste.

Alors qu'un silence confortable s'installait entre eux, le blond sentit ses pensées devenir inappropriées à la situation. Le regard détaillait le corps contre lui, lui donnant envie de souffler sur cette épaule, mordiller cette jonction, enserrer le corps. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de couper court à ses pensées. Merde, ils étaient dans une cellule, l'autre pouvait à peine bouger le petit doigt et il pensait à des trucs débiles.

Il finit par se détacher de l'autre, le reposant sur le sol le plus doucement possible.

« Tu as assez de chakra ? »

Il s'éloigna pour le laisser évaluer. Il vit les sourcils de l'autre disparaître derrière le bandeau alors qu'il se concentrait.

« Ouais c'est bon. T'inquiètes »

Il revint plus près pour lui remettre le tissu sur la bouche. Alors qu'il se penchait, il eut un flash de lui-même se penchant pour voler un contact furtif sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Un truc qui cloche ? demanda Sasuke.

-Non rien » Il se reprit. C'était vraiment débile et inadéquat. Quelle idée... Enfin non. L'idée en elle-même il la connaissait, ce n'était largement pas la première fois. Mais le contexte était... Il rattacha plus doucement le bout de tissu, faisant bien gaffe à ne pas trop tirer dessus.

« La prochaine fois que je viens, tu sors » affirma-t-il. Sasuke répondit en hochant simplement de la tête.

Naruto sortit de la cellule et se retourna une dernière fois vers la silhouette recroquevillée dans l'ombre. Puis il sortit et fut raccompagné par l'ANBU.

« Vous avez pu effectuer l'interrogatoire du Hokage ? » demanda-t-il. Il approuva simplement d'un signe de tête et, sitôt en dehors du bâtiment, s'envola par les toits. Retour chez Tsunade.

-----------------------------

« Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Apparemment il a déjà subi un interrogatoire mais il n'a pas voulu que je regarde ses blessures. Autrement il va... plutôt bien. Il peut difficilement bouger vu les conditions dans lesquelles il est enfermé...

-Ils n'y sont pas allés avec des baguettes. Et encore j'ai dû insister auprès du capitaine chargé de l'escouade pour qu'ils n'utilisent rien qui puisse absorber son chakra. Heureusement, il avait confirmé qu'il n'en avait pas un niveau élevé juste avant »

Elle regarda tendrement Naruto.

« Au moins, tu n'as plus l'air d'un zombie qui pourrait tomber en poussière d'un instant à l'autre, et tu n'es plus non plus en mode ninja sans sentiments »

Le blond sa gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

Elle soupira un grand coup.

« Maintenant, il va falloir parler au Conseil, que je passe voir notre ami Uchiwa moi-même et ensuite je pourrai te le refiler. Vous allez même pouvoir sortir. Je te laisserai gérer avec tes amis hein »

Naruto devint pensif alors qu'elle envoyait un ninja de classe moyenne quérir les membres du Conseil. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ça, pas réfléchi plus loin que le moment où Sasuke allait sortir de la cellule sombre. Évidemment la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ils ne pourraient plus rester cloîtrés à l'appartement. Plus simplement, ils ne le voudraient pas en fait. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Comment Sasuke allait-il réagir ? Sa bouche se tordit en une moue, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser et de fantasmer les différents scénarios tout seul. Il en discuterait avec le noiraud le moment venu.

C'est à ce moment là qu'entrèrent les différents membres du Conseil, au nombre de cinq. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas inconnus à Naruto car c'était la plupart du temps eux qui portaient les nouvelles et volontés du Conseil au Hokage ou à la population. Les trois autres, il les avait déjà aperçu mais sans plus. Il ne connaissait par leurs inclinaisons, ni ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui adressa un coup d'œil alors qu'il se mettait respectueusement sur le côté.

« Tu nous as fait quémander Tsunade ? » Mitokado Homura, un des anciens que Naruto connaissait, avait pris la parole pour le groupe.

« C'est au sujet du jeune Uchiwa. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est en ce moment dans l'une de nos geôles; il a été attrapé chez Uzumaki Naruto ici présent par le jeune Sarutobi Konohamaru.

-Tu es bien sérieuse dans ta formulation des choses, fit remarquer la deuxième personne que Naruto connaissait, Utatane Koharu.

-Je suis juste professionnelle, Koharu. Donc, comme je vous le disais, Uchiwa Sasuke a été attrapé et il attend en prison l'heure de son procès. Cependant, j'ai envoyé Naruto lui poser quelques questions pour moi et ce dernier m'a rapporté qu'il ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le capitaine ANBU qui s'est chargé de sa capture m'a aussi signalé que son niveau de chakra ne semblait pas normal. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de suspendre l'audience de son procès momentanément. J'aimerais examiner moi-même le jeune Uchiwa. Nous savons qu'il revient de chez Orochimaru et même si, de source sûre, il a lui-même tué ce traître, je préfère m'assurer de son état et accessoirement de sa capacité à suivre son procès »

Les membres du Conseil semblaient jauger la blonde.

« Chercherais-tu à défendre ce jeune homme, Tsunade ? intervint Homura.

-Je cherche à ce que la procédure établie par les anciens Hokage soit appliquée. Dans la mesure où Uchiwa Sasuke n'a jamais commis de crimes contre le village autre qu'une désertion, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a jamais tué d'hommes de Konoha ni porté aucune attaque à l'encontre du village, il est en droit d'avoir un procès valide qui décidera de son sort. Telle est la législature de Konoha. Or, il est stipulé que la personne soumise à un procès doit être en état de le suivre et de se défendre. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ce paragraphe a été ajouté par le Quatrième en personne après qu'on ait fait subir un procès à un muet qui s'est avéré être au final innocent.

-Soit, nous ne pouvons nier tes dires Tsunade. Tout est parfaitement juste et présent dans la loi.

-Ta requête est donc de pouvoir examiner Uchiwa Sasuke. Dans le cas où il sera déclaré inapte à suivre un procès, que feras-tu ? »

Celui-là, Naruto ne le connaissait pas mais il ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Faire mon possible pour qu'il soit en état de suivre un procès et le soigner.

-Offrir asile et soin à un déserteur ?

-Il n'a jamais commis de crime contre Konoha autre que de déserter.

-Il a offert le Sharingan à Orochimaru sur un plateau.

-Il a tué Orochimaru et Uchiwa Itachi, deux criminels, traîtres à Konoha.

-Il a ensuite disparu de la circulation pendant deux années. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait.

-Je lui ferai suivre un interrogatoire comme la procédure le demande de toute manière »

Koharu leva la main, calmant la discussion.

« Commence donc par l'examiner Tsunade, nous reviendrons ensuite discuter avec toi de ce qui serait le meilleur pour le village une fois que tu auras établi ton diagnostic, car de ce que tu nous en as dit il semblerait qu'il n'aille pas bien »

Homura et l'autre homme jetèrent un regard à la vieille femme, semblant en total désaccord avec elle. Elle leur rendit leur regard désapprobateur.

« Nous restons au service du Hokage messieurs. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Nous sommes là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin mais, en cet instant, elle ne fait qu'appliquer la loi. Encore serions-nous face à des assassins comme ceux qu'elle a cité, il faudrait aller contre sa décision; mais elle est complètement juste sur un point: il a droit à un procès et à être écouté dans le sens où jamais encore Konoha n'a souffert de sa trahison.

-Mais Koharu, c'est un Uchiwa ! » s'indigna l'un de ceux qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Homura à son tour leva la main en signe de paix, se pinçant l'arête du nez sous ses lunettes.

« Ne nous emportons pas, Tsunade a raison. Comme l'a proposé Koharu, attendons le verdict médical. Si Sasuke est revenu ici, il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. Qu'a-t-il dit qu'il cherchait chez Naruto déjà ? »

Le cinquième membre, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, leva un regard blasé sur les autres personnes présentes.

« Il a soit-disant ''avoué'' qu'il cherchait des prunes. Pour se nourrir. On a rien pu en tirer de plus pour le moment »

Naruto dû se mordre violemment l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire, surtout quand il vit que Tsunade était surprise. Merde, Sasuke s'était vraiment bien foutu de leurs gueules. Qui plus est, ça allait leur servir puisque de ce fait il apparaissait comme cherchant de quoi manger, et peut-être même un abri si on extrapolait un peu.

La blonde se leva alors.

« Naruto tu m'accompagnes comme garde. Nous y allons, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Messieurs, Koharu »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement, ce que le blond reproduisit, et ils sortirent. Une fois dehors elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de prune ?

-Sasuke a une obsession pour les prunes au vinaigre. Pire qu'une drogue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait improvisé mais je pensais pas qu'il s'était autant fichu d'eux.

-Vous êtes aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre » commenta-t-elle en soupirant.

-----------------------------

Naruto dû rester à l'extérieur du bâtiment cette fois, laissant Tsunade aller voir Sasuke seule. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps, vu que le diagnostic avait déjà été fait il y a longtemps, mais en avait profité pour informer le noiraud de la situation présente.

Quand elle ressortit, Naruto s'empêcha de demander des nouvelles de l'autre puisqu'il l'avait vu il y avait un petit peu plus d'une heure. Il avait déjà l'impression que la vieille le regardait bizarrement quand il parlait de Sasuke, c'était pas pour qu'en plus il lui montre ouvertement qu'il était mort d'inquiétude.

Rapidement ils furent de retour dans le bureau, où étonnemment les attendaient toujours les membres du Conseil. Tsunade se rassit calmement à sa place.

« Il semblerait que Uchiwa Sasuke ait un problème par rapport à sa production de chakra. Un sceau empêche que son corps le produise à un rythme normal et il est à la limite de son utilisation. Pour tout dire je pense que s'il tente quoi que ce soit impliquant du chakra il va mourir.

-Donc il va forcément mourir, puisque le corps consomme du chakra par addiction, fit remarquer Koharu.

-J'ai éventuellement une solution qui consisterait à lui offrir, momentanément, un réservoir de chakra pour que son corps ait le temps d'en produire suffisamment. C'est une technique que je connais et qui ne présente aucun danger. Ça me permettrait de lui retirer le sceau gênant, après quoi on pourrait sans aucun problème lui faire passer un procès.

-Qu'entends-tu par ''lui offrir un réservoir de chakra'' ?

-Cette technique permet à une personne de puiser dans les réserves de chakra d'une autre.

-Nous en avons effectivement entendu parler. Tu t'en étais brillamment servit durant la Grande Guerre si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas.

-Effectivement, je m'en suis servie sur moi-même.

-Mais qui voudrait ou pourrait jouer le rôle de réservoir pour un prisonnier en sursit ? » demanda Homura.

Le regard de Tsunade glissa en direction de Naruto. Décidément pour le moment tout se passait comme prévu.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? Tu n'y penses pas Tsunade, c'est très dangereux ! Je te rappelle qu'il abrite le...

-Naruto est le ninja en lequel j'ai le plus confiance dans tout ce village. Il est le seul qui serait selon mon avis capable de maîtriser Uchiwa Sasuke dans le cas où ce dernier se rebellerait à haute puissance. De plus il possède une réserve de chakra énorme, ce qui lui permettrait de le partager sans en être grandement diminué. N'importe qui à part lui serait affaibli par la ponction constante d'énergie que représente l'opération, surtout pour quelqu'un qui doit refaire ses réserves vitales »

Elle fit une pause, croisant ses mains sous son menton en regardant à tour de rôle les anciens de Konoha qui lui faisaient face.

« De plus, même s'il possède, scellé en lui, le démon renard à neuf queues, il nous a fait démonstration de sa maîtrise de la chose il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a six mois nous lui avons confié une mission de la plus haute importance pour le village et qu'il a passé tous les tests et contrôles que vous lui avez imposé à cet effet »

Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter en leur rappelant encore les paroles du Quatrième, pas devant Naruto qui plus est, même si citer Namikaze Minato était toujours un excellent moyen de faire flancher les membres du Conseil.

« Alors, une objection ? »

Les cinq conseillers se concertèrent du regard, cherchant certainement une faille dans l'argumentation, ou simplement cherchant à approuver ce qu'elle disait, ça dépendait. Homura finit par baisser la tête avec résignation.

« Entendu Tsunade. Fais comme bon te semble, mais reste bien prudente »

Elle les gratifia d'un sourire.

« J'ai besoin que vous signiez aussi l'autorisation de sortie et de sursit que je vais écrire alors »

Elle sortit à nouveau un papier et recommença le même manège qu'avant, écrivant, signant et apposant son sceau; puis elle le tendit aux conseillers qui s'avancèrent à tour de rôle, signant et apposant leur marque personnelle.

« Messieurs, Koharu, je vous remercie de votre soutien et vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée. Naruto, allons-y avant que ce jeune Uchiwa soit retrouvé mort au fond de sa cellule »

Ils attendirent que le Conseil se retire puis partirent.

« Pas mal la vieille, pas mal. Excellente manipulatrice.

-A qui crois-tu parler. J'ai passé mon adolescence à faire faire à Jiraya et Orochimaru un nombre incalculable de choses stupides ou qui m'arrangeaient quand même, je dois être au moins aussi bonne en manipulation que ne l'était ce vieux serpent.

-Désolé mais ta réputation de pigeon légendaire n'est jamais très avenante »

Elle émit un sifflement désapprobateur.

«Je n'ai jamais parié que j'y arriverais, là est toute la différence. Tu sais bien que je ne parie plus »

Non, Tsunade n'avait plus jamais parié depuis la mort de Jiraya. Plus jamais. C'était devenu un interdit, peut-être même un jeu dangereux. Son dernier pari elle l'avait gagné, perdant plus que jamais dans le même mouvement.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence, par respect pour la mémoire de celui qu'ils avaient évoqué sans le citer et qui restait pour eux quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

A nouveau devant la grande bâtisse, Tsunade montra l'ordre signé aux gardes, puis au chef de l'escouade et enfin Sasuke leur fut amené et détaché. Il se frotta les poignets mais déjà la blonde les pressait de bouger, ne voulant pas que le phénomène attire du monde. A l'abri dans une ruelle, Sasuke reprit son apparence de chaton pour se blottir confortablement dans les bras de Naruto.

« On va chez toi » signala la Cinquième. Ils se rendirent donc chez le blond.

Une fois sur place, Sasuke redevint lui-même et Tsunade le soigna, commençant par ses poignets et ses chevilles que les fers avaient entamé.

« Tu as vu ça Uchiwa, tu es traité comme un criminel de la pire espèce sans qu'on se pose trop de questions »

Elle lui demanda ensuite de relever son T-shirt taché de sang et soigna les coupures et griffures qui s'y trouvaient.

« Hum, tu t'es pris de jolis coups de martinet »

Naruto ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Sasuke était sorti du bâtiment en béton.

« J'arrive pas à y croire... Tu leur as fait croire que... tu cherchais des prunes...

-C'est vrai, je cherchais si tu avais pas caché un bocal de prunes dans la cuisine quand les ANBU ont commencé à arriver » Le noiraud le fixa un moment. « D'ailleurs, tu vas m'en chercher une ? »

Le blond eut un soupir amusé et partit chercher une prune qu'il ramena à Sasuke alors qu'elle dégoulinait encore de vinaigre. Ce dernier la mangea lentement, semblant déguster le fruit, puis bailla.

Tsunade se redressa, ayant terminé.

« Rappelez-vous bien, Sasuke tu n'étais pas là avant ça. Après vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous risquez d'avoir de la visite dès demain » Elle leur souhaita ensuite une bonne soirée et disparut dans le village, fière de son travail.

Naruto fixait Sasuke, qui était assis par terre avec un visage soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a débile ? demanda le concerné en le dévisageant.

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'au mieux je pensais te veiller en prison ce soir, au pire passer la nuit après de la fosse dans laquelle on aurait fourré ton corps.

-Bah, moi j'avais même pas pensé que j'allais rester en prison. J'étais étonné qu'on me laisse même y aller. J'ai pensé que le capitaine ANBU allait me décapiter dès qu'il est entré ici.

-Te moques pas de moi enfoiré, je suis sérieux.

-Je suis très sérieux aussi. La Cinquième m'a vraiment sauvé la mise sur ce coup là d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué »

Le soleil se couchait par la fenêtre. Quelle journée de merde... Naruto se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et regarda le noiraud, toujours par terre. Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas encore complètement ton chat, abruti.

-Oh allez, fais pas ton timide, je te nourris, te nettoie, te loge et je n'ai rien en retour à part la promesse que tu vas t'endormir vers moi. Tu es un chat, pas de doute là-dessus »

L'autre lui jeta un regard profondément blasé mais vint quand même se laisser tomber à côté de lui, prenant la position qu'il adoptait toujours.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose »

Naruto prit un air interrogatif en baissant son regard sur le visage du noiraud.

« Je déteste les prisons. C'est morbide.

-C'est celui qui a passé trois ans chez un immonde serpent qui dit ça ?

-C'était pas vraiment pareil. J'avais un lit là bas, et il faisait rarement aussi sombre que dans leur trou à rat là.

-En même temps tu avais un bandeau sur les yeux.  
-Change rien à mon impression. »

Ils se turent un instant et Naruto s'amusa à observer Sasuke lutter pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas. Il se leva d'un coup.

« Allez viens enfoiré, on va dormir, je suis aussi crevé que toi ! »

Le noiraud lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et se leva pour le suivre. Ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre. En se changeant, Sasuke nota son croquis sur la commode.

« Oh merde... t'as trouvé ça ?

-J'ai un peu rangé les trucs que t'avais laissé éparpillés ouais.

-C'est de la merde. J'y arrive pas.

-Ton autre feuille c'est que de la merde ouais, y avait que des gribouillis dessus et on voyait à peine ce que tu voulais dessiner.

-Celui là c'est encore plus de la merde.

-Dis pas ça, j'ai même reconnu que c'était moi !

-C'est ce que je dis, c'est de la merde.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se prit un Naruto en mode boulet de canon dans les côtes, se retrouvant projeté sur le lit qui grinça. Ils se chamaillèrent un long moment sur le matelas, roulant, se donnant de légers coups, pinçant et parant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit prit d'un gros coup de fatigue, laissant le blond au-dessus de lui.

« Suis trop fatigué. C'est mort.

-Dis que c'était pas de la merde ! clama fièrement l'autre.

-C'était de la merde... »

Naruto plissa les yeux.

« … mais je ferai mieux... »

Ils soupirèrent presque de concert. Puis l'esprit du blond enregistra enfin la situation. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de Sasuke sur son lit, l'autre était essoufflé et fatigué sous lui et le regardait avec des yeux mi-clos, semblant prier en l'occurrence pour une déclaration de trêve. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié déshabillés. Quiconque les verrait maintenant n'aurait presque aucun doute quant à leurs précédentes activités. Comme quoi les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses. Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse puis décida que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il roulait sur le côté, finissant d'enlever son pantalon.

« T'as raison, je suis crevé aussi »

Ils se mirent donc tous deux en tenue pour la nuit et s'allongèrent comme d'habitude, Naruto ne manquant pas de mettre son nez dans la nuque de Sasuke. Si on le lui demandait, il répondrait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que c'était extrêmement agréable pour s'endormir.

Le noiraud se retourna à demi, surprenant l'autre de part la soudaine proximité.

« Naruto ? »

Le blond déglutit.

« Quoi ?

-… merci. Encore. »

Il eut un petit rire, léger, satisfait.

« A ton service enfoiré »

Sasuke sourit et se remit normalement, s'endormant très rapidement.

Naruto quant à lui était tiraillé entre la déception - pendant quelques secondes son esprit fatigué avait imaginé une scène qu'on oserait même pas filmer, étant stupide - et la satisfaction totale.

Le noiraud était là, vivant, et l'avait remercié.

Ils allaient pouvoir sortir, voir les autres et la vie allait prendre un goût de normalité avec Sasuke auprès de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions quant au déroulement futur des choses que son esprit était enveloppé du noir d'un sommeil réparateur, bercé par une odeur indéfinissable dont il n'aurait su dire s'il pourrait encore s'endormir sans.


	9. Retrouvailles

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : grande honte à moi j'ai fait une erreur stupide lors du précédent chapitre. Ce ne sont pas des prunes au vinaigre que mange Sasuke mais des prunes salées. Au final ça ne vous change pas grand chose mais les prunes au vinaigre ce n'est rien au Japon alors que les prunes salées si ! Ça s'appelle aussi Umeboshi. C'est très spécial au niveau du goût... Ce sont des prunes séchées dans du sel en fait. Elles se trouvent effectivement dans des bocaux par contre et c'est peut-être pour ça, mon esprit a amalgamé. Bref ce n'est pas très grave mais je voulais le signaler XD Je corrigerai plus tard le chapitre précédent.

_**Retrouvailles**_

Naruto lavait gentiment la vaisselle de leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'étaient tous deux levés il y avait à peine une trentaine de minutes, mais étonnamment tôt. Le soleil était déjà là mais l'air était encore frais. Sasuke était au salon et il le devinait regardant sans le voir le poste de télévision. Il avait été pensif toute la matinée et le blond le soupçonnait d'appréhender un minimum ses 'retrouvailles' futures avec les autres ninjas du village.

Il rangea le dernier bol et rejoignit le noiraud. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui à son entrée dans la pièce et Naruto tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant quand un bruit de coup contre la fenêtre les fit se retourner de manière synchronisée. Derrière la vitre de la porte-fenêtre du salon les regardait Kakashi, semblant les sonder de son œil unique et accessoirement attendre qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Sasuke s'assit plus droitement sur le canapé, ne lâchant pas son ancien maître des yeux pendant que Naruto allait ouvrir.

« Maître, quel plaisir de vous voir ! commença Naruto avec bonne humeur.

-Naruto je t'en prie, je ne suis plus ton maître vu le niveau dont tu fais preuve maintenant »

L'homme aux cheveux gris contourna le blond pour se planter devant Sasuke, semblant l'analyser pour trouver une preuve que ce n'était pas lui, tout en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'alors c'était vrai'.

« Kakashi » fit Sasuke en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il le lui rendit.

Naruto regarda les deux autres, semblant chercher comment détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre ou, au moins, débuter la conversation.

« Naruto, reste pas planté là. Ferme la fenêtre, tu nous gèles, et viens »

Sasuke le sortit de sa rêverie. Tout en parlant il tapotait la place sur le canapé à côté de lui. Le blond se secoua la tête et obéit sans trop se poser de questions. Quand il s'assit, le noiraud vint se mettre contre son côté. Il le regarda, un peu étonné. Déjà besoin de chakra ? Mais l'autre ne vit pas la question dans ses yeux puisqu'il fixait toujours Kakashi. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un regard scrutateur. D'où ces deux là étaient-ils si proches physiquement ?

« J'peux vous offrir du thé ? demanda Naruto en se grattant la nuque.

-Non je te remercie. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment il est arrivé ici.

-Je suis là si vous voulez me poser des questions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à Naruto de vous répondre » Le ton du noiraud était froid et tranchant.

« Et bien alors explique-moi comment, par miracle, te voilà revenu »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. D'où parlait-il de miracle ?

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas voulu revoir tout de suite, c'était lui. Il avait principalement trahi deux personnes en désertant. Des personnes qui avaient mis des espoirs en lui. Naruto en premier, évidemment, puis Kakashi. Sakura était secondaire, elle avait peut-être placé des espoirs en lui mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les encourager. Il avait fait des promesses à Naruto et l'avait reconnu. Il avait appris énormément de Kakashi et ce dernier avait toujours été présent pour lui, comprenant et résolvant certains de ses problèmes et l'aidant toujours à lutter. De plus, le ninja copieur n'avait certainement pas 'refais sa vie' ou 'comblé son absence'. Quoique, peut-être avait-il reprit des élèves depuis et avait passé l'éponge, mais vu le regard qu'il lui lançait en cet instant même, il en doutait fortement. Son ancien maître n'avait pas oublié, voire même pas pardonné quoi que ce soit. Inconsciemment, il avait envie de se serrer encore plus contre Naruto. Bien sûr, il avait en ce moment encore du chakra mais le blond était un pilier, une assurance. Il lui avait pardonné... alors que lui-même ne se sentait pas de taille à se faire pardonner. Surtout qu'il n'allait pas rester...

Il soupira. Il allait la raconter plus d'une fois cette histoire-là... Peut-être bien qu'il demanderait quand même à Naruto de répondre pour lui. Tout le monde saurait qu'il est là, mais personne ne saurait le pourquoi du comment. Quelle poisse...

« Déjà, je pense qu'à vous on peut vous faire suffisamment confiance pour que vous sachiez la vérité » Il jeta un regard à Naruto, demandant son consentement, alors que Kakashi fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Le blond hocha brièvement de la tête, l'incitant à continuer du même geste.

« Je suis revenu par un concours de circonstances... J'étais sur le point de me faire avoir pour de bon dans un combat imprévu et plus ou moins truqué, je me suis fait prendre en traitre. Naruto est passé dans le périmètre dans le bon laps de temps. J'ai réussi à faire sentir ma présence, il m'a ramené et m'a fait soigner juste à temps puisque d'après ce que le Hokage, qui a accepté de s'occuper de moi, a dit, j'étais à la limite de mourir. Depuis je reste ici.

-Depuis quand exactement ?

-Depuis bientôt... deux mois »

Cette fois-ci Kakashi écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment...?

-On sait quand même être discrets, plaisanta Naruto »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'assit au sol, semblant réfléchir.

« Tu as quoi exactement pour être 'en soin' depuis deux mois ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête.

-J'ai un sceau qui empêche mon corps de produire du chakra correctement à sa source. J'ai brûlé toutes mes réserves lors du combat et dois donc les refaire, mais durant encore un certain temps mon corps ne peut pas être entièrement autonome puisque je consomme encore plus de chakra que je n'en produis.

-C'est moi qui fait la réserve de chakra, ajouta Naruto avec un sourire fier.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes... collés ensemble, sinon ça te serait létal Sasuke ?

-C'est bien ce qu'on vient de dire. Sauf que maintenant, le Hokage a réussi à enlever une partie du sceau qui me lèse et je peux m'éloigner de Naruto pour de courts moments.

-Courts comment ?

-Une heure, pas plus.

-Si tu ne peux pas te remettre en contact avec Naruto avant...?

-Je vais faire un malaise, dans le pire des cas rendre ce que j'ai avalé avant de m'évanouir et mon corps commencera à manger ce qui me reste de chakra. Si Naruto revient pendant ce laps de temps, je ne vais pas mourir mais tout ce que j'aurais recréé comme réserve jusque là sera pour ainsi dire perdu.

-En gros tu es coincé... Kakashi souriait sous son masque.

-En gros, oui.

-Et Naruto, tu le supportes depuis deux mois ? »

Ce dernier enroula son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke avec un large sourire, recevant un regard mauvais de ce dernier.

« Ouais, mais une fois qu'on a posé les limites c'est bon. Et puis il est quand même dépendant de moi alors il... »

Sasuke donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes du blond.

« Évite de crier sur les toits que je suis dépendant de toi.

-Mais Sasuke...

-Pas de mais »

Kakashi les regardait, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir. Sur le moment, il les revoyait tels qu'ils étaient cinq ans auparavant, peut-être un peu plus proches physiquement qu'ils ne se le seraient permis à l'époque.

« Mais alors vous vous êtes faits attraper ? »

Sasuke baissa la tête, laissant sa frange cacher son expression alors que Naruto prenait un air profondément gêné.

« Je crois qu'on a allié manque de prudence et malchance. Je suis sorti acheter à manger et j'ai croisé Konohamaru, qui après est passé près d'ici. Il m'avait vu avant, à sentit quelqu'un chez moi... Et a attrapé Sasuke.

-Pas de chance »

Kakashi se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

Il les regarda encore un moment, Naruto se tournant vers Sasuke pour voir d'où venait son manque de réaction.

« Sasuke ? Ça va ? » Il le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

Le noiraud releva alors la tête et fixa leur ancien maître.

« Bon maintenant si vous avez terminé de nous regarder comme si on était des phénomènes intéressants, comme on risque de l'être toute la journée, je pense que vous allez pouvoir rentrer ou aller, je ne sais pas moi, autre part ? »

Naruto écarquilla vivement les yeux alors que Kakashi se retenait de rire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment changé en fait.

«Mais ça va pas de lui parler comme ça !? Connard, il fait rien de mal ! Tu pourrais être poli au moins, quelle plaie ! Si t'es comme ça toute la journée ça va pas être possible je crois ! »

Le noiraud soupira, amenant sa main à son visage pour se masser les tempes.

« Ferme-la un peu abruti, t'es saoulant »

Le blond se leva, fronçant vraiment les sourcils. OK, Sasuke, l'enfoiré insupportable, était de retour. Le noiraud suivit le mouvement et sans leur jeter un regard disparut dans la chambre.

« Mais...

-Naruto, laisse »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi qui le regardait doucement.

« Sasuke n'est pas à l'aise de parler avec moi et, apparemment, stresse »

Le blond soupira.

« Je vais partir de toute manière. Je suis content de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... Ça se passe vraiment bien autrement ? »

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête.

« Oui, ça va bien... d'habitude. C'est même agréable qu'il soit de retour.

-Huhum. Bonne chance, la journée risque de ne pas être facile »

Il fit un petit signe de la main et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Le blond se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Il découvrit Sasuke, habillé de propre, allongé en diagonal du lit, la tête dans le coussin.

« Hey, ça va ? » Il s'agenouilla à côté sur le lit.

Le buste du noiraud se souleva lentement sous un soupir avant qu'il ne se redresse pour s'asseoir jambes croisées sur le matelas.

« Stressé »

Naruto rit légèrement. Kakashi avait raison...

« Allez viens, je vais te donner des prunes salées, on va s'asseoir gentiment au salon et attendre la prochaine tornade qui va nous tomber dessus !

-Ça va, je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire que toi comme tornade »

Sasuke lui fit un sourire goguenard, ce à quoi le blond répondit par un léger coup de poing sur son épaule.

« Je vais prendre une douche d'abord »

Il se prit des habits propres et se rendit à la salle de bain suivit du noiraud. C'était un accord tacite, plus personne n'allait seul dans la salle de bain car le bruit de l'eau couvrait trop de choses et pouvait se révéler dangereux. Ils ne se douchaient plus ensemble non plus, Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça... Alors ils s'accompagnaient juste mutuellement.

« Tu veux manger en ville pour profiter ? demanda le blond une fois séché, habillé et retourné au séjour.

-Dis-moi plutôt tout de suite que tu veux manger à Ichiraku »

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, ses yeux bleus crépitants. Le noiraud soupira mais lui accorda un sourire puis sortit derrière l'autre.

Dans la rue les gens qu'ils croisaient les scrutaient ou alors ne les regardaient pas du tout. Le noiraud avait prit son air hautain des grands jours, son regard s'étant acéré et son expression impénétrable. Le blond ne pouvait que soupirer, n'ayant pas vraiment le droit de lui reprocher d'être tendu et sur ses gardes.

Ils arrivèrent à Ichiraku sans rencontrer personne de particulier et s'assirent au comptoir, Sasuke semblant se relaxer un peu une fois caché derrière la devanture de l'échoppe.

« Salut chef ! Un ramen au miso pour moi ! Et euh...

-Deux »

Le tenancier leur offrit un grand sourire, saluant Sasuke au passage, les informant que ça arriverait bientôt. Naruto avait toujours aimé cet homme car il ne faisait jamais de problème et, du temps qu'on laisse son échoppe entière et qu'on le paie, il était toujours serviable et jovial. En attendant leur repas, le noiraud tapotait de manière absente ses doigts sur le bois qui leur servait de table.

« Relaxe Sasuke » fit Naruto en posant sa main sur celle de l'autre, stoppant le bruit. Il reçut un regard mauvais pour le geste.

« Personne ne va te manger ou t'attaquer, tu es sous protection juridique, la seule personne vis-à-vis de laquelle tu as à t'en faire c'est éventuellement Sakura et au pire, je suis là »

Sasuke émit un bruit méprisant. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans le village, ne voulait pas exister à nouveau... Laisser les gens croire qu'il était mort, ou loin, ou disparu... Mais pas présent, à manger des nouilles avec Uzumaki Naruto...

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'arrivée de leurs deux bols. Le blond émit un retentissant 'bon appétit' avant de plonger ses baguettes dans ledit bol et de pencher la tête en avant, avalant les nouilles d'une manière presque continue. Sasuke mangeait plus lentement mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage quand Naruto reposa son bol devant lui, avec un bruit de contentement peu ragoutant mais terriblement familier et en commandant un deuxième directement.

« Bin enfoiré, tu manges ou quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, son sourire ne le quittant pas puis retourna à son repas. Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'entamer le deuxième bol qui était déjà là.

Quand Sasuke eut fini, Naruto terminait sa cinquième portion et déclarait au gérant qu'il faisait vraiment de loin les meilleures nouilles et qu'il était repu.

« T'as diminué ta consommation, nota Sasuke.

-Je ne suis plus en pleine croissance »

Ils se levèrent tous deux.

« Naruto, on rentre ? »

Le blond soupira mais hocha positivement de la tête. Il n'allait pas non plus précipiter les choses, il reverrait les autres sûrement bien assez tôt. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en marchant.

« Ça fait vraiment du bien ! De l'air frais et des nouilles de chez Ichiraku, il ne me faut rien de plus ! » Il tairait qu'avoir Sasuke marchant à ses côtés faisait aussi partie de la liste. Ce dernier ne répondit d'ailleurs rien.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient gentiment à l'appartement, Naruto vit arriver dans son champ de vision quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à...

« Sakura ?! »

Il eut a peine le temps de noter que Sai la suivait de peu qu'il se retrouvait étalé au sol, sa tête le heurtant sans douceur, sous le poids - qu'il n'oserait jamais tenter d'évaluer - de la jeune femme.

« Où est-il ?! Naruto, tu as intérêt à me dire immédiatement où...

-Sakura, calme-toi, il est...

-Sakura... tu veux bien me laisser me relever avant je... »

Tout le monde à part Sasuke parlait en même temps jusqu'à ce que ladite Sakura lève les yeux pour tomber tout droit dans les onyx pures du noiraud, qui la regardait avec un peu d'ennui et beaucoup d'indifférence, en apparence tout du moins. Elle se releva immédiatement, laissant un Naruto grommelant se frotter la tête avant de se relever à son tour.

« Sasuke... » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure, ne détachant pas son regard vert du jeune homme. Le blond vit Sai qui paraissait complètement sans expression et devinait les doutes qui devaient l'assaillir en ce moment même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ? »

Elle sembla se réveiller un peu quand il s'adressa froidement à elle, mais ne semblait pas vouloir croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

« Tu es revenu ?

-Non »

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Elle se sentait revenir à la réalité pour de bon.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je ne suis pas revenu. Je suis là mais je ne reste pas »

Elle le regarda, comme choqué par ses mots, alors que Naruto sentait un objet tranchant être enfoncé dans sa poitrine et tourné sur lui-même. Il tenta de ne rien en montrer et était heureux que l'attention de Sasuke soit tourné sur sa coéquipière.

« Tu repars quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Quand je serai guéri... Mais je ne reste pas, rentre-le toi bien dans la tête.

-Mais... tu...

-Sakura... tenta Sai en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-Regarde un peu ton copain. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas besoin de me redonner une place dans ta vie, tu vas juste te faire du mal toute seule.

-Sasuke, arrête, tu cherches quoi là ? intervint Naruto en lui donnant une bourrade dans les côtes destinée à le faire sortir de la discussion »

Sasuke soupira lourdement en se tournant vers le blond.

« Peut-être que _toi _– il insista lourdement sur le 'toi' – tu m'as gardé une place dans ta vie, débilement, mais Sakura, elle, pas. Elle sort avec votre nouveau coéquipier, ce qui est censé vouloir dire qu'elle l'aime. Elle ne doit plus se préoccuper de ce que je suis ou elle va tout ruiner !

-Et toi connard tu te préoccupes mal des choses ! Rien n'empêche Sakura de vouloir de nouveau de toi dans sa vie en temps qu'ami !

-Là tu fais l'aveugle, c'est toi même qui as dit qu'elle le délaissait pour son boulot et qu'il avait peur que tous les gens disent qu'il n'est que mon remplaçant ! C'est toi qui lui as conseillé de mieux s'occuper de lui et là maintenant ça fait depuis qu'on est entré dans son champ de vision qu'elle l'ignore, et je parie même qu'elle le fait depuis qu'elle a appris que j'avais été attrapé et que j'étais à Konoha ! »

Sasuke vidait son stress et ce qu'il avait à dire. Quelle chance ! D'abord Kakashi et maintenant Sakura. Ils n'auraient pas pu voir, par exemple, Nara, ou un des deux Hyuuga ! Non, il fallait qu'ils se tapent ces deux là dès le départ. Naruto quant à lui fulminait. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait besoin de hurler tout ça comme ça? Il allait se faire doublement tuer par Sakura et par Sai maintenant, et en plus il avait certainement blessé ou tout du moins forcément gêné le couple.

Quand ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Sakura et Sai, la jeune femme les regardait avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds alors que l'autre noiraud avait un regard interrogateur mais ne paraissait pas plus ennuyé que ça.

« Co... comment tu sais tout ça, Sasuke ? Tu étais là ?

-A ton avis...

-Mais... où ? Comment ? Tu... - elle sembla s'arrêter pour réfléchir, puis elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux – tu as osé me griffer ?! »

Quelques anges passèrent puis Naruto ne put plus tenir et éclata de rire alors que Sai n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Comment as-tu osé me griffer ! Comment même as-tu osé te cacher ! » Ce n'était pas vraiment des questions...

Naruto riait encore aux éclats et Sasuke avait un léger sourire, à moitié fier de lui-même. Tout d'un coup le blond se prit un coup de poing sur la tête qui, bien qu'il ne portait pas toute la force de la jeune femme, le fit se taire immédiatement.

« Mais Sakura, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Sasuke ? Surtout que je l'avais reconnu je t'ai même dit que tu pourrais l'appeler comme ça !

-Mais j'avais pas le droit... répondit-il, penaud.

-Laisse tomber Sakura. Tu sais bien que Naruto ne te l'aurait pas caché volontairement »

Sasuke se rapprocha sensiblement et prit le poignet du blond dans sa main, sentant son niveau de chakra un peu bas.

« Sasuke, tu as parlé de soins ? demanda Sai qui n'avait pas perdu la question qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je suis en convalescence. C'est pour ça que je reste.

-Je suis la meilleure apprentie de l'Hokage ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai soigné ?

-Parce que la cinquième a jugé que tu serais trop sensible au niveau émotionnel pour faire face à l'événement. Qui plus est, moins il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux c'était. Maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et tu vas un peu prendre en compte ton petit ami derrière toi, lui prendre la main et, si tu me montres qu'il a raison de sortir avec toi, peut-être j'accepterai qu'on se parle durant le temps où je vais rester.

-Qu'elle me prenne la main comme tu l'as toi-même fait avec Naruto ? demanda Sai très innocemment »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors que Naruto sentait ses joues le piquer. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la remarque était bien placée même si innocente. Il n'aurait pas été en cause, il l'aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il prit la parole, Sasuke semblant faire un blanc psychologique.

« On va dire que je suis son médicament ? C'est pour ça qu'il me prend la main.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sakura

-Sasuke a des petits problèmes momentanés de production de chakra et je suis le réservoir qui pallie à ses manques »

La jeune femme sembla méditer l'information. Elle brûlait de poser plus de questions mais se retint. Tsunade allait l'entendre...

« Sakura, tant que tu y es, je peux te demander un service ? demanda le blond.

-Oui Naruto ?

-Tu pourrais raconter à Ino que Sasuke est bien là, que c'est temporaire, qu'il a des problèmes de production de chakra et que c'est pour ça qu'il reste chez moi ? »

Sasuke, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprit, et Sakura le regardèrent, interrogateurs.

« Et bien... si tu le lui dis, Neji puis son équipe le sauront ainsi que Gai, puis sa propre équipe le saura, si Neji le sait ça veut dire que Hinata le saura aussi et donc toutes les équipes seront au courant. Ça nous évitera de nous répéter et ça sera moins de pression pour Sasuke puisque tout le monde sera déjà au courant des choses telles qu'elles sont... »

La jeune femme réfléchit avant d'approuver de la tête. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire quand Sai glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle allait râler quant au fait qu'ils étaient en pleine rue quand le regard tranchant de Sasuke l'arrêta. Il les fixait, inexpressif, semblant guetter sa réaction. Elle soupira légèrement mais posa ses mains sur les avant-bras couverts de noir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sai... Quelque part Sasuke avait raison, elle devait définitivement faire un trait sur le passé. Peut-être cette nouvelle occasion, avec les deux hommes réunis ensemble et Sasuke qui était décidé à ce que les choses restent comme elles étaient avant qu'il n'arrive, elle arriverait enfin à faire la part des choses. Chaque recoin de Konoha lui rappelait un souvenir de l'équipe 7 telle qu'elle était au départ, il n'y avait que dans le petit studio de Sai qu'elle oubliait et se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle était alors contente, se sentait aimée même s'il ne savait pas toujours l'exprimer de la bonne manière et oubliait tout ce qui était le reste. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à faire la même chose en dehors des murs du studio. Elle sentit le menton du noiraud se poser sur son épaule alors que sa joue se frottait contre la sienne.

L'intensité du regard de Sasuke baissa puis il soupira. Il s'appuya un peu contre Naruto, fatigué psychologiquement. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne manquait pas de chakra et il n'aurait pas à s'en préoccuper tant qu'un Hyuuga ne le fixerait pas.

« Sakura, on va rentrer je pense » Naruto regardait la masse appuyée contre lui du coin de l'œil. Quelque part au fond de lui une force le tiraillait, lui ordonnant de faire, tout comme Sai, acte de possessivité. Mais il restait lucide et motivé à ne rien laisser paraître, et n'en montra donc rien.

Elle hocha encore une fois de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Alors qu'ils allaient dépasser le couple enlacé, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant leur attention.

« Ce soir, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse à manger chez moi et j'inviterais tout le monde ? Ça permettrait qu'on se revoit, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus fait...

-Ah ouais Sakura ! C'est une super bonne idée ! On... » Naruto s'arrêta instantanément. OK, il était sur le point d'accepter d'aller à une fête où tout le monde, dans la mesure de la disponibilité des gens, serait présent. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui malgré un air légèrement rebuté accepta d'un signe de tête.

« On sera présent ! Tu nous rediras pour l'heure ?

-Ça marche, je t'appellerai ou t'enverrai quelqu'un » Elle leur sourit doucement. Naruto le lui rendit, Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête et ils partirent.

Quand ils disparurent au coin de la rue, elle se sentit retournée dans les bras de Sai et lui fit face. Elle eut un sourire pauvre et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser délicatement, espérant se faire pardonner son éternelle indécision.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Sakura, je ne doute pas... lui souffla-t-il une fois leur baiser rompu.

-Moi des fois je doute un peu... Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain pour deux »

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa, un peu moins sagement qu'elle n'avait pu le faire juste avant.

« Sai... on est en plein milieu de la rue... réprimanda-t-elle en mettant fin au contact.

-Et alors ? Sasuke et Naruto ne sont même pas amoureux et ça n'empêche pas Sasuke de s'appuyer sur Naruto ou de lui prendre la main »

Sai avait compris que dorénavant s'il voulait retirer tout doute du cœur de celle qu'il aimait, il allait devoir jouer moins fin et plus direct. Sasuke lui avait clairement montré. Il avait beau ne pas y connaître grand chose aux sentiments à la base, il apprenait très vite. Il sut quand elle soupira qu'il avait touché juste et lui embrassa le cou, bien décidé à aller à son studio dans l'heure qui allait venir...

-------------------

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans l'appartement, Sasuke avait, sans accepter aucune discussion, dirigé Naruto pour l'asseoir sur le canapé et s'allonger à côté de lui. Il se mit sur le flanc en position fœtale.

« J'en ai marre... bougonna-t-il.

-On a vu trois personnes que tu connais Sasuke... Seulement trois...

-On a vu les deux pires...

-Roh la la, assume un peu »

Sasuke émit un grognement et se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses mains et fixa Naruto de tout près, le mettant dans le même mouvement assez mal à l'aise.

« Je suis un déserteur, de retour clandestinement dans son village et obligé d'y rester sinon je vais mourir. J'ai été capturé et mis en prison, et j'ai été torturé pour savoir ce que je voulais te voler alors que je n'avais rien à répondre. Maintenant je dois assumer de revoir mon ancien maître qui avait placé beaucoup d'espoirs en moi et en ma force d'esprit. Manque de bol, je ne suis pas fort ! Et je dois revoir une nana qui était folle amoureuse de moi et que je considérais comme une amie, revenir dans sa vie alors qu'elle a un copain et probablement bousculer tout ce qu'elle avait établi jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je ne reste pas au final ! Et ce n'est pas tout... Je... je... »

Il avait comme débité tout ça sans reprendre son souffle, se rendant seulement compte maintenant qu'il le lui manquait. Il baissa la tête, se cachant délibérément derrière ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il n'était pas sûr de la neutralité de son expression.

Il sentit une pression sur ses coudes et se vit être recouché contre le canapé. Naruto soupira.

« Je sais que c'est la merde, mais d'un autre côté je pensais que t'étais plus du genre à t'en foutre et à rester égoïste. Tu l'as tellement bien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi tout d'un coup il faut que tes actes aient une portée ? Pourquoi tu réfléchis maintenant à ce que ta présence peut faire à Sakura, ou à ce que tes actes ont pu faire à Kakashi ? Ouais, t'as merdé, tu le sais, et peut-être même que tu culpabilises. Et alors ? T'as très bien assumé d'avoir été un connard jusqu'à maintenant, continue. Au pire les gens ne te parleront pas et te prendront de haut, mais de toute manière tu les prendras toujours de plus haut. Au mieux les gens savent que t'es un connard et te prennent comme tel. C'est tout... C'est pas maintenant qu'il te faut t'occuper des autres Sasuke »

Il baissa le regard sur la forme maintenant recroquevillée contre sa cuisse, voyant les yeux grands ouverts du noiraud qui semblait l'écouter avec attention.

« Maintenant ouais t'es dans la merde et t'as besoin des gens, et je l'ai déjà dit, je suis là... Alors arrête ton cirque et sois juste le connard que tu es censé être »

Il y eut un blanc puis Sasuke tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, ne bougeant pas vraiment le reste de son corps, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un connard... »

Le blond soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression légèrement perdue et fragile du noiraud.

« Mais non t'es pas vraiment un connard... Je le sais. Mais tu te comportais très bien comme tel, même si tu fais semblant. Continue, c'est tout... Je... Je sais que tu as tué Itachi - il laissa quelques secondes s'égrainer, pour la mémoire du frère de son meilleur ami, même s'il était un salaud – Et je sais aussi qu'après ça tu as dû te demander quoi faire et que maintenant... Enfin non je sais pas... Bref. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû aller en prison et que tu te sois fait stupidement torturer pour rien, je ne veux même pas imaginer et de toute manière j'me suis déjà excusé ! Arrête juste ton trauma, c'est vraiment trop déstabilisant là »

Il sentit Sasuke se marrer doucement et se sentit soulagé. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre devienne émotif et concerné tiens.

« Et puis... tu sais que tu n'as pas forcément à partir après »

Le noiraud refusait de répondre. A la place il se leva et alla prendre la télécommande, revenant s'asseoir à côté de Naruto et allumant la télé. Oui il savait... Il aurait un procès équitable et il était peu probable qu'il prenne la peine de mort même s'il était un déserteur car il ne serait pas accusé de meurtre. Il prendrait un peu de prison... Et après ? Et s'il partait, que ferait-il après ? Il ne voulait pas y songer, juste se laisser bercer par la présence rassurante du blond, sa foi sans faille en lui et le calme ambiant...

--------------------

Le soir arriva vite ainsi que le coup de téléphone de Sakura, pour dire qu'ils étaient attendus à dix-neuf heures trente chez elle. Naruto tint absolument à se changer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il était intenable, sautant dans tous les sens et courant de droite et de gauche pour retrouver des affaires, excité au possible. La jeune femme avait précisé que tout le monde serait là sans exception !

Le blond avait aussi insisté pour que Sasuke se change, lui passant encore de nouvelles fringues. Heureusement qu'ils étaient presque de la même taille, les pantalons de Naruto trainant juste un peu plus par terre sur le noiraud que sur lui-même.

Il s'était ensuite coiffé, avait vérifié trois fois que ça tenait comme il le voulait. A dix-neuf heures ils étaient prêts et Sasuke était déjà presque saoulé. Au dernier moment avant de partir, Naruto lui décocha un sourire digne des plus grands et des plus brillants qu'il ait jamais fait. Il soupira. Il lui devait bien ça...

Ils marchèrent gentiment jusque chez Sakura, n'étant pas pressés par le temps. L'air se faisait gentiment frais et la soirée était agréable. Sasuke soupira, Konoha était vraiment calme et agréable en temps de paix. Il entendait encore Orochimaru pester contre les fainéants qui habitaient le village et sa tendance à la tranquillité. Il disait souvent que c'était la faiblesse principale du lieu. Mais de l'intérieur, cette paix était une force, car il savait que les ninjas d'ici feraient tout pour la garder. Il sourit pour lui même, levant légèrement la tête vers le ciel sombre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison qu'était chez Sakura. La jeune femme avait précisé au téléphone que ses parents étaient partis en voyage, profitant d'un congé de son père. Naruto se doutait qu'elle leur avait aimablement demandé s'ils voulaient bien partir en voyage pour qu'elle puisse faire une fête...

Le blond sonna et immédiatement une Sakura resplendissante dans une jolie robe de style chinois vint leur ouvrir. Spontanément comme chaque fois Naruto lui fit la bise. Il n'avait pas pu le faire plus tôt dans la journée en raison des conditions quelques peu spéciales de leur rencontre mais ne se privait pas de le faire maintenant. Quand le tour de Sasuke vint, il fit un peu la moue mais calqua son attitude sur celle du blond, faisant lui aussi la bise à leur ancienne coéquipière, ce qui sembla faire énormément plaisir à cette dernière. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Naruto semblait comme chez lui et se dirigea directement vers le salon où ils trouvèrent déjà un certain nombre de personnes. Sai vint à leur rencontre, leur offrant à tout deux un léger signe de tête et allant attraper Sakura par la taille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Sasuke découvrit les nouveaux traits de gens qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis cinq ans. Alors qu'il dévisageait les gens présents il manqua de peu de recevoir la fille Yamanaka dans les bras. Il s'était poussé au dernier moment. Alors qu'à l'expression de la jeune femme il s'attendait à entendre son propre prénom lui vriller les oreilles de manière aiguë, il vit des bras vêtus de blanc s'enrouler de manière particulièrement possessive autour des épaules et de la taille de la blonde, la faisant taire dans le même mouvement.

« Yamanaka, Hyuuga... » Les salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Il se détourna du couple, n'ayant pas envie de se faire électrocuter sur place par un Hyuuga jaloux alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il suivit Naruto, notant les biscuits apéritifs sur la table, et salua Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuuga Hinata, qui lui offrit d'ailleurs un sublime sourire au passage. Il salua les autres personnes rapidement pour rejoindre le blond une fois de plus. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de disparaître de son champ de vision et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

De ce qu'il avait remarqué, il manquait Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Chôji. Finalement Naruto daigna enfin s'asseoir sur un pouf du salon, prenant une pleine poignée de petits salés. Sasuke s'assit à côté du pouf et s'appuya contre. Tout le monde avait changé et grandit, les petites filles étaient toutes devenues de belles jeunes femmes, les garçons gagnant tous en muscles et perdant en rondeurs. Assez rapidement Inuzuka les rejoint, commençant une discussion endiablée avec Naruto pour lui raconter sa dernière mission.

Apparemment tous deux avaient un jeu qui consistait à savoir lequel des deux avait rencontré le plus d'équipe d'ennemis en mission. A chaque 'exploit' du brun, le blond répliquait avec un sourire incroyable quelque chose de meilleur encore, renvoyant son 'rival' sur terre. Sasuke ne pouvait que sourire de la vivacité et du naturel de Naruto, et intérieurement être impressionné par certaines des choses qu'il racontait. Une partie de lui bouillait de revoir le blond combattre, voir exactement ce qu'il valait maintenant. Une autre partie, plus prudente, lui assurait que ça serait très mauvais pour son égo. Puis soudain l'attention du brun tomba sur lui.

« Hey Uchiwa, content de te revoir ! Alors comme ça on a des problèmes de chakra ? Heureusement qu'on est là quand même hein... »

C'était le même genre de ton et d'expressions que Naruto, mais venant de lui il avait juste envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule et de l'envoyer plus loin. Au moins il avait la confirmation que Sakura avait bien fait son boulot et que le blond avait calculé juste quant à la capacité de transmission des informations.

« Je te remercie d'avoir tant fait pour moi Inuzuka, franchement je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton action. Je serais sûrement mort... Blague à part, continue de faire comme si je n'existais pas, ça vaudra mieux »

Kiba plissa les yeux.

« Toujours aussi hautain hein ? »

Sasuke lui offrit juste un rictus puis détourna le regard, signifiant clairement que la discussion était terminée.

« Alors Kiba, on s'est fait clouer le bec ?

-Ta gueule Naruto »

Discrètement Sasuke sourit, sachant combien le blond, en ce moment même, se sentait fier. Et oui... Il était l'une des seules personnes avec qui il aurait des conversations dans cette pièce.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, avertissant de nouveaux arrivants. Ils virent Sakura passer en trombe, balançant un linge de cuisine à Sai qui le rattrapa promptement. A qui la jeune femme ouvrait avec cet enthousiasme ?

Shikamaru et Chôji firent leur entrée, immédiatement réprimandés par Ino pour être en retard alors qu'elle leur avait bien précisé l'heure. Pendant ce temps Hinata s'était rapprochée de leur groupe, entamant la discussion avec Naruto et Kiba. La noiraude étaient devenue maître d'une équipe d'aspirants ninjas cette même année et racontait comment elle s'en sortait avec les petits monstres, comme elle les appelait. Elle disait aussi combien ça lui manquait de faire des missions dignes de ce nom avec Kiba et Shino.

Sasuke ne put qu'apprécier à quel point Naruto avait eu raison de le corriger à propos de la jeune femme. Elle dégageait une impression complètement opposée de celle qu'elle donnait quand ils étaient eux-même aspirants. Elle était sûre d'elle tout en restant féminine, n'était pas écrasante comme pouvaient l'être Sakura ou Ino. C'est alors que le blond se pencha vers lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« La force toute en douceur hein ? »

Et il ne put qu'approuver car c'était exactement ce à quoi il était en train de penser. C'est alors que Kiba donna un grand coup dans le dos de la jeune femme, la déséquilibrant légèrement, puis la faisant rire.

« Et lui un abruti fini... » ajouta alors le noiraud de la même manière que Naruto l'avait fait tout à l'heure, faisant rire ce dernier.

Il se retourna ensuite, sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui.

« Nara.

-Uchiwa »

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent de la même manière.

« C'est des fringues à Naruto non ? » demanda le brun aux cheveux attachés.

Sasuke fit une moue mais approuva de la tête.

« J'habite chez lui, précisa-t-il.

-C'est juste, pour soigner ton histoire de chakra ou je ne sais plus quoi »

Ils se regardèrent puis Shikamaru se fit craquer la nuque.

« Je ne suis pas censé dire ça puisqu'il paraît que tu ne restes pas, mais bienvenu au village quand même. Ça fait plaisir de revoir toute notre équipe d'aspirant au complet » Il lui sourit.

Pour la forme, Sasuke ne put qu'approuver à nouveau, lui rendant son sourire.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les autres invités ensuite. Ino sur les genoux de Neji, discutant activement avec Tenten alors que l'autre écoutait Lee. Tiens Lee... Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. A côté de Lee se trouvait Chôji qui discutait avec Shino d'une histoire de miel spécial, de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer d'ici. Kiba, Hinata et Naruto étaient toujours en grande discussion à ses côtés.

Sai arriva alors, les informant en ouvrant une porte qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Ils se levèrent tous plus ou moins rapidement, se rendant dans ce qui était la salle à manger ou trois tables basses étaient alignées. Une jolie vaisselle traditionnelle était disposée sur la table. Sasuke attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Naruto, le retenant.

« Elle fait souvent des fêtes comme ça Sakura ou bien c'est juste en... notre honneur ?

-Non on fait des trucs comme ça à peu près tous les trois mois et en général les filles se relayent quand elles le peuvent. Hinata a parfois un peu de mal à faire chez elle mais bon sinon ouais, c'est normal. T'inquiètes, c'est pas un traitement de faveur pour ta petite personne »

Le tout accompagné d'un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata. Sasuke se dépêcha d'aller prendre la place libre à côté du blond, on ne savait jamais. Les gens s'installèrent, Kiba en face de Hinata, Shikamaru se mettant en face du noiraud. En face de Naruto vint s'asseoir Chôji. La deuxième place à côté de Sasuke resta vide.

Sai amena ensuite la nourriture avec Sakura et ce fut somptueux. Elle avait fait toutes sortes de petites portions de plats traditionnels qui avaient tous l'air délicieux. Une fois que tout fut servit ce fut Sai qui vint, avec un grand sourire, prendre la place à côté de Sasuke. Le grand sourire en question fit naître un frisson étrange le long de l'échine du noiraud. Merde, il était presque flippant tellement il paraissait faux. Il sentit à nouveau ses côtes être malmenées par un coude.

« C'est pas grave, c'est son sourire normal. Ça fait peur mais malheureusement on finit par s'y habituer, souffla la voix de Naruto à son oreille »

Notant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir être en contact avec ce dernier de manière 'normale' ici, Sasuke croisa les jambes au lieu de se mettre à genoux, montrant au blond de faire pareil pour que leurs genoux se touchent. Il serait quand même très malvenu qu'il fasse un malaise chez Sakura et ne voulait pas non plus être vu collé à Naruto devant tout le monde. Il avait une fierté quand même.

Le repas commença calmement et les petites discussions reprirent. Sasuke écoutait plus qu'autre chose, alors qu'à l'inverse Naruto conversait avec tout le monde, n'hésitant pas à parler très fort pour se faire entendre de Lee qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. De temps en temps Shikamaru lui poserait une question ou lui demanderait des détails sur sa présence ici, auquel il répondrait le plus simplement possible et le brun s'en contentait. C'était ce qui était bien avec Shikamaru, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de chiant...

De temps en temps Sai essayait aussi de lui faire la conversation mais il restait maladroit. Il se prit deux insultes très mal placées, du moins les prit comme tel, avant que Sakura ne vienne à son secours en occupant l'attention de son copain, le faisant entrer dans sa discussion avec Tenten et Neji.

Le temps passait, les assiettes se vidaient, les gens bougeaient pour changer de partenaire de conversation... Par moment le noiraud se sentait mal à l'aise et pas à sa place, mais étonnamment presque chaque fois que ce sentiment naissait Naruto revenait vers lui, lui posait une question ou lui disait une connerie au sujet de telle ou telle personne. Ils riaient ensemble et puis ça allait mieux. Sakura était venue discuter avec lui aussi. Il avait vu que Sai les surveillait de loin mais n'en tint pas compte plus longtemps, tentant tant bien que mal de répondre aux différentes questions posées pas la jeune femme, en éludant certaines volontairement, refusant certaines fois carrément de répondre quand elle insistait.

Par la suite d'autres personnes vinrent lui faire la conversation, même des personnes avec qui il n'avait eut aucun contact auparavant. Tenten étaient de ces personnes là. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout, ne l'avait jamais vu combattre et ne savait son nom que parce que Naruto avait cité les différents invités durant l'après-midi. Vu le nombre d'insinuations qu'elle faisait, elle devait être célibataire - il allait falloir qu'il demande confirmation au blond. Dans le meilleur des cas elle ne l'était pas et il se dépêchait de trouver son copain pour qu'il soit jaloux et l'empêche de le coller, dans le pire des cas elle l'était et il allait devoir lui sortir de but en blanc qu'il n'était foncièrement pas intéressé.

Éviter les différents assauts fut fatiguant. Alors qu'elle lui demandait il ne savait trop quoi, son regard glissa sur l'horloge murale. Il était trop tard pour lui, il s'étonnait de sentir la fatigue le prendre. Il la coupa sans trop y songer et se dirigea vers Naruto, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« On rentre ? »

L'autre tourna un regard effaré vers lui.

« Mais t'es fou ? Il est à peine minuit et j'ai encore pleins de trucs à dire à... »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, il savait déjà que ça voulait dire non.

« Naruto... Je suis crevé »

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis lui fit un sourire taquin avant de tapoter sa cuisse.

« Bin dors »

Sasuke lui offrit un regard très mauvais. Pas question qu'il s'endorme comme un enfant sur les genoux de Naruto devant tout le monde. Mais il voulait dormir, ou tout du moins se reposer, se cacher pour qu'on ne lui pose plus de questions et surtout éviter de se refaire draguer à nouveau. Son esprit choisit assez vite pour lui et il unit ses mains devant lui, se changeant instantanément en chaton. Il se glissa ensuite sur les genoux du blond, le stoppant en pleine conversation.

« Mais tu fous quoi là ?! »

Hinata, qui était la personne avec qui discutait le blond, rit doucement.

« C'est donc le fameux chaton »

Ayant finit de confortablement faire ses griffes sur le jeans de Naruto, Sasuke posa son regard cuivré sur la jeune femme, clignant des yeux. Puis il se roula en boule et ronronna doucement.

Naruto soupira.

« Ouais, c'est le fameux chaton... Ou comment Sasuke échappe à ce qui lui fait chier... »

Il laissa son doigt caresser le dos couvert de poil noir, faisant s'étendre la petite bête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais stupide en chaton Sasuke, et je te le répète... Tu es stupide »

Son doigt se fit légèrement mordiller mais sans conviction aucune. Il se remit alors à discuter avec la noiraude face à lui, cherchant quelles bêtises avait encore fait Kiba.

Sasuke était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Les sons étaient légèrement plus forts dus à son ouïe mais se transformaient en un brouhaha tel qu'il n'avait pas la tentation de suivre l'une ou l'autre conversation, seulement les voix de Naruto et Hinata qui parlaient à voix plus basses étant donné la présence de la personne que concernaient leurs complots pas loin.

Naruto quant à lui était intérieurement content d'avoir le noiraud sur les genoux. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil l'énorme tentative d'approche de Tenten et remerciait la distraction qu'avaient été Lee puis Hinata, sinon il serait allé se poster derrière Sasuke et aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas ça plus longtemps, quitte à se faire battre à mort par le noiraud par la suite. Il n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé non plus, ce qui avait renforcé sa conviction de ne surtout pas bouger.

Alors qu'il finissait de mettre au point le prochain plan d'attaque contre Kiba, il y eut une petite explosion de fumée et il se retrouva avec Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur fermement endormi sur ses genoux. Hinata l'avait regardé avec surprise puis avait déclaré qu'elle allait tenter le plan dès maintenant. Il approuva et la regarda partir. Il sourit ensuite tendrement et installa le corps de l'autre plus confortablement tant bien que mal.

« Tête de mule... » souffla-t-il en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue du noiraud.

Un léger rire le fit sortir de sa rêverie alors que Shikamaru le regardait avec l'expression de celui qui savait tout, pour changer...

« Je le savais, dit le brun en venant s'asseoir vers lui.

-Tu savais quoi ? demanda Naruto, un peu sur la défensive.

-C'est pas très bon tu le sais ça ? Mais t'inquiète, comme d'hab', je ne dirais rien.

-Shika'... Juste, tais-toi, maintenant »

Le brun rit franchement mais n'ajouta rien, regardant juste l'expression infantile de Sasuke. Sakura arriva alors et paniqua légèrement.

« Il a fait un malaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Calme, il s'est juste endormi parce qu'il fatigue vite, psychologiquement mais aussi physiquement à cause du drain de chakra.

-Mais il avait disparu avant ?! Je l'ai cherché j'ai cru qu'il en avait eu marre.

-Si tu avais mieux regardé tu aurais vu une boule de poils noirs sur mes genoux... soupira Naruto »

Sakura fit alors une drôle de tête puis retint un rire avant de se détourner pour rejoindre d'autres de ses invités, rassurée.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Kiba vint, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Quand il vit Sasuke il s'arrêta mais Naruto lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Il dort, t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hinata est... vraiment bizarre ces temps, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le blond sourit intérieurement. Première fois qu'un début de plan fonctionnait. Il espérait bien que la suite irait aussi bien.

------------------

Alors que l'horloge affichait un joli trois heures, Naruto soupira. Il allait être temps de rentrer quand même, il fatiguait et il allait devoir porter Sasuke jusqu'à la maison.

Il n'avait finalement pas encore réussi à mettre Hinata et Kiba ensemble. Le brun était définitivement trop dense... Par contre il avait la satisfaction d'avoir vu Sakura plus à l'aise avec Sai que d'habitude. Elle était en ce moment même sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui et somnolente, alors qu'il discutait calmement avec Shikamaru. Neji et Ino étaient déjà rentrés et il le soupçonnait vaguement de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir fait marcher avec Sasuke en chaton. Il devait aussi être vexé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte lui même. Toujours est-il que Neji n'était pas venu lui parler ce soir.

Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil avec des sourires en coin, même pendant qu'il discutait, et ça l'énervait... Ça le faisait se rendre compte de manière encore plus réelle à quel point ce qu'il ressentait se voyait un minimum et était présent, et il détestait ça. Dans son sommeil Sasuke avait blotti son visage contre son ventre, le mettant d'abord très mal à l'aise. Il avait ensuite été très reconnaissant que le noiraud ait un sommeil de plomb que rien ne pouvait déranger et avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir des pensées 'démotivantes' pendant un moment.

Il manœuvra pour pouvoir se lever et mettre Sasuke sur son dos, et Shino lui vint en aide. Il le remercia puis salua tout le monde, remerciant une Sakura à moitié endormie mais souriante pour la superbe soirée. Il vit bien que tout le monde regardait le noiraud paisible sur son dos.

« Il a vraiment une confiance totale en toi, nota Shino alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le fauteuil »

A nouveau Shikamaru le gratifia d'un regard espiègle qu'il ignora du mieux qu'il put. Il sourit et approuva de la tête, puis sortit. L'air frais de la nuit lui mordit les bras et il sentit Sasuke bouger dans son dos, puis grogner.

« C'est rien Sas', on rentre, je te ramène »

Il le sentit faiblement hocher de la tête contre sa nuque et deux bras vinrent se fixer autour de ses épaules. Il sourit dans le vide, ne pouvant empêcher la bouffée de bonheur de monter en lui malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que quand le noiraud dormait vraiment, il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout n'importe quoi. Il bailla ouvertement et accéléra un peu le pas, ne voulant ni attraper froid, ni s'endormir au milieu de la rue.

Arrivé à la maison, il posa précautionneusement son 'paquet' sur le lit, lui retirant sa chemise et son T-shirt ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, le laissant en jeans. De toute manière Sasuke dormait en pantalon. Il se déshabilla à son tour, alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clef puis remonta s'allonger vers l'autre, le mettant doucement sur le côté et gagnant un nouveau grognement en récompense. Il en profita pour le serrer brièvement contre lui, doucement, avant de se remettre comme ils dormaient habituellement avec une pointe de regret au fond des entrailles. Les regards de Shikamaru ravivaient un peu l'espoir au fond de lui, mais le mutisme de Sasuke quant au fait qu'il resterait ou pas restait un obstacle. De plus, quelque part, il ne serait jamais prêt à risquer toute la confiance qu'il avait sous les yeux pour quelque chose d'incertain... Même si une petite partie de lui continuait à croire, envers et contre tout.

Fichu Shikamaru... il avait presque réussi à faire des débuts de braises des cendres... Presque...


	10. En gros, cette personne

_**Note**_ : Woow je sais j'ai été une auteur infidèle sur ce coup là... Salut à ceux qui suivent encore XD Plus sérieusement j'ai été débordée entre problèmes personnels, cours universitaires, projets de dessins lors de conventions suisses (s'il y a des suisses romands dans la salle je les salue chaleureusement XD) et flemmardise... U_U j'implore votre pardon. Je remercie chaleureusement ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews en ces temps de crise XD Ça m'a fait très plaisir et je prendrai certainement le temps de vous répondre plus tard! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je tiens à souligner que j'espère bien continuer cette fiction jusqu'au bout… !!!

Allez, quelques scènes d'actions cette fois... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Bonne lecture.

_**En gros, cette personne...**_

Le lendemain, Sasuke fit la tête dès le moment où il apprit le déroulement de la fin de la soirée. Ça avait été ridicule, et accessoirement très stupide de sa part de s'être endormi comme ça en plein milieu de toutes leurs connaissances. Pire encore, ça avait été déloyal de la part de Naruto de le laisser faire et de le porter, bien qu'au fond il soit conscient que ça n'avait été que pure bonne volonté du blond de le laisser dormir.

Ce dernier tenta longuement de le dérider et passa par toutes les techniques – taquinerie, provocation, yeux de chien battu, etc... - mais rien n'avait l'air de fonctionner. Sasuke semblait autant fâché contre lui que contre lui-même. Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, Naruto ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux, espérant une petite lueur ou quoique ce soit.

Finalement, Sasuke lui fit un croche-pied monumental alors qu'il quittait la table, ayant fini de ranger la vaisselle et, évidemment, il ne le vit pas venir. Il s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la cuisine, son esprit lui faisant remarquer qu'il était chanceux de ne pas porter de vaisselle, il aurait été bon pour tout racheter. Le léger rire moqueur du noiraud le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« C'est bon...? Tu es heureux, je me suis lamentablement vautré, tu vas arrêter de faire la tombe?

-Possible, possible. »

Quelque chose dérangeait Naruto: l'humiliation n'avait pas été publique. Il redoutait que le pire viendrait plus tard, au hasard devant le reste de leurs amis, et ce d'une manière ou d'une autre. On avait l'esprit vengeur ou on ne l'avait pas et, en l'occurrence, Sasuke était un spécimen magnifique du type 'vengeance extrême'. Bon peut-être bien qu'il exagérait... un peu...

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'autre en se relevant, constatant son visage sérieux.

« C'est un peu beaucoup de ta faute quand même tu sais? appuya-t-il. » Le noiraud lui répondit juste avec un rapide rictus.

« _Tu_ t'es changé en chat et _tu_ t'es incrusté sur mes genoux. Et puis _tu_ t'es endormi sur ces même genoux et _tu_ y es resté.

-Comme si tu t'en étais plaint. »

L'affirmation laissa un blanc. Sasuke semblait déjà à mille lieux de ce qu'il venait de dire, cherchant certainement juste à faire taire l'abruti avec qui il passait ses journées. Par contre Naruto cherchait à ne pas voir de sous-entendu. Disait-il qu'il avait vu que le blond appréciait le contact – ce qu'il nierait avec force de toute manière? Le noiraud désapprouvait-il? Peut-être en avait-il marre... Peut-être étaient-ils moins proches que ce qu'il avait cru voir et que l'autre ne faisait que profiter quand ça le chantait. Peut-être aussi que vraiment bientôt il allait partir. Peut-être qu'il n'était en fait pas du tout important à ses yeux... Peut-être...

Le chemin imaginaire de Naruto suivit son cours, lui faisant afficher une expression inquiète et légèrement triste qui surprit l'autre.

Une main allant et venant devant ses yeux le fit de nouveau revenir à la réalité.

« Hey, tu as tué tes derniers neurones en tombant? »

Sasuke était accroupi devant lui, un bras sur le genoux, l'autre allant et venant toujours devant le visage du blond. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et se redressa complètement puisqu'il était encore avachi au sol.

« Ta gueule enfoiré ! répliqua-t-il avec automatisme.

-Pas la peine de hurler, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter, répondit le noiraud en lui lançant un regard assassin. C'est pas comme si tu avais l'habitude de rester étalé sur le carrelage, le regard dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte avec l'air de celui à qui on vient de rappeler que son chien était mort! »

Naruto fit l'association d'idées 'Sasuke partit = chien mort' et dû se retenir de rire, il se ferait encore plus tuer par l'autre pour être complètement inadéquat.

« Si on sortait? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Le noiraud le regarda, fronçant bizarrement les sourcils.

« Le jour où je comprendrais dans quel sens ça tourne sous ta masse de cheveux... »

Le blond lui envoya simplement un sourire éclatant pour toute réponse et ils sortirent, Sasuke soupirant encore.

------------

Il y avait un air léger dehors et un grand soleil. Quelques rares nuages se baladaient dans le ciel et l'atmosphère était tranquille.

« Woah ! C'est génial comme il fait beau, j'adore, j'adore le soleil! »

Du moins, aussi tranquille que possible étant donnée la présence de Naruto. Ils marchaient tranquillement à l'orée de la forêt entourant Konoha, à l'extrême limite autorisée par le Conseil pour Sasuke. De temps à autres ce dernier grimpait dans un arbre d'un bond leste. Ils lui avaient manqué, les arbres. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus posé sa paume sur de l'écorce. Le blond restait alors sagement au pied du tronc, respectueux, regardant simplement l'autre fermer les yeux, le vent battant les mèches sombres.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs terrains d'entraînements déserts mais Naruto déclina chaque fois les propositions de combat du noiraud. Quand il serait rétabli ils pourraient se confronter à volonté mais pour le moment, ils ne feraient que se frustrer mutuellement. De plus ça pourrait être dangereux.

En gros pour une fois le blond jouait la carte de la raison.

La discussion se termina en petite dispute, Sasuke argumentant que Naruto avait trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et que d'ailleurs, ça devait sûrement être le cas. Le blond n'appréciait que très moyennement la remise en question de ses compétences mais ne voulait pas non plus céder au jeu de l'autre.

Leur débat infini prit cependant fin quand ils entendirent des bruits de combats. D'un coup d'œil entendu ils se turent et s'approchèrent discrètement. Écartant les buissons, ils découvrirent Lee et Tenten en plein affrontement sous le regard inquisiteur de Neji, qui semblait jauger leurs moindres mouvements.

« Tiens, un entraînement de l'équipe Gai ! »

Sasuke se rendit alors compte que dans cette équipe, il n'avait jamais pu qu'estimer la puissance de Lee. Pour le reste, leurs capacités restaient un grand point d'interrogation. Évidemment il savait que Neji Hyûga était quand même fort, rien que part rapport à son héritage naturel. Il imaginait aussi par extrapolation que Lee était très puissant. Seule Tenten restait un mystère. Il décida donc de profiter de l'occasion.

La jeune femme se battait avec deux katanas longs. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides. Le sol était jonché d'armes de jets de type kunais et shurikens de toutes tailles et sortes. Il activa son Sharingan, attrapant l'épaule de Naruto dans le même mouvement pour se faire une petite assurance de chakra. Il put ainsi constater qu'aucun des deux combattants n'était blessé pour le moment mais qu'ils étaient tout deux en sueur, ce qui attestait de la longueur du combat. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui fit constater que le blond souriait avec ce qui semblait être de la fierté, mais on ne savait trop à qui elle était adressée. Il retourna ensuite au combat.

Tenten était offensive. Elle portait essentiellement ses coups sur le côté, utilisant ses deux armes comme un ciseau mais variant leur angle d'action. Lee contrait, ses avant-bras et mollets renforcés - avec on ne savait trop quoi - arrêtant les lames dans un bruit sourd. La vitesse d'enchaînement était impressionnante et la force des coups toujours égale. De temps à autre il les déviait plus fort et tentait une attaque, coup de pied ou coup de poing en direction du ventre ou des jambes, chaque fois admirablement contrés physiquement ou à l'aide d'armes. Les deux adversaires ne s'éloignaient pour le moment jamais de plus de deux pas.

Tout d'un coup Tenten se recula de trois bonds et, dans un mouvement souple de la main, fit s'élever du sol une bonne centaine d'armes, certainement avec son chakra. D'une rotation du poignet elle les envoya sur Lee qui bougea tellement rapidement que même Sasuke avait de la peine à le voir. Toujours est-il que toutes les armes furent évitées, certaines même renvoyées sur la jeune femme. A peine était-il à nouveau stable sur le sol que Tenten attaquait à nouveau. Elle avait, semblait-il, attaché ses katanas bout à bout, les utilisant à la fois comme un bâton et comme une arme extrêmement tranchante. Sasuke remarqua qu'elle soufflait très fort, semblant malgré tout avoir du mal à suivre la vitesse de son adversaire. Elle venait pourtant d'avoir eu un peu de répit en s'éloignant.

« Lee n'a même pas ouvert énormément de portes. Il a encore fait beaucoup de progrès ! entendit-il Naruto dire à côté de lui.

-Portes?

-Mon dieu, Sasuke Uchiwa ne sait pas ce que sont les verrous spirituels... Et moi je sais. La honte ! »

Naruto fit mine de masquer un air outré au possible.

« Explique-moi au lieu de faire le con, répliqua le noiraud, agacé, tentant toujours de suivre le combat devant lui. »

Naruto expliqua alors le principe, n'oubliant pas de préciser que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'ouvrir les portes spirituelles – on ne savait jamais avec Sasuke. Ce dernier se rappela alors que Kakashi lui en avait déjà parlé il y a de cela fort longtemps, la notion ne lui était pas inconnue.

Soudainement il vit Tenten voler, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Presque instantanément Neji vint se dresser entre les combattants, déclarant la joute terminée. Il n'avait pas compris, pas assez concentré sur le combat pendant la fraction de seconde où tout s'était joué.

« Pas mal Tenten, bonne endurance. Il faudra encore voir pour la vitesse mais c'était bien. Juste sur la fin...

-Je sais, je sais. Ma hanche gauche... »

Neji se contenta d'approuver avant de commenter la performance de Lee. Ce fut le moment que choisit Naruto pour sortir des buissons.

« Hey! les gars, la grande classe! Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu à l'œuvre! »

Sasuke suivait de pas trop loin. Lee les accueillit avec un grand sourire et un grand signe de la main.

« Naruto! Sasuke! Quel plaisir de vous voir! »

Tenten se contenta de leur faire un sourire fatigué, restant assise au sol. Quant à Neji... Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna. L'expression de Naruto se fana un peu suite à la réaction de l'autre. Quant à Sasuke, il se contenta de penser que, définitivement, ce type se prenait encore moins pour de la merde que lui-même.

Le blond attrapa ensuite vivement Neji par l'épaule.

« Dis Hyûga, t'as un problème ? »

Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement pendant quelques secondes.

« On ne peut pas franchement appeler ça un problème. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut trahir, mettre des vies en danger, quitter volontairement le village pour aller à l'ennemi, revenir, et que tout le monde nous accueille comme si on était jamais parti. »

Sasuke sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le regard froid de Neji se posait sur lui. Pas vraiment de la peur, pas totalement de la culpabilité, pas encore tout à fait de la rage.

« Je n'ai rien contre lui directement, contre sa personne, et je ne nie pas ce qu'il a vécu ou que sais-je encore. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je suis presque mort pour le 'sauver' et pour apprendre finalement qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains et est parti seul? Je ne peux pas.

-Neji... commença Lee, mais il fut interrompu.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me court après Hyûga. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être réintégré au village non plus, et je n'ai surtout pas demandé que tu me comprennes. »

L'aura de froideur et d'arrogance de Sasuke pouvait maintenant aisément rivaliser avec celle de son adversaire.

« Oh, bande de cons, vous vous calmez oui ou merde ?! hurla Naruto tout d'un coup. » Il avait l'air réellement énervé, se tenant maintenant entre les deux noirauds, son regard flamboyant sur Neji.

« Dans ce cas... ça veut dire que c'est Naruto qui a un problème à chercher à te sauver constamment, proposa calmement l'homme aux yeux blancs en levant un sourcil.

-Ça n'a jamais fait de mal a personne! protesta le blond.

-Sauf à toi-même peut-être... Et à ceux qui t'ont suivi lorsqu'il a déserté.

-C'était une mission du Hokage! J'ai été prévenu en même temps que toi! »

A ces propos, la bouche de Neji se tordit en une moue. Naruto avait raison sur ce point là.

« Ça n'empêche que tu te mets en danger.

-C'est mon problème.

-C'est aussi le problème des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Si vraiment tu t'inquiétais pour moi, tu saurais que je suis mieux en danger avec Sasuke qu'en sécurité sans lui! »

Le blond avait carrément hurlé la dernière phrase, laissant toutes les personnes présentes sans voix. Sasuke avait les yeux plus que ronds. Il allait dire quelque chose – protester, demander pourquoi, demander qu'on parte, n'importe quoi... - mais Neji le devança.

« Alors Uchiwa est plus important que tout le monde et tout le monde doit accepter ça tranquillement ?!

-T'es jaloux?!

-Tss... Connerie! Pourquoi je serais jaloux? Je ne te comprends pas, simplement. »

Il se détourna ensuite, prêt à partir.

« Oh et... Uchiwa... ne t'avises pas d'approcher ma copine. C'est clair? »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire narquois.

« On a peur de ne pas être assez compétitif Hyûga? T'inquiètes pas... Y'a pas de risque que je tente quoi que ce soit. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se féliciter intérieurement de son retour de flamme qu'il était encastré sans douceur dans le tronc d'un arbre.

« Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre qu'Ino n'est pas suffisamment bien pour ta pauvre petite personne? » Neji avait vraiment l'air enragé, son Byakugan activé, les veines bleutées pulsant de chaque côté de son crâne. Il serrait les dents.

A nouveau Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de riposter que Neji allait violemment rencontrer le tronc d'à côté, projeté par le poing de Naruto.

« Hey Neji... ça te dirait qu'on se mette sur la gueule un coup? proposa Naruto avec un sourire provocateur. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus mesuré l'un à l'autre toi et moi, et ça pourrait régler la question. Celui qui perd se la ferme et fait profil bas.

-Naruto, je...

-Ferme-la Sasuke. »

Il eut envie de lui envoyer un poing pour le coup. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre à son sujet comme s'il était un vulgaire prix?! D'un autre côté il était vraiment curieux de voir ces deux là, autant individuellement que confrontés, en plein combat. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était en état de défendre son honneur tout seul pour le moment...

Pour toute réponse au défi de Naruto, le noiraud aux longs cheveux épousseta brièvement ses vêtements avant d'aller se poster au milieu du terrain, prenant une posture de combat caractéristique. Il lui sourit ensuite, provocateur à son tour.

Lee vint poser son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, lui indiquant un tronc couché sur lequel ils allaient s'asseoir,, pendant que Tenten replaçait ses armes dans les différents rouleaux d'invocation qu'elle utilisait. Le noiraud avait presque oublié que les deux coéquipiers étaient encore là.

Une fois assis, il constata que Naruto s'était positionné à une dizaine de pas de Neji, les poings sur les hanches, le regard sérieux. Les deux combattants semblaient attendre que leur terrain soit totalement nettoyé de toutes les armes qui le jonchaient.

« Vous connaissez vos limites à ne pas dépasser?! » hurla Lee en faisant sursauter Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ce dernier se fit la remarque que son self-contrôle n'était plus ce qu'il était...

Les deux adversaires approuvèrent juste de la tête, ne se quittant pas du regard. Le noiraud se fit la remarque que Naruto n'avait certainement pas le droit d'utiliser Kyûbi dans un combat pareil. Quant à l'Hyûga, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être ses limites.

« Abruti, dépêche-toi de le finir quand même. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à interrompre le combat parce que je manque bêtement de chakra. »

Sasuke se prit un regard acéré de Neji et un confiant de Naruto. Il devenait de plus en plus curieux.

« Début du combat! » annonça fièrement Lee avant de se rasseoir. Et puis rien. Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient sans se mouvoir, semblant attendre le mouvement de l'autre.

Naruto fit ensuite un salto arrière leste, composant des signes dans l'action et invoquant une trentaine de clones d'ombres dans un énorme nuage de fumée. Ces derniers se répartirent instantanément.

« Toujours aussi original... murmura Sasuke.

-C'est une arme non négligeable contre Neji. Il est parfaitement incapable de différencier les clones de l'original contrairement à toi! Et maintenant que Naruto a appris à correctement feinter, il est long pour Neji de le débusquer. »

Enclencher le Sharingan le démangeait, mais s'était brûler du chakra et donc raccourcir le temps qu'il pouvait laisser au blond pour combattre. Il ne voulait certainement pas être un boulet, et encore moins devant l'autre prétentieux.

A nouveau la scène était fixe. Les clones ne bougèrent pas, se tenant tous dans la même position, c'est-à-dire poings sur les hanches et sourire narquois. L'emplacement de Naruto restait un mystère. Et puis, tout d'un coup, Neji changea légèrement sa posture – certainement courbaturé de garder cette position peu naturelle autant de temps, selon Sasuke -, ce qui provoqua l'attaque des blonds. Ils ne semblaient pas attaquer avec précision et partaient en fumée à tour de rôle, donnant quand même un minimum de fil à retordre à leur adversaire. La fumée s'accumulait et bientôt on ne vit plus Neji, seuls les bruits du combat parvenaient aux spectateurs. Puis le calme. Le noiraud apparut au milieu de la fumée, seul. Il serra les dents alors que Sasuke se demandait où était passé Naruto. Ce fut lorsque le caillou entre les jambes de Neji explosa et que ce dernier vola dans le ciel que tout le monde comprit le tour de passe-passe. Le noiraud accusa le coup, tentant de se réceptionner, paumes chargées de chakra et prêtes à contrer mais un coup de pied circulaire le prit en plein vol et il ne put que se protéger de ses avant-bras.

Sasuke devait admettre que Naruto était rapide. Bien plus qu'avant, et surtout plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Neji se réceptionna en dérapant avant de repartir directement à l'assaut. Naruto contra, serrant les dents, sentant presque les petites aiguilles de chakra traverser sa peau. Ses propres mains luisirent et, d'un large mouvement, il fit s'écarter Neji. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à environ cinq pas l'un de l'autre, paumes toujours luisantes. Sasuke constata quelques points foncés sur les avant-bras du blond et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la technique spéciale des Hyûga, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler » Le renseigna Lee, qui avait vu qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il fit simplement 'non' de la tête.

« Ils projettent de leur chakra dans les pores d'évacuation de la peau, les bouchant. C'est comme ça qu'ils empêchent la bonne circulation mais aussi l'utilisation directe du chakra. Plus ils en bouchent et plus l'utilisation est rendue difficile. Le Byakugan leur sert à localiser les différents points en question. Quant à Naruto il utilise son chakra de vent pour conférer des propriétés coupantes à ses mains. »

Pendant qu'il expliquait le combat avait reprit, Naruto en offensive cette fois. Les deux partenaires se coursaient, échangeant quelques coups. En fait Neji fuyait surtout les coups de l'autre. Le blond coupa alors accidentellement un arbre quand Neji s'esquiva au dernier moment, tranchant l'entièreté du tronc avec seulement le plat de sa main. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

« Whaou, Naruto a encore perfectionné sa technique depuis la dernière fois ! s'extasia le jeune homme à la coupe au bol. »

Le blond ayant été déstabilisé par l'arbre, Neji en profita pour attaquer à son tour mais fut contré d'un coup de pied alors que Naruto prenait appui avec ses mains sur le tronc. Le haut de l'épaule du noiraud se tacha de rouge ou le pied du blond, qui brillait, le toucha. Il siffla de douleur. Naruto se propulsa plus loin avec ses mains, ne baissant pas sa garde mais affichant clairement son sourire. Il évita les quelques shurikens qui lui furent lancés, ne remarquant pas qu'ils semblaient être dirigés et surtout le diriger. Au moment où il reposa ses deux pieds au sol, Neji attaqua.

Le blond connaissait les mouvements et pouvait presque contrer certains coups mais fut quand même violemment prit dans les soixante-quatre points du Hakke. Il finit par s'écraser au sol et roula avant que la main chargée de dangereux chakra ne l'atteigne. Il attrapa alors rapidement le poignet du noiraud et le fit faire un vol plané, l'écrasant avec brutalité juste à son côté et se relevant dans le même mouvement. Il posa alors son pied sur le ventre du noiraud, le bloquant, sa main au niveau de son cou.

« Coincé, Hyûga. »

Il se prit néanmoins un violent poing dans la mâchoire, sa tête volant vers l'arrière mais sa prise ne se relâchant pas sur le corps de l'autre. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de rendre le coup au même endroit, la tête de Neji partant violemment sur la droite.

« J'ai dit _coincé_, appuya t-il. »

Lee se leva alors.

« Il semblerait que Naruto gagne ! cria-t-il.

-Déjà ? demanda Sasuke avec un air peu convaincu.

-A leur niveau oui, si on leur demande de se donner plus ils pourraient s'entretuer, donc le mieux qu'ils puissent faire c'est de se bloquer mutuellement. En plus, ces deux là sont compliqués et leurs joutes, quand elles sont sérieuses, peuvent durer vraiment longtemps ! En général jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne puisse plus utiliser son chakra, ou que Neji soit sur le point de se vider de son sang. »

Il s'approcha des deux adversaires et les sépara. Il apparut alors clairement à Sasuke que Lee stoppait le combat avant qu'il ne s'envenime, ou plus simplement que les blessures ne deviennent graves. A en juger par l'état de la chemise de l'autre noiraud, la coupure devait déjà vraiment être sérieuse et, s'il le désirait, Naruto pouvait certainement sectionner le bras de quelqu'un sans trop de soucis.

C'est ce moment que choisit le blond pour enlever son t-shirt en lâchant l'autre, s'épongeant le front avec le tissu. La multitude de petites marques sur son corps fit alors comprendre à Sasuke que lui aussi était peut-être déjà bien diminué. Il n'avait même pas vu quand exactement Hyûga l'avait touché autant de fois.

Naruto sourit alors clairement.

« Sans rancune Neji. »

L'autre le fixa un peu froidement avant de lui rendre son sourire avec légèreté.

« Tu as l'art de faire passer tes requêtes de toute manière. Sur ce, Uchiwa, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, je vais rentrer. »

Ils se saluèrent tous et chacun se redirigea chez soi.

Sitôt les autres disparus, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, se demandant quelle partie de l'après-midi allait lui revenir dans la tronche en premier.

« Tu vas soigner comment ces... trucs? demanda simplement le noiraud en désignant le torse de l'autre du menton.

-Bah si c'est pas parti d'ici la prochaine fois que je vois Sakura, je lui demanderais de regarder mais normalement je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé, quand ça reste à un niveau superficiel ça part tout seul... je crois... »

Sasuke prit ensuite une moue agacée.

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de 'voler' à mon secours... je peux très bien le remettre à sa place seul. »

Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui ai prit, pour être l'abruti qui te court après.

-C'est vrai que pour ça tu es même plus qu'un abruti... tu es un cas désespéré.

-Comme si tu t'en étais déjà plaint.

-Mouais. Tu as de la chance que je n'étais pas en état de défendre mon honneur seul. Je vous aurais démonté, l'un comme l'autre Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues encore plus le chevalier servant que tu ne le fais déjà. »

Sasuke sourit et Naruto, se sentant soulagé, lui répondit à la puissance mille. Il avait eut un instant peur que cette discussion tourne bizarrement, surtout quand il avait mentionner le fait de 'courir après' l'autre. Mais non, le premier degré restait de mise et l'ambiance légère entre eux.

« Et puis c'était sympa de te voir le rétamer. Alors comme ça, vent?

-Ouaip! répondit fièrement le blond. Et je me débrouille plutôt bien maintenant.

-J'ai vu ça, assez impressionnant. Tu peux couper avec n'importe quelle partie de ton corps?

-Non, j'ai pas encore beaucoup expérimenté, j'étais déjà surpris que ça marche sur le pied mais en même temps j'ai l'habitude de concentrer mon chakra dans cette zone là. Je me vois mal tenter de couper avec la nuque ou le front par exemple...

-J'ai du mal à me décider à savoir si c'est bon pour moi que tu sois de cette affinité là ou pas.

-Dépend de ce que tu utiliseras. Je suis suffisamment satisfait de savoir que tes petits éclairs n'auront aucun effet sur moi. Par contre faudra que je fasse gaffe à ne pas me brûler le cul! »

Ils continuèrent alors leur petite promenade, Sasuke donnant régulièrement des coups d'épaules à Naruto qui lui étaient bien évidemment rendus, permettant un léger contact naturel et restaurateur de chakra.

« Alors Neji te tape sur les nerfs?

-C'est un prétentieux, en plus il a l'impression que je vais lui piquer sa nana. Entre Sai qui s'en fout et lui qui en fait une affaire d'état... Ils sont pas nets. »

Le blond éclata gaiment de rire.

« On peut pas dire que tu sois un modèle de modestie niveau prétention hein, monsieur 'je suis l'homme le plus traumatisé mais le plus puissant de l'univers' ! »

Sasuke émit un grognement, murmurant un 'tu es vraiment débile' et autres 'mais qui m'a fichu un boulet pareil'. Naruto se contentait de rire à gorge déployée.

------------

Le blond se réveilla dans un violent sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, haletant et... dans une position des plus inconfortables. Face à lui les yeux sombres et endormis de Sasuke le scrutaient.

« Encore un cauchemar? »

Il le fixa, entre intensément soulagé et terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Pas vraiment... enfin... peut-être si. »

Il se leva maladroitement, trébuchant un peu dans la couverture, et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« Naruto, ça va ? l'appela le noiraud depuis la chambre.

-C'est bon, j'ai juste besoin de boire un coup et de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage... Rendors-toi, j'arrive. »

Il entendit la friction des couvertures puis plus rien. Il estima donc que Sasuke avait bravement obéit. Prenant appui sur le lavabo, il se regarda dans le miroir. Merde. Profonde merde. Son regard descendit et se posa sur la déformation de son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait en pleine nuit. C'était la première fois que ses hormones le trahissaient autant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur que Sasuke constate quelque chose.

Il respira lentement alors que certaines images de son rêve précédent revenaient en vagues dans son esprit. Il s'était arrêté, peut-être pas à temps mais grâce à Sasuke il s'était arrêté. Il l'avait à peine déshabillé... Pourtant... Le regard noir brillant... L'expression calme et sereine du jeune homme... Ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front... Tout ça le rendait déjà complètement fou.

En soit Sasuke n'était pas beau. Non. Naruto, en temps que garçon, ne pouvait pas trouver Sasuke beau ou à son goût. Il était peut-être bien proportionné, il pouvait l'admettre. Il avait un visage fin, mais ce n'était pas forcément un point positif. C'était même plutôt risible du point de vue du blond, pour un homme qui revendiquait autant sa force. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Neji, mais pour rien au monde il ne tenterait de les taquiner sur le sujet, il tenait à ses bijoux de famille.

Cependant, Sasuke essoufflé, serein, heureux... C'était une autre image. Ce qui s'en dégageait était trop fort, et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait voir. Voir le noiraud heureux et en paix avec lui même. C'était dur à imaginer et à la fois carrément jouissif. Et quelque part la simple idée que lui-même pourrait être la cause de cette paix... C'était encore meilleur. Ça serait se sentir tout puissant que de pouvoir être la personne qui a rétabli et préserverait le bien-être de quelqu'un qui lui est cher !

A nouveau un flash de Sasuke l'assaillit, le regard vague et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il sentit son érection se faire douloureuse... Il en avait envie. Il avait envie de cette atmosphère, de cette personne comblée, et d'être comblé à son tour.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, s'accroupissant jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le carrelage froid, le dos contre la baignoire. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord du bassin vide, sa respiration encore erratique. Quand il ferma les yeux il vit encore et toujours Sasuke, accroché à lui, présent, lui griffant les épaules.

Il se donna le droit d'imaginer la friction de leurs peaux, le bien-être qui s'en dégageait et l'addiction que ça apportait. La chaleur combinée de leurs deux corps et les sensations de respiration, dont il ne saurait dire si c'était la sienne ou celle de l'autre. A nouveau le visage extatique du noiraud.

Sa main voyagea rapidement en direction de l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle se glissa dessus et, d'une rotation du poignet, dégagea le résultat de son excitation du tissu. Sans plus attendre il donna des mouvements irréguliers le long de son sexe, les yeux toujours fermés, sachant que de toute manière c'était le seul moyen de résoudre son problème. La douche était à exclure, ça aurait réveillé Sasuke et surtout ô grand jamais il ne voulait que le jeune homme ait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

Les images défilaient derrière ses yeux et quelque part, il était quand même frustré. Il voulait plus que sa stupide main sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait... l'habitude, loin de là, bien que ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se masturbait, mais juste que ce n'était pas assez, ça ne donnait pas le change face à ce qu'il avait en tête.

Rapidement malgré tout il amena son bras à son visage, mordant vivement la peau pour se rappeler de ne pas émettre le moindre son déplacé. Seule sa respiration témoignait de son excitation.

L'air se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il crispait sa main autour de son sexe, appuyant plus fort là où, il le savait, ça ferait de l'effet. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment le mouvement de toute manière, se laissant aller. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il agrippa un morceau de papier toilette et l'appliqua juste à temps avant la libération, s'évitant ainsi un nettoyage méticuleux. Il se libéra dans un grincement de dents, les yeux fermement clos. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long de la paroi de la baignoire, s'allongeant sur le côté. Il attendit que sa respiration redevienne un semblant normale, se maudissant intérieurement.

C'était grave, il venait de se masturber en pensant à Sasuke. Il avait prit des précautions comme ne pas aller à la douche avec lui ou autres choses du genre et, quelque part, il pensait toujours ressentir quelque chose de platonique pour le noiraud. Une 'forte amitié'... Mais on n'encastrait pas ses amis dans le matelas...

Jusqu'à maintenant il pensait que c'était simplement ses hormones, les envies de mordre, embrasser, jouer, toucher... Il n'avait jamais eu de copines et n'avait jamais eu d'autres compagnes que sa main gauche et sa main droite pour remédier aux débordements. Sasuke avait un visage fin et, avec un peu de maquillage, pourrait presque facilement ressembler à une nana. Alors ce n'était pas grave. Mais là... c'était plus que 'juste les hormones'. C'était pire, bien pire...

Il s'était masturbé avec une image de Sasuke dans la tête. Pour de vrai. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment pouvoir réaliser, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Jamais!

Il soupira puis décida qu'il devait finir de se nettoyer avant que ça ne sèche complètement. Puis il se rhabilla décemment, se lava les mains et retourna dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il se glissa dans le lit, le matelas ployant légèrement sous son poids. Il marqua un arrêt pour observer le noiraud, malgré tout. Il était bien calme, mais une légère tension était présente dans ses sourcils ainsi que dans la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sasuke n'était jamais complètement détendu.

Il s'allongea finalement complètement et l'autre se retourna en maugréant.

« .. 'as mis long... »

Il garda cependant ses paupières fermées.

« Désolé. » murmura Naruto pour toute réponse. Il se rapprocha un peu et le noiraud attrapa son bras pour se draper dedans, surprenant le blond. Il soupira ensuite de contentement et ne dit plus rien.

Les yeux bleus restèrent un instant fixés sur les cheveux noirs qui trônaient en bataille devant lui, laissant ses pensées se brouiller petit à petit. Pour finir, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit pour ne se réveiller, cette fois, qu'une fois le soleil bel et bien levé.

------------

La matinée avait été bizarre. Naruto avait été dans la lune toute la journée et Sasuke ne cessait de le questionner au sujet de son 'cauchemar', espérant trouver le nœud du problème et faire partir le nuage noir qui semblait planer sur sa tête. Malheureusement remettre le sujet sur le tapis avait plutôt tendance à épaissir le nuage.

Le blond ruminait, refusant pourtant de mettre des noms sur les choses sur lesquelles il pointait le doigt. Il avait l'art de se mettre dans les situations les plus merdiques, il le savait. Il était même né dans une situation merdique! Mais de toute les situations merdiques, celle-ci était la meilleure.

Le noiraud, quant à lui, était simplement retourné dessiner. Il gribouillait, espérant éveiller la curiosité de l'autre et qu'il lui saute dessus pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais il avait beau prendre son air le plus concentré possible, celui auquel Naruto succombait immédiatement d'habitude, le nuage semblait rendre le blond complètement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

« Abruti, arrête de penser, tu te fais du mal et ça fait peur. »

L'autre répondit d'un geste vague de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche. Or, on n'ignore pas Sasuke Uchiwa impunément. Il posa brutalement ses affaires de dessin au sol et se leva, empoignant Naruto par la manche.

« Eh? » fit très intelligemment ce dernier, semblant avoir éclaté sa bulle. Mais le mal était fait. Déjà il était dehors, toujours trainé par un certain noiraud.

« Où on va ?

-Tu verras. »

Leur premier arrêt fut le stand Ichiraku. Sasuke commanda deux bols à emporter sans même demander son avis au blond, ce dernier pestant déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais assez avec une seule portion et que pour une fois il aurait bien prit un Shôyu Ramen à la place d'un Miso. Il se tut ensuite parce que le regard du noiraud avait été vermillon le temps d'un instant, et qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'avoir Sasuke fouinant dans son esprit à l'instant présent.

Le second arrêt fut Iruka, qui leur ouvrit, bien étonné de les voir là. Il leur demanda s'ils allaient bien et leur proposa du thé mais le noiraud demanda à la place les clefs de la salle du piano.

Le cerveau de Naruto fit 'tilt' et il se réjouissait soudainement de pouvoir poser ses mains sur les touches d'ivoires et de relâcher ses tensions dans les cordes de l'instrument. Il remercia intérieurement l'autre pour sa clairvoyance. Le professeur, par contre, demanda quand même si quelque chose n'allait pas, d'autant plus pour que ce soit Sasuke qui fasse la requête. Le noiraud répondit simplement que 'l'abruti n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour y penser tout seul et qu'il en avait marre de le voir ruminer son foin dans son coin'.

C'est plus calmes qu'ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'académie. Naruto trainait un peu derrière, toujours légèrement plongé dans les méandres des 'je suis dans la merde', 'je vais plus oser le regarder en face, 'moi dieu que vais-je faire' et autres 'bordel j'ai fantasmé sur Sasuke pour de vrai'.

Le claquement de la clef dans la porte le réveilla quand même définitivement et sitôt le piano dans son champ de vision, il murmura un remerciement quelconque et se rua dessus. Il ouvrit le clavier puis, comme un enfant, remonta ses mains, faisant aller ses doigts dans le vide, hésitant sur la tonalité dans laquelle il allait commencer. Mineur ou majeur? Sol ou do?

Pendant ce temps le noiraud referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant concevoir que l'autre n'ait même pas pensé à venir ici de lui-même alors qu'il semblait autant heureux. Et puis la mélodie s'éleva et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il alla s'asseoir au sol, s'appuyant contre l'un des pieds de l'instrument, sortant son bol de nouilles. Les vibrations du son se répercutaient dans son dos agréablement. Il se mit à manger calmement.

Cette fois-ci la musique n'eut pas de passage approximatif ou dissonant. C'était juste doux, mélodieux. Parfois triste, parfois gai. Quelque part c'était une musique indécise. Le rythme variait entre lancinant et rapidité. Il y avait des notes d'espoirs et de tristesse. Sasuke se sentit presque submergé, alors il arrêta simplement de manger et écouta. Au milieu de la musique il reconnut le fragment qu'il avait apprécié quelques temps auparavant, merveilleusement intégré au reste.

En même temps la musique restait simple. Pas de note superflue. Presque un sentiment à l'état pur.

Le noiraud se détourna un peu pour observer le visage de Naruto. Il avait l'air complètement pris dans ce qu'il faisait, le visage sérieux à l'extrême, les yeux paresseusement mi-clos. Il frissonna quand la musique s'accéléra brutalement, les notes se superposant presque, puis ralentirent sans pour autant baisser en intensité. Puis dix notes, lentes, douces, calmes. Et le blond soupira. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière, fit craquer sa nuque, puis recommença. Il semblait avoir réussi à calmer le nuage tout seul.

« Dis Naruto. »

Il tourna son regard vers lui, ses mains continuant de jouer mais son pied pressant la pédale induisant la sourdine de l'instrument.

« C'est joli. »

A son grand étonnement le visage du blond s'empourpra alors qu'il arrêta complètement de jouer.

« Euh... merci. »

Il profita de l'arrêt de l'envoûtante musique pour recommencer à manger et Naruto lorgna sur le bol de nouilles. Il lui désigna le sachet du menton et l'autre se servit avec un sourire. Ils mangèrent dans le calme et Sasuke chercha un sujet de discussion. Puis il repensa à la soirée passée avec le reste des ninjas de leur âge.

« Alors Hyûga est vraiment sérieux avec Yamanaka? »

Dans un bruit peu ragoûtant, le blond engloutit ses nouilles pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Oui. Pourquoi, tu serais intéressé? »

Le noiraud émit un petit sifflement de dédain.

« Bien sûr que non, mais quand même c'est étrange. Ce type est encore plus arrogant que moi – ne tente même pas de me contredire – et elle est... tellement superficielle. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle avait pu l'impressionner avec ses performances au combat. »

Naruto sembla lui concéder le point en hochant de la tête.

« Disons que c'est parti sur un pari. Je crois... Ino a fait un deal avec Sakura. Je crois que c'était 'la première qui se trouve un copain'. Le problème c'est que ça n'a pas tourné en sa faveur parce que forcément Neji a vu le coup venir. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait de loin pas être juste ton remplaçant et Ino était quand même l'une de tes plus ferventes prétendantes ! Du coup, pour réussir son pari, elle s'est donnée à fond pour le séduire et je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse toute seule à force de le suivre et de l'observer. Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait pas grands souvenirs de toi auxquels se raccrocher. »

Sasuke eut un air désabusé. Classique...

« Après ils ont eu de grandes disputes, jusqu'au moment où Neji a fini par comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Depuis ils sont ensemble, je crois qu'ils étaient les premiers surpris au départ mais finalement ils vont bien ensemble. Ils se protègent mutuellement, psychologiquement et physiquement. Et arrête de faire cette tronche désabusé tu as l'air parfaitement stupide. Je trouve chouette ce genre d'histoire, même si ça fait un peu cliché.

-Et pour Sakura et Sai? C'était aussi pour le pari?

-Non, puisque Sakura a perdu le pari. Après elle était très déprimée je me souviens, et avait pas mal perdu confiance en elle du fait qu'elle restait célibataire. D'un autre côté, personne ne voulait se risquer à aller vers elle parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle pensait encore énormément à toi. Et puis il y a eu Sai, qui est juste venu et a dit un truc du style 'moi je suis d'accord de jouer le rôle de Sasuke'. Putain j'étais plié ce jour là, et Sakura a complètement buggué. En plus, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux et innocent. Et le pire encore c'est qu'elle a accepté!

-Alors j'ai bien fait de mettre les choses au clair l'autre jour...

-Sûrement, mais t'es quand même un enfoiré. On peut pas dire que tu y sois allé avec le dos de la cuillère. »

Le noiraud eut un rictus amusé.

« Et toi, tu aurais voulu pouvoir sortir avec Sakura?

-Euh... non. J'y ai même pas pensé.

-Sérieusement? Mes oreilles résonnent encore de l'époque où tu hurlais son nom en arrivant le matin.

-Arrête, je ne te rappelle pas ta connerie infantile ou bien? Bon alors... »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Et... plus simplement. Toi?

-Moi?

-Ouais, toi qui est tout romantique et qui connait par cœur les histoires d'amour des autres, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en vue?

-Je ne suis pas du tout romantique.

-Arrête, tu frétilles rien qu'à l'idée qu'Ino et Sakura ait trouvé leur prince charmant qui les éloignera de l'horrible traître. »

Naruto expira d'un air agacé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette discussion... Mais s'il voulait vraiment se comporter en ami alors il devait l'avoir. Quand on a des vues sur quelqu'un, la première personne a qui on le dit c'est son meilleur ami non? Oui mais si les deux personnes sont les mêmes... Et puis il n'avait pas des vues sur Sasuke! C'était juste que... Et puis non simplement il n'en avait pas!

« Alors?

-Ben... euh...

-Tu aimes une personne déjà prise.

-Non!

-Alors tu craques pour... Hinata.

-Non! Je lui ai envoyé un vent... »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils mais gardait un sourire taquin, prêt à tout pour emmerder Naruto. Et puis quelque part il était curieux, ça pourrait parfois expliquer les humeurs du blond.

« Vraiment?

-Mais oui... Je sais pas... J'avais pas envie...

-Alors c'est Tenten?

-Euh... non... pourquoi elle? »

Le noiraud eut l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« C'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?

-Mais qui t'as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ?!

-Tu n'aurais pas commencé à répondre naturellement en premier lieu s'il n'y avait personne. Maintenant réponds. »

Naruto joua un instant avec ses baguettes. Mentir ou pas?

« J'en déduis que c'est quelqu'un que je connais sinon tu ne ferais pas un tel cirque... Mais alors... tu aimes un mec? »

Le blond fut à deux pas de tomber à la renverse du tabouret.

« Qu... que... QUOI?!

-Tu n'aimes personne de pris. J'élimine donc Sakura et Ino. Tu as déjà refusé Hinata. Ce n'est pas Tenten, mais je connais la personne. Dans quel cas soit tu es gérontophile, soit tu aimes un mec.

-J'ai pas dit que j'aimais j'ai dit! Et puis je... »

Le regard de Sasuke était plus qu'inquisiteur et possédait toujours une lueur amusée.

« Je ne suis pas gérontophile, répondit finalement Naruto avec une grimace.

-Donc c'est un mec.

-C'est compliqué... »

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré. Il n'allait pas en ressortir vivant. Au fond de lui une vicieuse petite voix lui disait de lâcher la bombe, qu'il verrait bien ensuite. De toute manière il était coincé.

Le noiraud s'allongea sur le sol, ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux.

« Je t'écoute.

-Je suis pas amoureux, commença fermement Naruto. Mais je... Il y a cette personne et... »

Il déglutit lentement. Merde, il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud que ça à l'époque où il faisait des déclarations enflammées à Sakura, et là ça n'allait même pas être une déclaration...

« Cette personne est importante pour moi et j'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle, ou le moins possible... J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse, la personne donc, de la voir sourire... Et... »

Il se détourna sur le tabouret, tournant maintenant le dos à l'autre jeune homme, ses doigts jouant distraitement sur les touches du piano sans pour autant les presser.

« Dans la limite du possible, j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui la rende heureuse... Mais je sais que ça ne le sera pas, possible... C'est trop compliqué. Et puis c'est stupide ! Cette personne ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense... Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pense pas pareil que moi! Je ne suis pas 'amoureux', c'est un terme stupide en l'occurrence... Ça ne veut rien dire. Mais j'aimerais juste avoir le droit de rester vers elle. Mais même ça c'est impossible. »

Pendant la tirade difficile et hésitante de Naruto, Sasuke s'était rassis, affichant une expression clairement étonnée. La situation était-elle si difficile que ça pour son ami? Et puis au fur et à mesure que l'autre parlait, quelque chose commençait à le gêner. Vraiment.

« Mais... pourquoi impossible? » murmura-t-il presque, ne sachant s'il voulait vraiment la réponse.

Le blond se leva brusquement et envoya son poing dans la paroi de bois qui composait le mur. Il voulait le dire, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il voulait le lui envoyer dans la gueule, le voir choqué, dégouté? Énervé? Il voulait peut-être simplement voir sa réaction. Une partie stupide de lui imaginait la scène de film ou l'autre se jetait sur lui, et pas pour lui coller un coup, mais il savait que la réalité allait en être très loin. Et puis il voulait se taire, en même temps, changer de sujet et faire comme si de rien était. Sasuke n'était pas stupide, il avait certainement rapidement trié les personnes à problème et comparé à son comportement de l'autre soir. Il devait avoir au moins une idée de ce qui se passait réellement.

Puis il entendit un grincement et se retourna. Le noiraud s'était mis debout, le regardant avec une expression mixte dans laquelle on distinguait un peu d'inquiétude, de l'étonnement, de l'appréhension. Il était clair qu'il balançait entre s'inquiéter de la gravité de la situation pour son ami et s'inquiéter pour ses propres fesses...

Alors Naruto craqua, décidant de leur enlever tout doute à tous les deux. C'est avec une voix basse qu'il parla ensuite.

« C'est impossible parce que de toute manière cette personne va partir de sa propre volonté, même si je ne sais pas encore quand, et que cette putain de personne a rendu très clair qu'elle ne resterait pas! Et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, parce que si vraiment elle veut partir alors c'est son problème et pas le mien! Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire et plus j'y pense plus j'ai vraiment, mais 'vraiment' envie de rester avec cette personne et je suis dans une impasse et ça m'énerve! Et plus je passe du temps avec cette personne et plus j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle puisse être heureuse! Et je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Il criait quand il finit. L'expression de Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé, quoique peut-être encore plus tourmentée.

« En gros, cette personne... c'est moi. »


	11. Ma vie

_**Notes**_ : celui là arrive plus vite =) j'ai vraiment fait un blocage scénaristique momentané sur l'autre en plus de mes occupations envahissantes XD J'ai atteint les 100 pages word et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de continuer d'écrire ! Merci pour tout, ça me flatte beaucoup. Et merci au passage à mon adorable petite bêta et tortionnaire à ses heures quand je n'écris pas assez vite, bien que toujours en finesse =D! Comme promis tu auras trois pages de remerciement à la fin ;) et merci aussi à mon petit béluga parce que même s'il est stupide il m'encourage bien à écrire et le fait que ce que j'écris te plait me flatte au plus profond de mon stupide cœur X3.

Pour ceux qui se demandaient, le morceau que joue Naruto est le_ Ending Theme_ de _Final Fantasy X_, toujours par _Nobuo Uematsu_, mais attention à bien prendre la version piano only si vous voulez écouter!

Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à dire aux gens qui ne lisent pas les spoils qu'il y aura une légère toise de la vie de Sasuke (sans trop vous spoiler sur la fic XD) et que je vais raconter des choses qui sont présents dans le manga jusqu'à la fin du tome 43 comme je l'avais prévenu dans le premier chapitre. A vous de voir si vous voulez lire ou pas, moi je ne fais que prévenir lol!

_**Ma vie**_

Ils se regardaient depuis quelques bonnes secondes déjà, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, l'information leur arrivant gentiment au cerveau.

Pour Naruto: il l'avait dit... Il avait même hurlé, toutes les conneries qui lui passaient par la tête avaient été dites tout haut à la personne qu'elles concernaient. Il lui avait... avoué?

Pour Sasuke: Naruto lui avait dit... montré à quel point il comptait pour lui, peut-être même un peu trop. Il l'avait hurlé, et ça semblait peser sur le blond comme un poids à porter, quelque chose qu'il n'assumait pas encore totalement.

Puis tout d'un coup la réalisation les frappa, mais Naruto fut plus rapide à parler:

« Attends, attends, je... Ça c'est toi qui le dit! J'ai rien dit de tout ça et je... j'ai pas dit que c'était toi! C'est juste... »

Sasuke hésitait entre prendre une expression vraiment vexée - parce que si vraiment le crétin ne parlait pas de lui, alors il se sentait mal quelque part d'avoir sorti ça comme ça - et frapper le blond pour sa connerie.

« Tu es donc en train de dire que tu ne parlais _pas du tout_ de moi. » Dit-il calmement, trop calmement, en détachant bien les mots 'pas', 'du' et 'tout'.

Naruto s'arrêta, les bras mous le long du corps. Il maltraita un moment sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, le regard baissé, et sa main monta vers son cou. Tous les signes de nervosité étaient là. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre sa surface.

« Écoute Sasuke... Ne pars pas dans des délires psychotiques trop vite. Je ne suis pas une fan girl et je... c'est juste...

-Tu es amoureux de moi...?

-Non! »

Le noiraud semblait sur une crête à l'extrême limite entre la colère et l'agacement, encore incapable de savoir de quel côté il allait tomber. Comment pouvait-il faire le point sur ce qu'il pensait de cette... chose si l'autre abruti n'était même pas capable d'être clair d'abord! Il avait juste... envie de partir en claquant la porte. Mais ne le pouvait pas, parce que c'était Naruto et pas n'importe quel quidam dont il s'agissait là, et il n'allait pas claquer la porte au nez du blond alors qu'il lui avouait... ses... 'sentiments'?

Il vit alors que ledit blond le regardait étrangement puis ce dernier tapota la place à côté de lui, contre le mur.

« Assieds-toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas te barrer d'un moment à l'autre et ça me fout la pression. »

Il se passa ensuite la main sur le front, tentant de rassembler ses pensées pendant que Sasuke s'exécutait en silence.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte en silence, le noiraud attendant et l'autre cherchant vainement dans quel ordre mettre les mots.

« Écoute je... d'abord je ne te demande rien. Vraiment rien je... c'est toi qui m'a poussé à dire ça! C'est toi qui voulait savoir, juste pour pouvoir m'emmerder je suppose et faire de subtiles remarques intelligentes face à l'hypothétique personne en question. C'est bien fait au fond, t'avais qu'à pas être aussi curieux. »

Sasuke émit un grognement.

« Ensuite comme j'ai dit... je ne demande rien. C'est juste... voilà... c'que je t'ai dit... c'est des 'j'aimerais bien' mais... j'ai rien demandé tu sais, c'est très bien là comme ça. »

Il se tourna vers le noiraud avec un demi-sourire.

« Notre amitié telle qu'elle est me suffit bien amplement tu sais. »

Et c'était plutôt vrai, parce que c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Naruto entendit l'autre jeune homme soupirer profondément.

« Résumons. » Sasuke croisa ses jambes à l'indienne et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Tu viens de me dire – à moi, dans le sens que la personne c'était bien moi – que... tu veux rester avec moi, le plus longtemps possible, et... me voir... 'heureux'? Sous-entendu que je sois 'heureux' avec toi? Et ensuite tu me dis qu'en fait les choses te vont très bien telles qu'elles sont et que tu ne demandes rien? »

Le blond laissa sa tête claquer sur le bois du mur.

« Pas vraiment... je... » Il se gratta le crâne, son regard était fuyant et voulait se poser partout sauf sur les nouilles - parce qu'il n'était pas rassasié mais que c'était plutôt déplacé de manger dans un moment pareil - et sur Sasuke. Il opta donc pour le piano. « Je voudrais que tu puisses être heureux... après les conditions exactes... je m'en fous. » Son cerveau le traita de menteur. « Tu es mon ami et je veux garder ce statut, au moins celui-là. »

A son tour le noiraud reposa sa tête contre le mur, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu es vraiment imprévisible... et ce n'est pas forcément un compliment. » Il soupira encore, cherchant ses mots à son tour. « Naruto... Je ne peux vraiment pas te retourner la chose... c'est un peu étrange à dire mais... je ne me suis jamais vraiment préoccupé de ton... 'bonheur'. »

Le blond le coupa, blessé bien que peu surpris par la remarque, mais ne laissant pas passer l'indice cette fois.

« Pourquoi tu dis le mot bonheur aussi bizarrement?

-La notion en elle-même m'échappe. Du bonheur alors qu'on est ninja? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Nos proches meurent ou peuvent mourir tous les jours, nous sommes en danger à chaque instant et le monde dans lequel on se trouve est... sordide. Chaque jour tu apprends que quelqu'un a comploté contre toi ou a manipulé quelqu'un que tu croyais mauvais... et tu ne sais jamais à qui te fier.

-Mais tu peux toujours trouver quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance totale et dont tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance totale, et oublier tout ça avec elle, non?

-Tu es naïf... comment pourrais-tu savoir? Cette personne peut te trahir n'importe quand, ou se faire manipuler, ou faire des choses stupides sous prétexte de te protéger.

-Et toi tu es désabusé. Je sais pas moi... c'est l'instinct... »

Ils ne se regardaient pas mutuellement en parlant, fixant chacun quelque chose en face.

« Ouais eh bien, il est super ton instinct, la personne que t'as choisi de 'rendre heureuse' t'as déjà trahi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

En disant ça, le visage de Sasuke s'était nettement obscurci.

« Je n'ai pas oublié! s'écria presque Naruto. Mais... tu es là maintenant non? Depuis plus d'un mois, et... et tu es toujours là, même si obligé...

-Ma présence ne fait donc pas de moi quelqu'un digne de confiance, puisque c'est par intérêt. »

Naruto se sentit blessé à ses mots, bien qu'il sentait aussi que c'était une partie de la carapace du noiraud qui parlait là.

« Et alors... même si au final tu es trompé, même si au final... je serais trompé et trahi encore... j'aurais peut-être vraiment été heureux pendant un moment. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà été heureux Sasuke. »

Ce dernier eut comme un flash, son enfance, sa famille... vagues souvenirs maintenant si loin.

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Naruto, à part une minuscule portion quand nous étions dans la même équipe. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Tu ne sais rien.

-Je sais que tu aimes les prunes salées, mais pas les sucreries; que tu aimes les couleurs discrètes et sombres, ou alors le noir, gris et blanc. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être seul, que tu portes un masque tout le temps; que tu es bien plus préoccupé par ce qui t'entoure que tu aimerais le montrer, que tu es constamment torturé par ce qui tourne dans ta tête... je sais que...

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises, tu ne connais rien de ce qui fait la personne que je suis maintenant. Ce n'est pas de savoir que j'aime les prunes qui te permet de prévoir mes réactions et d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, tu l'as toi-même dit l'autre jour que tu n'étais pas un enfoiré.

-Et je sais ce que j'ai dit! »

Naruto s'était mis en boule, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son corps et la tête sur les genoux, fixant toujours l'instrument de musique en face de lui. Sasuke quant à lui se massait les tempes, cherchant comment terminer la discussion sans rien déchirer, sans trop blesser, sans se blesser...

« Je me répète mais tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Comment tu veux prétendre... mon 'bonheur' alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qui a pu m'arriver, de comment je l'ai vécu, de ce qui est vraiment important...

-... Je ne sais pas... j'aurais improvisé?

-Pas sur ce coup-là Naruto. De toute manière comme je te disais... je ne pourrais peut-être pas te retourner ça... pour ce qui est de rester, c'est une discussion que nous n'avons pas à avoir maintenant puisque pour le moment je reste, et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois soigné. »

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, il n'avait pas pris sa décision... avoir cette conversation, ça serait se prendre une argumentation en carton bétonné de la part de grands yeux bleus qui pourraient complètement fausser la conclusion du débat. Plus tard... ça n'arrangeait pas l'affaire, mais plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond toujours roulé en boule et posa une main sur son épaule, baissant le regard.

« Hey, ça va quand même aller? Je veux dire... »

Naruto rit doucement mais sincèrement.

« C'est incroyable, Sasuke Uchiwa qui se soucie d'envoyer un vent à quelqu'un!

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un... c'est bien ça le problème. Tu te préoccupes vraiment de moi et si je t'envoie chier j'aurais mauvaise conscience après. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis le blond sourit encore plus.

« Bah de toute manière, à la base, je ne comptais pas te le dire du tout... c'était... stupide.

-Tu es stupide à la base de toute manière.

-Tu as insisté!

-Je sais... je sais. »

Alors que Sasuke tournait la tête vers les nouilles, se demandant s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elles soient encore tièdes, Naruto eut un sourire espiègle et d'un mouvement souple sauta à moité sur le noiraud en lui plantant ses lèvres sur la joue.

Ce dernier s'essuya brutalement en se dégageant.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête! C'est quoi ce bordel! hurla le d'habitude si strique jeune homme.

-'Sais pas, une envie comme ça. »

Naruto avait toujours son grand sourire espiègle et partit récupérer son bol de nouille. Il grimaça en les découvrant froides mais les finit quand même goulument.

Au fond de lui il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il savait déjà à l'avance que c'était une chose parfaitement impossible, il n'était donc pas déçu, et de l'autre côté le petit bout d'espoir qui trottait toujours au fond de son esprit lui hurlait que le noiraud était retenu par quelque chose. Peur, culpabilité ou manque de confiance il ne savait pas, quelque part il pensait que Sasuke avait de nouveau le droit de sourire comme si tout allait bien...

Et il pensait qu'il était la personne la plus apte à réussir à le faire sourire, sans prétention aucune. Après tout ils étaient très proches, plus que quiconque ne l'était du noiraud en fait. Il se savait privilégié, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance même s'il refusait de le lui dire.

Qu'est-ce qui avait encore pu se passer ou qu'est-ce qui restait encore caché qui rendait le jeune homme à ce point solitaire?

« Hey abruti, sers à quelque chose et joue quand t'auras fini de t'empiffrer.

-Ta gueule enfoiré... »

------------

Les jours qui suivirent cette confrontation furent le début de certaines nouveautés dans leur quotidien. En fait, maintenant, Naruto ne se retenait plus de faire quelques remarques à Sasuke.

Ainsi cet après-midi là, qui était ensoleillé et chaud, le noiraud était sorti de la douche en pantalon bas sur les hanches et linge autour des épaules, encore presque complètement mouillé, bien décidé à aller sécher dehors. Seulement lorsqu'il était arrivé au salon, Naruto avait posé ses yeux sur lui et...

« Mais putain Sasuke, va t'habiller et te sécher merde! Tu veux vraiment être violé sur place ou quoi? T'es incroyable, pense un peu aux autres autour de toi! »

Sous le coup du choc il était rapidement parti s'habiller sans poser de questions.

Il remarqua néanmoins bien vite que le blond exagérait, le rappelant à l'ordre pour presque rien – une prune, un vêtement laissé par terre, une position soi-disant trop 'osée'.

C'était en fait un jeu.

Alors à son tour, il faisait exprès. Juste pour le voir réagir et qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouer. Seulement parfois il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Dans ces moment-là, il pouvait voir le regard bleu s'affoler complètement et chercher un endroit sur lequel se fixer, les mains du blond se crisper totalement puis aller gratter sa nuque et, s'il le voyait de face, ses joues devenir rouges. Il arrêtait alors immédiatement, sachant qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

Ça n'était jamais devenu méchant. Il n'aurait jamais osé vraiment se moquer de Naruto, il était même plutôt flatté au fond d'être considéré aussi hautement, même si persuadé qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Pour ce qui était de leurs rituels du soir, les choses n'avaient pas changées d'un poil et aucune gêne n'était présente lorsque Sasuke venait vers le blond pour cause de chakra. Cette partie là restait très professionnelle et ils en étaient tous deux satisfaits. Ils évitaient aussi complètement de se taquiner en public, Naruto ne souhaitant vraiment pas que qui que ce soit apprenne qu'il 'craquait' un peu pour le noiraud, comme il disait. Seul Shikamaru le savait, mais de toute manière c'était presque comme s'il savait toujours tout, et le brun était une vraie tombe concernant les secrets de chacun.

Notre blond avait parfaitement réussi à cacher le fait qu'en plus de jolis sentiments dégoulinant, il avait aussi ses hormones qui avaient tendance à le travailler... mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Sasuke le sache. Ça serait embarrassant, stupide, et ça pourrait lui faire peur sachant ce qu'il avait dû vivre chez Orochimaru comme harcèlement... Il avait de la chance quelque part, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une érection dès qu'il voyait le noiraud non plus, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit à fond dans l'émotion comme dans un rêve pour que son corps se rappelle à lui.

Il n'était pas exactement satisfait de la situation mais elle était mieux que rien... c'était une bonne solution. Ce n'était pas exactement faire comme si de rien n'était, puisque tous deux étaient conscients de ce qu'il avait dit, mais ça n'avait rien changé dans le fond et quelque part c'était pour le mieux. La situation était déjà précaire dans son équilibre, il n'aurait pas voulu être la cause de sa rupture.

Quelque part au fond de lui il se demandait quand même: s'il avait connu la vie de Sasuke... aurait-ce changé quelque chose? Aurait-il pu quand même prétendre pouvoir le rendre heureux?

Pour ce qui était de Sasuke, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il se sentait encore plus embourbé qu'auparavant. En premier lieu, il était déjà embêté d'avoir à dire à Naruto qu'il partirait parce qu'il allait forcément le blesser; alors il comptait faire ça discrètement, comme le traitre qu'il était de toute manière. Maintenant, ça ne changeait pas énormément, sauf que la confiance que le blond plaçait en lui était encore plus marquée mais qu'en plus, il avait dit à voix haute à quel point il… 'désirait'? qu'il reste.

Il détestait ces mots, 'bonheur', 'désir', 'joie', 'amour'. Des mots stupides qu'il avait rayé de son vocabulaire le matin où il s'était réveillé seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, une blessure à l'épaule, en se rendant compte que tout n'avait pas été qu'un cauchemar. La situation n'était pas changée à l'extérieur, mais différente quand même. De plus, une partie de lui hurlait, demandant pourquoi diable il ne resterait pas simplement...

Mais Naruto ne savait rien... peut-être aurait-il peur... il se rendrait compte à quel point Sasuke était inapte, détruit, pourri à la base... Alors peut-être aurait-ce changé quelque chose? Si Naruto savait, aurait-il une moins grande considération pour lui? S'il savait ce qu'avait fait son clan... s'il savait... ce qu'il avait voulu faire...

------------

A peu près une semaine après, alors que nos deux jeunes hommes faisaient un bras de fer en bonne et due forme sur la table de la cuisine, et interdiction d'utiliser le chakra s'il-vous-plaît, un groupe de six ANBUs toqua à la porte.

Ces derniers indiquèrent, _gentiment_, que Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke étaient tous deux attendus pour dans deux heures dans l'une des salles du bâtiment administratif de Konoha, où l'interrogatoire visant à prouver que Uchiwa Sasuke n'était pas un danger potentiel pour le village aurait lieu. Ils précisèrent aussi qu'ils les attendraient, postés autour de la maison, de manière à être sûrs qu'ils viendraient bien tous les deux.

Sasuke eut une expiration de dédain. Comme s'il allait se tirer alors qu'il était encore dépendant de Naruto, bien qu'ayant une autonomie qui devait facilement approcher l'heure et demie, voire même plus; et comme si le blond pouvait déserter le village comme ça.

Ils se préparèrent donc tranquillement, mangeant un petit quelque chose avant de laisser les ANBUs les conduire.

Naruto sentait le noiraud plutôt tendu. Avait-il quelque chose à cacher? Lui-même était plutôt... impatient? Il se sentait stupide mais quelque part, il saurait peut-être si vraiment Sasuke avait raison de faire tout un cirque autour du gain de confiance. Ce seraient des questions sérieuses, en présence du Conseil et du Hokage, avec un nombre certainement incroyable de gardes cachés et pourquoi pas même des protections de chakra, selon les questions et réponses attendues.

Une fois arrivé, le blond se dit que c'était même pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et ne put s'empêcher de prendre le poignet du noiraud dans sa main, le voyant rigide au possible. La salle était très grande. Sur une sorte de balcon en hauteur se trouvaient les 'hautes autorités', donc le Conseil et Tsunade. Cette dernière avait l'air grave et désappointé. Apparemment, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, sinon son expression aurait été autre. Naruto se sentit se tendre un peu à son tour. Il espérait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Il y avait des ANBUs partout, entre ceux qu'il voyait et ceux qu'il sentait... c'était incroyable. Tout ça pour Sasuke?

A leur niveau, dans le bas de la salle, se trouvait Ibiki Morino... il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était là qu'au cas où, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de voir le noiraud se faire torturer en face de lui sans réagir. Il y avait aussi Inoichi Yamanaka, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à aller puiser dans la tête même de Sasuke pour être sûrs de la véracité de ses dires.

Alors qu'il allait signaler ses découvertes au noiraud, il fut brusquement séparé de lui et emmené vers le mur de la salle alors que l'autre était menotté, puis assis sur une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce. Les menottes furent alors crochées au siège, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver une fois encore.

En parlant de confiance, le Conseil semblait avoir une légère tare à ce niveau, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient eu l'air convaincus lors de leur dernière confrontation. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en fait, c'était juste l'argumentation de Tsunade qui n'avait pas eu de faille... Et non pas le Conseil qui avait été bienveillant. Il se sentit bête pour être venu sûr de lui et impatient. Maintenant Sasuke était certainement dans la merde. Lui-même était entouré de quatre ANBUs, qui semblaient surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne pourrait rien faire à moins qu'on ne le lui demande.

Il jeta un regard de détresse à Tsunade, à quoi elle rendit un regard ferme. Il ne devait pas être alarmé alors qu'il était quand même là pour soutenir l'autre.

« Déclarez votre nom, votre rang et votre village. »

La voix de Homura claqua dans l'air et le silence total se fit. L'atmosphère était lourde.

« Uchiwa Sasuke, officiellement encore Genin, sans appartenance à un village, déserteur. »

Naruto tourna lentement son regard vers le noiraud, un frisson lui montant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux étaient fixes et vides, comme en transe, mais sa position toujours aussi tendue montrait qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une technique quelconque. De toute manière il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Sa voix était plate, presque monocorde. Il ne connaissait pas ce Sasuke là.

« Uchiwa Sasuke, confirmez-vous que vous avez déserté le village caché de Konoha il y a un peu plus de cinq ans? »

Il hocha de la tête positivement.

« Répondez à haute voix Uchiwa! tonna Koharu

-Oui, je le confirme, répondit Sasuke toujours inébranlable, du moins en apparence.

-Avez-vous bien rejoint le village caché d'Oto?

-Oui.

-Pour quelles raisons?

-Recherche de puissance plus grande et plus rapidement. »

Les membres du Conseil se jetèrent un coup d'œil, semblant chercher ce que pensaient les autres.

« Avez-vous déjà tué un ninja du village de Konoha?

-Pas si on ne compte pas les déserteurs.

-Avez-vous déjà souhaité porter atteinte à Konoha? »

Un léger blanc passa et, dans le silence, Naruto vit la pomme d'Adam du noiraud monter puis descendre alors qu'il déglutissait.

« Oui. »

Le salle resta silencieuse un instant, puis Tsunade parla:

« Cette volonté est-elle toujours présente en toi maintenant? »

A nouveau il y eut un temps d'arrêt.

« Non, elle n'y est plus.

-Pour quelles raisons?

-J'en ai voulu très fortement à Konoha il y a deux ans de cela, et j'avais pour projet de porter une attaque contre le village, comme je le pourrais.

-Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis?

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. J'avais un allié, mais ce dernier m'a fait patienter, prétextant que nous ne pouvions y aller si brutalement. Durant les deux années d'attente, j'ai réfléchi et peut-être quelque part trouvé que c'était trop. Et on m'a aidé à comprendre que ce village valait plus que ça.

-Porterais-tu encore atteinte à Konoha maintenant? reprit l'un des membres du Conseil.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai réfléchi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et parce que si pour moi il y a des choses qui n'ont pas d'importance, je peux comprendre qu'elles en aient pour d'autre, et je le respecte. Je ne tuerai jamais d'innocents, dans la mesure du possible. »

Tsunade pouvait voir l'image de Naruto flotter au fond des prunelles noires du jeune homme. Peut-être bien que sans le blond, il n'aurait jamais changé d'avis. Elle était presque certaine que ce retournement de situation était très récent, mais se garderait bien d'émettre sa réflexion à haute voix.

« Pourquoi avoir voulu attaquer Konoha?

-J'ai appris que ce village avait supporté des actes que je ne pouvais tolérer. Vous pouvez plus simplement parler de vengeance. »

Sasuke comptait sur les vieux pour se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque, et à en croire leurs expressions, leur mémoire ne leur faisait pas défaut.

« Qui était cet allié avec qui tu complotais?

-Un homme de l'Akatsuki. »

A nouveau un silence se fit et ce fut Tsunade qui reprit le flambeau, changeant de sujet en voyant l'évasivité du jeune homme. Peut-être valait-il mieux que certaines choses restent vagues pour le Conseil, elle pourrait toujours demander à Inoichi par la suite... même si elle allait se faire tuer par Naruto.

« Est-il bien vrai que tu as tué Orochimaru et Uchiwa Itachi, ainsi que l'un des autres membres de l'Akatsuki?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Par contre, je me méfierais de Kabuto qui doit toujours roder, on ne sait jamais avec lui. »

Tsunade approuva de la tête.

Pendant ce temps Naruto s'ennuyait, tout bonnement. S'ils lui posaient simplement des questions comme ça, à part pour le coup du 'je voulais du mal à Konoha' qu'il allait devoir discuter sérieusement après ça avec lui, ça serait plus facile que prévu.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent et Sasuke répondait toujours de la même voix, calme, ne réfléchissant jamais plus de quelques secondes avant de donner une réponse. Le blond n'écoutait simplement plus.

Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le père d'Ino se leva. Il réécouta alors l'action principale.

« Inoichi, tu vas vérifier ses dires. Tu as le feu vert pour tout regarder, vérifier. Si tu trouves quoique ce soit tu nous le reportes immédiatement. »

Le noiraud regarda le grand homme blond platine s'approcher de lui avec les sourcils froncés. Qu'allait-il faire exactement?

Naruto se rappela alors qu'avec la mort prématurée de ses parents et le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans le village, Sasuke n'était certainement pas au courant des capacités des Yamanaka. Lui-même savait qu'ils avaient le pouvoir d'aller dans l'esprit des gens, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses se passaient. Sasuke allait-il sentir qu'on fouillait dans son esprit?

Alors Inoichi posa sa main sur le front du noiraud, fit un signe avec son autre main... et le visage du jeune homme devint livide.

Naruto vit les yeux de Sasuke rouler dans leurs orbites et il voulut bouger, immédiatement entravé par les ANBUs.

Il vit ses mains se crisper dans les menottes dans des spasmes, puis son corps se mit à trembler. Pendant ce temps le grand blond ne bronchait pas, yeux fermés, sourcils légèrement froncés.

Une plainte sourde s'éleva de la bouche de Sasuke alors qu'une larme s'écoulait sur sa joue, et Naruto paniqua. Sasuke pleurait... _Sasuke pleurait! _

« Bordel il pleure!!

-Suffit Uzumaki, reste à ta place! »

La voix de Koharu qui claqua dans le silence ne le calma pourtant en rien, seule la poigne solide des ANBUs et le peu de raison lui restant à ce moment-là le firent rester en place. Les minutes passèrent mais le visage de Sasuke n'avait plus tressailli. Ses mains continuaient leurs mouvements saccadés dans les menottes, pourtant. Notre blond jeta un regard désespéré à Tsunade mais celle-ci regardait juste la scène, la bouche appuyée sur sa main, l'air sérieuse.

Et puis, lentement, Inoichi retira sa paume. Le noiraud partit légèrement en avant, les yeux toujours vides, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il était légèrement essoufflé on aurait dit.

« Inoichi? demanda Homura.

-Tout ce qu'il a dit n'est que vérité, répondit l'homme respectueusement. Je n'ai rien vu qui indique un quelconque danger pour Konoha.

-Bien. »

La voix du conseiller avait presque semblé déçue alors qu'il appuyait son dos contre son siège.

« Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes donc dorénavant sous la protection du village de Konoha et ce jusqu'à guérison. Ensuite vous serez enfermé et soumis à un procès. Jusque là, nous vous conseillons quand même de surveiller votre comportement. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire? »

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas, une expression entre détresse et vide peinte sur son visage. Tsunade se leva alors, faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le sol.

« Conseillers, je me permets de dire que ce jeune homme vient d'être soumis à la technique des Yamanaka. Il n'est certainement pas en mesure de vous répondre dans l'immédiat, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il n'aurait rien à ajouter. »

Il y eut un soupir, Naruto ne savait pas duquel de ces vieux il provenait, puis d'un geste de la main les gardes le lâchèrent et il se rua vers le noiraud qui était en train d'être détaché. Il tomba à la renverse quand ses mains furent libres, se rattrapant au dernier moment à quatre pattes sur le sol.

« Sasuke?! Ça va? »

Pas de réponses.

Les portes de la salle furent déverrouillées à leur tour. Le blond s'agenouilla pour attraper Sasuke par la taille, le soulevant. Une fois mis debout à côté de lui il l'emmena à l'extérieur, le trainant plus qu'autre chose. Au moment même où ils posèrent le pied sur le porche du bâtiment, le noiraud se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et courut.

« Sasuke! »

Mais l'autre ne se retourna pas. A sa vitesse, il utilisait du chakra. En un rien de temps il fut hors de vision et Naruto se décida à lui courir après.

« Chôji! T'aurais pas vu Sasuke? demanda-t-il en voyant son ami au coin de la rue où le noiraud avait disparu.

-Euh non désolé, pourquoi tu l'as perdu? »

Naruto crut halluciner.

« Mais il vient de tourner au coin de cette rue!

-Je te jure je ne l'ai pas vu! »

Soupirant, le blond repartit de plus belle. Il allait griller tout son chakra s'il allait si vite, il était peut-être même passé par les toits! Son premier réflexe fut de rentrer à son appartement mais il n'y trouva personne, même en fouillant partout et en cherchant un chaton. Rien. Il passa un coup de fil à Sakura pour d'abord savoir si elle ne l'aurait pas croisé, par le plus grand des hasards, et ensuite si elle pouvait regarder de son côté.

Après seulement il se mit à réfléchir. Sasuke venait de se faire... fouiller l'esprit? Si on pouvait dire, et il en ressortait gravement traumatisé.

« Il a directement revécu tous les souvenirs qu'Inoichi a visité. » lui répondit la voix de Tsunade.

Il leva alors les yeux pour tomber sur la blonde.

« T'aurais pas pu par exemple me prévenir?!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous prévenir, le Conseil avait déjà envoyé des ANBUs. Je pense qu'ils ont pris une décision rapide pour que je ne puisse pas tenter d'adoucir ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Je suis désolée.

-Je t'ai vu et je suis sûre que tu es aussi curieuse que les autres de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête! affirma Naruto, accusateur. »

Tsunade ne nia pas. Alors le blond partit, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il fouilla le quartier Uchiwa de fond en comble, sauf les maisons dans lesquelles il ne pouvait pénétrer à cause de sceaux – et il espérait franchement que l'autre abruti n'ait pas eu la bonne idée d'aller s'enfermer dans un endroit où personne d'autre que les Uchiwa ne pouvait rentrer – puis, dans un éclair de génie, il se dirigea vers la stèle en l'honneur des morts au combat.

Un éclair de soulagement le traversa quand il vit la silhouette portant les fringues de Sasuke et avec la même coupe de cheveux que Sasuke auprès du monument, mais il se transforma bien vite en panique quand il vit que le noiraud vomissait, se tenant le ventre, l'autre main appuyée à la pierre. Il se rua sur lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment plus frêle que lui. L'autre se laissa d'abord faire, finissant de vider son estomac, puis tenta de se débattre, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, donnant des coups violents. Naruto ne lâcha pas prise. Puis un coup lui fit particulièrement mal et il vit une pierre pointue dans la main de Sasuke. Cette même main était ensanglantée.

« Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Sasuke... » chuchota-t-il, tentant de rapprocher le jeune homme pour le rassurer mais l'autre ne se laissait toujours pas faire. Tant pis s'il prenait quelques mauvais coups... « Sasuke... »

Le noiraud était en larmes. Il reniflait et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies sous l'eau salée. Il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il tentait, malgré les coups de l'autre, de lui caresser le dos ou la tête tout en le maintenant par la taille.

« Sasuke...

-Mais bordel ta gueule! »

Il lui donna un coup fort dans le pectoral que le blond accusa, se taisant. Il sentait le corps de l'autre trembler, surtout ses jambes, et il se disait qu'il ne devait en fait tenir debout que parce qu'il le tenait.

« Tu vas être mort... privation de chakra plus larmes...

-Ta gueule j'ai dit! Tu comprends rien de toute manière, rien!!

-... Bin explique-moi... »

Mais Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto tenta alors de s'accroupir et constata que le corps du noiraud suivait, confirmant le fait que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Une fois au sol il essaya encore de rapprocher l'autre. Il réussit plus ou moins, ses forces diminuant. Alors qu'il l'avait complètement appuyé contre lui, même s'il continuait de donner des coups de poings sans force dans ses flancs et son ventre, il regarda la stèle. Là, en bas, où il restait de la place pour les noms suivants – horrible présage en soit – se trouvait comme écrit avec une craie, faible trait blanc sur la pierre grise, le nom d'Itachi Uchiwa. Il fit assez rapidement le lien entre la pierre dans la main de Sasuke et le nom.

« Tu as voulu ajouter Itachi à la stèle des morts pour Konoha?

-Je t'ai dit que tu ne comprenais rien à ma vie! Rien!

-Comment tu veux que je comprenne si tu n'expliques rien?!

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, Uzumaki, mais ce connard de blond m'a fait revivre toute ma PUTAIN DE VIE ENTIERE!! Alors fais pas comme si tu pouvais COMPRENDRE, fais pas semblant, arrête tes conneries!! »

Sa voix cassait dans les aigus lorsqu'il criait trop fort. Naruto, un peu vanné mais prêt à supporter le caractère horrible de l'autre, voulut alors se déplacer un peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise et se détacha du brun, histoire de se faciliter le mouvement.

« NON! »

Sasuke s'était alors jeté sur lui, s'agrippant fermement à son haut, la tête dans son cou.

« Pars pas, m'abandonne pas, pas toi, s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas être tout seul, s'il-te-plaît... S'il-te-plaît... Pars pas...

-Je reste Sasuke, j'ai juste mal à la jambe comme je suis là et tu n'arranges rien du tout, sans vouloir te chasser... »

Il ne sembla pourtant pas écouter et c'est sans facilité que Naruto s'assit correctement au sol, le dos contre la stèle, Sasuke écroulé sur lui.

« Tu sais, c'est mauvais cette habitude de t'écrouler sur moi comme ça... ça te donne l'air tout faible, j'ai l'impression que je dois m'occuper de toi. »

Il espérait le faire réagir, n'importe quoi, mais eut juste quelques reniflements en réponse alors que la prise du noiraud ne faiblissait pas.

Un moment passa, encore, et les tremblements de Sasuke semblèrent s'apaiser. L'une de ses mains lâcha le T-shirt de Naruto pour venir se frotter un œil.

« Je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça... je pensais que c'était tranquille, que...

-Je suis sûr que ces bâtards ont fait exprès. »

Le blond se sentit soulagé. La voix de l'autre avait perdu le grain de folie qu'elle contenait avant, redevenant plus stable bien qu'elle restait éraillée. Il voulut le repousser un peu histoire de voir son visage et, éventuellement, tenter un trait d'humour, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Attends... désolé je... juste encore un peu... je... »

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase mais Naruto comprit.

« Sasuke...

-Huhum?

-Tu sais... si tu veux m'en parler... de tout ça... » Naruto s'éclaira la gorge, cherchant ses mots. « Ce qui te fait pleurer, hurler, rager... si tu veux me parler de ta vie... je t'écoute. »

Le noiraud déglutit, encore dans le brouillard de ses pleurs – les larmes roulaient d'ailleurs toujours sur ses joues – et de sa régurgitation. Voulait-il en parler?

« Tu dois pas tout garder pour toi... comment tu peux vivre... vu ta réaction, je sais pas tout ce que tu as vécu même si je connais certains bouts mais... tu dois en parler... »

Alors Sasuke se sentit décidé. Il glissa lentement des genoux de Naruto pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, copiant sa position. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à écouter une longue histoire, le blond s'allongea et, alors qu'il allait poser sa tête sur les genoux du noiraud, demanda :

« Je peux? »

Il reçut un regard surpris et un peu perdu, puis une autorisation. Il prit donc place. Sasuke l'observa bizarrement, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Naruto eut envie de les essuyer avec le pouce, mais ne voulait pas troubler la bulle qui s'était installée autour d'eux au moment où il avait posé sa tête contre la cuisse de l'autre. Ce dernier commença alors son récit.

Et il dit tout, les mots déferlant de sa trachée comme s'il ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Son enfance, ses parents, Itachi. Les entraînements, ses rêves. La police de Konoha, dont lui et son frère étaient si fiers à l'époque. Le clan, ses règles, ses restrictions dont il n'avait pas conscience car il avait toujours vécu avec; la famille, les gentils vieux qui le saluaient, la frustration qu'il avait ressenti face à son frère et l'ignorance dont faisait d'abord preuve son père face à lui. La pression, être toujours meilleur, mais pour ne jamais rattraper Itachi aux yeux du monde malgré tout. Le changement. La distance d'Itachi, la mort de leur cousin, les espérances de son père, les mots doux de sa mère, il était un grand ninja et son père parlait plus de lui que d'Itachi, soi-disant...

Puis le massacre, violent, incroyable, impardonnable... Tout le monde, enfants, vieux, mères, fils, tous... sauf lui.

La tristesse, l'impossibilité d'accepter, les mots d'Itachi... La solitude et la détermination, il devait venger, c'était sa raison d'être maintenant, la seule. Le malaise face aux autres, le regard des villageois sur le pauvre rescapé du massacre Uchiwa.

Et la solitude encore, qui ronge, son frère qui hantait ses nuits et ses rêves qui volaient en éclats.

Ses résolutions quant au futur, pas d'amour, pas de liens... pas de futur en fait... seulement de la vengeance. L'académie, sa solitude toujours, et le regard qu'il portait de loin sur les autres. Toutes ces filles qui l'enviaient et voulaient se marier avec lui sans même savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, sans même savoir qu'il n'avait plus de famille ou de soutien...

Et Naruto, l'éternel abruti qui n'était même pas amusant, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui vraiment était un boulet.

Ensuite venait l'équipe sept, et le blond eut enfin la vision des choses de Sasuke.

Sa surprise en voyant que l'autre crétin avait finalement passé l'examen, l'exaspération lorsque les noms des équipes étaient sortis puis quand leur professeur à l'allure d'ahuri était arrivé. L'admiration, presque, qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Kakashi les avait remis à leur place, la concession qu'il avait fait pour passer de son repas à Naruto...

Dès ce jour là, il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial entre eux au niveau de l'esprit d'équipe, même si c'était seulement au stade d'embryon.

Le blond se sentit sourire au souvenir.

Ensuite l'étrange impression que lui donnait leur trio, comment Sakura et lui l'horripilaient d'abord au plus haut point; puis comment Naruto était remonté dans son estime et comment ils étaient devenus rivaux.

Comment il s'était mis sans réfléchir devant cette nouvelle personne qui était entrée dans sa vie, pour le protéger. Comment il n'avait pas voulu perdre ce nouveau point de repère, auquel il pouvait se mesurer et auquel il était souvent supérieur, alors il s'était presque sacrifié.

Leurs missions de merde qui, en fin de compte, leur avaient values d'être plus proches...

Puis l'examen de classe moyenne, et un nouveau retournement de sa vie... l'apparition de nouvelles figures, plus fortes, de nouveaux défis, l'excitation. Tout était frais dans sa mémoire, il avait revécu la moindre sensation lors de la séance de vérification de ses dires.

Puis Orochimaru... la peur incommensurable ressentie face à lui, la force et le courage de Naruto dans la forêt...le sceau maudit et toute sa puissance qui l'avait à la fois submergé et fasciné, puis effrayé. Et puis la douleur, et l'incapacité à suivre la compétition...

L'humiliation face à Gaara, et la démonstration de force dont avait fait preuve le blond. Sa volonté de plus, plus de puissance, parce que si même Naruto devenait meilleur que lui alors plus rien n'allait droit! Leur premier combat, et sa frustration en voyant l'arrière de la citerne... Puis les sbires d'Orochimaru, les sermons de Kakashi, la fuite... la douleur dans le tonneau, le flou lors du voyage... puis cette puissance, incroyable, qui l'avait envahie et abreuvée. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans le bon chemin à ce moment là, d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Leur combat...

Il marqua un temps de pause et ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

« Tu as encore la cicatrice j'ai vu... »

Sasuke avait distraitement passé sa main sur le pectoral droit de Naruto, là où sa main l'avait transpercé il y a de cela cinq ans.

« Oui... ça me fait un souvenir! » Naruto sourit franchement. « D'ailleurs ça me rappelle que j'ai ton vieux bandeau frontal quelque part dans l'une de mes armoires! Quel con j'y avais pas du tout pensé! »

Le noiraud n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait gardé un truc pareil. Et pourtant... c'était plein de signification... il se sentait de nouveau flatté.

Il raconta ensuite chez Orochimaru. La difficulté de la vie, le changement, au début. Les frayeurs et la vigilance constante dont il devait faire preuve, les expériences auxquelles il avait assisté et même celles auxquelles il avait participé, ayant pour avantage d'être 'le futur corps du maître' et de ce fait n'ayant jamais subi aucun dommage irréversible...

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il en était des dégâts réversibles, qui restaient quand même des dégâts pour le mental...

Les tentatives tordues d'Orochimaru qui étaient arrivées avec les années, et les sous-entendus morbides ou pervers qui sortaient de partout, l'ambiance malsaine et l'horreur constante.

Et pourtant la puissance et les capacités qu'il avait acquises là-bas...

Orochimaru n'avait pas menti, il avait appris sur place des choses incroyables et utiles, en grand nombre et en à peine trois ans... il s'était développé comme jamais et avait appris à utiliser les capacités de son Sharingan à un niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible sans le Mangekyou. Il ne pouvait le nier, l'entraînement avait été bon, bien que difficile et terriblement éprouvant pour le corps comme pour l'esprit. Les rencontres aussi... expériences intéressantes aux caractères bien forgés ou personnes particulières qui valaient la peine d'être libérées.

Il parla de Suigetsu, l'homme quasiment intouchable car fait d'eau, se reconstituant instantanément quand atteint et d'une force exceptionnelle vue sa constitution; puis de Karin, jeune femme intelligente qui était pourtant suffisamment stupide pour se jeter à ses pieds telle Sakura lorsqu'ils avaient 12 ans... elle avait la capacité de détecter les chakra hors du commun et pouvait soigner presque n'importe quoi si on la mordait, bien que cela l'épuise.

Finalement Juugo, la source de la marque maudite, première personne à l'avoir développée de manière sauvage et qui avait servi d'expérimentation à Orochimaru pour créer un sceau qui lui obéissait. Seuls lui ou Kimimaro, l'homme aux os – ainsi Naruto pu replacer la personne – pouvaient contrôler Juugo lorsqu'il était en furie. Il l'appréciait pour son calme et sa manière posée de voir les choses, bien qu'il était un peu servile parfois.

Naruto se demanda comment, avec une équipe pareille, Sasuke avait pu se faire avoir aussi mauvaisement que quand il l'avait retrouvé.

Le brun poursuivit sur la manière dont il avait enfermé Orochimaru, presque facilement, l'empêchant d'être une nuisance; comment il était parti en libérant les prisonniers d'Oto.

Son voyage.

Sa rencontre avec Deidara de l'Akatsuki – et Naruto avait hurlé que c'était l'homme qui avait tué Gaara et qu'il était très content que Sasuke ait éclaté la face de ce type – et comment il avait été dur de se défaire de lui. Il avait dû sacrifier Manda.

Puis Itachi... un combat qu'il avait objectivement perdu, puisque c'était la maladie qui avait emporté son frère; les différentes révélations, dont il ne savait au final si elles étaient vraies ou non, sur le clan Uchiwa et surtout sur Madara Uchiwa, un prétendu ancêtre toujours vivant. Le déchaînement de leurs techniques, l'état déplorable de son frère, comment il y avait cru jusqu'au bout... le blanc qui avait suivi le combat puis comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette grotte avec cet homme... il lui avait raconté la naissance de Konoha, et la vie de son clan... Kyuubi... la raison pour laquelle le clan avait été décimé... la volonté d'Itachi de préserver la paix... la dévotion d'Itachi à Konoha... et à lui-même.

Il marqua une pause. Il ne savait toujours pas qui croire et comment. Jusqu'à récemment il croyait Madara, mais après cette attaque? Pourtant l'enfoiré n'aurait aucune raison de lui mentir à ce sujet...

Et puis il laissa aussi un silence pour son frère...

Il parla ensuite de ses désillusions, de son changement total de point de vue et de sa haine envers le village de Konoha, pour avoir tué son clan, pour avoir tué son frère, pour avoir détruit sa vie... puis de Madara, qui disait qu'il fallait d'abord réunir les démons pour avoir suffisamment de force pour attaquer un village pareil, d'autant plus que le village avait de nombreux alliés.

Ils avaient alors parcouru des kilomètres pendant deux ans, cherchant alliances, certainement fausses pour la plupart au final, mais aussi armes, parchemins... tous entreposés dans un endroit connu de Madara seulement. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il avait juste cru qu'ils partageaient la même haine et que ça les unissait, quelque part. Il avait eu tort. Il y avait eu ce sceau, il ne savait trop quand, puis l'attaque, ses compagnons plongés dans une puissante illusion qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'analyser et puis lui, dans la merde...

Il arrêta son récit là, puisqu'ensuite revenait à maintenant. Il constata qu'il ne pleurait plus. Puis tout d'un coup un poids sur lui et son corps fortement appuyé contre la stèle et il réalisa que Naruto l'enlaçait, vraiment très fort.

« Abruti, je ne sais pas si je dois remercier les dieux que tu ne te sois pas suicidé, si je dois t'engueuler pour avoir garder toute cette merde au fond de toi pendant quasiment dix ans ou si je dois juste me taire...

-Pour te taire c'est déjà loupé... sans vouloir détruire ta réflexion... »

Sa voix était presque éteinte. Il avait trop parlé, plus que jamais. Il faisait maintenant nuit et un vent frais soufflait, même s'il n'avait pas froid. Il ne rendit pas l'étreinte, laissant ses bras flasques de chaque coté de son corps, mais appuya sa tête contre les cheveux blonds malgré tout.

« Naruto... je suis épuisé... »

Le blond se détacha alors un peu de lui mais resta sur ses genoux, le fixant, ses grands yeux bleus l'observant dans la nuit.

« On rentre? »

Il y avait beaucoup dans cette simple phrase. Elle sous-entendait qu'il acceptait la vie qu'il avait eu, et toutes les tares qu'il y avait dedans. De ses erreurs à ses mauvais choix, en passant par tous les moments où il avait été bêtement manipulé, les erreurs de son clan, tout ce qu'il avait vécu et son mental probablement atteint à vie. Il acceptait qu'il 'rentre', dans un endroit où il pourrait se reposer sans se poser de questions, sans avoir peur, juste... dormir... Mais c'était aussi une question, il lui demandait son avis. C'était très important... c'était un 'on', ensemble, et une question, il fallait son avis, Naruto ne déciderait pas seul. Il eut un léger sourire.

« On rentre, abruti. »

Le blond se mit alors debout et il lui tendit la main. Sasuke la fixa.

« Débile, je suis à peine capable de te parler encore et tu voudrais que j'empoigne ta main et que je marche?

-Tu peux aussi dire 's'il-te-plaît Naruto porte-moi', ou alors 'ô grand futur Hokage, ramène-moi chez nous je t'en prie!'. Ça marcherait même mieux.

-Et que je mette une robe, une couronne de princesse et qu'on t'achètes un cheval?Redescends sur terre et ramène-moi avant qu'on tombe tous les deux malades et accessoirement que je m'évanouisse... Abruti... »

Naruto lui sourit et se mit dos à lui, lui empoignant les bras et le hissant sur son dos.

« Tu serais très beau en robe j'en suis sûr.

-Profite pendant que je ne peux pas te détruire la gueule... demain tu vas souffrir.

-Oui princesse. »

Sasuke, vengeur, lui mordit la nuque.

« Hey! Pas en public chéri enfin, un peu de tenue!

-...Naruto, je vais te tuer. »

Et le blond éclata de rire.

------------

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Naruto insista pour emmener Sasuke dans la salle de bain et lui nettoyer le visage.

« Tu as eu tellement de sel dessus que j'aurais peur que tu sèches pendant la nuit, comme une prune! Erk, Sasuke tout ridé...

-Naruto... le récit de ma vie a tué ton dernier reste de neurone? Vraiment? J'y tenais tu sais...

-Niah niah niah.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Le blond tenait une lavette mouillée et essuyait doucement les joues, le nez et le menton du noiraud.

« Voilà! Tout propre! »

Sasuke grogna.

Naruto lui enleva ensuite son T-shirt et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Puis il se changea à son tour.

« Dis Sasuke? »

Un grognement lui répondit depuis le lit. Il devait l'avoir interrompu à la limite du sommeil.

« Ça change quelque chose... maintenant que je connais ta vie? »

Un nouveau grognement et le noiraud tourna lentement et difficilement la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question maintenant... demanda sa voix faible.

-Parce que j'y pense, et je veux savoir.

-Ben tu sauras demain.

-Sasuke!

-Putain Naruto j'en sais rien, viens juste dormir bordel de merde... j'en peux plus... et je te dis demain tu vas payer très cher toute cette journée... tout...

-C'est cela oui. »

En attendant, le blond n'était pas très rassuré. Il allait s'en prendre plein la face, il le savait, les taquineries, la séance de pleurs et de révélations, le moment où Sasuke s'était accroché à lui... Tout allait lui revenir puissance supérieure. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude...

Il se glissa dans le lit et empoigna Sasuke, l'attirant contre lui.

« Viens par là princesse. »

Tant qu'à mourir demain, autant profiter un maximum. Un nouveau grognement sourd lui répondit mais aucune protestation autre.

Maintenant il ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait-il se réjouir du lendemain, où il saurait si ça avait vraiment changé quelque chose? Ou devait-il juste vraiment craindre pour ses attributs masculins, son intégrité physique et son mobilier? La question était tellement profonde que Naruto s'endormit à son tour, le nez chatouillé par des mèches noires et la tête pleine d'images de la vie de leur propriétaire...


	12. Confiance

_**Confiance**_

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva de manière normale. Sasuke, lui, dormait toujours.

C'était à prévoir, vu la journée qu'ils avaient précédemment passée, le noiraud ne pouvait être qu'épuisé. Le blond décida de lui laisser son sommeil réparateur et, après une bonne douche chaude, enfila un équipement minimal et quelques bandages.

Dans son petit ''jardin'', il y avait un vieil arbre dégarni dont le tronc était très pratique pour les entraînements à mains nues. Il allait profiter de ce moment de solitude, car à part son combat contre Neji, sa vie avait été plutôt inactive ces derniers temps...

Après avoir soigneusement enroulé ses paumes, ses poignets, ses avant-bras ainsi que ses chevilles dans des bandages afin de prévenir toute écharde ou égratignure, il sortit. Le soleil était agréable, il allait suer...

Tout en commençant à donner quelques coups de poings, tournant autour de l'arbre et parant des coups inexistants pour simuler un vrai combat, il intima l'ordre à son cerveau de se taire. Il allait juste agir, frapper, se défouler et surtout ne pas réfléchir. Tout se trouvait entre les mains de Sasuke au niveau où ils en étaient, et il était inutile pour lui de se torturer les méninges.

La seule chose qu'il garda en tête furent ses assaillants imaginaires.

Coup de poing gauche, parer, coup de pied circulaire, petit bond, éviter en se baissant, rendre le coup avec le poing droit dans le ventre...

Il sentait ses muscles se plaindre du trop peu d'activité, ses cuisses et ses biceps le tiraillant légèrement lors de ses mouvements.

Encore un coup de poing, éviter en faisant le pont, donner un coup de pied tout en se rétablissant, protéger, attaquer le côté, parer encore, éviter un kunai...

Le bruit sourd de son corps heurtant le vieux bois rythmait son entraînement, distrayant ses oreilles.

Un coup de pied très fort, se projeter exprès plus loin de l'arbre. Reprendre son équilibre, éviter les projectiles, retourner à l'attaque. Protéger son front nu et son abdomen, contrattaquer, chercher la faille. Il évita une vieille branche qui s'était détachée de l'arbre au dernier moment, tournant d'un mouvement leste autour du tronc et recommençant son traitement de choc de l'autre côté.

Il s'entraîna encore jusqu'à être trempé de sueur, les bandes autour de ses mains le gênant plus qu'autre chose, puis se passa le poignet sur le front. Cet enfoiré d'arbre avait pris cher...!

Il rentra, défaisant distraitement les bandelettes en tissu de ses poignets.

Passant sa tête par la porte de sa chambre, il constata que Sasuke dormait encore, ses cheveux dépassant du duvet ainsi que son bras. Il soupira et retourna sous la douche, la prenant froide cette fois. Des petits bouts d'écorces tombaient çà et là sur son passage, et plus encore quand il secoua ses cheveux au-dessus de l'évier.

Comme il allait gentiment être onze heures, il se décida à préparer un bon repas pour midi. Il chercha un moment quoi faire puis partit brièvement acheter ce qui lui manquait. Il allait faire - ou du moins essayer de faire - du Sukiyaki.

Quand il rentra, il ne trouva toujours aucune trace de noiraud réveillé.

Ce dernier n'arriva dans la cuisine qu'une fois le repas presque prêt, les yeux encore un peu gonflés et hagards, ce qui lui donnait un air loin de ceux qu'on lui connaissait habituellement.

Naruto le regarda venir vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit carrément appuyé contre son bras.

Il allait sourire de manière attendrie lorsqu'un poing rentra violemment en collision avec la partie molle de son ventre, lui déplaçant le moindre organe se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité plus d'une fois de princesse. », commenta simplement Sasuke.

Alors qu'il était encore courbé en deux, une lourde tape s'abattit à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Et ça, c'est pour t'être barré du lit sans penser que je pourrais avoir besoin de ton chakra. »

Se remémorant que ça allait faire trois heures qu'il avait quitté les couettes, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se relevant brutalement, déstabilisant à moitié l'autre jeune homme.

« Mais tu vas bien? T'as gerbé? T'as mal? »

Le noiraud le regarda avec les lèvres pincées.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir gerbé? Non abruti, apparemment je tiens suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses m'oublier pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans défaillir. C'est peut-être aussi que je dormais, je suppose qu'on consomme moins de chakra quand on dort... »

Naruto se passa la main sur la nuque, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents.

« Je suis désolé, c'est pas vraiment que je t'ai oublié je... bon ok j'ai oublié le problème du chakra. Je voulais juste me défouler un peu et... et j'ai fait du Sukiyaki... »

Pendant que Sasuke jetait un regard curieux au contenu des casseroles qui frémissaient gaiement, le blond se morigénait intérieurement. Ça devenait grave, il était allé vérifier plusieurs fois si le noiraud dormait encore... mais il n'avait plus du tout pensé au 'pourquoi' il dormait dans son lit. Non... Sasuke dans son lit, c'était normal... l'autre aurait pu s'évanouir, faire un malaise, vomir dans son sommeil, peut-être même mourir qu'il aurait bêtement attendu qu'il se réveille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, il était d'ailleurs temps que tu le réalises par toi-même. Bon, j'ai faim. »

Naruto se retourna pour fignoler le repas afin de le servir, mais son ventre lui rappela qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing mémorable.

« Connard, t'étais pas obligé de me percer le foie non plus...

-Estime-toi heureux, avec les conneries que tu m'as sorti hier, si je n'avais pas besoin de toi je me ferais le plaisir de t'offrir un séjour gratuit et prolongé à l'hôpital.

-Prétentieux, si tu étais dans ton état normal j'aurais déjà démonté ta belle gueule. »

Sasuke se contenta de lui répondre par un rictus avant de lui prendre le plat des mains et de l'amener sur la table basse.

Ils mangèrent côte à côte en silence, parce que manger du Sukiyaki dos à dos était impossible. Seul le bruit de leurs baguettes qui s'entrechoquaient parfois résonnait dans la pièce, les deux ayant choisi le même morceau de bœuf. Chacun réfléchissait un peu de son côté.

Une fois le plat entièrement fini, ce qui ravit Naruto car cela signifiait que le noiraud avait aussi trouvé ça bon, Sasuke se leva.

« Je te laisse la vaisselle. Ça t'apprendra à m'oublier.

-Pauvre petit Sasuke. Déboussolé de s'être réveillé tout seul?

-Juste surpris de me réveiller avec un léger vertige et donc la confirmation que tu t'étais barré. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. »

Le regard noir s'appuya sur Naruto qui, toujours assis, se sentit complètement écrasé.

Dame culpabilité y était aussi probablement pour quelque chose.

Ce fut donc sans râler le moins du monde qu'il rangea et lava tout. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se doucha.

Quand le blond s'essuya les mains, la cuisine propre, plus aucun bruit ne s'entendait dans la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon et constata simplement que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Jetant son linge en direction de l'évier, du moins il l'espérait, il sortit pour trouver le noiraud assis au bord de la minuscule terrasse de bois, les pieds dans l'herbe, mains jointes, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Il fit simplement signe à Naruto de s'asseoir vers lui, sans lever les yeux. Ce dernier s'exécuta, se mettant dos à dos avec l'autre. Il fit rapidement un clone et l'envoya chercher de quoi l'occuper, en l'occurrence un vieux rouleau sur les manipulations du chakra de type vent.

Sasuke pensait plus durement qu'il n'avait pensé depuis le début de son séjour ici.

Le Conseil l'emmerdait, la situation l'emmerdait, Naruto l'emmerdait.

Trois sujets délicats pour lesquels il allait devoir trancher à un moment ou un autre. Il n'était pas un lâche, il avait toujours fait ses choix rapidement. Déserter, apprendre, trahir... il avait exactement su quoi faire et avait assumé ses actes.

Le problème concernant la situation, il le remettait déjà depuis le premier jour. Le problème du Conseil pourrait vite être réglé s'il n'y avait pas Naruto, ce qui l'amenait très vite à son troisième problème.

Il avait déballé toute sa vie hier soir. Joie... merci une fois de plus au Conseil. Si ça n'avait pas eu d'implication directe, il aurait pu faire comme si de rien était, comme si Naruto n'en savait pas plus. Mais il y avait cette question qui flottait dans son esprit... ça changeait-il quelque chose? Le blond n'était censé rien comprendre. C'était plus facile, il y avait toujours une limite. Ils se connaissaient oui, mais pas entièrement. Il y avait maintenant une corde de plus entre lui et Naruto... comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de mal à gérer celles déjà présentes. Il était la seule personne à connaître l'histoire de bout en bout, à l'avoir eue de sa bouche.

Fichu Naruto... fichu Conseil.

Il émit un grognement, faisant se retourner légèrement le blond qui soupira simplement avant de retourner à son étude du parchemin.

Et puis il y avait ces mots débiles du blond qui ne voulaient rien dire.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux ».

« Je veux te rendre heureux ».

Qu'est-ce que c'étaient encore que ces conneries ?

Quelque part, c'était nouveau.

On avait voulu être heureux avec lui, comme ça avait été le cas pour ses fangirls de l'époque, qui ne se préoccupaient pas du tout de son avis.

On l'avait voulu, purement et simplement, si on prenait les cas de Madara et Orochimaru, une fois encore sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

Mais Naruto, lui, cet abruti, ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait, carrément. Il voulait le rendre « heureux », pour répéter encore. Et sûrement par la même occasion se rendre heureux... cet imbécile était tout à fait du genre à sortir des choses comme ça. C'était embêtant, quand on ne lui demandait rien il pouvait se braquer et envoyer chier tous ces gens. Mais là... il ne pouvait pas agir aussi stupidement. Il n'en avait pas le droit...

Tout bien réfléchi peut-être que Sakura, à une époque, avait vraiment voulu son bonheur, mais c'était compliqué à dire. Elle les avait protégés – du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu à l'époque tout du moins -, elle avait menti pour lui au sujet du sceau maudit... elle avait tenté de le retenir en pleurant. Elle avait proposé de partir avec lui. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas dire que Sakura n'avait égoïstement pensé qu'à elle-même.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui différenciait Sakura de Naruto? Pourquoi plus lui que elle, ou le contraire?

Il grogna à nouveau, changeant de position, croisant les bras sur ses genoux. Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire et il lui en était reconnaissant, il avait besoin de remonter son chakra une fois encore et ne pouvait donc exiger la solitude. Après hier soir... il frissonna, mais aussi ce matin... il ne l'avait pas vraiment ménagé.

Sakura et Naruto donc. Bon, Sakura avait sûrement moins souffert qu'eux... nettement même, bien qu'elle ait sûrement souffert de son départ ainsi que de l'absence du blond. Que savait-il d'elle au fond? Pas grand chose... elle avait une famille, une rivale... elle était forte et avait un mauvais caractère. Que savait-elle de lui? Pratiquement rien, quelques bribes sur Itachi certainement.

Pour faire plus simple, il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que des missions avec Sakura. Même pas s'entraîner, même pas combattre. Elle était... trop faible? Mais il n'aurait pas envie de l'affronter maintenant non plus, ça ne comptait donc pas vraiment.

Avait-il envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Naruto? Des combats, des entraînements oui bien sûr...

Vivre? C'était une bonne question...

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre de leur cohabitation, mises à part les multiples restrictions quant à son état. C'était venu naturellement... mais s'il acceptait... quoi qu'ait pu lui demander Naruto... est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose? Est-ce que ça serait une manière indirecte de certifier qu'il allait rester? La question lui parut soudainement stupide. S'il acceptait que le blond soit... à ses côtés... merde il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ''ça''. Bref, s'il acceptait, l'autre n'allait jamais déserter le village pour le suivre.

Quoique..?

De l'autre côté, il devait toujours penser à Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo... que faisaient-ils en ce moment? Le cherchaient-ils? Avaient-ils suivi Madara? Se souvenaient-ils simplement de l'attaque de l'ancêtre? Étaient-ils seulement une raison pour quitter Konoha? Ils n'avaient, au fond, certainement pas du tout besoin de lui. Sauf peut-être Juugo? Ils étaient indépendants et forts, tous, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il les avait choisis...

Il s'emmêlait, dangereusement. Sakura, Naruto, Juugo...

« Fait chier. », commenta-t-il à voix haute.

Naruto déglutit un peu. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de suivre un chemin de pensée du type « Naruto et moi vivrons ensemble et heureux pour la fin de nos jours ». Non pas qu'il avait de l'espoir hein, mais tout de même, il avait l'air de patauger dans une merde profonde. Il culpabilisa à nouveau.

« Désolé... », murmura-t-il doucement, faisant sortir le noiraud de sa transe de réflexion. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

« Que...?

-Je suis désolé de te demander de réfléchir autant, j'aurais pas dû te poser cette question débile, savoir si ça changeait quelque chose. J'ai dit que je ne demandais rien non? Alors arrête de...

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça... j'ai beaucoup de choses à réfléchir. »

Il n'allait pas directement lui avouer que toutes ces choses avaient un lien plus ou moins direct avec lui. Ça faisait un peu trop ''mon univers et mes décisions tournent autour de toi''. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Il le prenait juste un peu en compte...

Il se rassit correctement, cherchant à reprendre un bout du fil de ses pensées.

Sakura donc... de toute manière il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se compliquait la vie, Sakura avait déjà quelqu'un... et puis même, ils n'avaient jamais été _aussi_ proches... il cherchait à comparer, mais c'était presque incomparable. Il avait déclaré Naruto comme son égal et ami, et même s'il avait voulu prétendre le contraire ce statut n'avait pas vraiment vacillé en cinq ans, au contraire. Il y avait juste moins pensé...

« Naruto? »

Le blond se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait?

-De?

-Que... »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait toujours pas comment qualifier la chose.

Sortir ensemble? Beurk, terme irritant.

Être amoureux? Encore pire, ça ne voulait rien dire! « On va commencer à être amoureux »... et il allait s'habiller en rose avec des dentelles dès le lendemain.

Mais alors quoi? Accepter de vivre ensemble? De prendre soin de l'autre? De se faire confiance?

Il replongea dans ses pensées alors que Naruto se posait à côté de lui, le regardant.

Naruto avait-il raison de lui faire confiance? Immédiatement il pensait que non. Il n'en était pas digne, il était trop égoïste... il n'avait plus de vie. Mais dans l'autre sens... faisait-il confiance à Naruto? Il répondrait presque sans hésiter que oui. Il ne le dirait jamais mais se retrouver seul le matin même, sans bruit de douche proche et le lit froid lui avait laissé un goût amer.

« Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, demanda-t-il brusquement.

-C'est quoi cette question de merde? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi.

-A quel point? »

Naruto fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui était encore en train de se décider dans la tête de l'autre? Et sur quels critères?

« Au point de te laisser me guider où tu veux les yeux bandés.

-Même en dehors du village? Je veux dire... loin? »

Le blond eut un instant de réflexion.

« Si on a mis les choses au clair avant et que je sais exactement pourquoi je te suis... pourquoi pas...

-Alors il te faudrait une raison.

-Si je te fais confiance je sais que tu ne me ferais pas sortir du village comme ça, que tu ne me ferais pas déserter gratuitement. Et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. La question c'est plutôt: est-ce que tu considères que je peux te faire confiance à ce niveau là? »

Le regard de Naruto était un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Un choix qu'il n'aimerait jamais avoir à faire venait de lui être mis sous le nez et il appréhendait beaucoup la réponse de Sasuke. Mais ce dernier se contenta simplement de soupirer.

« Je suppose oui... »

Il y eut de nouveau un blanc durant lequel le regard du noiraud était posé dans le vide.

« Tu voulais me demander quoi avant? »

La curiosité de Naruto avait pris le dessus sur son respect pour la réflexion de son ami. Sasuke releva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

« Je me demandais ce que ça changerait si... j'acceptais ce dont tu as parlé l'autre soir. »

Le blond fit une moue et s'appuya contre lui, son regard se levant vers le ciel.

« C'est... une question intéressante. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi de manière réaliste... puisque pour moi c'était de toute manière irréalisable. »

Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, un coude sur le genou.

« Pas grand chose au final je suppose... tu me ferais confiance, je te ferais confiance... tu aurais le droit de baisser ta garde et moi aussi... autres conneries du genre...

-En gros tu es en train de me dire que nous vivons déjà ce que tu voulais, sauf que c'est pas officiel? »

Sasuke avait l'air profondément dubitatif.

« Non... pas vraiment... tu ne baisses pas ta garde facilement sauf quand tu es poussé à bout. Tu n'as pas vraiment confiance.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

-C'est toujours bon à savoir...

-Je n'ai pas confiance en les autres, et ils sont constamment autour de nous je te ferais remarquer.

-Et si je te... protégeais?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

-Faut croire que si, puisque tu te sens en danger.

-Je peux me protéger seul.

-Seul... toujours seul... je croyais que tu détestais la solitude. »

L'expression de Sasuke s'était durcie tout au long de leur conversation. Il ne comprenait pas où ça le menait, où Naruto voulait les mener.

« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites? Que je vienne me blottir contre toi en tremblotant? Que je te dise que j'ai peur et que je te supplie de me protéger et de ne jamais me laisser tomber? Je ne m'appelle pas Sakura, ou Hinata, ou je ne sais quelle abrutie faible ! »

Il eut une expiration dédaigneuse. Le blond soupira.

« Pas vraiment... te blottir contre moi en tremblotant ne fait pas vraiment partie de ton caractère à la base... ça me ferait plus flipper qu'autre chose... que tu me dises quand tu as peur pourquoi pas, c'est que tu n'es pas bien si tu as peur... pour la dernière partie je m'en passerais aussi si tu veux bien.

-Tu veux quoi, exactement?! »

Naruto s'allongea sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Quelque chose qui ne se commande pas... je veux avoir le droit de rester avec toi et que tu ais envie de rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à te prendre la tête comme ça, savoir le pourquoi du comment, juste que tu fasses... ce dont tu as envie. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si ce dont tu as envie me comprend dans le lot je... enfin non! »

Il sursauta, ses bras lâchant sa tête qui se cogna contre le bois, avant de se relever.

« Enfin tu m'as compris, pas si tu as envie de... de moi enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! J'entends juste que si... »

Le blond parla vite et de manière assez paniquée et avec un rictus amusé Sasuke, le fit taire.

« C'est bon j'ai compris, t'emballes pas... de plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de positivement anormale en l'occurrence. Je me trompe? »

Naruto déglutit. Ses joues le piquaient, il le sentait.

« Naruto... je serais vraiment vexé si tu voulais passer ta vie avec moi et me garder pour toi sans même penser à me toucher », continua le noiraud, joueur.

Le blond était en train de se liquéfier sur place en tentant de reprendre les rennes de ses hormones, avant que cela ne dérape.

« Sa... Sasuke, évite ce genre de commentaire ''innocent'' avec une voix pareille. »

Le concerné le regarda, les yeux légèrement exorbités.

« D'accord... je ne fais plus de commentaires de ce genre. »

Un silence bizarre tomba sur les deux compères, puis Naruto se recomposa.

« Hum je disais donc que euh... voilà... j'aimerais rester avec toi... sans être un boulet. Et toujours pouvoir être là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi... et que tu puisses toujours être là pour moi... si j'ai besoin de toi... »

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Après voilà... tu vas partir, alors évidemment ce sont des paroles en l'air non? Moi je vais rester, et je ne vais de nouveau plus avoir la moindre nouvelle de toi... et je chercherais toujours à te ramener, dans le vide, parce que quelque part c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas abandonner... »

Il eut un sourire mélancolique.

« Admettons... que je dise oui. Ou plutôt, qu'on essaie. Que tu essaies de me donner envie... Si ça marche pas, tant pis, tu pourras passer à mieux, sinon... peut-être tant pis pour moi.

-Comment ça? »

Naruto avait l'air effaré. Et il l'était. Sasuke soupira.

« C'est une décision que tu veux prendre à deux non? Mais moi je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça. Je n'oserais pas te dire non, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être cruel avec toi sans voir si je ne loupe rien. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment de toute manière... en plus j'y connais rien du tout, sans vouloir dénigrer, c'était loin d'être ma préoccupation principale et c'est encore assez loin de l'être pour le moment. »

Inconsciemment, le blond se lécha la lèvre supérieure. L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

« Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un bol de ramen géant! »

Immédiatement il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

« Excuse-moi... c'est juste que j'ai la gorge un peu sèche... dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque »

Ils restèrent assis à se regarder un moment.

« Et maintenant? », demanda Sasuke avec un moue. Il venait de résoudre tous ses problèmes... et espérait ne pas trop s'en créer de nouveaux. Partir? Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite... et ça serait en fonction de leur petit ''test''. Le Conseil? Pareil. C'était un peu dégueulasse, il laissait toutes les décisions sur les épaules de Naruto sans que ce dernier en ait conscience mais bon... il n'avait jamais été très bon pour se créer une vie.

« Euh... je sais pas. »

Le blond se leva et rentra dans le logis, allant voir l'heure. Il était passé quatre heures de l'après-midi.

« Ca te dirait quelques prunes? »

Le noiraud se leva à son tour, opinant simplement de la tête pour toute réponse. Naruto eut un sourire et partit chercher le bocal. Il l'ouvrit et sortit l'un des fruits et le tendit à Sasuke, le lui retirant au moment où il allait l'empoigner, le surprenant.

« Hey. »

Le jeu continua plusieurs fois, le blond jouant de ses réflexes pour surprendre l'autre qui contre-attaquait toujours plus fortement.

« Ouvre la bouche et je te la donne. », dit Naruto avec un air malicieux.

Le noiraud lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Un de tes fantasmes personnels?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux. »

Il fit la moue puis d'un geste rapide subtilisa le fruit et le mangea, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

« Tu disais?

-... C'est pas du jeu.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais être complaisant. »

Le blond allait en manger une mais se la fit aussi prendre.

« Hey !

-Oh pardon... tu voulais la manger? »

Il fit sauter la prune deux fois dans sa main, le regard bleu la suivant des yeux. Il allait encore la faire rebondir quand son poignet se fit attraper par Naruto. Il attrapa immédiatement l'autre bras de sa main libre pour empêcher le blond de s'approprier le fruit. C'est alors que le visage de l'autre s'approcha... s'approcha... et vint prendre le fruit à même sa main, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau. Le blond avala lentement avant de lui sourire.

« Tu sais, moi au contraire j'suis pas très difficile. »

Sasuke se dégagea vivement, reculant un peu. Naruto eut d'abord l'air surpris puis une vague de déception passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne sourit à nouveau. Le noiraud se rapprocha alors.

« Tu m'as surpris, donna-t-il pour simple explication.

-Je sais, c'était le but.

-Alors ne t'étonnes pas que je réagisse comme ça... »

Alors que le blond allait manger un autre fruit, il lui prit à son tour le poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Immédiatement Naruto devint cramoisi, retira vivement sa main et la fixa alors que Sasuke lui souriait victorieusement.

« Tu vois... toi aussi tu réagis vivement. »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre grommela.

Un bruit de coups légers sur le bois se fit alors entendre, et tous deux tournèrent vivement la tête vers la porte fenêtre pour trouver Kakashi.

« Salut les jeunes, je peux entrer? », demanda-t-il en gaiement. Immédiatement Naruto changea de tête, devenant tout souriant.

« Kakashi! Quel bon vent vous amène?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieux. Je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles, j'ai appris que la journée d'hier c'était vue teintée d'imprévus et je venais voir comment allait Sasuke.

-Je vais bien.

-Il va mieux. »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient répondu en choeur. L'ancien maître rit doucement.

« Bon alors si tout va bien, je vous fais confiance. De toute façon, je me doutais bien qu'avec toi, Naruto, il irait mieux. »

Sasuke fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas une évidence non plus... »

Kakashi se contenta de rire encore un peu.

« Au fait, en venant j'ai vu Sakura. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi a été mise au courant et qu'elle ne va pas tarder, elle venait dans cette direction. »

Le noiraud soupira profondément.

« Sasuke! Fais pas ton connard de service, les gens s'inquiètent pour toi!

-Et je vais très très bien. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard lourd. Très très bien? Il avait de la chance que personne d'autre ne l'ait vu au monument des morts en mission le soir précédent. L'autre lui rendit son regard à intensité égale, le défiant d'argumenter contre lui.

« Bon alors si tu vas 'très très bien' je m'en vais retourner à mes occupations! A plus! »

Et, sortant tout sauf discrètement son éternel bouquin orange de sa veste ninja, l'homme aux cheveux naturellement gris prit congé aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

« Ce type est vraiment, vraiment bizarre... fit Naruto après quelques secondes de flottement.

-Naruto... au sujet de...

-Naruto! Sasuke! Vous êtes là? »

Cette fois-ci, des coups forts furent frappés à la porte.

« A propos de hier soir tu te... continua rapidement Sasuke en baissant le ton.

-Je sais je sais, motus et bouche cousue... répliqua le blond sur le même ton tout en allant ouvrir à leur amie. »

Dès l'ouverture de la porte, Sakura sauta sur Sasuke, l'inspectant de haut en bas alors que ce dernier se crispait et se maudissait de ne pas posséder de griffes.

« Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais été soumis à un interrogatoire hier alors je voulais voir si…

-Je ne me suis pas scarifié, je vais bien, j'ai mangé. Merci. »

Son ton froid la fit reculer alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard scrutateur.

« Et tu peux transmettre à ta supérieure aussi. »

Elle se mordit doucement le bout du pouce, pensive, alors que Naruto s'approchait discrètement – des fois qu'elle aurait envie de le frapper pour une raison ou une autre, il avait fini par se rendre compte que ça devait la détendre de l'utiliser comme punching-ball.

« Alors si tout va bien... ça vous dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce soir? Tous les quatre? »

Sasuke allait promptement répondre qu'il était fatigué, et que s'ils pouvaient tranquillement rester manger à la maison il ne serait pas contre, mais Naruto agit avant lui.

« Avec grand plaisir Sakura! Sai n'est pas en mission?

-Il est censé rentrer ce soir normalement! Par contre, peut-être qu'on devra l'attendre un moment.

-Pas de soucis! »

Naruto prenait avec plaisir cette distraction, la situation était vraiment trop bizarre si Sasuke et lui continuaient de rester seuls. Le noiraud avait accepté qu'ils essaient, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Il avait la permission d'essayer de le rendre heureux... ça lui mettait la pression.

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de lui-même, pas de projets non plus. La seule chose qu'il semblait savoir faire c'était riposter, sauf à quelques rares instants ou ses besoins primaires se rappelaient à lui – manger, laver, sortir, et autres... parfois ça lui faisait peur. En l'occurrence tout reposait sur ses épaules. Si ça foirait et que le noiraud repartait ça serait de sa faute. Mais comment ne pas faire foirer?

Si ça avait été une fille, il aurait joué sur la séduction, sur les touchers et attentions et se serait débrouillé pour être présent lors des coups de blues... oui ça aurait été plus simple.

Mais envahir l'espace vital de Sasuke plus que de raison était loin d'être positif – il se sentait déjà bougrement avantagé sur ce sujet avec leur lien, la meilleure attention qu'il pourrait lui offrir serait de l'affronter dans un bon vieux combat, et pour ce qui était des coups de blues... c'était plutôt des destructions psychologiques du jeune homme, et si elles pouvaient se produire le moins souvent possible, ça serait pour le mieux.

Dans ce cas que faisait-il? Rester juste là, sans rien changer, à attendre dieu sait quoi?

Ils conclurent un lieu de rendez-vous pour deux heures après dans un petit restaurant qui servait d'excellents plats, puis, avec un dernier regard pour Sasuke, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses repartit.

_**Note**_ : désolée ce chapitre est plus court que d'hab (du moins j'en ai l'impression) et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais j'essaie un peu de me structurer et de rester logique avec ce que je veux montrer et c'est pas toujours facile. La suite ne devrait pas tarder normalement! Désolée aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à quelques personnes j'ai été extrêmement occupée ces derniers temps et de ce fait j'ai galéré grave... Sans compter que je dois énormément réfléchir pour savoir comment je vais tourner les choses sans virer dans un OOC total ^^°

Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est que du Sukiyaki, Google est votre ami! XD A bientôt et merci de me lire!


	13. Envies

_**Envies**_

A l'heure convenue ils étaient prêts, habillés, coiffés. L'ambiance entre-eux n'était pas lourde, Naruto l'aurait juste qualifiée d'incertaine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et, évidemment, Sasuke non plus.

Alors que le soleil déclinait doucement, ils attendaient, lui les mains dans les poches, le noiraud les bras croisés.

Ce fut avec environ quarante minutes de retard que Sakura et Sai arrivèrent.

« Excusez-nous, cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire taillader en mission. Il a fallu le soigner et il ne doit surtout pas courir, ses points pourraient sauter...

-Grave? demanda Naruto.

-Huit points cet abruti! Huit!

-Sakura... ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis c'était quand même une mission de rang A. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement alors que Sakura commentait l'inconscience de son petit ami mais aussi de la Cinquième, qui confiait des missions aussi dangereuses à un seul ninja sans même lui assigner de médecin. Naruto souriait doucement tandis que Sai gardait son air indifférent et n'essayait même plus de répondre.

Ils s'assirent à une petite table en bois et rapidement une jeune femme vint leur prendre commande, détaillant discrètement Sasuke, plus avec appréhension qu'avec envie.

« Alors Sasuke, cet interrogatoire?

-Si tu tiens vraiment à mettre les sujets qui fâchent sur la table dès le départ... je peux t'en donner les détails les plus sordides. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant avec le peu d'eau qu'elle tentait d'avaler.

« Pardon?! »

Le noiraud se contenta de lui adresser un rictus. Naruto lui donna une pichenette sur la tempe, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Ce que cet enfoiré veut dire, Sakura, c'est que bah... voilà, ils lui ont posé plein de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait et tout et euh... c'était pas forcément cool ni très agréable avec ces vieux croutons comme tu peux l'imaginer, ils cherchent toujours les points qui font mal. Mais t'inquiète, il s'est pas laissé faire et maintenant il a la protection du village jusqu'à guérison!

-Suivie d'un sympathique séjour en prison tous frais compris... ajouta ironiquement Sasuke.

-Bah c'est toujours ça de gagné non? sourit-elle. »

Le blond décida alors que parler d'autre chose que de l'avenir du noiraud serait une excellente idée.

« Et toi Sai, c'était quoi ta mission?

-Oh, pour changer, une histoire de rouleau à aller chercher cette fois. Une signature d'alliance importante avec une partie des villages de l'ouest du pays. On va d'ailleurs devoir renforcer les rangs dans cette partie là.

-Et tu t'es fait choper? »

Sai eut un de ses étranges sourires très inadaptés à la situation et très faux.

« Oui, il semblerait bien. La lame m'a déchiqueté le flanc, je me demande encore comment je suis arrivé ici sans m'évanouir.

-Franchement, j'ai dû utiliser quatre poches de sang pour cet inconscient! Même toi, Naruto, tu ne m'as jamais autant stressé!

-En même temps, moi je régénère cinquante pour cent de mon capital sanguin le temps de rentrer, en général...

-C'est pas une raison!

-Qui plus est, tu dois être encore plus stressée du fait que ce soit moi qui saigne... je n'étais pas en danger de mort immédiat non plus, mais à te voir on aurait pu croire... »

Sakura rougit sensiblement.

« Bah... c'est normal non? »

Naruto sourit juste un peu plus encore.

« Et vous sinon, quoi de neuf?

-Bah euh... tu vois, la routine... on s'occupe comme on peut...

-Sasuke, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? »

Le concerné se contenta de hocher de la tête négativement.

« Tu supportes Naruto à longueur de journée? Vraiment tu es fort, dit Sai sur un ton complètement détaché.

-Je sais.

-Hey! »

Le noiraud se prit alors un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce à quoi il riposta par une tape claquante derrière la tête du blond. Une bataille de table miniature prit rapidement place, sous le regard attendri de Sakura. Sasuke arborait un peu plus qu'un rictus en coin alors que Naruto avait un vrai sourire de prédateur.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous feriez l'un sans l'autre... » Elle eut l'air un peu mélancolique en disant ça. Jamais elle ne serait aussi proche d'eux qu'elle le souhaiterait, même si elle était déjà très proche du blond.

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêtés instantanément, gelant leurs mouvements.

« Je pense qu'ils s'ennuieraient. », commenta Sai.

Sasuke eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

« Peut-être bien. »

Naruto, lui, restait muet. Une partie de lui avait envie de hurler que vraiment, sa vie serait bien mieux et tranquille s'il n'avait pas un enfoiré pareil pour meilleur ami, mais dans le contexte de ce qu'ils vivaient présentement il ne le sentait pas vraiment. D'un autre côté, il avait envie de dire qu'effectivement, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Sasuke, mais c'était aussi à proscrire devant Sai et Sakura. Il ne savait pas où il en était lui-même, alors c'était un peu trop tôt pour en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que leurs entrées arrivèrent.

Ils mangèrent dans un calme relatif et le blond profitait de l'occasion pour avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, voulant savoir où en étaient certaines négociations et certains fronts délicats. Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment intéressé mais tout de même curieux, des fois qu'il aurait des nouvelles de son équipe ou même de Madara.

Sai annonça ensuite de but en blanc que Sakura et lui allaient peut-être emménager ensemble dans un futur proche, en souriant presque naturellement et en prenant la main de la jeune femme. Il raconta en avoir franchement marre du père de son amie, qui se révélait être vraiment protecteur au niveau relationnel. Naruto les félicita plus que chaleureusement, leur espérant tout de bon. Il se prit malgré tout une splendide tape sur la tête, qui le laissa un peu sonné, quand il osa émettre sa volonté de devenir parrain de leur premier enfant.

Leurs plats principaux arrivèrent ensuite. Au milieu du repas, Sai s'excusa d'un besoin pressant. Se levant, il ne fit pas attention et fonça dans un serveur qui passait à ce moment-là, se faisant violemment bousculer et tombant sans douceur au sol.

« Sai! Ca va?

-Pardonnez moi monsieur... vous allez bien? »

Il se releva, sourire en place.

« Tout va bien merci, plus de peur que de mal. »

C'est alors que Sakura devint livide. Le t-shirt de son homme se colorait assez rapidement de rouge en un point bien précis.

« Oh mon dieu! Tu as rouvert tes points! »

Elle se rua sur lui, les mains luisantes de vert.

« Je peux l'arrêter momentanément, mais il faut que j'aille te recoudre ça proprement... rah je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention empoté! Mais non, tu as beau être ninja, tu n'es pas capable d'éviter le serveur! Franchement... »

Elle continua de râler ouvertement alors qu'elle le dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je dois absolument m'occuper de lui. Oh, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'on passe une soirée tous les quatre mais vraiment je...

-T'inquiète Sakura, occupe-toi de lui c'est le plus important, on devrait survivre! Je paie d'ailleurs! Allez vite, on se reverra bientôt de toute manière. »

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'en aller avec Sai.

« Elle fait vraiment peur Sakura quand elle s'inquiète pour quelqu'un... commenta Naruto.

-Je me demande encore comment ta tête lui survit. Tu dois vraiment pas avoir grand chose dedans.

-Je t'emmerde enfoiré. Et ma tête aussi tant qu'on y est. »

Ils se mirèrent du coin de l'œil quelques secondes, puis le regard du blond tomba sur son assiette.

« Je propose quand même qu'on finisse ces délicieux mets, on pourra ensuite toujours passer à l'hôpital voir comment va Sai.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va survivre.

-Commence pas à faire ton asocial.

-En même temps, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de venir à la base. Ce qui signifie que je ne ''commence'' pas. »

Naruto piqua distraitement dans son assiette.

« En même temps... as-tu déjà eu vraiment envie de quelque chose? J'veux dire... si on laisse de côté devenir policier, tuer ton frère, me tuer, tuer le Conseil et tuer l'abruti qui t'as attaqué. »

Sasuke se sentit pris au dépourvu. C'était la première fois qu'on lui mettait aussi directement la pauvreté de sa vie sous le nez, même s'il en avait clairement conscience.

« Oh et j'oubliais l'envie d'être le meilleur aussi. Peut-être la plus chouette si on oublie ton rêve d'enfant. »

Le noiraud réfléchit, déplaçant les légumes d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Mouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Et aucuns projets non plus je suppose? A part tuer les vieux.

-J'ai déjà dit que faire tomber les têtes du Conseil n'était plus vraiment ma priorité, bien que l'idée soit foncièrement tentante.

-Je te rassure, si j'étais Hokage, je t'engagerais pour le faire. Et tu serais plus que grassement payé. »

Ils se sourirent brièvement.

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Pas maintenant Naruto...

-Quand? On est seul, on se fait chier, on doit finir cette délicieuse pitance et on n'a rien de mieux à faire que parler. »

Le blond ne dirait jamais tout haut qu'en fait, il avait vraiment de meilleures idées que parler, histoire de tester quelques petites choses concernant les envies de l'autre. Ainsi que les siennes.

Sasuke soupira.

« Eh bien non... je n'ai aucun projet précis. Je ne sais pas... je comptais éventuellement mettre fin à mes jours à un moment ou un autre, mais je sens que tu ne serais pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée. »

Naruto s'étouffa avec du riz. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche.

« Effectivement, j'adhère même pas du tout!

-C'est pas comme si je comptais te demander ton avis de toute manière. »

Le blond le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il décida qu'il ne parlerait plus dans de telles conditions et se contenta de finir son repas. Le noiraud lui repoussa légèrement le reste vers le milieu, signifiant qu'il n'en voulait plus.

Ils allèrent ensuite payer, toujours en silence, et sortirent.

« Tu trouves pas que c'est vachement égoïste de te suicider comme ça, une fois que tu as fini ce que tu estimes utile?

-Tu ne voulais pas aller voir Sakura et l'autre?

-Ne change pas de sujet quand je te parle de choses sérieuses bordel!

-Sakura est une chose très sérieuse.

-Réponds à ma putain de question! »

Naruto ne s'amusait plus du tout. Merde, à quoi tout ça servait si c'était pour que de toute manière, l'autre s'envoie un sabre au travers du corps à la première occasion?

« Je ne sais pas Naruto... je te rappelle que jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne faisais plus du tout partie de ma vie, encore moins en tant que pouvoir décisionnel.

-Et ton équipe n'en aurait rien à foutre?

-C'est pas comme si je leur laissais le choix non plus.

-Donc au final le problème est le même! »

Ils marchèrent un moment, une distance d'un mètre nettement établie entre eux.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé sauver alors?

-Je n'avais pas fini ce que j'avais à faire.

-Menteur. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu mens, à un moment ou un autre tu mens, tu mens toujours quand il s'agit de te délester de tes responsabilités. Alors maintenant t'arrêtes de me raconter des conneries et tu craches le morceau!

-Mais j'en sais rien je t'ai déjà dit! Putain Naruto, ne me demande pas de te dire quelle viande je préfère quand je suis végétarien!

-C'est quoi cette image de merde...

-Te rends pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà, je sais très bien que t'as compris!

-Je comprends surtout que tu veux répondre à rien. T'as quasiment deux personnalités, t'es pas possible! D'un côté, tu es monsieur froid et égoïste, qui se fiche de tout pourvu que les choses se déroulent comme il le veut, qui n'est qu'un fantôme vengeur; et de l'autre t'es un pauvre type paumé qui veut pas rester seul et qui sait strictement plus ce qu'il fout là!

-Eh bien j'admire, pour une fois que tu fais marcher ton cerveau, dommage que ce soit pour sortir des théories pareilles! Le pauvre type ici c'est certainement pas moi! »

Naruto donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou, qui vola en morceau au contact d'un mur.

Ils marchèrent encore dans un silence lourd à travers le village, sans but précis.

« Et je suppose que ce que je ressens moi t'en as rien à foutre, grommela le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore chier, de quoi tu parles? »

Sans savoir comment le noiraud se retrouva au sol, sa tête heurtant durement quelques graviers et son dos lui faisant savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. L'autre le surplombait, un mélange de rage et de désespoir profond inscrit sur ses traits.

« Qu'à moi, si tu crèves, ça me fasse du mal, tu t'en fous! Pareil quand tu décides de te barrer du village, tu t'en fous!

-C'est pas à toi de décider merde! Si je veux crever c'est mon problème!

-Ouais mais tu veux pas crever! Au même titre que tu ne voulais pas me tuer, et que tu ne voulais pas vraiment quitter le village! Mais une partie tordue de ton esprit décide que les choses sont sans espoirs ou inutiles et toutes tes décisions se basent là-dessus! Tu n'as aucune notion d'espoir, ou de vie, et tu... »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de l'autre entra violemment en collision avec son maxillaire inférieur alors qu'une main empoignait le col de sa veste.

« De quel droit tu oses me dire ça?! Comment oses-tu me parler d'espoir quand j'ai tout perdu à l'âge de huit ans?! Quand je me suis retrouvé au milieu de gens censés être vivants, mais tous morts! On vit dans un monde de ninjas abruti, la vie n'existe pas sans la mort! Et l'espoir c'est une belle conn... »

Un nouveau poing partit, puis un deuxième, faisant faire un superbe aller-retour à la tête de Sasuke dont le cuire chevelu râpa durement sur le sol.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça! Je sais pas si je dois te rappeler qu'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, j'ai vécu tout seul, avec marqué en rouge sur mon front ou plutôt sur mon ventre ''danger mortel''!! Je t'interdis de renier l'espoir, ou la vie, ou l'amour, ou tous ces concepts que seuls les enfoirés trouvent inutiles!! Moi je peux te dire qu'ils valent quelque chose! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir dans ce monde Sasuke, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul qui ne fait rien pour s'en remettre! Tu t'attaches même à aggraver ton cas! »

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement, mâchoires serrées, des hématomes grandissant et fonçant aux lieux d'impacts de leurs coups. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait mis au sol, Naruto se releva et s'éloigna.

« Attends Naruto! Espèce de connard! Ca va pas la tête de me sauter dessus!? Tu m'éclates la gueule et les tympans et tu te barres? C'est quoi ton problème au juste? »

Le regard que Naruto lui jeta fut glacé.

« Tu sais Sasuke... si tu es vivant aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à la force de ta haine, ou de ta puissance. C'est à la force de l'amour qu'Itachi te portait. Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est lui qui t'a protégé, il t'a sauvé la vie face au village, il a donné la sienne pour la tienne. Il aurait pu vivre en héros à Konoha pour avoir étouffé une rébellion, il a vécu en criminel exilé juste pour le prix de ta vie.

-Il aurait mieux fait de me laisser crever vu ce que ça a donné!

-Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux pour cette vie que de la condamner à sauver l'honneur des morts. Et surtout n'essaie pas de dire que je n'y comprends rien. Mon maître est mort, l'homme qui m'a tout appris ou presque et qui m'a transmis sa manière de voir le monde. Pourtant je suis là, et celui qui l'a tué toujours quelque part sur cette planète. J'ai mieux à faire, je dois poursuivre et respecter sa façon de concevoir le monde au lieu de m'engouffrer dans une voie qui ne mène nulle part. Arrête de te voir comme ne valant rien, ta vie a la valeur que tu veux bien lui donner, et elle ne vaudra rien tant que tu n'en feras rien. Tu devrais un peu plus réfléchir sur ce que ton frère a fait de la sienne, puisqu'il semble être la seule personne que tu aies admirée réellement. »

Sasuke serra les poings, toujours assis sur le sol.

« Pour moi ta vie a de la valeur... tu es un ninja de valeur, une personne qui compte pour moi... et pour Sakura aussi, c'est tellement facile pour toi de te dire qu'elle t'a remplacé, comme si on pouvait remplacer les gens comme des bandages usagers! Tu comptes encore beaucoup pour elle, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a changé de vision des choses que cette partie là va changer. Tu es un ami, son coéquipier... après je ne sais pas si tu t'es laissé approcher par d'autres gens, c'est dur de voir de la valeur en quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien et avec qui on n'a rien partagé. Mais laisse-moi te dire: si c'est pour te suicider, tu peux te barrer maintenant. Je vois pas pourquoi je me pèterais la gueule à m'occuper de toi, mettre ma carrière de côté – parce qu'en attendant c'est ce que je fais, c'est pas comme si j'allais être payé pour ça - et suivre tes caprices pour qu'au final tu te barres et meurs je ne sais où. Alors décide-toi maintenant. »

La voix de Naruto était amère et son regard orageux. Le noiraud déglutit, son cerveau cherchant une réponse à donner. Le silence s'installa. Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, c'était le blanc. Que dire? Que répondre? Mourir ou pas? Il baissa la tête pour cacher son regard, mais le regretta aussitôt en entendant un soupir, puis un crissement de semelle. Le temps qu'il relève les yeux, la rue devant lui était vide.

Il se leva, las. Le chercher ou pas? Peut-être était-il juste allé voir Sakura. Que dirait-on si on le croisait sans le blond? Était-ce risqué?

Heureusement peut-être il ne croisa qu'un nombre restreint de personnes et, se déplaçant le dos voûté et les cheveux devant le visage, il passait comme une ombre. Il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital et demanda à voir la jeune femme aux cheveux roses à l'accueil. La réceptionniste le regarda d'un très drôle d'œil, semblant se demander si elle hallucinait ou pas, mais fit néanmoins appeler la concernée.

Sakura arriva tout sourire.

« Tiens Sasuke, je suis surprise de te voir ici. Où est Naruto?

-... J'allais te poser le même genre de question. Tu ne l'as pas vu?

-Non. »

Un ange passa alors que le noiraud se grattait le côté du cou.

« Mon dieu mais tu as deux énormes bleus! », s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant plus précisément.

Elle s'approcha pour vérifier l'état des hématomes mais il recula, déviant sa main vivement.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas important.

-Vous... vous êtes battus? »

Il se contenta simplement de détourner le regard.

« Tu devrais retourner vers Sai. Je vais voir si je peux le trouver, dit-il en se détournant.

-Sasuke... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais sache que Naruto a eu plusieurs chocs depuis ton départ. Il s'est beaucoup remis en question et a mûri. La seule chose qui n'ait pas changé chez lui c'est son désir de te retrouver et de te ramener, et crois-moi je n'ai plus grand chose à voir là-dedans. Souvent j'aimerais qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, mais il reste obstinément éloigné des autres. Personne ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il a au fond du cœur. Alors tant que tu es là... prends soin de lui, d'accord? »

Le noiraud eut un long soupir.

« Je vais essayer... »

Elle sourit doucement puis, lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, retourna veiller son homme.

Sasuke quitta l'hôpital, pas énormément avancé. Il se dirigea vers le logis de Naruto, premier endroit logique où il fallait chercher, bien qu'un peu trop facile. Il trouva la porte fermée à clef. Soit l'abruti l'avait enfermé dehors – probabilité d'environ trente pour cent -, soit il n'était pas encore rentré – soixante-dix pour cent.

Il fit route vers l'Académie, mais elle était complètement verrouillée et aucun son aussi faible soit-il ne sortait de l'endroit. Il jeta un regard de loin aux portraits des Hokage, sortant brièvement son Sharingan pour les passer en revue, mais aucune trace du blond. Il hésita à aller sonner chez Iruka, puis se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à aller déprimer au monument des disparus. Si on reprenait même l'argument qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt, c'était un endroit logique.

Ce fut avec un petit peu de chakra injecté dans les pieds qu'il rejoignit l'endroit, n'ayant pas peur de gaspiller un peu d'énergie puisqu'il était presque sûr que Naruto serait là.

Effectivement, replié sur lui-même, la tête et l'épaule droite appuyées contre la pierre froide, il était là. Il ne bougeait pas et Sasuke se sentit bêtement particulièrement bruyant en s'approchant.

« Je ne te trouve pas très original...

-Ta gueule. Va crever ailleurs. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, il ne semblait pas avoir pleuré. Le noiraud soupira encore puis se laissa glisser, adossé à la pierre, le blond lui tournant le dos.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Mais quelque part, vivre ça me fait encore plus peur. »

Toujours rien.

« Oh tu m'écoutes imbécile? Profites-en bordel...

-Ta gueule. »

Sasuke se fit craquer la nuque.

« Ecoute... Sakura m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Alors je...

-Prends déjà soin de toi-même, on en reparlera.

-Le meilleur qui parle, tu serais capable de te laisser crever de faim et de soif pour laisser aux autres ta ration et avoir bonne conscience, alors cette fois, toi ta gueule.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que te dit Sakura.

-Je préfère qu'elle ait la responsabilité d'une telle décision.

-Enfoiré. »

Le regard noir se posa sur le dos à ses côtés. Il devait prendre sur lui non?

Naruto entendit d'abord l'herbe crisser puis quelque chose se reposa contre ses hanches. Il allait incendier l'autre connard quand sa voix se prit dans sa gorge en même temps qu'un bras se glissait autour de ses épaules et un autre autour de sa taille, décollant son torse de ses cuisses.

« Que...?

-Ferme-la. »

La tête de Sasuke se posa entre ses omoplates, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la nuque. Il resta crispé, complètement surpris par le geste.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Il sentit la mâchoire de l'autre bouger contre son épaule alors qu'il parlait. Puis, alors qu'il enregistrait l'information – Sasuke l'avait volontairement enlacé après une dispute... -, une vague d'émotions mélangées lui secoua les entrailles et, malgré lui, il se mit à pleurer.

« Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! »

Le noiraud n'y comprenait plus rien. Voilà qu'il le faisait pleurer en pensant bien faire. Il allait le lâcher mais les deux mains de Naruto lui agrippèrent fermement le bras.

« Attends. C'est pas ça... c'est.. attends... »

Sasuke fit la grimace mais arrêta son geste. Les larmes du blond trempaient son avant-bras, mais il n'allait pas faire de remarques à ce sujet. Il lui semblait juste qu'ils versaient un peu trop de larmes pour une durée si courte... ils devaient vraiment être sur les nerfs.

Lentement, le blond lui lâcha le bras et se retourna à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage que Naruto l'avait enfoui dans son t-shirt, s'accrochant à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu... dois pas mourir... fut la plainte étouffée qui lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Si... toi aussi...

-Je ne vais pas mourir. »

Machinalement, il resserra un peu sa prise. Le blond était plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sasuke se demanda s'il pouvait faire ça, ne vivre que pour Naruto. Que parce qu'il en avait besoin. C'était... étrange et malsain, mais il n'avait jamais vécu que pour la vengeance, alors il n'en était plus à ça près.

« J'suis... désolé Sas' je... je voulais pas... pleurer comme un con... vraiment je...

-C'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai et tu t'en remettras. Calme-toi maintenant.

-Tu sais.. quand Jiraya est mort... j'ai cru que je pourrais pas continuer. J'ai vraiment cru. »

Le noiraud décida qu'il l'écouterait sans rien dire. Chacun son tour.

« Après j'ai appris... pour mon père... tu sais pas qui c'est toi hein? Je te dirai plus tard.. c'est pas très important. Mais c'était triste... quelque part c'est de ma faute s'il est mort... et quelque part c'est de sa faute si ma vie est comme ça... et puis plein de missions, avec plein de morts. Tenzou est mort... un type qui m'a aidé à contrôler le démon et a remplacé Kakashi dans l'équipe un moment... c'était triste... et Gaara est mort aussi. Bon il est de nouveau vivant... »

Ce que racontait le blond n'avait strictement aucun sens pour Sasuke. Il comprenait des bribes et essentiellement que l'autre avait aussi souffert.

« Alors... mon père... mon parrain... mon maître... mes maîtres!… si toi aussi tu meurs... »

Il releva la tête, fichant ses yeux gorgés d'eau dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Si tu te suicides... alors ce sera pire qu'un échec... et je ne vaudrais vraiment rien.

-Oh doucement, ne le prends pas comme une affaire personnelle non plus... _tu_ n'es pas celui qui a raté_ ma_ vie.

-Non, mais je voulais te ramener dans le droit chemin... là où tu serais bien... alors si tu te suicides...

-Orochimaru m'avait raconté ta capacité à perdre toute raison quant on te rappelait que tu avais été incapable de me ramener.

-J'ai failli blesser gravement Sakura ce jour-là... »

Il y eu un blanc durant lequel Naruto mit son nez dans le cou de l'autre.

« J'ai peur de moi... de ce truc dans mes entrailles... je le contrôle de mieux en mieux mais mes impulsions émotives ébranlent mon self-control. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance... et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule personne qui pourrait m'arrêter de force... tu es le seul à être assez puissant pour ça, et ça même sans ton Sharingan... avec toi j'ai moins peur de moi... mais toi... tu veux pas... »

Le noiraud soupira encore. C'était chiant et éprouvant le relationnel...

« Tu sais... si j'ai accepté aujourd'hui... c'est pas juste dans le vide... c'est que quelque part j'ai un peu d'espoir de trouver une nouvelle place où je serais bien... mais c'est dur de le dire tout haut... ça implique d'y croire... ça implique une grande chance d'être déçu. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter encore beaucoup de déceptions.

-Je t'ai déjà déçu...? »

Sasuke pouffa, pas vraiment de manière moqueuse, pas totalement de manière désespérée.

« Non j'avoue... tu n'as jamais été décevant. T'es juste chiant, surprenant, imprévisible, bruyant, bouché, tête brûlée, désespérant... et encore je dois en oublier. Mais pas décevant. Malheureusement pour toi tu n'es pas la seule composante de ma vie. »

Il y eut encore un blanc, nettement plus confortable que les précédents tout du moins. Les sanglots du blond s'étaient arrêtés.

« Sasuke...?

-Hum?

-... j'ai mal au dos comme ça... »

Le noiraud remarqua alors qu'effectivement, dans leur position, la colonne vertébrale de Naruto suivait quasiment la courbure inverse de celle qu'elle avait normalement. Il le lâcha alors et l'autre se redressa en se massant. D'un revers de poignet, il s'essuya sommairement le visage.

« Un t-shirt ruiné partout, match nul, commenta-t-il en regardant la grosse tache d'eau salée qu'arborait son vêtement.

-Ruiné t'y vas un peu fort... un coup de machine et on ne verra plus rien! »

Le blond sourit avant d'examiner avec précision Sasuke.

« Putain, je t'ai démoli la gueule tout à l'heure.

-Tu exagères, sois pas aussi imbu de toi-même. »

Du bout de l'index, Naruto toucha le gros hématome qu'il devinait – ils n'avaient pas de lumière sur place.

« Viens, on va aller soigner ça.

-J'ai déjà refusé à Sakura...

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu as vu Sakura?

-A ton avis. J'ai été voir si t'étais pas là-bas. Tu penseras à soigner le tien aussi tant qu'à faire. »

Naruto toucha alors sa propre joue et ressentit une bonne douleur quand il tapota sa pommette. Sasuke, quant à lui, s'était relevé. Ce fut dans un silence confortable qu'ils rentrèrent.

…:::...

Une fois chez Naruto, comme le soir précédent, ce dernier les emmena directement à la salle de bain. Dans le miroir ils se regardèrent, côte à côte. Rapidement le blond éclata de rire, tandis que le noiraud se contentait d'un sourire goguenard.

Lui-même arborait une tâche rose-violacée à la droite de sa bouche, juste au-dessus de la ligne de la mâchoire, et une autre nettement plus bleutée sur la pommette gauche, à proximité de la tempe. L'autre abruti avait lui un hématome presque noir sur la joue, plus proche du nez par contre. Ils avaient vraiment l'air fins...

Naruto s'appliqua en vitesse un peu de pommade, sachant que le démon allait faire une partie du travail et qu'il était plus que probable que le bleu ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir le lendemain matin. Ensuite, il appliqua précautionneusement l'onguent à Sasuke en massant doucement sous les protestations du ''blessé'', qui répétait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne et que vraiment, il avait déjà eu pire.

A la fin de son traitement, le blond posa ses mains sur chaque joue de l'autre et, avec un sourire, colla leurs fronts ensemble.

« Voilà! », déclara-t-il fièrement, les yeux plissés de malice.

Le noiraud émit un simple sifflement réprobateur mais amusé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger.

Alors que l'autre le relâchait et allait partir il ne savait où, ses pensées prirent brusquement fin et, impulsivement, il avança la tête et planta ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Le contact fut très bref, mais suffisant pour faire définitivement planter le cerveau de Naruto.

Sasuke eut alors un sourire taquin.

« Merci. »

Puis il disparut dans la chambre.

Le blond resta bras ballants quelques secondes, cherchant à reconnecter dendrites et axones, puis traça derrière lui.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Pour te faire tourner en bourrique, répondit le noiraud en se changeant.

-... connard... grogna l'autre sourdement.

-Tss... jamais content. »

Alors qu'il allait enfiler son t-shirt, Sasuke se sentit brutalement retourné et se fit embrasser à son tour. Il le repoussa sans douceur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je t'embrasse, abruti.

-Ça merci, j'avais cru comprendre.

-Tu provoques, tu assumes.

-Ouais ben... t'avise pas de recommencer.

-Pourquoi, ça te déplait? »

Le noiraud le regarda en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache. »

A nouveau, le blond se rapprocha.

« T'as cas y réfléchir maintenant. Si ça ne te plait pas du tout, je ne le ferai plus. »

Et c'est avec un sourire confiant qu'il saisit ses joues et mena leurs visages l'un vers l'autre encore une fois.

D'abord, Sasuke eut de nouveau envie de le repousser, par automatisme, puis il se rappela qu'il devait faire des efforts et qu'il avait accepté le matin même, après un long débat avec lui-même. Il était bien conscient que l'autre voulait plus qu'une symbiose psychologique, c'était normal... il décida de fermer les yeux, parce que loucher sur le nez qui lui faisait face n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'analyser la situation. Il sentit alors plus nettement la texture des lèvres de l'autre, pleines, marquées. C'était étrange... et le contact durait, tout en restant simple. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et de loin... c'était même réconfortant, naturellement, sans se poser de questions. Et puis, Naruto tenait son visage avec une douceur étrange, comme s'il allait se casser. Son pouce faisait des allers-retours sur sa joue. Quelque part c'était bien... c'était minime, mais il se sentait important au travers des gestes du blond.

Ce dernier s'éloigna alors avec un léger bruit de succion mouillé, et il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans des iris azurés.

« Alors? »

Il émit un soupir agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise franchement... allez pousse-toi, j'suis fatigué. »

Naruto soupira mais le laissa passer, se changeant lui-même pour aller se coucher. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de lui, glissa son bras le long de son flanc - comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire - et attrapa son poignet.

« Merci d'essayer... Sasuke... »

Le noiraud regarda les doigts qui tenaient son poignet et posa son autre main par dessus, sans serrer sa prise.

« Toi, merci... »

_**Note**_ : HAHA c'est tout gluant de dégoulinitude %D! Mais c'est pas grave... j'espère. Je voulais remercier les revieweuses et revieweurs auxquels je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, par manque de temps ou par manque de choses intelligentes à dire XD. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, avoir rassasié vos envie 'd'un peu plus' ! Salutations!


	14. Nouvelles de l'auteur !

/!\ Grosse déception en vue pour vous mes amis, **ceci n'est... pas un chapitre.** Comme vous pouvez le voir. Aie non, pas les tomates, non, pas la moustache, pitié...

Bref. Je déteste ce concept en tant que lectrice, je veux un nouveau chapitre et je me prend une 'annonce d'auteur'. Mais j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews inquiets et j'estime quand même que je dois des nouvelles à toutes ces charmantes personnes.

Je viens de vivre une fin d'année à l'organisation chaotique avec profit maximal des beaux jours, projets par milliers et examens à la clef. Tout ceci pour dire que... je n'ai pas écrit une miette...

MAIS ! Parce qu'il y a un MAIS, **je n'arrête pas cette fiction** pour autant. Je vais la continuer. Cependant dans un soucis de plausibilité et parce que je tiens à la qualité de ma fic ainsi qu'à son authenticité (puisqu'il paraît que je me débrouille plutôt bien pour conserver l'ambiance initiale, ce qui me fait très plaisir) je devrai d'abord entièrement la relire, reprendre note de ce que j'ai déjà écrit et noté comme petits détails, reprendre mes idées rangées précieusement dans mon tiroir à idée et me remettre gaiment au boulot.

Or je pars dans le sud de la France mardi et à peine rentrée je repars sur Amsterdam %D... Hum donc... Non aie pas les tomates j'ai dit! Ça salit! Oui bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Pour ce qui est des **reviews**, car je suis pour le moment une auteur indigne, je vais reprendre mes mails un par un (parce que je garde tous mes mails de reviews dans un dossier spécial 3), voir ceux auxquels je n'ai pô répondu et... réparer cet oubli. J'estimais que tant que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire je n'avais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, et de ce fait... Voilà. Je répondrai après le prochain chapitre vraisemblablement.

Ce dernier si vous avez de la chance (allez savoir si vous en aurez) pointera PEUT-ÊTRE le bout de son nez demain soir, si je prend mon courage à deux mains et que je l'envoie (provisoirement) sans bêta. (P'tite bêta sache que je ne t'oublie pas d'ailleurs au passage tu auras de mes nouvelles dès qu'il y aura un truc à lire... si t'es toujours motivée évidemment.). Sinon... vous devrez attendre la fin de mes vacances.

M'enfin voilà, je n'arrête pas, je ne suis même pas 'en pause', je fais juste de la procrastination à répétition (c'est mon sport favori) et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire...

Cette merveilleuse note s'autodétruira dès que le prochain chapitre viendra la bouter hors de France. Merci encore si vous suivez encore, et courage U_U je suis de nature chiante, et je m'excuse platement de vous faire attendre sur moi.

Meilleures salutations de la part d'une auteur qui s'écrase platement au sol. Merci de votre soutien à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit un petit mot, vraiment je ne vous délaisse pas... (pas complètement).

Rauxel


End file.
